


Life is not fair but Karma is

by InnerEvil



Category: Naruto, Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Anal Sex, Discrimination, Dogs, F/F, F/M, Fashion & Couture, Fluff and Smut, Homelessness, Hotels, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Mpreg, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Lesbian Character, Love at First Sight, M/M, Multi, Multiple Crossovers, Murderers, New York City, Organized Crime, Restaurant Owner Dean Winchester, Rich Castiel (Supernatural), Rich Dean Winchester, Sentinel/Guide, Smut, Spirit Animals, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 09:14:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 137,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21051929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnerEvil/pseuds/InnerEvil
Summary: Dean and Castiel  both fell in love with what society saw as the wrong person but it felt so right. Naruto had no idea what love was if he ever did he doesn't remember but Castiel and Dean will teach him how. A relationship that shouldn't work might work after all.





	1. The Beta

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys this is one of the other rare pairings and story ideas that I had for a while. I've been writing it for a few months. I didn't want to publish it yet since I haven't finish all the chapters but I really wanted your opinion. This story has quite a personal touch as I used my experience and knowledge of living in New York (a lot of it is my opinion) and studying Hospitality.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto and Supernatural are not mine we all know this.

* * *

**Life is not fair but Karma is**

_The world is mess up, in fact it had always been that way and it unfortunately will always be that way, luckily today the world is a little less messed up than before. Women have the same rights as men…mostly, slavery is not acceptable let alone legal, Sentinels were no longer consider wild animals, Guides no longer consider there weaker sidekick and Omegas are no longer breeding cows or property, in fact there are rights and protection for them. _

_Today they are prized for their ability and great beauty, they are able to hold jobs and since 1986 they were no longer limited to a certain field although most were still stereotyped and some choices frown upon. So yeah life was a manageable mess at the time whether you were a women, a minority, a Sentinel, a Guide or an omega…let’s not mention alphas and men because we all know that life has always been good for them. _

_Everything is good-ish unless you were a simple, plain, and boring beta. Beta’s were never discriminated against we were just ignored because we had nothing special to offer society. We are the unassuming audience to the show that is life, we watch from the sidelines as the characters and protagonists live their lives. If we’re lucky we might be extras in the show, the best friend to an omega or family to an alpha, a functioning sentinel or guide, or lovers with someone in these groups. _

_Betas were never and have never been portrayed as the main character, only the comic relief or the one that dies first in the horror movies. A beta never got a happy ending; their lives wasn’t about being happy but about offering support and being contend with what is given to them. Now while it is not illegal for a beta to be with a ‘protagonist’-meaning an alpha or an omega not even talking about a sentinel or guide- it is quite frown upon something about them ‘settling for an insignificant beta when they can have more.’ It has never happened…actually it happened once when young sweethearts presented as an omega and a beta but the family made sure that the relationship didn’t go further the beta ended up killing himself while the omega later found an alpha got married and had kids. _

_Now that I think about I don’t even know the beta’s name he was completely ignored and forgotten even by his parents when their other child presented as an alpha -who when on to later marry his brother’s sweetheart- forgot about him. Talk about brotherly love and loyalty but then again I can’t talk…sorry for another day. Anyway where was I? oh yes betas! Now don’t get me wrong I have no problems with this, I always hated the spotlight so being a beta was perfect. I was content with living my life in the shadows but my dream was ruined when I met ‘them’ the two assholes who decided to defy the status quo and bring me into the shit storm with them. I didn’t want to be the main character, I hated the spotlight and I definitely did not want to change the world. My name is Naruto Uzumaki and this is the story of how I a simple boring beta became the protagonist in this show called life._

* * *

The sun shined in a small studio apartment -if it could be called that- which despite its immensely small size and decrepit condition was clean and organized almost as if someone tried to make it livable. A small old couch sat on the far wall next to a door, it had clearly seen better days but it still had two small cushions on each corner with a coffee table with three legs being held up by a pill of Angelic magazines. To the right side of the wall were a few cabinets that were filled with cups of noodles and had doors that were held with rubberbands. In front of the kitchen stood a door to a bathroom a table in the middle separating the two and finally off to the side of the bathroom was a small bed. The bed began to move and soon bright blond hair popped from inside the covers while the hair was a golden blond the rest of the person did not look as graceful and angelic.

Naruto rubbed his eyes cleaning the drool and trying to get rid of the marks left on his face from the pillow. He tried wake himself up as he ran out of tea a few days ago and wouldn’t be able to buy some life giving elixir until he was paid in a few days. It felt like quitting cold turkey “damn it! I could really use some tea.” There was no point in dwelling on what he needed it was a waste of time since he always needed something ‘poverty was a bitch’.

The blond got up and walked over to the bathroom brushing his teeth –making sure the toothbrush had the cockroaches- and washing his face with the always cold water. He placed some water to boil and went over to fix the bed; he got dress in blue jeans, a black shirt and the orange jacket he found in the thrift store “Good thing winter is over because you are not very warm, I’m going to have to see if I can find a decent coat for next year.”

The sound of water boiling made him rush to turn of the stove pouring that water on his breakfast he went about watering his plants. Checking the time he rushed through his meal burning his tongue “fuck!” then heading out remembering to take his crappy phone, wallet, keys and bolting the door. On his way out and old lady open her door “any news today _O bāchan_?” Naruto had no TV or computer so he often relayed on his old neighbor to keep him up to date

“that wild Omega Prince in England finally buckle down and is marrying an _American_ Alpha, can you believe it?”

Naruto rolled his eyes at the pride in her voice when she said America, people go crazy for these kinds of stories as a Beta he didn’t understand the appeal “it was bound to happen…” He pretended to be interested or even know who and what she was talking about as the old Omega loved to gossip “Yes, yes it’s nice for an Omega to find their Alpha…” Naruto hmm thinking that today was one of those days were the old lady really had nothing to say “Oh the Alpha-Sentinel Prime CEOs of Winchester and Angels tie again for first place as the most eligible bachelors; I saw their pictures and if I was a few years younger and had not met my Philip…” The lady made some noise which Naruto took as his queue to leave “Okay well, bye Mrs. Fillers. I got to get to work.” Naruto ran leaving the old lady stuck in her fantasy.

* * *

It was a great day, the weather was perfect not too cold but no too hot just the way he liked in. He rushed to the train a few blocks from his apartment in the Bronx it was the only place in the city where Betas could get a place since everywhere else was for Omega and Alphas only. He took the subway into the Manhattan where Celestial fashion institute was located. He was lucky to catch the train before rush hour so he was able to get a seat and he didn’t have to deal with all the emotions from everyone, he does not know how stronger Guides dealt with it.

He was a pretty low level Guide and he still got a headache from the New York crowd but he never regretted being a Guide because even low level it was the only thing that got him some consideration specially when looking for a job since Guide and Sentinels are very sough after but very rare to find in big cities. It was a long ride so he took the time to think all the things he needed to do and buy once his first paycheck came in. The rent was almost due and he was pretty sure that the electricity was pass due, he also needed food besides ramen as much as he loved them he would admit that his body would not survive on it alone and he hasn’t done laundry in a while.

30 minutes later he got off at 72nd Street the stop before he had to get off deciding to walk the rest of the way, seeing as he was early and it was such a nice day. He always enjoyed walking around Manhattan everything was so elegant, clean and fancy he always felt rich and important by association. Almost as if just saying that he lived in New York guaranteed him status and importance. People turned heads when you said you lived in New York because it was such an expensive city _“He must be rich” “She must be elegant.” “They must be successful.”_ Walking around Manhattan even when he lived in the poor Bronx was the only time he felt like somebody. It also made him dream which lead to depression ‘maybe someday I’ll live in one of those buildings with guards…who am I kidding I’m be lucky to not get kick out of the crap I live in now.’ (AN: As a New Yorker this is my personal opinion). 

Celestial fashion institute was by far the most prestige fashion institute in the world only outdone by its mother school in France. It was a big campus for something in the city; the main building looked like something out of ancient Rome or Greece. The students were by far the most interesting, all different in their own way; unafraid to show their uniqueness…Naruto loved it. He got the job at the café thanks to a student who he knew from their days in the system and his status as a Guide. She lucked out and got a good family while he…Anyway the customers were relatively decent and the pay was okay plus he got a lot of free rejected clothes and day old food.

The Heavenly Light opened bright and early, he was the only one in but after years on the job his body automatically knew what to do so by the time the herd of zombie students poured in he was ready. He loved this time because there was no looks of distaste from other students for being a Beta plus he was free to steal a pastry and cup of tea ‘no quitting cold turkey for me’. In the mornings it’s just him as most students have class, it was the reason he got the job instead of another student

“Good morning welcome to Heavenly Light!”

The rest of the morning went the same, the rush was nothing different from any day but he would guess it had to do with Spring break coming up. “Hey Naruto how has the hoard been?” a small black hair girl wearing glasses asked as she stepped behind the counter “hoard? Is that one of your game of thorn references again, I told you Hinata to stop using those on me you know it goes over my head.” The girl rolled her light lavender eyes “It’s game of _Thrones_ and I still can’t believe that you haven’t watched it.” She dropped her bag under the counter and put on an apron “there are more important things in life.” Hinata gasp “you shut your mouth and take your slander elsewhere.”

Hinata was a petite girl studying design, she is part of the very wealthy Hyuuga family who practically dominate the runaway as the most sought after models and looking at the girl it isn’t hard to see why. The whole family worked for the Angels Family, who owned that biggest fashion empire in the world which included the institute, anything fashion related they most likely owned it. Most of the Hyuugas were beautiful Omegas and low level Alphas, Hinata decided break norm and choice a career on the back end of the fashion world which her family was not too happy about but she was an Alpha so no one stopped her.

He met her on his first day and once he cleared up her slight crush on him they became fast friends, she had taken the job to piss of her parents but decided to stay because she found that it helped her socialize something that as an extreme introvert she had a lot of trouble with. “Good I was heading out anyways.” Naruto stuck his tongue out at the smirking girl “Hey guys!” Walking towards the counter was a beautiful slim pink haired girl with soft and gentle features. “Hey Sakura!” Sakura Haruno was the friend that got Naruto the job she was working on a fashion marketing degree although as the typical Omega she wanted to become a model and find a rich Alpha. “Guess what? I was talking in class with one of my friends about not having plans for Spring break when Rock Lee invited me to his mother’s fashion show in _Paris_.” The statement was followed by a high pinched scream that had every eye on them and made the two behind the desk cover their ears.

“That’s great Sakura.”

“Yea this could be my in, I can’t wait so much too plan. Well I got to go just wanted to share the great news.”

The two friends were left alone once the pink hurricane left the café “do think she will ever be satisfy?” Hinata asked truly curious “I don’t know but I feel bad for Lee, he’s a great guy who really wants to be with her but she is just using him.” They both shook their head in disappointed while Lee was from a wealthy family he didn’t have the looks that Sakura’s perfect Alpha had, that honor went to Castiel Angels. Naruto realized that he spend a lot of time talking and had no time for lunch now. “Shit I’m going to be late” Hinata pulled a muffin from the tray as well as some Ice Tea “here no use working on an empty stomach.” Naruto grabbed the treats “Thanks Hina! You’re the best.” The blond rushed out leaving Hinata “See you tomorrow!” she yelled but she was positive that he did not hear her, she had never met someone as hard working as the blond.

* * *

New York was an expensive place to live in even when you have a degree and useful skills so it was downright impossible if you have none of that. So Naruto found himself working 2 jobs just to get by and even then he came up short, the good thing about New York was that it teaches you how to hustle and people could get by if they learned to do it well. New Yorkers are masters at hustling to get through life by squeezing every juice out of it and still enjoying life. In the early mornings he worked in the café as a barista while in the afternoon/night he worked as a waiter at The Bunker one of the best restaurants in the city own by the Winchester family ‘hell half the city is own by them.’ Naruto was still not sure how he landed the job but he wasn’t about to complain the pay was good, the tips were even better but most of all he got benefits something he couldn’t afford on his own.

The Bunker was a traditional steakhouse/BBQ place with a blend of Texas and New York on the décor ‘you would think that the two would not mix well but they manage to make it work and still look classy.’ Claire liked to call it modern Western chic which Naruto wasn’t sure what that meant but he was use to not understanding Claire. “Hey Kyuubi, cutting it close again.” A young blond girl greeted him as he walked in, there was a teasing tone to her voice, the nickname had become the norm when he told her that he had an imaginary friend name Kurama when he was younger that was a nine tailed demon foxed

“but I haven’t been late yet Claire.”

Claire was young only 18 but she held a maturity and understanding to her that was much older. He trained her when she first started and while at the beginning she was very standoffish they hit it off, bonding over their messed up past to the point that now she was like a little sister to him “yea the key word being _yet_, which means it still might happen.” Claire liked to pretend that she wasn’t as caring and nurturing as Omegas were meant to be but Naruto could see clearly through the sarcasm and sass. “What? You’ll miss me if I get fire?” The young girl turned giving an amused laugh “_When _you get fired I am going to celebrate finally there might be some peace and quiet.”

“Uzumaki! Omega Claire! Family meal now!”

They were both interrupted by the front of house manager and their shift manager -because the GM Alistair Van Der Hel was an asshole who looks for creative ways to fuck with them and rewards those who kiss his ass at the same time- Ruby Vietch an alpha sentinel who felt she own everyone, especially any omegas on her shift “We will be right there Miss. Bitch” Naruto responded with a big grin, cerulean eyes widen and innocent “it’s Vietch!” Ruby corrected pissed at the blonde’s stupidity “and what did I say?” Claire knew that Naruto was fucking with the woman she did not know how the boy was not fired yet –probably because of the Guide in him, a Sentinel can’t hurt a Guide even a low level one- since he had a talent for getting under Ruby’s skin. Ever since the woman made a racist comment about Naruto’s Japanese heritage and language, the boy now constantly pretends not to speak English well. “Never mind I can’t expect much from a _beta, _too simple. Get your ass to the front or you don’t eat.” With that the woman walked away.

“_It’s Vietch!_”

The two imitated the woman once she left the room laughing as they did glad that the Sentiels enhance sense was not hearing “that woman is a demon I swear! I hate when she adds the Omega to my name it gives me the creeps.” Claire glared walking out of the locker room it was a constant struggle as an Omega actually working in a none beauty, fashion or nurturing field she got a lot of people treating her like she was some dog performing a trick it didn’t help that she was also going to school to for Hospitality and was one of the three Omegas in her classes. Even though the laws that restricted Omegas from working were repealed some –if not most people- still frown upon Omegas that step out of that comfort zone, so many years of conditioning makes it difficult to find an Omega that steps out of the mole that they were placed in. 

“You know she does it to fuck with you the only time that woman should take up room in your head and your life is when you are making fun of her. Come on lets go I’m starving.”

Naruto comforted until his stomach took control and he started to power walk to the dining room “when aren’t you hungry? Bottomless pit! I swear uncle Dean and you could leave the world with no food.” Claire shook her head but smiled thinking fondly of the two black holes in her life “what you said?” Naruto stopped and turned a few feet ahead of the young girl usually when he was hungry he was pretty much dead to anything that was not food “nothing lets go, I think everyone should have gotten enough food before you eat it all.” Naruto decided to be the bigger man and just stick out his tongue.

He also didn’t want to tell Claire how this was often times his only meal for the day and since the Bitch of a manager never let them take anything he always tried to fill himself up but it was never enough he lived with a chronic hunger that came from years of starvation as a child. No he didn’t say anything he would rather everyone believe he was a bottomless pit like a funny little squirrel filling his cheeks at the park. When the truth was that he was always hungry no matter how much he ate, he has never fell full in his life but he knew it was all in his head. 

After stuffing his face on the family meal Naruto got to work on setting up his station like the job at the Café it was all second nature to him so after he helped his coworkers when they asked him which turned into them seating down and him doing the work. Naruto had always yearned for love and acceptance so he tended to be eager to please something which he is constantly told he needs to stop or people are going to keep taking advantage of him. It never worked any ways, it never gets him friends or affection or love it just gets him laughter and more pain but he can’t help but one day hope it would be different, it worked with Claire

“Hey! Unless you’re going to give him half your pay check how about you do your own work?”

Claire’s words got her a glare from the employees who despite that took the cloth from Naruto and began working while Claire grabbed the blond pulling him away. “You need to stop letting them take advantage of you.” Naruto smiled a sad smile the one an abuse dog would give to its owner after being abuse “I don’t mind helping; we’re a team after all.” He scratched the back of his head, a nervous habit “If we were a team then THEY WOULD HELP YOU TOO!” Claire made sure to say the last part loud enough so that everyone in the room could hear her, hopefully they would feel ashamed but she wasn’t holding her breath on that after all they were all Alphas she can’t expect much from them. “Forget about it come on let’s get back to work its almost time for service.” Naruto pulled her away hating being the cause for trouble, Claire should not get in trouble for him he was just a simple beta, a nobody in a sea of somebodies.


	2. The Alpha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt that one chapter might not be enough to form an opinion so here is chapter 2.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto and Supernatural are not mine we all know this.

* * *

**Life is not fair but Karma is**

_Alphas have always been blessed in life and throughout history there was no denying that. We are top of the food chain not to say that we had no challenges in life but I am not arrogant enough to compare them to the challenges of women and omegas or even minorities…not even close. But the expectations that have been put on us can sometimes be suffocating and overwhelming. We have to look a certain way, act a certain way, do certain things and even be with certain people. _

_Ever since I presented everyone in my life has had a plan for me and opinions on what I should do, luckily presenting as an alpha made it so that I could freely tell them all to fuck off and have them feel honor that they were told off by a true alpha. I got away with everything and anything in school and anywhere else, now I won’t lie and say I didn’t take advantage because I did a lot and it was a good thing that I had Cas as he kept me from becoming an asshole. He was truly my angel and moral compass; I don’t know where I would be without him. Everyone assumed that Cas and I would be mates, when I presented as an Alpha everyone assumed he would present as my Omega. That was not the case as a few months later Cas presented –to everyone’s shock- as an Alpha setting every family with omegas in a frenzy since according to them it meant that we were both single, available to mate. _

_Thanks to our family names we became the most eligible bachelors in the country it became worse when we presented as high level sentinels as well. We were the triple thread rich, alphas, and sentinels it made dating horrible like being in a boyband –or a rock band depending what era you are from-, luckily we found solace in each other. Something that we tried to keep to ourselves at first but later as triads began coming out and gaining popularity we did not bother in hiding. People tried harder knowing that whoever became our triad would take two for the price of one. It was great in our youth it gave us a lot of options to experiment but nothing prepared us for meeting him. The one that changed everything, with just one look we were gone and nothing was the same again._

* * *

It was a new day in New York an as the sun rose the city came to life and so began the hustle and bustle that the big apple was known for. The subways were filling with New Yorkers on their phones or with headphones to avoid social interaction. The coffee shops were filling up with addicts looking for their fixed to get them through the day, Traffic jammed and beginning the age old feud between drivers and pedestrians. Sirens, construction, traffic and subways were just a few of the sounds that made up the symphony of New York City. In a high rise on the top 2 floors was a condo covered in classic widows with black trim that offered a lot of sunlight and a great view of the Brooklyn bridge with none of the sounds. It was a semi open floor plan with industrial and rustic décor and furniture. The place seemed like a revamp warehouse with its barrel-vaulted brick ceilings, a big dog bed off to the side and the black/orange/white cat lying on it enjoying the rising sun.

The kitchen was further back from the windows closer to the door and it was separated from the living area by 2 big barn doors; the doors were open to show a massive island. The décor was more traditional much like a farmhouse. The kitchen looked more lived in with dishes in the sink, pots in the stove even cookbooks on the counter and 2 set of animal food/water bowls one big, one small but most of all a young girl sitting at the counter with a laptop computer.

To the left of the kitchen in the living room were stairs that lead to an open area surrounded by bookcases filled with books and a seating area. To the right there was a hall that leads to a huge master suite. This bedroom was different from the rest of the house it seemed lived in and well-loved clothes on the floor, a book in the nightstand and most of all a body in the massive bed at the center of the room. In the center mess of sheets laid a man on his stomach sound asleep at his feet laid a grey and white Pitbull on his stomach tongue out and snoring its leg wiggling. The man had a tone bare back, messy dark blonde hair and muscular biceps thrown across the otherwise empty bed.

Suddenly an alarm went off on the nightstand making the dog stand up at attention and pulling a groan from the man in the center of the nest of blankets. The alarm stopped after a while but the dog immediately got to work on waking its owner “Hunter stop! Hunter!...” The man kept trying to make the dog stop so that he could get back to sleep but the bark and the licking became insistent “Alright! Alright I’m up.” A hoarse voice exclaimed as the man in bed stretched trying to wake his body up. As he was doing that the young girl popped into the room eyes closed “you decent?” the man rolled his eyes “I told you that’s only when Cas is here” the blonde girl opened her eyes and smiled “I came to take Hunter out for his walk before I head to school” The man looked suspiciously “Claire how long have you been here?” Claire was Castiel’s –his partners- niece and she stayed in his townhouse a few blocks away which was closer to Citytech. The mischievous look told Dean that she was here a while but waited until his dog woke up to annoy him. “I needed to get some extra work done so I came early.”

“I told you, that you don’t need to walk him.”

“And I told you that I loved it, this big goof ball is amazing and he makes me exercise which I otherwise wouldn’t do. Better than the devil cat.”

“Don’t let Cas here you he loves that demon. Just go so I could get ready I’m probably running late.”

“After he picked you we establish uncle Cas has bad taste.”

Claire rushed out with Hunter following behind her missing the pillow that was thrown at her but hit the door. As much of a pain she was Dean was grateful for Claire she took care of Hunter when Dean was at work it ease his mind, he had tried paying someone but it didn’t work out so now Claire walked him during the week and him and Dean had their time on the weekend. Dean knew he had to wake up he couldn’t offered to be late, well he could it was the perks of being the boss but he shouldn’t it was the curse of being a good boss. Sometimes he wished his family had decided to keep a small mom and pop business like normal people instead on building an empire that he now had to manage. With another groan he sat up on his bed missing the presence of the other body usually there “Probably why it’s easier to get up or maybe it was just Hunter’s tongue bath.” Normally when Cas was in bed with him Dean had trouble getting out of bed and his perfect attendance record at work took a hit.

Dean walked into the massive master bathroom that like the living area had a wall of windows looking over the New York skyline. A massive soak in bathtub stood right in front so that one could enjoy the view while having a soak. In front of the tub was a walking shower and next to the door in a corner separate from everything else there was a toilet and a bidet that Dean just had to have. Across from the shower was the duo sinks and vanities, it was all a vision of greys and whites. But to Dean it was just his bathroom nothing grand about it or it could be that it’s too early in the morning to appreciate its beauty.

The blond entered the bathroom in his sweats scratching his butt; he turned to the toilet to relieve his bladder. “Fuck why did I think it was a good idea to get windows in the bathroom.” He walked into the shower after setting the water. Dean rarely uses the bathtub unless their feeling in a romantic mood or he’s trying to apologies to Cas for something, the man loves his baths. Thinking about his partner made little Dean twitched in interest so he turned the water off and got out. He brushed his teeth and decided to skip shaving for today seeing as he was running late he was already missed his daily exercise

‘I have a bad feeling about today’.

He walked across the bed room to his master closet which was another massive room with wall to wall shelfs, an island with chairs on each end “Fuck I forgot there’s a window here too. What the fuck was I thinking? Damn it Cas!” he walked to his side and decided on his blue micro-check wool suit from Canali, a gift from Cas when he went to Milan fashion week. His burnished-leather Hugo Boss shoes and some of his favorite Armani cologne finished off the look. He took his wallet and phone before leaving the room checking his emails and realizing that he had no time for breakfast since one of their hotels in the city had caught fire during the night and he now had to deal with the fall out

“Fuck me!”

* * *

Walking outside he was happy to see his Baby there waiting for him and he couldn’t help give her a loving stroke “Sorry girl no slow stroll around the city today.” Getting into the black Impala he headed to the office in Manhattan from his high-rise penthouse in Brooklyn knowing that traffic on the bridge was going to be a bitch. Stepping into the office building it was like any other day; his presence stopped everything and drew attention. “Good morning Mr. Winchester.” The more progressive people greeted while the more traditional “Good Morning Alpha Winchester” or the ever present “Good Morning Sentinel Winchester” or the ever more rare “Good Morning Prime Sentinel Alpha Winchester” that one was a mouthful and he hated it the most. Dean ignored them, normally he was more social but today was not a good day. He took the elevator and as he reached his floor Missouri his Administrative Assistant was waiting for him “what is this about a fire in The Mark?” He demanded after taking the coffee cup that the older woman handed him “from what I could get from the GM –after I called him and asked once I heard the news- was that some guests were having a party that got out of hand.”

“Was he not monitoring this? Where was the staff or him for the matter? Was anyone hurt?”

“No one was hurt the night audit was quick about evacuating and calling the fire department. Asmodeus was not there only the night audit who started working last week.”

“WHAT?! What the fuck do I pay this man for?”

Dean was furious the Winchester brand was known for its great customer service and one of a kind experience, it was all about hospitality whether it was a restaurant, hotel, club or even hospitals. They never had such a major scandal or breakdown on their part, it was embarrassing. His phone ringing snapped him out of his thoughts “Hey Cas, now is not a good time. Yea I’m dealing with that now. No one was hurt it’s just a shit storm that I have to take care of…” Dean could not help but smile at his partner’s concern “…yes I know I’m not alone and I will delegate. Okay mom I got to go. I love you too.”

Missouri was staring at him with a knowing look in her eyes “what?” the omega shrugged her shoulders “nothing boss. Charlie is in your office and I will tell the director of PR to write up a statement and have it on your desk as soon as possible.” The woman walked away “I didn’t tell you to do that.” She turned and smirk “no but you are delegating or so I heard.” She returned to her desk while he stepped into his office to see his best friend and COO smiling at his interaction with his Admin “I swear sometimes I wonder who really is in charge.” The red headed woman gave a cheeky smile

“we all know who that is.”

“Get off my desk! Does no one respect my authority?”

“Okay Cartman, what are we are going to do about Assmodeus?”

“At this point I’m more worry about the guests.”

Dean took a second to look through the report that Missouri prepared for him, it said that the fire itself only affected one room but that all the rooms in the floor were damaged by water as well as the floor below which meant more than 20 rooms ruined some of them suites. He had to figure out what to do with those people and how to compensate the rest of the guest.

“What has Asmodeus done so far?”

Charlie just gave him a look that said ‘really!?’ he knew the answer but he was hoping for something good “I told you from the beginning the man was useless but…” It was obvious that this was a common argument between the two “Charlie I’m not getting into this again his family comes from old money that invested in the brand so my hands were tie.” Charlie understood that business wasn’t so easy there was a lot of politics behind it which wasn’t her style. Dean and Charlie have been friends since they were young so he knew that the red hair was a straight shooter it’s the reason they work so well together. “Hey Sam in on line 1 for you and the Chairman is on line 2.” Missouri said as she dropped the statement from the PR team on his desk

“Great, fantastic!”

Sam was his younger brother and CFO of Winchester Hospitality Group but he was based in their Chicago office to be closer to his mates. But even with the distance he was very much involve and aware of everything that goes on here. He is also Dean’s right hand man along with Charlie but like her Sam was also against Asmodeus being appointed GM of The Mark so Dean knew that this whole call will be a long ‘I told you so’ The chairman was either his mom or his dad the call is probably from both.

They both retired and lived in Lawrence Kansas away from all the stress supposedly yet they still call every time something happens. Dean is pretty sure they have a spy who tells them everything that goes on. “Charlie can you get in contact with our reservations department and have them booked rooms for everyone that will be misplaced if not in one of our hotels than another one in the city…” Charlie saluted him “consider it done boss.” Dean just shook his head “Missouri get Asmodeus in my office now! Tell Sam I will call him back.” Once both women were out of his office he took a deep breath and picked up the phone.

“Dean what is this about a fire in The Mark?”

“Hey mom, how are you? Or is this purely a Chairman call?”

“How can you let this happened!?”

Mary Winchester was single minded and head strong she was an alpha’s alpha there was no denying that. She had always been very traditional and it was only after meeting her mate –a headstrong and stubborn Omega- that she began to change. Their union had been a surprise for everyone, the typical Romeo and Juliet story. The Winchesters were a family of new money while the Campbells were old money the kind that looked down at all those not blue blooded. Even now as the Winchester name surpassed the Campbells the blue blood family continues to stick their nose up. His mother had never lost that headstrong and arrogance that comes with growing up a privileged blue blooded alpha.

“Mrs. Winchester I can assure you as the CEO I am taking care of everything. You have nothing to worry about; I wouldn’t want to spoil your _retirement_ after all.”

Dean and his mother have always had a strain relationship ever since he presented as a Prime. Until then she had been the head of the family and it was humiliating for ones child to be above them. His mother was too prideful and Dean was his mother’s son through and through so they often clashed, his mother trying to prove her dominance and Dean’s Prime instinct unable to let him let her. “why you insolent…” The phone seemed to have been snatched from her hand because next thing Dean is hearing the stern yet smooth voice of his father

“Dean we know you are more than capable, son we just worry while we are retired we are still part of Winchester Hospitality group.”

His father always made Dean feel like a child, he was never the nurturing type he never had time after all he was the first Omega CEO of Winchester Hospitality and hence had a lot to proof. But Dean always looked up to his father because even with all his responsibilities he was the one to always take care of them and look out for them. John Winchester wasn’t loving in the typical sense but he was always there for all of their moments it was why Dean was always closer with his father, his omega nature made it easy for Dean’s alpha to respect and cherish him.

“I know sir but you were CEO so you know how frustrating it is to have someone constantly second guess your job. I am taking care of this issue and all issues that come up, you and mother need to trust that I can do that. Have I not proven myself enough?”

His statement was followed by silence, John Winchester was a man who believed in hard work, the seeing is believing kind so he knew that Dean was more than prepare for this position but as an Omega he had to support his Alpha when she needed him, he also worried for his sons.

“Dad I’m exhausted of her constantly undermining everything I do, I didn’t ask to be born a Prime, it isn’t my fault you would think she would be over that by now and support _her son_.”

Mary Winchester loved her children no matter what anyone says and while she might not be the most motherly woman out there she still tried to show her love. Millie Winchester was a sweet and kind woman; she was everything a mother should be so Mary tried to emulate her when her own children were born. She really tried but above all Mary was a high Alpha from a family of low alphas and omegas. She was used to being on top and always getting her way even with John –headstrong and independent as he was- she was always the dominant one so when her oldest son surpassed her and became the first Prime in both their families she couldn’t help but feel undermined by her own son.

She couldn’t help but to always try to assert her dominance when she interacted with him. Her Alpha is in constant battle with her motherly instinct and no matter how much she tried the Alpha always won. “Dean you more than anyone know that it’s not that simple for her.” Dean looked up from his call to see Missouri gesturing outside where he could see Asmodeus waiting. “Dad I have to go, tell mother that unfortunately today I do not have time to play ‘whose the strongest alpha with her’…” Dean could hear his mother complaining, getting ready to start a dominance show down in the background

“I’ve got to go, I promise to keep you updated.”

“No worries I will take care of your mother just solve this Dean before it gets worse.”

“Yes sir.”

* * *

Dean took a deep breath and tried to get his head in the game like he had to do every time he spoke with his parents. He called in Missouri letting Asmodeus stew a little while he got more information. “Missouri love of my life…” the stress CEO exclaimed when the administrative assistant put another cup of coffee and a slice of pie in front of him “…when will you finally marry me?” the older Omega just rolled her eyes “we both know you and that man of yours cannot handle me.” Dean shook his head

“it is our greatest regret.”

Missouri sat down ready to debrief her boss on what she has found out. “Enough lamenting myself, tell me what have you got for me.” Missouri moved forward like any old gossip would when they have somethings juicy to share. “Get this I spoke to one of the girls in the reservation department turns out that someone in the hotel already called them about the situation. I knew it couldn’t be Asmodeus so I called the concierge who always knows everything and she told me Asmodeus is usually never there and the one that takes care of most things is a cook.”

“A cook?”

“Yep, from The Hunter’s Lodge.”

“How is that possible?”

“Well I’m not sure about that but I told Charlie and she is looking more into this.”

“Hmmm? Tell her to let me know as soon as she got anything. Send Asmodeus in after a few minutes.”

Missouri smirked before stepping out; Dean wasn’t sure how he was going to deal with the shit show. In the meantime he looked at the press release and sent his approval to the PR department. “Missouri set up a meeting with all the department heads immediately we need to solve this now.”

“Consider it done.”

As he got back to his emails not pertaining to the fire he was interrupted by a loud exclamation “I’m back bitches!!” Charlie walked in energetic and loud “I told you not to curse or be so loud it’s not dignify for a COO” Dean tried to chide but the smile on his face made his words lose power.

“Yea, yea; I see he who must not be named is here. Doesn’t look too happy how long has he been waiting?” Dean smirked

“Not sure but please take your time.” Charlie gave her own devious smirk

“Good because the news I have is juicyyyyy…”

“Before that tell me about the issue of reservation for the misplaced guest, were we able to solve that.” Charlie got serious and for a moment the COO of Winchester Hospitality group showed up “All the guests misplaced are currently being booked rooms in one of our other hotels in the city or if not a Winchester hotel than another brand. It will take some time as we are trying to keep the guests in the same type of room or upgrade them if possible. The Hilton has been very helpful and understanding –might want to send them a personal thank you- so everyone should be taken care of by the end of the day. I spoke with Alejandra the director of Housekeeping and she had her staff work overtime to clean the rooms that are useable, I gave her the permission to get some temps if needed. She has been the one talking to the fire department making sure everything is good to go, she said that the guests can be moved back in later today.” Dean nodded his head

“perfect, I will talk to the CEO of Hilton to thank them for the support. What of the rooms’ damaged? And how are the guests reacting?”

“Those are a little trickier the fire captain has to do an investigation which will take a few days but I have the architect and contractor on standby for when we get the go ahead. The guests were relatively understanding most wanted to throttle the fire starters and there are those mad demanding refund but there a small group especially after I had the staff tell them that we would reimburse them for any personal property that was damaged.”

“Great think! Also give the ones misplaced a free 3 days stay at any other Winchester hotel in the world and the rest play by ear demanding on how they react. Those most affected but still able to stay in the hotel may be given a discounted rate on their next stay.”

“Got it boss!”

“Now tell me of this mysterious employee that seemed to be acting GM.”

“Oh yes, Benjamin ‘Benny’ Lafitte is a cook at The Hunter’s Lodge inside The Mark, apparently very loyal to the brand his mother worked as a housekeeper so he practically grew up in The Mark. Great guy! Everyone loves him and due to his long time there the newer staff turn to him for advice specially the front desk since their always alone with no manager and the restaurant is right there.”

“What!? What about FOM? We were recruiting a few months ago.”

“Yea, well this is where things get interesting Benny applied for the position but was rejected for lack of experience but the rumor is that it was due to his status since out of the candidates he had the most knowledge about The Mark and running a hotel in general.”

“Status?”

“Yea he’s a beta.”

“What the fuck those that matter!?”

“You know Assmodeus is very traditional plus the rumor was that Assmodeus felt threated by Benny.”

“But even with being turn down he still stays and cares.”

“Oh yea, he was the one that got in contact with the reservations department after the fire, he instructed the staff to call the fire department and evacuate the building. Even though his shift ended and he does not get over time –which by the way is fucked up and needs to be fixed- he stayed and worked with housekeeping, maintenance, and front desk to calm the guests and get things fixed.”

“He was ahead of everything”

“He’s the reason why you didn’t wake up to a bunch of lawsuits or angry guests.”

“Everything the GM should have done…”

Dean was left pensive he has never been one to discriminate based on status to him all that matter was the work and if someone proofed to know what they’re doing than he didn’t have an issue with whether they got a heat, a rut or nothing at all. But he knows that a lot of people are not like that especially with the investors it took a lot for his father to become CEO. The only good thing from this fire was that he finally had enough excuse to fire Asmodeus.

“Shall I start his training?” Charlie gave Dean a knowing look

“I don’t know what you mean Bradbury.”

“Oh I know you too well Winchester. I’m going to enjoy Assmodeus face when you tell him.” The red head started to walk away as Dean yelled “stop hacking into my office cameras Bradbury before you see something you don’t like.”

“Been there done that, tell Cas if he had some boobs and I wasn’t taken I would’ve climb him like a tree…da ass on that boy ummm.” Dean looked a mixture of scandalize, embarrassed and proud “Out!” He couldn’t help but smile after she left laughing loudly; he could always count on her to bring a smile to his face

“Missouri send him in”

“Already? It was just beginning to get fun.”

* * *

A tall older man with a full beard and shaggy black hair, the white strands the only thing that gave his age away, walked in. He had a swagger of grandeur and a look of entitlement, his dark eyes expressed his arrogance the man wore a full white suit for Pete sake ‘who those that?!’

“That Omega out there needs a talking to, I’ve learn that older Omegas forget their place once they become useless.”

Dean clench his teeth Missouri was family and this asshole came in here disrespecting her like he didn’t have a tail to step on. The southern man seemed to realize that he was getting no reaction so he sober up “I know this fire business is unfortunate…” Dean looked incredulous “unfortunate?” but was ignored “…but worry not I have my staff on it.” Dean grew angrier by the minute but he kept control

“And how is that going?”

“What?”

the man looked surprise by the question ‘was I just supposed to take his word for it.’ “What is the progress?” That was when Dean realized that the man had not been over to the hotel at all this made Dean’s blood boil he could feel his control slipping. This man was paid a lot of money to do a job that he apparently was not doing “Well you see…” Dean moved forward his elbows on the desk “…well I had too, I was calming down some members of the boards…Yes…that was what I was doing which if you think about it was more important” It was obviously a lie and that was the straw that broke the camel’s back, Dean laughed almost maniacal Missouri saw maniacal laugh and immediately got on the phone knowing she will need back up.

“**How dare you? To lie in my face and play with my family’s patrimony like it’s your personal monopoly!” **

Dean suddenly could hear everything going on from the conversation someone was having in the phone a few steps away to the hot dog vendor 20 floors down, _“I heard Carol was seen with another man.” _

_“Did you finish the reports for accounting?” _

_“Hey! I’m walkin hea!” _

_“Wait for the light asshole!” _

_“One hot dog with everything please” _

_“$2.50” _

_“Woof woof” _

_“Lass uns eine Kutschenfahrt machen” _

_“Stand clear of the closing doors…din dun.” _His senses were closed to overloading. He could smell the perfume of everyone in the building and it was driving him crazy. Asmodeus coward before the Prime’s fury **“Tell me why I should not tear you apart right now?!” **Even Missouri could not help the whimper that left her at the Alpha’s anger any strong Omega in the building was most likely on their knees unable to take so much angry pheromones being released.

Luckily Charlie rushed to the floor and began ushering everyone from the floor calming the Omegas and getting them out “Missouri did you call for back up?” all she could do was nod “Good! Go ahead and go get lunch I’ll make sure he doesn’t kill him.” They both knew that if Dean decided to kill Asmodeus there was only two people that could stop him and one was in California while the other was in Chicago.

“Dean I…”

**“Shut up! I want you gone from the Winchester Group.” **

“Yes of course” Asmodeus was a weak Alpha he could not deny a command from the Alpha voice of a Prime

**“You are fired! And anyone with you, who wants to help you, is fired too! IS THAT CLEAR!?” **

Asmodeus knees gave out from under him his false bravado gone; the stench of urine was driving Dean’s sense crazy **“AAHHH!” **Charlie rushed in and ushered a terrified Asmodeus out as she was coming out a brunette woman walked over “Hey babe, who pissed in his coffee?” Meg Master was a very unorthodox but strong Guide

“Oh am I happy to see you Meg please try to calm him before he shuts down Manhattan or zones.”

“Now that would be a sight to see.”

“Meg please I really don’t want to deal with Castiel if that happens” Meg smirked

“Fine! Clarence does have a temper and little Dean over there is giving me a headache.”

Charlie kissed the woman in her lips “thanks babe I owe you.”

“I will definitely collect payment.” She said as she checked out Charlie’s ass as she walked away.

Meg strolled into the office projecting calm even as her inner Omega whimpered at being faced with so much Alpha anger. “When people want alone time they usually go off on their own not clear a whole building.” she talked moving closer to the clearly overload Sentinel on the edge of zoning, she was sat on the desk next to him. “I swear you are such a drama queen, how Clarence can stand you I do not know.” She grabbed the Alpha’s face and placed it on her stomach rubbing his hair soothing him. Meg doesn’t know how long she was at it talking –more like sassing him- before she fell like she could breathe again as the suffocating anger was slowly decreasing.

She wasn’t a Prime so it took her longer to calm the Alpha Prime down. She stayed calm and happy so that the Alpha could feel the emotions while he did that she lowered the imaginary knob of the Sentinel’s heighten senses. To the side she could see Oliver her otter grooming a big brown wolf –Angus- who just laid there and accepted the caress too exhausted to complain. “Thanks” Meg heard the mumble words “feeling better? That was quite the tantrum, five year olds everywhere were jealous.” Meg smiled when she heard the “screw you.”

* * *

It was a while before everyone started to come back in to the floor cautiously they all walked in looking towards the CEO’s office. Missouri walked into the office with calm energy carrying a bag with a bacon cheese burger with extra bacon, fries and a shake. “Looks like you got him to calm down.” Missouri said to Meg with a smile “What can I say PMSing Alphas are my specialty.” Dean finally pushed off feeling better to face the world, he had enough control to turn down his senses and keep them down.

“Don’t you have a mate to harass?”

“I hope so I miss being harassed.”

The responds did not come from the brunette still sitting on his desk but from the red head at the door. “You done borrowing my mate boss I need some…”

“Don’t finish that sentence!” Meg walked over to Charlie, there was a definite exhaustion in her walk but still she kissed Charlie making an obscene sound just to annoy Dean “Okay you can leave my office now…”

“You sure you don’t want a show?”

“Out!” There was no bite to his words the grateful smile made sure of that “No gratitude.” Meg shook her head while Missouri laughed placing the food on Dean’s desk “Remember to call Sam back.”

“What would I do without you Missouri?”

“Sugar I just don’t know.”

* * *

Dean went into the ensuite bathroom in his office –his bones feeling tired- to freshen up before seating down in the seating area to eat. He turned on the TV for some background noise and the news came up _“The city seems to be getting back to normal after a spike from a very strong Alpha losing control. We believe it might have been Alpha and Prime Sentinel Dean Winchester CEO of Winchester Hospitality group but when asked the company decided not to comment. Whoever it was we are all just happy it’s over and hope whoever provoke the Alpha was punished adequately.” _Dean shook his head “Fanfuckingtastic!” as if an answer his cellphone began to ring _“Sammy”_ the screen said he could also see missed calls from his father, Gabe, Jess, Cas and a few more from Sam. “Hey Sammy” his younger brother’s worried voice immediately responded “Dean thank god I saw the news, what happened?”

“I just got pissed off nothing major, I’m fine.”

“Only you will consider shutting down half the city nothing major. I’m getting the jet I’ll be other in a few.”

“What?! Why? I told you everything is fine, Meg came over and took care of me. It was just a fit.”

“Yea Dean but you’ve been having more ‘fits’ lately. You are too strong a Sentinel you can’t be without a Guide.”

Sam is a very rare Alpha-Guide the two don’t usually clash well but as Dean likes to say Sam is very sensitive for an Alpha in fact everyone always though that Sam would be an Omega. Sam had served as Dean’s guide since he presented being the only one strong enough to handle him. Any other guide would be driven to a breakdown if they tried even Meg could only help on rare occasions and never with a full breakdown. Sam was the only one that his Sentinel accepted the little punk had always felt responsible for him because of this. “Sam stop! I’m the older brother I’m supposed to watch out for you. I’m telling you I’m fine.”

“Yes but you always say your fine, you could be dying and say your fine.”

“Look I won’t lie it is hard but Cas and I are looking for a Guide. If you’re around all the time you’ll scare them away.”

“So you guys have prospects?”

“A few”

A little white lie never hurt anyone especially if it helped get his mother hen of a little brother off his back; he already knew that Cas was probably on a plane back. But he spoke too soon when he heard a voice yelled on the other end “WHAT!!!” ‘Shit! I forgot about him. Sorry Cas’ He heard running and he knew he fucked up “What is this about you and my baby brother finding a Guide?! How come I wasn’t told any of this? Wait until I speak with Cassie I will give him a piece of my mind…” the voice continues to rant Dean could hear his brother trying calm down his mate.

“Gabe stop it’s not like that.”

“Samwich get the jet ready we are going to New York! I am going to knock some…”

“Cas isn’t in New York right now.”

The arguing continued but Dean knew that the trio will come over since Gabe usually always got his way the Omega had his two Alphas wrapped around his fingers. “Can you at least hold him off a few days until Cas gets back? I don’t want to deal with the hurricane that is your mate alone.” Dean exclaimed “Hey! I heard that!” There was no pretense that Gabriel wasn’t getting his way “We will try to hold him off, I have the perfect distraction.” The response came from Sam’s other mate Jess the other Alpha that completed the trio then he heard kissing sounds and moaning that was his queue to end the call “looks like I’m being needed…”

“Eeeww too much information, Bitch”

Sam just laughed “that’s what you get, Jerk”

* * *

The rest of the day was much calmer compare to the eventful morning. Dean called his father back and calmed him down telling him what happened like Sam he pressure Dean into finding a guide. It was a conversation that he was used to getting and used to ignoring most of the time. Cas and him are looking for a Guide because even he can admit that two Sentinel Primes could not be without a Guide forever. But they were looking on their own time usually Strong Guides and Sentinels were not found in major cities as the noises, population and activity proofs too much for them, Dean and Cas were able to be in New York thanks to their great control but the city took its toll on them hence trips back to Kansas and smaller/calmer places every few months.

Dean smiled thinking of his mate, Cas had been angry when Dean called him back and like he suspect on his way to the airport. _“Things always happened when I’m not there!” _Dean could almost hear the pout in the Alpha’s voice, Cas was the calmer of the two in fact he has never seen Cas lose control or zoned since they were teens, the man had iron tight control. He had the meeting with the department heads which had gone more smoothly since things were already in motion.

He spoke to HR about him firing Asmodeus and how he fired him _“You are a Prime and he pushed you, plus he was negligent to his duties and you never touched him.”_ The legal department still prepared for a battle if it came. He spoke to PR about the two events of the day and how to handle the media. The accounting saw a slight decrease in their numbers but they were positive it will rise again once the issue has been solved and the situation fully explain something they had to wait until after the investigation, Sam agreed to keep an eye on it just in case –the Alpha got away from his mates long enough to join them via video conference- anything else happened. Lastly he informed every one of his decision with Benny and after a brief background everyone approved wholeheartedly.

* * *

“Boss a Mr. Lafitte is here to see you.”

Missouri’s voice snapped Dean out of his thoughts of Cas before they took a dirty turn; he needed to get laid and if he was lucky was going too soon but for now he had to be CEO. Dean had summoned the Beta to his office; he wanted to talk to the man responsible for keeping The Mark organized after what just happened. Benny had actually denied his summons until he felt comfortable that the situation was stabilized enough for him to leave the hotel, his kind of employee.

Dean knew that what he was about to do was going to get him a lot of heat from the board of directors but he also knew it was the right thing to do.

“Missouri give me a minute then send him in.”

“Yes sir.”

He could see Missouri offering the nervous man a drink, Dean finished an email to the PR department about how to handle his break down today before a big burly man walked in. He had light blue eyes and the shadows of a full beard, he was the human version of a bear in fact if he were a Sentinel or Guide Dean was sure his spirit animal would be a big grizzly bear ‘In another time hmhmhm’ The man was obviously nervous and Dean didn’t blame him a normal employee does not get call into the CEO’s office unless it was something big. “Mr. Lafitte please have a seat.” The big man sat down his posture straight and rigid Dean had to give him props he was keeping his composure despite his nerves “Please call me Benny, sir” Damn it that accent was to die for and for a brief moment Dean was lamenting that this man was such a competent employee because ‘that voice is just like I like it deep with a sexy accent. Cas better get here fast I need to release some tension.’

“Cajun huh, Louisiana?”

“Born and Breed, Sir”

“I heard your mother worked for The Mark?”

“Yes, we came when I was a teen, the hotel had just open and were looking for employees. My mother got a job as a housekeeper and brought me along I grew up in the place. Its home”

In that small phrase Dean heard all he needed to hear Benny loved The Mark it was his home and at the end of the day that is what Dean looked for in an employee, loyalty and dedication to the industry, everything else can be taught and trained. Dean asked him about the different occasions when the GM wasn’t there and he helped out, he asked for his part in today’s event.

The CEO realized that the man was quite knowledgeable about running the hotel but more than that he was eager to learn, he loved this industry. With that though Dean decided to get to the point of the matter he had always been a straightforward person there was no point wasting Benny or his time with run arounds. ‘Let’s start him off small, no need to throw him in the deep end before he knows how to swim.’

“Benny, do you know why you are here?”

“No, sir”

“As of this morning The Mark no longer has a General Manager and as such I am appointing you as the acting GM titled to change pending on your performance.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might have gone a little crazy with the Hospitality details it was just really good to know so much about a subject for once.
> 
> Comment and let me know what you think, looking forward to your thoughts.


	3. The Sentinel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Intro to Castiel

**Disclaimer: **Naruto and Supernatural are not mine we all know this.

* * *

**Life is not fair but Karma is**

_Guide and Sentinel have always been considered the pinnacles of human perfection; they were blessed with senses far beyond a normal Alpha or Omega, that’s what he always heard as a child. Every person had two genders that was the norm, male or female and Alpha, Omega or if one was unlucky –according to everyone else- Beta. But 10% of the population had a third gender which was either Sentinel or Guide. Like the secondary gender this third gender had levels that depict the strength and ability of the person. Like with Alphas and Omegas there were low, mid, and high level Guides and Sentinels. The most common was the low level; it was considered a symbol of status to be anything higher. _

_Castiel had never cared about any of this when he was younger his only wish was to remain close to his best friend forever. He never cared about second or third gender when he was younger unlike the rest of the kids his age who were obsessed with what they were going to present as. It wasn’t until his big brother Rafael that he cared or at least saw how important it truly was, so he decided he was fine with presenting as anything as long as it was not a Beta because Beta’s were never happy. He was young when his brother died and all he heard were the adults mumbling how it was because he was a Beta, it wasn’t until he was older that he found out the truth by then and stigma had set in and he was already an Alpha._

_ It was something that surprised everyone, once Dean presented as an Alpha everyone –including himself- assume that Castiel would be his Omega so when he presented as an Alpha Castiel was sure that it was the end of them “Stupid! You’re not getting rid of me that easy” but Dean made sure that he knew better. Castiel didn’t really cared about being an Alpha he knew he wasn’t the typical Alpha apparently he was too sensitive. It wasn’t until he was older that his third gender manifested itself –which wasn’t common as the third gender usually manifested with the second- it was the death of his oldest brother –Michael- that brought him online._

_ Michael was his idol; Castiel looked up to him in every sense of the word. He was an Alpha but he was kind and caring, he was the heir to the Angels Empire and every bit the CEO and Alpha that it needed. He was the one that told Castiel that it was okay to be the way he was “You should always be proud of who you are not an Alpha but Castiel.” His death was painful to Castiel and it was worse because Michael died protecting him. The trauma awaken Castiel’s Sentinel, his senses went into overload and he zoned so hard that it took days and many tries to bring him out. His traumatic presentation and his days in a coma like zone awoken Dean’s third gender as a Sentinel making him snap at anyone that was not a Guide or Omega who tried to get near him._

_ It was just their luck that they turned out to be the extremely rare level Prime which only 0.002% of the Sentinels and Guide population are. Ever since then Castiel’s life took a complete 180 he became the heir as the only Alpha and he also became one of the most eligible bachelors in the world and one of the most powerful Sentinels. But he was able to deal with everything and get through everything with Dean by his side. Dean had been his rock, his everything it was all thanks to him and his family that Castiel made it this long without going crazy because being a Prime was not easy but he also knew that Dean alone would not be able to keep him sane forever._

* * *

It was another sunny day in Beverly Hills, the nannies and staffs to the rich and elite were going about their day getting everything ready for their employers to enjoy their richness. In a contemporary Mediterranean house 7 blocks north of Beverly Hills the staff was small for such a massive house only made up of a married couple who serve as the grounds keep and the housekeeper. They also began their day cleaning and watering the plants while their employer took a morning swim in the expansive pool. It was very early but the two staff members were used to early mornings when their employer was staying over.

The older woman walked over to the pool with a towel on her elbow and a tray with what looks like a green smoothie “Sir, I have your morning smoothie here also Mr. Hatake called he asked if you could call him back.” One more lap and the man in the pool stopped, shaking his head like a dog to get rid of the excess water dripping down. As he was walking out the sun hit his skin just right highlighting tone muscles, biceps bulging from the long swim, hard abs with a deep V cut-off by swim trunks that for brief seconds stuck to his skin outlining the thick long package hidden within them. Tone legs walked over to the older woman who was finally able to look up to the face of an angel

‘both figuratively and literately…Mr. Winchester is a lucky man and so will be the Omega that wins the lottery with those two.’

Even after years of working for him Ivana still felt like a young Omega in front of her employer but who could blame her when her employer was none other than Castiel Angels. “…snic, Ms. Kursnic!” She was snapped by a deep hoarse voice “Oh forgive me sir, here.” She passed the towel and watched as the young man dried off before taking the juice and drinking half “Thank you” before walking away once gone Ivana took a deep breath “If it wasn’t for the age difference and because I trust you both I would definitely be jealous.” Ivana jumped in the air startle she turned to see the amuse gaze of her husband

“You scared me, but you are right I am pass my prime –and I already found my mate, who looked like that once- but whoever in chosen by them…”

“Will hit the jackpot”

Castiel enter the house already listing all the things that he needed to get done for the grand opening today. He walked up the grand serpentine staircase that was covered by 2-story wall of glass and a massive chandelier. He walked into the big master bedroom split with the bed on one side and a sitting area by the window, ahead were double doors leading to the master bathroom and the walking in closet. Castiel turned on the news walking towards the bathroom but stopped when he heard of a fire on The Mark in New York City.

He rushed to the bedside table and picked up his phone “Hey Cas, now is not a good time.” Hearing his mate’s rushed tone worried him because Dean rarely got flustered “I just saw about the fire at the Mark…” but his mate knew him so well and knew exactly what he needed to hear to calm down “…Yea I’m dealing with that now. No one was hurt it’s just a shit storm that I have to take care of…”

“You don’t have to take care of it alone Dean, remember what we spoke about delegating? Please remember to stop and eat…Dean I love you…” Castiel smiled feeling better about the situation. He showered to take off the chlorine –regretfully he had not time for a bath- and changed into a linen blue suit part of the summer collection by one of his favorite designer Dorothy Baum.

“Hey Boss.”

“Kakashi is everything set for the opening today?”

“Good morning to you too, I had a great day the new Icha Icha series came out and I…”

“Kakashi the set-up is it done?”

“You’re so serious boss but yes before you pop a blood vessel I will tell you that everything is ready, I’m actually on location we’re putting the final touches now.”

“Okay what about the issue with the lighting? They stood over last night, were they able to fix it?”

“The Electrician and the lighting guys are still testing but it seems to be fix.”

“Okay I’ll be there in a few.”

Castiel walked downstairs taking a few of Ms. Kursnic freshly made Ponchik which were his favorite and grabbing a quick cup of tea. “Thank Ms. Kursnic I will most likely be out all day so don’t worry about Lunch or Dinner.” Castiel send the woman a nod before walking out a Ponchik in his mouth checking his phone “Have a great day sir.” Walking out there was a car waiting for him at the front

“To the mall please.”

“Yes sir”

He checked his email and followed up with the issue in New York not because he doubted Dean’s ability more because he was a natural worrier. Things seemed to have calmed down base on the news hopefully the worse was over.

* * *

“We are here sir”

“Thank you”

Before him was a long building that took up a whole block, inspired by their Vittorio Emanuelle Gallery in Milan but on a smaller scale. Like many major designers Angels International also decided to place a store but had the issues that they had many major designers and Castiel felt that each should have their own space hence the gallery. It took months, years to negotiate with the current stores on rodeo drive until they came with this solution a 2 level gallery that kept the stores already there but also added new ones, once the designers were informed that Angels International was forking the bill for renovations they were a lot more agreeable.

Castiel knows that his family name also helped the Angels had the biggest and most successful fashion empire in the world and like Midas anything they touch became gold. Entering the mall Castiel stared at the glass vaulted ceiling, this project has been his baby from the very beginning even before becoming CEO on his first trip to Rodeo Drive Castiel remembers asking why they don’t just make a big gallery he remembers Michael telling him _“That’s a great idea Cas once I’m CEO we’ll work on it together, deal?” _Castiel walked over to big round statue of a wolf “We did it Michael and you are here with me just like you said.” Workers were still running around setting everything up around the statue were seats and a plague _“An angel among Angels” _Dean and Gabriel liked the play on words. There was no map as Castiel requested it was better as the people would have to walk around to look for what they need and hopefully be drawn to many other places.

“Good Morning Alpha!”

“Good Morning Mr. Angels”

“Good Morning Sentinel”

Castiel rolled his eyes at the blatant adoration in the eyes and voices of people that did not even know him. He never understood the appeal, these people didn’t know if he was an asshole or an evil man and even worse he knew that they didn’t care the Omegas practically threw themselves at him and if they didn’t then their families would do it for them. Dean was the extrovert, the flirt he drew people in like bees to flowers but Castiel was never social in fact he was far too introverted for that, he was very awkward and stiff or so his brothers say.

“Sir!”

Slim Asian girl was walking over to him her silky brown hair in two buns a small smile on her face, the girl looked like a model beautiful enough to grace the runways of the biggest fashion shows. “Tenten how is everything going so far” The girl stopped before the tall Alpha getting jealous looks from all the Omegas around “The last of the designers send their representative to give the final approval to their store before opening. The models are all ready and the clothes are due to come in any minute for the fashion show.” The girl had a clipboard going over the information “Are all the designs that will go on the fashion show ready? How about set up?” The girl was quiet for a brief second but it was enough for Castiel to stop and turn to her

“Is there an issue Tenten?”

“No not an issue per say but Louis Vuitton…”

“What about them? They refused our invitation to join the fashion show and turned up their nose at being part of the gallery. If I remember correctly their exact words were ‘why would we need to join some _mall_ when we have our own block?’ was it not?”

“Yes sir, it was but one of their representatives called interested in…”

“I’m going to stop you there Tenten I believe in second chances as much as the next person but not when I’m disrespected. Louis Vuitton is blacklisted from anything to do with this gallery no exceptions, is that clear?”

“Yes sir!”

“Good! Now is there any real issue that I need to worry about? How’s the lighting?”

“Mr. Hatake is supervising but they have fixed the issue.”

“Did they say what it was?”

“Cross wires, an error in installation.”

“Tenten I need you to check with PR see how the publicity for the event is going also check the VIP list and make sure everything is set with the event planner.”

“Yes sir.”

Castiel walked over to the stage where some crew members were finish final touches it looked great. The stage was a U with a few seats in the center for VIP members; the lighting was soft yet colorful like the spring décor around the stage. In the stage there was a man with white hair and a tall slim built he seemed to have his head bury in a book. “This better mean that everything is ready and you have time to spare.” Castiel spoke with the man that he chose as the Director of this Gallery something that he sometimes wonder if it was the right decision “Boss! So good to see you, you came just in time.” Castiel only raised his eyebrow as another man came over “Castiel this is the electrician.” Castiel got up on stage facing the man “what was the issue?” They both spend a few minutes talking over while Castiel asked a few questions until he was satisfy.

* * *

The rest of the time Castiel spoke with a few people while the final touches were made. The clothes and designers came in and the models were prep. The media was at the door taking pictures of the outside like rabid dogs wanting to come in and get the first look at the first and only ‘mall’ in Rodeo Drive.

“Sir the press is here.”

“Let our reporter from The Garrison and the reporter from The Beverly Hills Courier in.”

“Yes sir.”

The Garrison was the number 1 fashion magazine in the world and part of Angels International, although they had their own editor in chief the same as their newspaper which was mostly online and was based in Chicago. While each branch had its own head they all answered to Castiel as the overall CEO it was the reason why he requested a local press just to avoid being call bias although he was.

“Mr. Angels thank you for this honor.”

“Alpha Angels are you wearing one of the designers on the show?”

That was the reason why he was so biased to media because with their media he knew what to expect it wasn’t the questions or security it was manners and respect. The interview was very basic The Garrison asked about the show and the Gallery while the other press asked about Dean, what he looked for in an Omega and his love life in general. It was frustrating and if he wasn’t so use to it he would have snapped and told her off instead he ended the interview early.

Soon Castiel gave the okay to open the doors to the socialite and any other fashion aficionado who paid to attend the event. People walked around the stores that were now open not wasting time and shopping since it was all new collections as per Castiel’s agreement with the designer. At noon hors d'oeuvres were passed along the guests who mingled with each other all filled with excitement for the show to start.

Castiel was talking with some executives from other fashion lines when he felt it a strong feeling that just said Dean. Castiel excused himself “Kakashi I need your office…” Kakashi looked worry as he could see that something was wrong

“Castiel?”

“Have the people head to the stage and start the show.”

Kakashi knew Castiel for a while now and the look on his face was his ‘don’t argue with me’ so Kakashi got to work but not before giving Tenten a look to follow the Alpha see what’s wrong.

Tenten had been an MMA (Mixed Martial Arts) before meeting Castiel so Administrative Assistant was the last career she would have chosen but Castiel was someone she admired, someone who saved her and now she is honored to be able to help him, make his life easier. Her boss had amazing instincts and it’s not just his sixth sense as a Prime so if he felt that something was wrong than something was defiantly wrong. She walked into the offices and found her boss anxiously on the phone trying to get in contact with someone

“Come on pick up, come on Dean picked up the damn phone!”

Then Tenten realized what the problem was she took her phone and looked at news feed to see if something was wrong “Sir, Sir, Castiel!” this got her the man’s attention but Tenten just show him her phone news about the spike in Manhattan rumor to be from Dean losing control “Shit, shit! Sam is in Chicago. I have to go.” Tenten knew how much Dean meant to Castiel but she also knew that if he left and it was nothing that could draw attention.

“How about you continue to try and get in contact with Mr. Winchester and I will see what I can find.”

* * *

In the end, he managed to get in contact with Dean just as he was heading out to the airport and was convinced to stay at least for the rest of the event but he was insistent on leaving the next day. The fashion show and later after party lasted long into the night but Castiel wasn’t really paying attention. The news traveled fast so he had a lot of people asking for his opinion and asking him what happened like he wasn’t states away from the situation. Once he got to the house he called Dean “Hey babe how was the event?” It was good to hear his mate’s voice it calmed his inner Alpha “It was a huge success. Everything was perfect I just wished…” Dean knew his mate better than he knew himself

“I know Castiel but you know he was there and I’m sure he loved it.”

“How do you know? You weren’t here to see if he was.”

It was a joke between them after finding out that Dean’s sixth sense was seeing the dead something that scared the crap out of Dean and that he tries to avoid like the plague. Castiel doesn’t tell him that he has talked to people while they were out that Castiel did not see. “I don’t need to be there or see him to know that your brother was there by your side. Cas, Michael was your biggest fan –after me of course- there is no way he would have missed you fulfilling your goal not even death would keep him away.” The statement and the absolute certainty in his mate’s tone made Castiel smile

“How was the issue today?”

Dean sigh and Castiel knew that it was a stressful day for his mate “It has been one of those days. But I managed to get things settled with minimum damaged…” Castiel walked into the room taking off his jacket and shoes then sitting in the soft “…the good thing was that I finally got rid of Asmodeus and don’t tell me anything because everyone else has.” Castiel never liked the man he never though that he was right for the role but he never said anything because both Dean and him agreed a long time ago that they would stay out of each other’s professional decisions.

“I’m glad that you were able to set The Mark free.”

The statement managed to change Dean’s tone “Yea and I got a great GM; he’s on probation for now.” Castiel was surprised

“Already?!”

“Yeah I gave it to the guy that has been taking care of the hotel in the GM’s constant absence.” They continue to talk for the rest of the night until Dean had to go to sleep since he had work tomorrow after saying good night to Hunter and Bee he said good night to his mate

“See you tomorrow!”

“I can’t wait.”

* * *

The next day Castiel woke up bright and early like he usually did to go swim but instead getting ready for the day he put on a navy linen suit because it was another hot day and this time actually sat to have breakfast. “These are delicious Ms. Kursnic never could find them in the city.” Castiel complement as he ate another Ponchik “I will pack up the rest you can take some to that handsome mate of yours.” He checked up with said mate waking him up before Hunter could and followed up with Tenten to make sure that they were still on schedule to leave at 1 PM.

The rest of the morning he spend in the new Gallery speaking with Kakashi ironing out last minute details the place with packed but most of all almost everyone had a bag meaning that they were actually spending money which was good to see. ‘See Michael we did it, I hope you are watching this.’ Castiel takes a final look seeing the sign on top ‘ARCHANGEL MICHAEL GALLERY’ He took a picture for Claire then headed home to pick up his bags.

* * *

** 6 hours later **

The jet landed in JFK at 8 PM right on time to have dinner with his mate, he told Dean not to pick him up but his mate could not leave it at that so he sent the car. “Welcome back sir.” Castiel smiled looking at the bright lights of New York “It’s good to be back, Alfie” Castiel had not realized how much he missed the city until he was back. He thinks It’s the case with all New Yorkers the love is stronger and deeper once they have been gone a while. He’s been in California for a few months and he realized he missed the constant sounds that New York had to offer.

California was the nice girl next door who is nice but basic while New York City was the crazy one that you love anyways because she had character and she makes you feel alive. The closer they got to home the more anxious Castiel grew

“Let’s stop of at the house first Alfie.”

“Sir, I have orders from two blondes to take you straight to the apartment.” 2 blondes so it seemed that his niece and Dean were conspiring against him again

‘what else is new.’

Castiel used the drive to shed his CEO shell and go back to being just plain Castiel, mate to Dean and uncle to Claire as well as dad to Bee and co-parent to Hunter.

“Sir we have arrived.”

“Thank you Alfie, have a good night.”

Castiel took his carry on and headed in to the building anxious to see his mate and niece. “Welcome back Mr. Angels” Castiel nodded to the doorman before heading to the elevator, on his way up he unbutton the first few buttons of his shirt and loosen his tie getting ready for the greeting he will get. As soon as he opened the door Castiel heard the clicking running towards him and he braced himself. Hunter ran over to him tongue out and excited jumping on him and licking his face “Hey Hunter I am happy to see you too. Have you been a good boy? I got you a present.” Castiel felt the Pitbull’s tail hit his leg it was going so fast “Ruuff Ruuff!” He felt something caress the side of his leg so he looked down to see his black, white and orange cat looking up at him eyes fill with a more restrained excitement

“Meow Meow!”

“Hey sweet girl, how are you? Have you been a good girl? I also brought you a present.”

In the kitchen Dean felt something next to him caressing his side, looking over he saw a massive white tiger that reach pass his waist. Despite the massive predator Dean smiled looking completely at ease in fact he seemed almost happy “Hey Angel how was the trip? Did you take care of him?” This question got him a very human eye roll “Yea I know you always do.” He felt like he wasn’t really forgiven but Angus saved him a yip stole the tiger’s attention.

The wolf was acting like a puppy his tail wagging and all excited. The big cat walked with grace and patience while the wolf just danced around. Angel almost humored the excited wolf before walking over and rubbing their heads together as they nuzzle together they disappeared back into the spirit realm. “Did not expect to get a better welcome from the dog and cat than from my mate” The statement made Dean smile “Well what can I say I like to exceed expectations.” The cool statement did not match the actions as Dean rushed over and jumping on and hugged his mate “It’s good to have you back. I missed you” Castiel buried his face in his mate’s neck breathing in his scent finally feeling at peace his inner Alpha purring in satisfaction.

“I missed you too Dean.”

God it’s been so long that just the sound of Cas’ deep and rough voice turned him on beyond believe. “Please don’t start making out with me here.” Castiel turned and smiled at his niece “Then turn around or get ready to be mentally scar.” Dean said before grabbing Castiel’s face and turning him clashing their lips together. The kiss was hard and passionate both Alphas battling for dominance their tongues twirling together like two bodies tangle in passionate love making.

“Eww okay safe it for later, I’m hungry.”

The two Alphas pulled away their golden Alpha eyes bright with lust and a promise of things to come. Castiel walked over to his niece and put his arm around her in a very awkward hug that would make anyone think that they weren’t close but it was completely normal for Castiel, it was a well known that the Alpha could be very socially awkward and hugs were the one thing he can’t seem to master even with Dean.

“Hey uncle Cas, how was Beverly Hills?”

Castiel and Claire sat on the island talking about his trip, the young blonde got teary when Castiel showed her the pictures of the tribute to his brother, her father. Claire got up and walked away “look at this you left your bag in the hall.” Both men knew that it was a diversion to mask her feelings and tears. Dean and Cas looked at each other

“I’m sure he would have loved it.” Castiel smiled at his mate.

After giving the animals their dinner the three sat down to eat Cas’ favorite dish of Spaghetti Bolognese –although to be fair Castiel liked all pasta dishes- which Dean cooked in honor of his return. They spent the time catching up and talking about everything that had been going on for them. Dean spoke of Benny’s progress and how well he was doing so far, Castiel spoke about the Gallery in Rodeo Drive and he got the Ponchik that Ms. Kursnic sent –which was a huge success- Claire spoke about her classes –which Dean understood more about it since it was his field of Hospitality- and her work at The Bunker

“…I had to tell them off because they were taking advantage of him, Naruto is so sweet and people often take advantage of that.”

“Who is Naruto? Is he a boyfriend we should know about?”

“Eww! No! That’s like asking me if I think you’re hot.”

Claire looked kind of green at the idea and Dean was offended by the tone, at the face Castiel just laughed “For your information I’m adorable.” Claire raised her eyebrow before looking at her uncle “did the meaning of adorable change and I wasn’t made aware?” Dean let out an indignant sound “Hey!” Castiel smiled this was home, this was his family “Oh Gabriel is coming.” Dean tried to casually throw in the comment

“What!? Why?”

“Cool! When?”

He got two different response Claire loved her other uncle –he was just a big child- while Castiel was not as happy while he loved his older brother –he was a big child- he could be exhausting. Dean looked guilty and Castiel knew immediately

“Dean?”

“Uh Oh someone’s in trouble. I should go do some homework please try to keep it down”

Claire placed her plate in the sink and headed to the spare bedroom which was actually her room when she stayed over “Come on Hunter!” The Pitbull followed her after giving his version of goodnight to his dads –licks and getting rubs- leaving Dean on his own.

“Traitors!”

“Dean why is my brother coming over?”

Dean scratched the back of his head nervously “Well…I might have told Sam that we had some possible prospect…for a Guide –to calm him down- and Gabriel might have heard.” Cas just stared at him piercing icy electric blue eyes watching him made him nervous it was what made Cas such a good CEO. “I’m topping tonight…” Dean couldn’t help but think that the reaction wasn’t so bad “…and you are going to break it to Gabriel and Sam when they come.” Suddenly Dean’s eyes widen but Castiel ignored him and just continue to clean up the dishes “Wha…? Cas that’s…” A look immediately changed his answer “…completely fair.” Castiel smiled “I though so.” He kissed his mate and walked over to the stairs “you coming?” Castiel kept walking knowing Dean would follow

“More than once I hope.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am updating this story slowly but surely. Let me know what you think. 
> 
> Next Chapter: Naruto meets Dean


	4. The meeting of the blondes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been a while and that is all my fault I kind of backed myself into a corner by writing multiple stories at the same time. But I'm definitely not dropping this story despite the reception all my stories are my babies and I'm proud of them because they are things that I as a reader would like to read. Those who like it thank you for sticking here with me and to those who don't...DON'T READ!!! (it's so simple)...unless you have constructive criticism to help me improve...MOVE ON!!!

**Life is not fair but Karma is**

The next morning was not as sunny as the previous day it was dark and dreary, the rain hitting the window of Dean’s high-rise. Bee for once was not by the window instead she was hiding upstairs in the nook. Inside the master bedroom the image was different because this time Dean wasn’t alone his mate Castiel was spooning him. The two were curled up together in bed completely naked enjoying each other’s warmth.

Castiel woke up his face buried into blond hair and a warm body in front of him. The sun was barely out and there was still 2 hours before he had to be at work but this was normal for him. He always woke up early to go for a run so he slowly got up trying not to wake Dean up. He walked to the closet changing into sweat pants and a hoodie for the rain. It might seem weird but he loved running in the rain he felt like the water purified and calmed him.

New York was at its quietest and most beautiful as the sun rose New Yorkers were just waking up so the city wasn’t up to its full capacity of noise. He picked up Hunter who was sleeping at Claire’s feet “hey boy, let’s go for a walk.” The Pitbull immediately began wagging his butt at the risk of waking up the girl in bed “Shhh careful boy, let’s not wake Claire, come on.” The dog ran over to Castiel and the two headed out after grabbing poop bags and leash plus a raincoat for Hunter. The city was beautiful even in the rain and even with the rain New Yorkers were going about their day walking dogs, beginning their day. Hunter wasn’t as enchanted by the city but he did seem enchanted by all the scents that and marking his territory everywhere.

The two ran from the apartment in Dumbo a few blocks to Brooklyn heights were his townhouse was. He decided to stop by his townhouse get out for the rain and give Hunter a break plus some water to hydrate. On the outside the townhouse looked like all the other houses in the neighborhood inside it was a traditional townhouse with lots of dark wood trimming and accents. It was completely Castiel’s style the older and traditional Victorian while Dean preferred the industrial style of his apartment.

Castiel took the time to check mail and his plants although Claire lives there so the house wasn’t empty but when one of them were traveling she stays in the apartment to help with Hunter and keep the other company. The rain wasn’t slowing down in fact it got hard “you ready to go back out there?” Hunter looked up to him smiling, tongue hanging out –the dog loved water- “rwoofff, rwoofff” he placed the raincoat of the dog and changed his hoodie even though it would get wet again, before heading out.

By the time they reached the apartment building they were both soaking wet, they both tried rinsed some water Hunter by shaking and Cas by squeezing his clothes so that they wouldn’t drip on the floors as it would be inconsiderate to their doorman. It didn’t work so great as their feet’s left marks as they walked, Castiel looked apologetic “It’s okay sir, at least you tried.” The ‘not everyone does’ was left unsaid but still very clear.

He rushed to the elevator to avoid any more mess then rushed to their door where Claire was waiting with two towels “Only you will think to run in the rain uncle Cas.” She passed him a towel giving him an amuse eye roll before taking the other and drying an excited Hunter. “How did you…?” “Ralph called from downstairs apparently you left quite a mess.” Castiel felt bad for leaving a mess behind

“He wasn’t mad something about you being one of the considerate ones.”

“Where’s Dean?”

“That log is still asleep I think.”

After drying Hunter Claire headed back to the kitchen working on her computer “what are you working on?” Castiel spoke his bare feet hitting the kitchen floor as he walked to start the coffee machine “Studying for my intro to hosp final.” Claire had decided to study hospitality instead of going into fashion, like her late mother, she had no interest in the fashion world. He was never angry by it he wanted her to be happy and he also knew that this industry was not for everyone even Michael –her father- as the heir to the Angels fashion empire tried his best to stick to the business aspect of everything.

The Angels have always been introverts at least 80% introverted –Gabriel was the rare exception- and the fashion industry was a very extroverted industry started by his great grandmother who was a seamstress in Germany – she was one of those rare extrovert- and brought her designs to the USA when escaping Nazis. So Castiel wasn’t surprise when Claire sat him down and told him that she didn’t want to do the same as him even he needs what Dean calls ‘introvert breaks’ were he spends time alone at the library in his townhouse just reading or sometimes Dean would take him on a break to Dean’s villa in Italy or their vacation home in Greece.

The best thing for an extreme introvert is to find a partner like Dean who understand you and support you instead of pushing you and forcing you to do or be something that you are not. “How’s work going so far?” Claire worked at one of Dean’s restaurants in Manhattan “It’s good, Naruto always makes me laugh so he makes it interesting.” Castiel has heard that name a lot but has never met the boy as Claire liked to keep her family and work separate she also did not want people to know who she was

_“people would behave differently and I won’t be able to tell who the parasites are because they would all try to kiss my ass.” _

“How is Naruto? I feel like I know him already even though I never met him.”

Claire smiled at that for a long time Castiel was sure that his niece was in love with the boy but she set him straight _“Ewww that’s like me liking Jack in that way.” _

“He’s good I’m still trying to get him a backbone.”

The older man smiled something he has always been grateful for was that Claire inherited her father’s strong character which is apparently rare for an Omega. “Not everyone is as confrontational as you.” The words came from a sleepy looking Dean in pajama pants and an AC/DC t-shirt something that Castiel knows he did not sleep in.

Claire just stuck her tongue out but Dean just smiled and walked over to his mate kissing him good morning. “Going casual today?” Castiel asked as he wrapped his arm around Dean’s waist pulling him so that their hips were against each other’s “Getting a little of a lie in before starting the day.” Dean’s voice was deeper than normal due to sleep “after the day you’ve had yesterday I’m not surprise.” Claire smiled

“Speaking of I was wondering if I could ask you some questions uncle Dean?”

Both Castiel and Dean raised an eyebrow because the girl only calls him uncle Dean when she wants something from him.

“I will try you know there are somethings I can’t mention.”

“Duh!”

That was more like the Claire they knew, the three sat down and ate breakfast provided by Dean who was the only one with any cooking skills in the family.

Claire watched her uncle and Dean eating their breakfast it was secretly one of her favorite morning past times. She admired their relationship and the fact that it was unconventional, making her feel normal for once. Claire had no interest what so ever in sex of any kind but as an Omega it was expected that she marry young –to an Alpha of course- and pop out babies like her life depended on it. She never got to meet her father and back home no one spoke of him only her uncle would tell her stories about him.

When her mother died –at 7 years old- her uncle Lucifer –who is her father’s twin brother- and his mate took her in. They raised her and treated her as their own especially since they were having issues having their own child. Until she was 15 and her uncle Lucifer fell pregnant, she was happy for them but fell like she was intruding. So when she graduated she applied to colleges away from home but she wanted to be close to family and she was always closer to her uncle Cas.

That was how she found herself in New York and she never regretted that decision not only because she was with her uncle but also because New York was one of the most progressive states in sense of Omega rights. Looking up she realized that while lost in thought Castiel and Dean decided to ignore their breakfast and try to eat each other.

“Ewww! Guys! I’m still here!”

The two pulled away Castiel with a slight blush on his cheeks but otherwise unflustered and Dean with a smirk on his face “Are you? It did not seem that way.” Green eyes stared at her the challenging shine always there something that got him in trouble a lot “What? Now I can’t think or you two take advantage and make out, at least wait until I’m done eating” Dean just continue to smirk at her his chipmunk cheeks filled with food “Oh I almost forgot, I’m stopping over today.”

“What?! Why?”

“Have you forgotten that I’m the CEO and as such I have to do inspections every once in a while.”

“I know. Just don’t embarrass me!”

“Wow, I thought I would be the one getting the ‘don’t embarrass me’ talk. It’s a nice change.”

“Shut up you. How can I embarrass you? No one knows that we know each other also I am awesome and people adore me.”

“True.”

“Aww thanks babe.”

“Eww don’t start again, at least wait until I leave.”

Claire yelled from the hallway on her way to the door, Dean and Castiel laughed they both enjoy their morning routine of teasing Claire. “I have to get ready; I have a board meeting to talk about the Gallery.” Castiel kissed his mate one more time before heading upstairs to her ready for his day. This was their mornings when Claire stays over only usually Dean is also rushing to get ready and head out early but today he was doing some work from home before heading to the office. He was going to mainly be on his feet and out of the office today anyways as he wanted to check on The Mark and later he needs to do the monthly site inspection at The Bunker might do it when Claire was working just to annoy her.

* * *

Unlike most mornings Naruto was sleeping in since today was his day off at the café but a loud consistent knocking refused to let him. At first he was fine with ignoring it until the knocking was followed by loud yelling “I know you’re there brat! Open the door!” It was the voice of his superintendent who was a major asshole but he could kick Naruto out so he had to open “I’m coming!!!” The blond got out of his bed groggy and annoyed normally Naruto was a morning person but he was exhausted, he’s been working none stop for months now.

Opening the door he came face to face with the middle age Alpha who took care of the building –not well- looking at him annoyed “Rent is due.” Naruto knew this was a lie, rent wasn’t due for another week but this Alpha was one of those prejudice Alphas that were disgusted by Betas and discriminated against them. “We both know that is not true, I still have a week and I’ve never missed a payment.” He wanted to add that it was pointless for the man to waste his time trying to visit him but he knew that would only make the man mad and get him in trouble so he kept his thoughts to himself.

“Well I say its due now got a problem with that?”

The man smirked; the smug look in his eyes spoke of a man that was used to getting everything he wanted due to his second gender “I don’t have a problem with it…” The smirk got wider but for once Naruto was prepared he was glad that Hinata helped him research this “…but the City of New York might, seeing as it’s against their laws.” The man did a great impression of a fish out of water before his face turns a pissed of red “A week and once you miss that payment I’ll be glad to through your ass on the streets.” The man stomp away in anger and Naruto was able to release a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. With his coming pay check from his job at The Bunker he would be able to pay his rent so he wasn’t too worried.

Luckily for him Naruto was one of those rare people that could go back to sleep after being woken up so he slept for most of the morning. Later he tried to clean the apartment and have his breakfast of ramen since no café meant no breakfast or coffee. Then it was off to The Bunker for his dinner shift, just one more day until pay day so he made sure to leave his clothes to do laundry after he paid rent.

He passed Ramen Ichiraku on his way to the subway, it was just a mom and pop place but if he had a choice he would pick it above any high end restaurant. It was because when he first came to the states Teuchi and his daughter Ayame were the first and only ones to welcome him and help him get on his feet. They took him in those first few days; the owner even let him help out for a few bucks until he could get a full time of his own. They were never bothered by his second gender like most people were.

Teuchi was an old Alpha who despite his generation was fairly open minded. Now a ramen place in the Bronx seemed a little out of place seeing as most Asian population in New York was in Queens so that is the best option or at least Manhattan who has the second biggest Chinatown in the U.S. When he asked Teuchi the man said _“To thrive where one does not belong is the ultimate sign of strength and longevity” _Whatever the hell that meant, the old man was like a fortune cookie filled with cryptic messages.

“Hey old man, Where Ayame-chan?” Naruto talked loudly like always

“Inside voice brat and she’s in school like you should be.”

This had always been an argument between them, the man wanted the best for Naruto and though the blond should go to college and get a degree “We’ve been over this old man I can barely make it as is, I cannot offer school and unlike Ayame-chan I am not smart enough for a scholarship.” Naruto hated the pity and sadness that he saw in the older man’s eyes “here! I just fished a batch on Miso Ramen.” Naruto could feel the drool running down his chin “Awesome! This is why you are my favorite.” He exclaimed before inhaling the hot bowl, at this point Naruto’s mouth has become immune to burning.

“That hurts”

Naruto raise his head to see his Iruka at the door with a smile on his face. “Iruka-sensei!” The Omega was still in his hospital scrubs. “I figure I will see you here. I would worry about your Ramen only diet if I did not know Teuchi-san.” He met the man when he ran into Ichiraku after being beat up, lucky for him the man is a nurse so he healed him and took him under his wings teaching him English. “Ramen is the food of the gods; it has all major food groups.” Iruka rolled his eyes “How is everything?” The man could not help but parent the kid there was always something about Naruto that made you want to protect him and care for him. “Everything is good; actually I need to head out to my shift at The Bunker.” He said his goodbyes and walked out running to the subway station.

* * *

For once Naruto was the first one on his shift and he was shock but he took advantage of that to breathe and try to make his uniform look more presentable now more than ever he could not afford to lose this job. He went into the kitchen and took a pot filled it with hot water to iron the uniform, it was the way he had to do it back in his village it was the poor way to iron not like he is rich now but in the US there better resources even if it is just the thrift store iron he has at home.

It brought back memories of his childhood, bad ones but also the good ones of him ironing his close to go on a date provided that in the end it was all a prank –he should have known, the boy was a pretty Omega that everyone wanted but he choose Naruto a Beta- even with that he could remember his excitement and anxiety. Claire found him lost in thought with his ‘iron’ which was cooling. “What are you doing? And more importantly who are you and where is Naruto?” Naruto rolled his eyes

“haha hilarious, for your information I’m ironing my uniform.”

Claire was not surprised by that, I mean she though it was a little weird to use a pot of water, but otherwise not strange what was strange was seeing the blond there before her. “Okay, what happened? You’re on time; in fact you’re early, what gives?” Claire looked worry now and Naruto realized how accustom the girl was to seeing him arrive barely on time if it was one thing he learned about Claire was that the girl was use to routine “It was my day off at the café so I had time.” This seemed to pacify the girl who went over to get ready for their shift.

Claire was nervous all through family meal and during the briefing; she got worse while they were prepping their station. She kept looking towards the door as if waiting for someone to come in “Claire is everything okay?” The girl snapped so hard at attention that he was worry she might have broken something “Are we waiting for someone?”

Suddenly she tried to pretend that everything was okay but Naruto knew her well enough to know otherwise “No, everything is fine.” Naruto did not believe for a second but he gave it to her “Uzumaki! These glass are filthy did you not see that.” Ruby yelled as she waved a smudged glass “That was not part of my station, if you see all my dishes are clean and my station’s prep.” That got him an evil look from the woman and a proud smile from Claire “did I ask you? Get these clean, now!” Naruto just took the crate of glass and walked over to the kitchen to do the job that should belong to someone else.

Claire was pissed again Naruto was being taken the fool as the only Beta in the team, for once she wished she could use her connections to make things better for her friend. Before she could do anything her connection walked through the door the image of powerful CEO. His presence made Ruby practically wet her panties as she almost trip to reach him first “Sir what a surprise, we were not expecting you.” Dean looked around his face completely blank giving nothing away it was a change from the man that Claire knew. “Where is Alistair?” Ruby turned her hips and pop her chest, flipped her hair put on what she probably believed was a seductive smile.

Claire rolled her eyes and Dean completely ignored her even though he was aware to what she was trying to do “I will ask again where is my GM?” Ruby seemed to get nervous but like always her spies had her back “Sorry I had to step out for a minute.” An older man walked into the room with a smug smirk on his face, god he gave Claire the creeps “Dean it’s good to see you but we weren’t expecting you.” Alistair was an older Alpha that seemed to believe that he and Dean were closer than they actually were.

“Let’s talk in your office.”

Dean did not wait for his response but just waked toward the man’s office. “Get back to work!” Ruby yelled before following after the two men but not before giving her spies a look to signal that they’ve done well, some kiss ass is going to get holidays off. “Hey what I miss?” She turned to see Naruto walking out of the back with the crate of glass looking around at everyone’s face “Nothing, just Ruby being a bitch.” Naruto raised his eye brow “Isn’t she always? That’s nothing new.”

Dean hated dealing with Alistair the man was an arrogant and an asshole but so far he got the job done. He never got any complain about the ones in charge from the employees but he knew that did not mean a problem did not exist. Dean had been in the hospitality industry since he could remember, he has done every job from the bottom to the top –his father insisted actually- so he that often the employees are either too scare to complain and just keep their head down until they can quit. This was the reason that Dean continue his surprise inspections in fact he was so sure something was going on that he did his inspections for The Bunker more often than other places and took care of them himself.

Even if he hated them with a passion, Alistair and Ruby were two of the most opportunistic and egotistical people he knew only beaten by the former’s daughter Lilith. “I did not know you were coming today, if I did I wouldn’t have stepped out.” Alistair exclaimed with what Dean calls his ‘ass kissing’ smile. “That was the point, there is no point to a plan inspection, is there?” Dean was looking around checking everything while Ruby tried to get his attention the only thing about being with Cas was that every Alpha believed that he only liked Alphas so even they tried to get his attention it was annoying.

“Ruby go and make sure everything is prep for dinner service and have a table for Dean prepare.”

The woman was not happy by the command but she knew she could not disobey especially with Dean present. “Shall I set a table for two?” She asked since usually Cas joined him but Dean only looked at her as if the answer was obvious. “Of course I will make sure everything is set.” Once the woman left Alistair took that time to make conversation and suck up which Dean ignored asking about the restaurant and looking at the books. It was a while and Dean could here service going on downstairs but he was focus on his task which might have been when Alistair took the time to make the call

“Dean!”

A flash of blonde and flowery perfume rushed in and crashed on him, small soft arms wrapped around his torso. “Lilith, what a surprise…” The sarcasm in Dean’s voice was so thick that even Lilith and Alistair could hear it “…What are you doing here?” Dean knew it was a waste, he knew why the Omega was here and how she knew he was there his eyes turned to a smirking Alistair. “Isn’t it great? I was shopping and I came to visit daddy imagen my surprise when they told me you were here too. It’s fate!” Dean lift his eye brow “Is it?” his eyes turned to the phone still in Alistair’s hand which the man immediately put in his pockets, Lilith realized that Dean might be on to them

“well sometimes fate needs a little help.”

Ruby interrupted them at that time “I was able to find a table Dean, its set up for you.” Lilith eyes shined “oh Dean you are eating here tonight?” Ruby glared at the Omega she hated her boss’ daughter mainly because the girl was interested in the same man that she was and because Ruby knew that the blonde Omega could give Dean something she couldn’t. In that moment he got a text from Cas apologizing _“Stuck in the office. I’m sorry I will make it up to you at home tonight.” _Dean could not help but smile while he was disappointed the promised of tonight soften the disappointment “It will just me tonight.” Lilith saw her opportunity and took it “In that case I will keep you company.” She exclaimed before latching onto Dean’s arm and walking out with him not before winking at her father and smirking at Ruby.

Alistair held the brunette back from following after the two “remember you are an Alpha and a Sentinel Ruby dear…” Ruby glared at the man “what is that supposed to mean?” Alistair smirked letting go of her arm “…It means you don’t stand a chance so don’t waste your time. I like you; you’re a good manager I don’t want to have to replace you.” With that threat Ruby was left alone filled with so much anger that she punched the wall

“asshole!”

* * *

Dean wasn’t surprised when he realized that his table was on the second floor away from the balcony that would allow him a view of the main floor. He also had no misconception about who was serving him, every server on this level was probably ones Ruby trusted explicitly, who she had under her thumb meaning Dean wasn’t going to get anything. Lilith was stuck to his arm even as Dean tried to get loose; Cas was definitely going to have to make it up to him for this. “Welcome back to The Bunker, Alpha Winchester…” The servant was a young pretty Omega who Lilith immediately glared at making the poor kid practically tremble and bow slightly “…Omega Van Der Hel.”

Despite the way things were staged Dean still asked question of the different servers tasting the appetizer course before getting up and going to see the kitchen, he spoke to his executive chef everything in there was running like a well oil machine. The food was never an issue at The Bunker but he asked about products, vendors and menu it was one of the highlights of the night as he loved cooking himself and it was the only honesty he would probably get the whole night.

All throughout this Lilith was hanging on his arm no amount of maneuvering from Dean seemed to work. After he walked over to the main bar to talk to some guest and the bartender watching the service he heard it “How dare you touch me or even speak to me at all, you stupid _Beta_!” Dean was up on his feet immediately walking over to see a small blond with his back to him and a plump older man -who by the smell was an Alpha- towering over him but even more interesting Claire was behind the blond.

* * *

Naruto felt like this service was different for some reason; everyone was almost putting on a show for someone. Claire and he were changed from their normal section in the main area to one in the back almost being hidden away. “Do you know why we were changed from our section?” Claire just shrugged her shoulders “don’t know, don’t care. I’m just happy to get away from the pervert section.” The girl normally has a main section in the restaurant and as such she gets a lot of asshole Alphas thinking that the Omega is there for eye candy and she can’t say anything _“The customer is king!” _which is annoying but fortunately they only look and talk. But Naruto always kept an eye and ear out just in case things escalated.

It had been a normal service and Claire seemed more comfortable with her new section but Naruto was not the same as he saw the old fat man that kept staring at Claire as she passed by. Naruto was handling a table of Alphas that seemed to be on a business dinner and were all chauvinistic assholes. The fat one kept making comments about Omegas and Claire in particular while staring directly at her ass. The man looked to be three times her age but still spoke as if he could get the attention of someone like Claire, he believed he was young and good looking.

“Hey _Beta_ where is our food?!”

His gender was spit out like an insult but Naruto was used to it “The orders has been placed sir, it is on its way.” This got him a glare, he could tell the man wanted to slap him –he was one of those traditional assholes that was used to hitting whoever he wanted- but was showing surprising restraint. Naruto almost wished he didn’t because that was the only way Naruto would be able to hit him and not get fired “Watch your mouth imbecile!” Naruto’s eye twitched but he remembered he had rent to pay so he grinned and bared it

“my apologies sir.”

It was just one of those nights that got worse when the old lecher wrapped his arm around Claire’s waist pulling her to him as she walked by. “Please let me go sir.” But her words just made him laugh as he pulled her on his knee and unfortunately even with his old age he was still an Alpha therefore stronger than Claire. No one was doing anything some looked on disappointed but did not do anything about it apparently the Alpha was very influential. Naruto did not want to interfere at first since Claire was an independent woman that could take care of herself but he started to see her armor chip away, the slight shake of her body was the final straw.

“Sir, please release the staff. She is obviously uncomfortable and did not consent to this.”

Suddenly everyone on the table was staring at him, the man in question glared “Is he talking to me?” One of his friends sneered at Naruto “He couldn’t be not if he knows what’s good for him” another friend laughed “Well he’s a _Beta _their not exactly smart.” Everyone laughed but Naruto ignored them “Sir I will ask again please release her.” Again he was laughed at or ignored so Naruto walked over grab the man’s arm tight and pulled it away from Claire; the girl took her queue and got up off his lap. The man stood up towering over Naruto ripping his arm from the blonde’s hold “How dare you touch me or even speak to me at all, you stupid _Beta_!” He was so fired there was no doubt in his mind of that based on the guilty look Claire send him she knew that too.

“What seems to be the problem?”

Ruby walked over glaring at Naruto who felt his heart beat in fear for the first time; it hit him that he had lost his job and most likely his apartment since he won’t be able to pay for rent. “Your staff disrespected me and I demand that you fire him immediately.” Ruby glared even harder at Naruto “I am terribly sorry about that Alpha. We will comp you meal for the inconvenience.” Naruto turned his head up “What?! But he practically molested Claire!” the man was not bothered by the claim instead he smirked “She’s an Omega, she should be honor.” Naruto was disgusted by the respond even worse by the fact that Ruby was still glaring at him as if he was the one in the wrong.

“Should she now?”

A voice behind him claimed sarcastically it made both Ruby and the old man freeze their eyes wide. “Is this how you treat your employees?” Ruby immediately rushed to explained herself telling Naruto that this person was more important than the fatso. “It was just a miss understanding, Naruto is too high strung I have taken care of it.” Alistair the GM walked over “see Dean all taken care of.” The man terrified Naruto the blond was sure the man was a demon but if he was going to be fired than he will be sure to protect Claire on his way out

“That’s a lie!”

Ruby looked like she wanted to kill him but Naruto knew that this was his chance to save himself and if not himself than at least Claire. He turned to look at the tall man towering over him “Sir that is not what happened. This man touched a waitress inappropriately when I asked him to stop he did not so I stopped him.” The fat man was pissed “How dare you…!” He raised his hand to hit Naruto he closed his eyes waiting for the hit but it never came, once he opened his eyes he saw a strong hand held him inches from Naruto’s face. Naruto followed that hand up to an arm up to what was the most beautiful face Naruto has ever seen ‘holy shit! I bet he doesn’t have to force someone to pay attention to him.’

Dean could not believe that this is happening but he is glad that it happened while he was present. He saw Ruby and Alistair try to sweep it under the table but if an employee was assaulted Dean wanted to know and deal with it but unfortunately for them –and fortunately for him- the tiny blond was not letting them. “They are both lying trying to extort me.” Claire walked over “That is not true! I was just walking by when he pulled me towards him and wouldn’t let me go.”

Dean saw red the Alpha in him roar and Angus came out growling slightly at the fat man, his grip tighten he could feel the bones under his hand start to give way any more pressure and he would break them right now they will definitely bruise. “Ahhh!” Ruby and Alistair were going to interfere until Dean’s eyes flashed gold “how dare you!” Claire walked forward worry that Dean might lose control

“Dean, sweetheart let go of the man; you’re not going to believe some waitress over a guest.”

Lilith stepped forward voice soft and it work on other Alphas in the room but when she placed her hand on his arm he shrugged in away. If it was any other situation Claire would have laughed at the look on Lilith’s face but she walked forward she needed to calm Dean down maybe she might have to call Cas

“Stop! You’re going to break his arm and as fun as that would be to watch it won’t solve anything”

A bigger yet still small hand landed on Dean’s arm and when he followed that hand to its body his green eyes got lost in big cerulean blue ones. “Please let go.” The voice begged more gently and almost as if it had a mind of its own Dean’s hand released the fat bastard all without moving his eyes away. Claire could not believe that Dean was staring longing into Naruto’s eyes he has never done that before with anyone other than Cas.

Claire gasp as she saw it, Naruto was subconsciously petting Angus who was leading comfortably against the blond. Naruto looked toward his friend and that released Dean from the spell those blue eyes had on him and he was able to look at the rest of that face. Tan golden skin, his hair was straight wild –similar to Cas’ but longer- a bright color as if a wheat field and the sun had a baby.

The eyes were wide with an innocence filled with joy and a deeper darkness. Lips full in a constant pout as sweet as a rose Dean wanted to know if they were as soft and plush as they looked. The boy –he looked young- was tiny to the point that if he reached 5’5 than Dean would be surprise but his body was not slim and feminine like that of male Omegas nor was it big and burly like an Alpha more of happy medium.

Naruto was completely oblivious to the fact that he was being admired so intensely by what was one of the most eligible and powerful bachelors in the country probably the world. He was more focus on Claire and what caught her attention leading his eyes to the massive wolf with its head on Naruto’s waist close to his ribs but most of all to his own hand petting the unknown animal.

“Holy shit!”

He jumped away getting a slight whine from the animal and giving Dean a great view of one of the greatest ass he has ever seen ‘the things we can do to that…’ but his attention was back on the owner of set ass “I am so sorry I didn’t realize that I was…I always wanted a pet…not that he is a pet…I…it…um” Naruto turned to Claire for help as his cheek burn bright that along with the wide cerulean eyes and pouty lips

‘so cute!!!!!’

‘Uncle Dean and Uncle Cas are so screwed.’

Lilith, Alistair and even Ruby began to tell what was going on, the interest was obvious on Dean’s face –pupils slightly blown and tongue licking his lips- and if that wasn’t enough they could smell the arousal on him directed toward the blond Beta. Before she could scream a camera sound brought Dean’s mind back to earth, he assessed the situation “Alistair have security escort these gentlemen out and make sure they are never allowed in.”

“But…”

“Be lucky I am not pressing charges. Now get out of my sight before I decide to finish the job and break your arm.”

The men rushed out almost trip over themselves to get away from Dean “Make sure that they pay their tap plus a very generous tip.” Dean instructed Ruby who in the face of that Alpha voice could not help but follow his orders although she wanted to stay. Dean walked over to Claire the people in the restaurant were beginning to take out their cameras and that was making the girl more nervous so he knew it was time to go. He sent her a quick look ‘I’m sorry, secret is out.’ And received one that said ‘just get me out of here’ Claire felt herself go back to her childhood with the media following her entire life after her father’s death and later her mother’s; she was close to a panic attack.

Dean wrapped his arm around her shoulder “Alistair we will speak about the lack of protection for the employees tomorrow, right now I have to get her home.” Lilith looked jealous and demand stomping her foot like a child “why is that your problem?” and it only got her a glare from Dean that made her inner Omega whimper “because she is family.” That made Alistair’s eyes widen this girl was a Winchester but he did not know, he was going to have a talk with Ruby about this how could she not tell him. “I knew you were going to find a way to slack off and leave me all the work.” Naruto teased completely unbothered by the new discovery mainly because he had no idea who Dean was. “You know me I’m precious.” Naruto laughed and it was one of the most beautiful sounds Dean has ever heard right along with Castiel’s voice, he wanted to hear it more, to do everything he could to bring it out more

“keep telling yourself that.”

Suddenly the blond pulled Claire into a hug which Claire returned and for a brief moment Dean was jealous of his mate’s niece until he heard the words _“if I don’t see you again take care of yourself, it was awesome to meet you…Imouto.”_ He pulled back and gave the brightest smile Dean has ever seen anyone give, it was like the sun was shining but the eyes were sad and Claire’s eyes got a little shiny as well. Dean understood that word his Japanese was little rusty but he still understood which made sense since the blonde’s eyes were slightly slanted on the sides

“No need for goodbyes”

The two looked at him with a patronizing ‘you’re adorable look’ which he gave them an indignant one back even though he was smiling. “Claire go get your things” The girl rushed to the locker room ignoring the employees staring at her with their jaws in the floor “Ladies and gentlemen I would like to apologies for this shameful scene that you had to witness. On behave of Winchester Group I will like to offer you all a complementary dessert or drink tonight. Again I am terribly sorry.” The people seemed happy and some –rich entitled ones- felt that they deserved it for being interrupted.

“Ruby make sure that this gets done.”

The brunette who had returned from taking care of the unruly guests “Of course Dean, consider it done” Dean then turned to the short blond with his head down and walked over to him. “As for you…” Naruto felt strong big hands gently grab his chin and lift his head to look into emerald green eyes “…I would like to thank you for protecting Claire even when you thought it might get you in trouble.” Naruto saw something in those eyes that he could not decipher “It was no problem, Claire is a good friend and I always look out for my friends.” The loyalty that Dean saw in those gorgeous eyes and heard in those words definitely made him jealous of the young girl, in that moment he decide

‘I will make sure that I earn that loyalty and devotion.’

With his mind made up it was easy for Dean to switch on the charm, to wake up the flirty hunter that he has rarely used since Cas and he became an item. “What’s your name?” Lilith was close to turning purple the husky tone left no doubt that the Alpha was interested in the short blond ‘a fucking _Beta_!’ Alistair was pissed his daughter was going to mate with Dean and Castiel so that he would slowly take power and control.

While Ruby smirked she might be jealous of the blond waiter but she was enjoying Lilith’s reaction a lot more besides she knew that the most she could have with Dean was a little temporary fun. They were both Alphas and Sentinels making them three and that was too much for any relationship. “Umm Naruto Uzumaki” Naruto wasn’t sure why this man made him nervous but he did, Dean enjoyed the blush that plus the slight scent of arousal told him the blond was interested even if he did not know it yet.

Claire was walking over so Dean took Naruto’s smaller hand ‘it fits perfectly’ and brought it to his lips placing a soft yet meaningful kiss on it. The kiss also served to get a good smell of the blond and realized that he was a Beta ‘my little Beta, hmm’ Naruto was blinking at the taller handsome man before him completely confuse. Lilith could not hold the sound of displeasure and Alistair had to hold her arm so that she would not jump the blond, Ruby laughed lightly and Claire rolled her eyes.

“I will see you again very soon, Naruto.”

He regrettably let go of the blonde’s hand after caressing it a little and walking away not being able to stop himself from looking back towards the blond that had stolen his breath and attention in one night until he was out the door unknowingly leaving poor Naruto to the wolves. “Great now I have to watch you and probably Uncle Cas go gaga over my friend.”

“Hopefully not for long”

“Eww too much information”

“You know I have to tell him about tonight.”

“Yea I figured as much but you are going to keep him from killing anyone.”

“No promises”

“Naruto wouldn’t like it”

She saw the change in Dean’s expression; the man was actually reconsidering it.

“Oh my god! He’s already got you wrapped around his fingers.”

“Shut up!”

“You’re so whipped”

* * *

The room was left in silence after the departure of the two Winchester everyone was frozen until a plate was drop somewhere and movement returned everyone was mumbling and looking at the blond left behind. Lilith walked over and slapped him in the face the sound so loud that it was heard in the whole restaurant. The slapped hurt the blond so much that his eyes got shiny with tears that wanted to fall, his cheek bright red but worse than the pain was the humiliation “you filthy insignificant useless Beta! How dare you think that you can even look at let alone talk to MY Alpha-Sentinel” Again people were paying attention to the scene so Ruby intervene getting between the two “let me go!” holding Lilith back

“Take her upstairs, she cannot make another scene in front of the guests.”

Alistair listened only because she had all Alphas in a frenzy by the stench of her anger which was making them want to make her happy “Let me go! I am going to kill that filthy Beta tramp!” Naruto became self-conscious and decided to start clearing the table to distract himself and ignore the stares. She was rushed into the GM office in the back, she tried to get back out but her father used his Alpha presences and her Omega immediately heeled “you will calm down we cannot afford any more scandals or for anything to reach back to Dean.” Lilith pouted like the spoil child she was “but father you saw what I saw, the way Dean looked at that stinking Beta. Dean is mine! You promised that he will be mind and now that little tramp is going to…” Alistair looked at Lilith holding her face in his hands “he is going to do nothing because he is not going to be here.” Lilith’s eyes shined with interest

“you will fire him right?”

“Of course, even if Dean wasn’t interested I can’t have someone with such loose tongue here.”

* * *

Naruto went about the rest of the service knowing that it was his last but hoping that the fact that he was still there meant that it might not be. He was almost on auto pilot which worked in ignoring all the curious questions that were thrown his way from the people interested in gossip. He thought of the rent and his bills, if he was fired he could use his severance from this place to pay rent for this month and then start looking for a job before next month. He was already making a list of places that he would check to see if they have vacancy, maybe he might need to move as well go back to living in a rented room instead of a whole apartment to himself.

Somehow he got through the rest of the night and soon it was just employees some left early –those preferred by Ruby and Alistair- while others stayed behind and did all the work “Uzumaki in the office, now!” They all stared at him and he could see it in their eyes ‘dead man walking’ but he held his head high walked into the GM office where Alistair and a smirking Lilith waited for him.

“Uzumaki today you displayed a level of disobedience that I cannot condone. This is a very high-end establishment and the people expect a high-end service therefore my staff must be up to part. They all must know the customer is always right, they are king of course I wouldn’t expect an ignorant Beta such as yourself to understand that…” The man got up walking around each word stabbing harder and harder at the blonde’s self-esteem “…You know people warn me not to take the Beta but I wanted to give you a chance and this is how you repay me…” Naruto looked up

“Sir I…”

Lilith pushed him making him stumble “when your betters talk you shut up and listen.” Alistair shook his head as if disappointed “You have left me no choice I will make this quick and simple, you are fired” Naruto knew it was coming but damn did it weight heavier than he thought it would. “Well why are you still here.” Lilith was the one to ask voiced annoyed “oh well my severance pay…do I come back tomorrow for it or…?” Father and daughter looked at him silence for a while before the daughter laughed and the father smirked

“Severance pay? After the scandal that you cause, you should be lucky that nobody is pressing charges for assault or suing the restaurant.” Naruto’s eyes widen he needed that to pay rent

“That’s not fair! You can’t do that…” Suddenly Alistair was in his face

“I am Alistair Van Der Hel while you are a nobody, a Beta, I can do whatever I want. I suggest you leave before I decide to use my connections to make sure your life a living hell.” Naruto tighten his fist before walking out of the room and rushing to his locker to pick up his stuff.

The other employees watched as he cleaned up and left some sneering while others looked on in pity and all through that Naruto held the tears. He held them in the streets as he walked and in the train as he rode home once the door to his apartment closed the tears fell and he curled up in his bed and cried for his crappy childhood and the all the times he was laughed at, made a fool, used, humiliated, he cried for the crappy cards life dealt him. He just cried all the fake smiles catching up to him, he was so lost in his sorrow that he did not notice a red ball of fluff cuddle up with him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Review let me know what you think so far.


	5. A Fierce Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some angst and someone loses control.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for sticking with the story so far.

**Life is not fair but Karma is**

Castiel never believed in love at first sight he was far too logical and analytical for that, he was the kid that questioned why the Prince would marry Cinderella after one night or why Belle would fall in love with a man who mistreated her or why Snow White would fall for someone whose name she didn’t even know.

It was no surprise when he stopped being invited to sleepovers and movie nights or why Dean only watched comedies or action films when they watched movies together. It wasn’t that he didn’t believe in love after all he loves Dean but it was that he didn’t believe in the idea of loving some without even knowing their name. Love is too powerful an emotion to be felt so quickly.

Dean was not the same in fact he was the opposite many people did not know but he loved Disney movies and romcoms more than he liked to admit. But despite his believe Dean did not fall in love lightly so Castiel was surprised when Claire claimed that Dean has fallen in love. “Hey don’t try to distract him from the real issue.” Castiel became worry “What happened?” Claire seemed a mixture of worry and cautious while Dean looked angry as if remembering something.

When Dean told him what happened Castiel understood and felt his blood boil fortunately he had more control than Dean and watching Claire in front of him safe and sound calmed him down a little. “Remind me to thank Naruto; you must make sure he is reward for this Dean.” At this statement Claire smirked while Dean looked down “Oh he will, you don’t need to ask him twice.” His mate actually blushed and Castiel was intrigued

“what am I missing?”

Claire was more than happy to tell Castiel in details Dean’s reaction to meeting the famous Naruto for the first time. Castiel raised an eye brow when the girl told him about the hand kissing, Dean did not do hand kissing when he flirted it was too personal and he pride himself on keeping his personal space so much so that he would not willing violate someone else’s. Dean lowered his head blushing and trying to shut Claire up who at that point was close to making kissy faces at Dean.

It was like watching teenagers to Castiel and it made him smile especially after what his niece had been through he wants to find the bastard and kill him. Despite the amusing sight before him Castiel could see the seriousness of the situation between Naruto and Dean but he will get the answers from his mate later for now he would enjoy his family, the Alpha in him demanded that he take care on their cub.

* * *

Later that night Castiel’s Alpha did an inventory of his pack hearing Bee in the library nook licking herself, Hunter was snoring in Claire’s room while the girl slept peacefully. As they lay in bed after a couple of rounds of making it up to Dean the fact he had to deal with Lilith’s company alone, Castiel finally brought up the events that happened that night. “Tell me about this Naruto situation?” Dean was not surprise by the question in fact he was expecting it a long time ago.

“I love you, you know that right? That is one thing that you can never doubt.”

Dean finally realized what his attraction to the tiny blond might look like, many people believed that Dean was the possessive one but he wasn’t, he was more the jealous type it was Cas that was possessive as hell. Electric blue eyes looked at him with a ‘don’t be stupid’ look “Dean nothing and no one would make me doubt you or your love for me, not even you.” Dean raised an eye “Very confident are you?” Castiel gave him a smile with confidence still in his eyes but also there was a deep devotion and trust that took Dean’s breath away

“Of course I am after all you and I share a profound bond.”

Dean smiled and lovingly kissed his mate thanking whoever for bring Cas into his life.

“Now tell me of our one.”

Dean looked surprise that Castiel just took his word for it instead of questioning him “no questions? You haven’t even met him yet.” Castiel raised his eyebrow “don’t ask stupid questions.” Dean pouted at his mate “I’m not sure I should tell you now.” Dean turned his back to his mate pouting

“I’ll find a way to get it out of you.”

* * *

The next day Dean’s body felt deliciously sore in all the right places even better he was not alone; Castiel was still in his arms. Mornings like this were Dean’s favorite, Castiel is usually a morning person very into fitness so he always wakes up super early to run but sometimes he decides to slum it with the morals and sleeps in. The thought of cerulean blue orbs and golden wheat hair made the morning that much perfect.

Soon he will have two bodies keeping him warm hopefully the blond was not a morning fitness weirdo like his brunette. The thought of it alone made excitement run through his body and settle in his groin which he subconsciously began to rub against his mate.

“Someone is very awake.”

The deep hoarse voice of Castiel snapped Dean out of his thoughts but not his state if anything it made him harder hearing that voice. “Hmm if you keep talking to me, I’m going to be more awake.” Castiel chuckle as he felt Dean nuzzle his face in his neck. “Oh so this…” he rubbed his thigh against Dean’s erected cock getting a moan of approval “…is _my_ fault?” Dean moved his hips not wanting the delicious friction to stop “it is always your fault, only yours.” Castiel smirk at the backhanded compliment from his mate “not for long.” With that though Castiel attacked the ‘issue’ he created.

* * *

On another part of the city way up north another person’s morning was not as great as that of the two Alphas happy in bed. Naruto did not want to get out his bed and start his day knowing the chaos that his life will now become without his job at The Bunker but he still had his job at the café and he could not afford to lose that. He also needed to do some job hunting and hopefully at the café he could ask around to see if anyone knows of available positions. The café job was not enough to survive on; it also did not provide any benefits like health insurance.

He has a week before rent is due so he had no time to waste. So was the story of his life there was never time to relax, to enjoy, to be just Naruto at this point he did not even know who he was. Only that he was a fighter and if there was one thing life taught him to excel at it was surviving anything that it threw his way. So he got up and went about getting ready, taking a quick shower ignoring the tiny roaches going about their day at this point he was use to them, they were almost part of the décor.

“Good morning guys”

At least he had someone to talk to and not feel crazy but then again talking to roaches is not necessarily sane. He brushed his teeth before eating anything; he always though it was disgusting to eat with his mouth dirty, he was swallowing his on morning stank wrapping the food in it making it taste disgusting. Either way he didn’t really eat anything since there was nothing in the kitchen expect an apple that seen better days, an almost dry up orange and a nectarine with a couple of bruises. He decided to make a smoothie and take it with him since he could always eat at the café.

One thing about him he loves fruits of all kinds back in Japan with so many fruit trees it was the only thing that he could afford to eat since it was free. When he came to the states he loved trying the new types of fruits that he saw and most of his food budget when on buy fruits and ramen.

He didn’t have a smart phone so he would have to wait until he gets to the café and use the computer and internet there to look up info on homeless shelters as morbid as it sounds. He was positive he was not meeting his week deadline and he was going to get kicked out his landlord had been looking for an excuse since he moved in. He can’t look up jobs online since he doesn’t have an official resume.

He quickly set up the café and ate some breakfast before going to the back as soon as Hinata came in “I’m just going to use the computer real quick.” He made sure Hinata was okay on her own before heading to the back. He first researched information on homeless shelters and assistance the city might offer quickly writing it down so that Hinata might not come in and see what he was looking at. It was lucky he did as a few minutes after he closed the tabs and began looking up jobs Hinata walked in

“What are you doing?” She saw the screen and smiled

“Two jobs not enough? You must be a super human if you can handle 3 jobs.”

Naruto smile and scratch the back of his head nervously “yea, things are getting a little tight so I was thinking of getting something else. You know New York, it is not cheap.” With that he avoided getting into explaining his situation which he wanted to avoid. “Well I came to get you because is close to rush hour so I might need your help.” He got up and followed her to the front, falling into rush hour which helped get his mind out of his problems.

“Good day all!”

The loud exclamation came from a tall dark hair and dark eyes guy with thick massive eyebrows. The Alpha was tall and well-built but did not have the look that usually attracts Omegas. He did have a welcoming and contagious smile but most of all a heart of gold. “Lee we’ve talked about this, inside voice.” The guy walked over with a smile “my apologies Hinata-chan.” Naruto walked over “hey bushy brows I didn’t know you were in New York?” Lee is a personal fitness Youtuber –his body attracted many viewers- and Instagram personality living in Japan but he often follows his Omega mother –who is a designer for The Angels family- around in her travels and fashion shows.

“Yes, mother is working on her line for Spring break and she needed to speak with the head office.”

Naruto and Hinata smiled at the energy and excitement in the man’s voice “I heard you invited Sakura to Paris?” Naruto asked and he felt bad watching the shine in Lee’s eyes when the pink haired was mention “Ah yes my sweet cherry blossom had no plans it was the perfect opportunity to whisk her away.” Hinata and Naruto looked at each other in pity knowing that the outcome will not be the same as the man hopes. They talked for a while changing the subject from the pink haired Omega somehow they ended up talking about Naruto’s searched for another job.

“What youthful energy you have my friend!” was the exclamation he received which made Naruto smile “I haven’t found anything yet bushy brows so nothing to celebrate.”

The tall man got a pensive look before smiling “well The Angels Company has a gym in Brooklyn that recently re-opened after renovations and they are looking for employees.” Naruto perked up at the news could it really be that simple to solve his money troubles. “Really? This is awesome Lee, what’s the name?” Naruto was cautiously excited about a new opportunity “Yes I checked them out for my YouTube channel their pretty state of the art. Its call Purgatory it’s located in Prospect heights.” Naruto wrote the name and location down deciding to check it out today right after his shift. “Thanks Lee!” the rest of the morning was relatively calm; Naruto went out back to get directions to the gym before having a snack with Hinata then it was time to head out “Hey Hinata I’m heading out.” The girl smiled at him looking up from her book “see you tomorrow, let me know how it goes.” Naruto nodded heading out with a bag of old pastries to take home.

Unfortunately for Naruto his luck ran out when he got to Brooklyn as he wasn’t use traveling so far so he got lost. He tried to look around avoid asking questions because it was New York and he knew he wasn’t going to get much help. I mean don’t get him wrong he loves New York and he is proven to be a New Yorker and that is why he is not ashamed to admit that we can be assholes in a constant rush.

What people who’ve never lived in New York might not know is that New Yorkers are not asshole per say but more that in a city of little personal space everyone wants to respect everyone’s privacy, freedom and space which to others this might translate to an asshole that doesn’t care.

After close to 2 hours looking around and ending up in crown heights somehow he decided to stop someone and ask for help. The trick to asking for directions in New York City is picking the right person to ask usually a young millennial, a senior, workers in business or –ironically their not as knowledgeable as people think they are- the most popular police. Once he got good directions he was on his way but he walked so far off path that it took him a long time to get there, he did stop at some places to check if they had available positions. He sat down to eat a few of the pastries for lunch then kept going but by the time he reached the gym –which was massive- the after work rush was just starting and there was no staff available to help him

“The manager is not in today but you can come back tomorrow earlier in the day.”

Naruto was disappointed but he was glad that he was not completely turned down so he headed home. He made sure to stop at Ramen Ichiraku and get a free ramen by looking miserable but not telling them what is going on. As he heads home the weight of everything hits him and it seemed that fate wasn’t done fucking with him as he saw his smirking landlord waiting for him. “Today is not a good day besides I told you rent is not due yet.” The man looked like the cat that caught the canary

“well you see it is my right as a landlord to request rent early if it is for the dire need of the building (**AN: **Not sure if this is true, while I live in New York I don’t know ALL the laws protecting landlords just the ones protecting tenants like myself)…”

Naruto felt his heart drop as his mind caught up with what was going to happen. The older Alpha tried to look innocent by flicking some paint “…and would you look at that, the building needs new paint. I will need your rent by the end of the day tomorrow.” Why did life hated him? What had he done to deserve so much fucking pain?

“Look it’s not a good time now but I promise to have it by the end of the week, please I just lost my job…”

When he saw the smirk on the man’s face he knew that no amount of pleading would change the man’s decision ‘he did this on purpose, he knew somehow I lost my job and it was the opportunity he needed to get rid of me like he wanted, asshole!’ “By the end of the day tomorrow” the man exclaimed before walking away and Naruto felt the tears roll down his cheeks, he rushed to open the door before the sob left his mouth.

* * *

Dean had rush home from the office leaving early to get ready, all day he was filled with excitement and anxiety. Missouri kept staring at him and it took all his strength to not tell her anything especially with the looks she was sending his way. He tried very hard to pay attention in his meeting with his executives that one was hard because Sam was in the meeting via video chat and his little brother kept sending him looks that Dean ignored.

He wasn’t too surprised when his phone rang after the meeting to see it was Sam. “Miss me already Sammy?” he could almost hear his brother roll his eyes “yeah right! I just wanted to see if you were okay.” Dean could only thinking ‘here we go’ “The Mark is doing better and my mate is back so I’m getting lay constantly”

“Eww Dean! I’m your brother, too much information.”

“Well you asked bitch.”

“Forgive me for being concern jerk.”

“All forgiven, now don’t you have a job to do.”

“You are such a jerk, I know something is going on I’ll just let you deal with Gabe on your own.”

“What…? Wait Sam…?”

His brother hung up on him before Dean could talk back that asshole knew what he was doing but Dean couldn’t call him back because Sam would demand to know what was going on and Cas decided it was better to wait until he met Naruto to see if they shared the same connection. Dean agreed that it was better to talk to Naruto as well before they brought anyone else into the situation.

* * *

The rest of the day Dean was jittery filled with excitement for what was to come, he even left before Missouri “good luck sugar.” Dean looked back to see a knowing look as if she figured it out ‘how does she do that’ He swears that the woman was psychic ‘scary.’ The good thing about leaving early was avoiding the after work rush hour. Now he was in his closet trying to figure out what to wear.

“What’s going on here?”

Cas called from the door of the room watching the bed covered in clothes except for the corner where Claire was laughing while Hunter was shadowing Dean back and forth, Bee was in the chair to the side wanting nothing to do with all the chaos. “Your mate is channeling his inner teenage Omega.” Cas raised an eye brow “aren’t you a teenage Omega.” Claire rolled her eyes “only in genetics” Castiel smiled enjoying his niece’s fiery attitude “will you too stop playing around and help me pick what to wear.” Both Angels raised their eye brows Castiel’s looked ‘is he serious?’ and Claire exasperated look that said ‘see what I’ve been dealing’ She got up and walked out

“he is all yours”

“What? Claire you can’t leave you haven’t told me what he would like.”

Claire looked back before looking at Castiel “If I stay I will kill him.” Castiel smiled before ushering her out “go I will deal with it.” Bee seemed to be smart enough to follow after the girl knowing that she would not be alone downstairs anymore but not before rubbing herself on Castiel’s pant legs almost wishing him luck. Soon an excited Hunter followed knowing that the kitchen had treats which he could beg Claire for, the dog also jumped on Castiel and greeted him “ah you’re abandoning me too, huh boy?” Hunter licked his face almost as if saying ‘sorry but he crazy.’

Once alone Castiel was able to take in the mess of clothes in the bed which was strange since their walked in closet had room to display the clothes out inside. He walked in and he understood as there was already clothes covering the available areas. “Cas I don’t know what to wear.” Castiel was blown away he could see that Dean was actually stressing so he walked over and grabbed his mate’s face

“Hey Dean, look at me it’s going to be fine. Remember we are just going to meet him so go casual.”

Castiel picked up a pair of jeans –his favorite on Dean- a button up and an emerald sweater on top –that made his eyes pop- to finish off the look of a nice pair of oxfords. It was a casual look yet still professional since he was going to one of his business. “Now get dress, breath and try not to lose it again while I take a quick shower…” Castiel walked but the bed remind him of the mess “…oh and clean all this up your going to wrinkle all your suits.”

“So bossy”

“You know it and you love it.”

“Can’t deny that”

Castiel heard him despite it being mumbled and he couldn’t help but smirk. Dean and he had a strange relationship in the eyes of most people as two Alphas they should not be able to submit to the other. It has been proven that Alphas instinct and dominating nature refuses to let them submit to anyone it was why Alphas had to fight for control and to proof they were stronger than the other. Castiel and Dean while being high level Alphas were okay with submitting to each other depending on their moons.

Usually in a triad the two Alphas just shared the Omega while keeping an amicable relationship between each other. The only exception was in cases like Sam and Jess who were both Alphas but due to Sam’s status as a Guide and Jess status as a Sentinel the two had overcome the dominant Alpha instinct. He might not show it but he was also happy to have someone finally complete what was missing between them.

The only thing was that he was not as much of a lover or an optimist as Dean was. He was fairly introverted and he hated any outsider that doesn’t belong trying to get into their relationship so he is more cautious mainly because he feels he was more picky than Dean when it comes to partners. He decided to go for slacks and bottom up shirt which he rolled up the sleeves and also picking a pair of oxfords before going down. “Ready?” Dean was talking to Claire sitting on the coach with Hunter on her lap

“Yea let’s go.”

“You kids have fun, don’t do anything I wouldn’t do, and be back by 11PM.”

Both man rolled their eyes as they walked out the door use to the girl’s sass and knowing that they didn’t have to leave any instructions. They took the town car instead of the Impala “I’m not putting my baby through New York rush hour traffic.” Castiel ignored the fact that Dean drives his car to work so he drives in back during rush hour he did not want to get into that argument. They were going to the restaurant before it opened for dinner service to avoid drawing attention from guests, if the meeting went as well as Dean hoped than they will invite the blond to dinner some other time.

The closer they got the more anxious Dean became and the more worry Castiel became, his mate was so excited that if it didn’t work between them it would destroy him. Castiel was reminded of Lisa, a pretty Omega who Dean fell for but when he brought her to meet Castiel the blue eyed Alpha did not feel the same. He was devastated and Castiel felt so guilty that he offered Dean the option of having an open relationship so that he could see her.

He was willing to share his mate to see him happy –maybe they weren’t a triad maybe they each had a separate second mate- unfortunately Lisa did not see it the same and she wanted Dean to herself, she also believed the relationship between two Alphas was unnatural. She showed her true colors and while heartbroken it was easier for Dean to let her go after that. “We’re here! You ready for this?” Dean looked earnestly at his mate “As I’ll ever be.” They stepped out giving instructions to the driver to drive around and they will call him when they are ready

“you are going to like him Cas I know it I can feel it. You are both fearless little shits that have a knack for pissing people off.”

Castiel gave him a low chuckle

“I will take that as a compliment”

Dean grabbed his hand squeezing it “believe me it is” it was obvious that Dean wanted to kiss him but they learn long ago that in New York the media was everywhere. Opening the door Castiel ushered Dean in “after you my dear” Dean laughed in such a good mood, he looked around to see all the staff preparing for dinner service. He scrunch his eye brows in confusion not seeing the blond but let that go since yesterday when he came the blond wasn’t in the front either

‘probably back of house’

He walked in with Cas to the bar knowing one of the employees would get Ruby or Alistair. “Hello Alpha Winchester, Alpha Angels can I get you anything to drink?” Nervous low level Alpha asked from behind the bar “whisky of the rocks please Dylan…” he turned to his mate as if to ask what he wanted “Just water for now” Dean wasn’t surprise his mate wasn’t much of a drinker.

The talked among each other Dean answering Castiel’s question about the restaurant “Dean 2 visits in a week you are going to make me feel especial…” Ruby interrupted them as she walked over “…and you brought Castiel this time, should I prepare a table for two?” Usually when Dean brought the other CEO it was to have dinner in the restaurant together. “Not today and actually this time this visit is not for you” Ruby became intrigued “oh should I send for Alistair” she held back from rolling her eyes ‘the man barely works yet he gets all the attention and credit.’

“No, actually I was looking for Naruto is he in yet? I know he’s working Claire told me he was scheduled today.”

Reactions were immediate Ruby’s eyes widen and her body was stiff as a board while the bartender behind them dropped a glass making all three turn to him “forgive me I will clean this up.” Castiel saw something strange but he did not have time to react as the blonde woman before them responded “Na…Naruto…the waiter?” Dean raised his eye brow “No the CEO, yes the waiter unless he was promoted which is well deserved.” Castiel’s enhance hearing –Dean usually dull his down since the noise of the city could make a regular person deaf let alone a Sentinel- heard the bartender’s low “oh shit” something was going on so he expanded his hearing

“what is going on?”

“Boss lady looks terrify”

“you think someone else is getting fired” that one got his attention “someone else?” he whispered to himself as the same time Ruby claimed “Oh Dean unfortunately he quit we were all surprised.” Dean looked disappointed and heartbroken “damn it? Do you know why?” Ruby opened her eyes as if not expecting the question

“Why?”

“Yea, why he quit?”

“Oh no, he just quit and left.”

“Well can you get me his contact information it’s important I need to talk to him.”

“Uh…well I…thing is I don’t believe we have it…yea! Alistair likes to get rid of them once an employee quits.”

“What? Since when has this been a policy?! That is unprofessional and a possible liability!”

While Dean was dealing with a obviously nervous Ruby who was definitely hiding something “here is your water Sir” this got Castiel’s attention because he had already been given his water and he was going to say so when the man walked away, Castiel looked down to see something written in his napkin **“He didn’t quit, he was fired” **and there it was suddenly it all made sense from what Dean told him the boy made Alistair look like a fool and a man as proud as Alistair would not let that stand. Ruby’s nervousness and the ‘someone else’ comment made sense.

Castiel touched Dean’s arm getting his attention “Sorry Cas I did not expect this” Castiel pulled Dean to him confusing the man “It’s fine, here have some water.” Before Dean could deny Castiel practically shoved the cup in his mouth tipping it over making sure the napkin was on the bottom. Dean was going to push and complaining when a whisper so low that only his Sentinel’s heard said “read” and Dean was even more confuse until he saw letters at the bottom on the cup pulling it away from his face he grabbed the napkin his back still to Ruby and read the words.

He looked up and Cas also confirmed it. For a second nothing happened but the silence could be felt in the room, it was the Omegas is the room that showed something was wrong, a change in the air making them all whimper and soon even the Alphas could feel themselves shake in fear at the scent of an ultimate predator. Castiel saw it first as his mate before him trembled almost as if the blood in his body was rushing to fast but it wasn’t until he opened his eyes that Castiel knew how bad it was, beautiful, deadly and bloodthirsty golden eyes stared back at him. When that voice spoke a few Omegas fell to their knees, Ruby herself felt her legs shake.

“You want to try again”

“What…I…don’t understand?”

Dean turned around walking menacing towards his prey which this time –unfortunately for her- was Ruby. He strut was all wolf there was very little humanity left in the man standing before him, Castiel got up and walked to the staff making sure that the Alphas that could still stand took all the Omegas back of house. Some were frozen in fear but a firm command from Castiel got them moving “Go now!” soon it was only the three Alphas present but neither Dean nor Ruby noticed both too far gone, one in fear the other in anger.

“I will only ask you this once before I rip the truth out of you…What.Happened.To Naruto?”

“Dean I…”

“GRRRR!”

The growl brought Ruby to her knees, the woman was so terrified Castiel was worry she would soil herself right then and there. “What is going on here?” The voice came from the back closed to the kitchen ‘right on time’ Alistair entered the room try to look strong as if Dean pheromones weren’t affecting him but Castiel saw the shake in his legs and heard the stutter beat of his heart

“Dean I did not know you were coming”

This was his mistake because it drew the attention to him and just like he expected Ruby was not willing to sink with his ship “It was him! He fired him as soon as you left, I couldn’t do anything he threated to fire me too…” Ruby sang like a canary and Alistair glared at her “Ruby shut up! You are talking nonsense.” Castiel raised his eye brows ‘raise crows and they will rip your eyes out.’ He sat back enjoying the show…

“It’s true I swear, he didn’t want me in the room it was just him and his daughter. I even saw Naruto run out in tears, his cheek was red, I don’t think the bastard even gave him his severance pay”

…until that moment because he saw the moment when Dean made the full jump from Alpha to Alpha Prime it was the moment she mentioned the red cheeks which meant that the blond was hit. “That is preposterous! Ms. Vietch you are fi…” He was not able to finish his sentence as Dean was on him in a flash his hand tight on his neck, claws digging deeply into the skin. The gasping man was pulled high of the floor

“**how dare you!**”

Okay time for Castiel to intervene when Dean was on this stage he did not have the best control of his senses and usually went into overload zoning pretty badly that it would be impossible to get him out. “Dean? Come on that’s enough, Ruby here is going to get us Naruto’s information and you can make it up to him.” Castiel glared at the woman who practically crawled to the office happy to get an escape. He walked to his mate who growled briefly “come on Dean it’s me, you’re going to make me jealous.” That seemed to do it and Castiel got close touch his arm

“Come on stop this please, you are not the one he hurt. What about Naruto, do you think he would be happy with this?”

Castiel was banking on all Claire has told them about the blond being too nice “I got it!” Ruby exclaimed walking back “See! Come on let’s not make him wait.” Once Castiel saw that his grip was slacking he turned his face and kissed him deeply making sure to add tongue. It got Dean’s attention holding it until he heard Alistair fall to the floor. As he pulled away he was greeted by emerald green eyes again “there you are, was beginning to think I lost you there.” Dean grabbed him and pulled him in

“You have nothing to be jealous of, ever” Castiel smiled “I know, had to get your attention somehow. Now go be a CEO I will call Alfie to come over.”

Alistair was trembling in the floor an obvious wet stain on his pants and puncture wounds bleeding on his throat. On his way out Castiel took the information from Ruby glaring at her, if it was up to him he would fire her too she was incompetent in letting this happen to one of her staff and not say anything. Dean was slightly calmer so he immediately dialed down his senses before he went into overload although it was hard since his Alpha was still close to the surface.

“I want you gone, now! I don’t ever want to see you because if I do I will finish the job and not even Cas will save you.” The man was still cowering on the floor when Dean snapped

“NOW! No through the back!”

The man ran leaving a trail of piss as he went but Dean ignored him and turned to Ruby “Do not think you are safe for now you will stay and handle things for tonight. This service better be immaculate the guest will not know something is wrong. We do not need another scandal, is that clear?” Ruby nodded her head unable to speak “tomorrow we will be closed have someone call the reservations for tomorrow and rescheduled them to other restaurants if needed. I will deal with you all then.”

Dean walked towards the door leaving seeing the crowd outside looks like they are a little behind “No more firing Ruby” he orders before straining himself and heading out to see his executive chef Garth talking to the people “sorry for the delay folks just had a few new items to test for the menu, as an apologies first drink is on the house.” That got him quite a few cheers and Dean padded him in the back

“Thank you Chef.”

People quiet down when Dean came Alpha pheromones not completely gone “Like my Chef said we are terribly sorry for the delay and I hope you enjoy your meal.” Smile his charming ‘don’t be mad at me smile’ before stepping into the town car waiting for him “home Alfie” Dean turn to Castiel so fast he was surprise he didn’t get whiplash “home? No we have to go see Naruto” Dean wanted to make it right with the blond the same he would with any employee that was mistreated although with this one he had more personal feelings

“Now is not the time; we will not show up at this time and in your state.”

“My state? Cas I’m fine, I just lost my temper for a few seconds.”

“Dean, do remember that I know you better than that plus I can smell your Alpha still at the surface so that the smallest thing could set you off. Not to mention that you could lose control of your senses and zone any minute.”

“Ah come on its not that bad.”

This just got him his mate’s famous ‘wanna bet’ it was a bitch face right out of Sam’s playbook and all he could do was pout, one because he knew he wasn’t going to win the argument, two because his mate was right and three because he wanted to see a certain blond today. But he could feel his Alpha almost pacing anxiously, it was stopped mid hunt and now its left with all this bottled up energy it needed to hunt, to kill, to chase, to do something.

‘Damn it’

Dean could feel the blood pumping through his veins, the wolf was close and it was fighting him for control. “Hey Claire…Yes we went...No not so good…listen can you take Hunter and Bee with you and stay at the townhouse…let’s just say it went worse than you can image and I need to do some damage control…” Dean could hear the “ewww uncle Cas too much information, we’ve talked about this!” Castiel shrugged his shoulders confused as his niece hung up the phone

“but she asked, I don’t understand.”

Dean just laughed while Alfie smiled at the confused man; it was a completely normal Castiel action. “Hello Missouri…” That one got Dean’s attention why was his mate calling his admin “no Dean is fine…well not really but he will be…” His mate was horrible at reading emotions so Dean took the phone from him before he panicked his poor admin “Hey Missouri yea I’m fine just lost my temper at The Bunker. Yea apparently they fired someone for no reason with no severance pay I may have lost it a little…Yea no…Also contact Charlie make sure she is in the meeting with legal and HR…Yes…I know…I will…Good night see you tomorrow.” He hung up and they were in front of their building seems like Brooklyn Bridge wasn’t so bad today

“I got out of one shit hole to land in the other –**GRRR**\- I am not looking forward to tomorrow”

Oh uh, the Alpha was closer to the surface than Castiel though sopulled his mate out the car “thank you Alfie, have a good night.” He did not wait for the response before rushing inside nodding at the doorman before practically running upstairs. Once inside their apartment Castiel ran leaving Dean behind at this point his mate was more in tune with his animal side than the human one and his animal side was frustrated because its hunt was interrupted so Castiel was giving him a new one

“GRRR!”

He knows that he was not going to out run Dean, no that was not the plan all he wanted to do was avoid him enough until Dean’s inner beast was satisfy with the chase. For almost an hour Castiel had Dean hunt him until he heard Dean’s heart rate slow down and his growls become less animalistic more human and frustrated at that point he let himself get caught in living area by the stairs.

“Gotcha!”

Dean pounced pining Cas’ lean body under his massive bulk and only got a smile for his effort “Well done, now what are you going to do with your catch.” Dean’s smirk was still more animal than human but not quite as feral “I’m gonna devour it of course.” He exclaimed before going for Castiel’s neck rubbing his face to it almost scent marking him before licking and nibbling it. Castiel moved his neck presenting himself to his mate, his Alpha who took the chance to bite hard on the place where Castiel’s shoulder met his neck.

This got Dean a moan in reward and that sound drove him into a frenzy, he ripped Castiel’s shirt open going down and kissing his tone chest getting side track on the pink nipples which he played with. Licking and licking until the nipple popped up and then his grabbed it between his teeth and pulled hard “aahhh!” nibbling slightly on it before sucking the now erected nipple leaving Castiel panting before giving the same treatment to the other one.

Dean slowly kisses his way down the torso paying close attention to the abs and stopping to dip his tongue into the belly button. Once he reached the line of the pants Dean pulled them down leaving the pants and underwear pooling at Castiel’s ankles. Castiel kicked off his shoes before using his each foot to pull everything off allowing Dean to kneel in between his legs. Dean was not in a teasing mood this was claiming it was all animal only humans like to tease and play with their food right now Dean was not human.

This was why he took Castiel into his mouth getting as much as possible in his mouth then swirling his tongue while the member was enclosed in the heat of his mouth. “Aahhh! Dean! Ohhhah!” Dean just continued to devour his mate’s cock as if it were his favorite pie. Even when he pulled away he licked up and down it taking each delicious sack in his mouth and sucking them up.

“Aahhhhh! Fuckkkk! Dean…”

Castiel makes the mistake of looking down seeing wild gold eyes staring back at him and the plump pink lips belonging to those eyes stretch around his cock, a pink tongue poking out every once in a while, cheeks hollowed out sucking his release out like a straw. That was it for him; he came inside that sweet warm heat with a cry and his mate’s name on his lips

“I’m cum…DEAN!”

Castiel was boneless right there by the stairs trying to catch his breath, his mate always had a natural talent for sucking his cock. But his mate wasn’t done with him yet as the Alpha threw Castiel over his shoulder and carried him to the bedroom dropping him in the bed. Dean ripped his clothes off as quickly as possible while Castiel just laid there and slowly recovered. He was harshly turned on his stomach before he felt nails dig into his cheeks and pulled them apart air blew on his sensitive hole that was now expose to it and to Dean.

Like before Dean was not in the teasing mood he just dug in and Castiel yelp at the tongue that began assaulting his hole. Every once in a while when Castiel least expected Dean would suck and nibble the ring of muscles “AAHHH! Dean! Not so…Rough!” but it was no use Dean was merciless with his attack leaving Castiel a puddle of arousal under him. Soon the tongue was joined by fingers, one at a time digging into him until there were three and Castiel’s cock was leaking precum on their sheets.

“AHHHHH! FUCK! Again…Right there!”

He could hear his mate’s chuckle even in his wild state he still manages to find the spot that drives Castiel crazy. Soon the fingers and tongue leave but he is not empty for long as something much thicker takes their place. Dean tries to hold on to his humanity and be gentle but his animal is too strong as he slams his cock into his mate’s entrance all in until he can feel his pelvis against smooth cheeks which he slaps a couple times wanting to see them bright red.

“Mate! Mate! Mine! Claim!”

Those were the only words that came out of Dean’s mouth as he rammed mercilessly into the dark haired Alpha over and over again. Castiel could feel the stretch and pressure the slight pain from the violent entrance was slowly fading and Castiel was losing himself to pleasure. “Yes yours, all yours.” This only entice Dean more who was close to a frenzy Castiel knew that he was going to feel it in the morning, he would be lucky if he walked straight after his mate was done.

Soon he felt the telltale sign of his mate’s knot coming and he knew Dean was close “go ahead knot me Alpha. Mark me! Claim me! Breed me!” With one hard thrust the bulge at the base of Dean’s cock slipped in “MINE!” and they were locked together as the knot grew fatter and fatter until it felt like Castiel had a tennis ball inside of him that was delicious crushing his prostate, with that plus the feeling of Dean’s warm cum inside him the blue eyed Alpha came for the second time that night.

“AHHHHH! DEAN!”

He felt Dean fall on his back the weight a reassuring pressure at first but later became suffocating so the blond Alpha turned them on their side while they remain connected. The lack of conversation and the tongue licking his neck told Castiel that his mate was still not completely with him and that he was in for a long night so he tried to nap before round 2.

For the rest of the night the only sounds in the room were moans and the slapping of skin against each other. Castiel lost track of how many times he came after the fourth one it was all a blur, he was sure that if he were on omega or a women he could have been pregnant by the end of the night. He had so much cum inside of him that it poured out as Dean fucked him and made an obscene sound. Damn it he was going to have to take care of Alistair for putting Dean is such a state but first he will make sure to thank him before killing him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep the comments coming, I love hearing feedback from everyone.
> 
> Castiel might meet naruto next chapter.


	6. Clash of the blue eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think the title speak for itself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> loving the reception to this story, I was a little worry at the beginning that people would think it was just crack. 
> 
> This chapter is actually a long one.

**Life is not fair but Karma is**

The next day started bright an early for Naruto he made sure to bathe and wear his best clothes so he picked a pair of black jeans that were a little tight since they were old, he also decided to pick the button up that Iruka gave him for interviews which was also a little tight so he left open with a black t-shirt inside. With shoes he didn’t have a lot of options just some orange and blue sneakers and some black ones and lastly blue sandals. He put on the black sneakers trying to look cleaned up semi-professional. It was a gym so he tried to also look fit but most importantly he packed a bag with whatever he could fit in it, so his special memory box with the only picture he had of his parents, some ramen cups, clothes, shoes, toiletries, phone charger, a big bottle of water and anything else he could fit in.

After having breakfast he looked around the placed that was his home since he came to the states and he felt some nostalgia, once again he was back on the streets but like before he will survive this and keep going forward. The landlord gave him until the end of the week and it was Thursday so he doubts the man would wait until Friday especially since he was dying to get rid of him. He looked around the small studio that was home and all the things he had to leave behind that he would most likely not see again.

“Damn it! I hoped I wouldn’t have to do this again.”

His cerulean eyes got misty and sad “when am I going to find an actual home?” With a sigh Naruto turned to his default setting the big fake smile that had gotten him through life so far. “Oh good morning dear, are you going on a trip?” Mrs. Filler smiled coming back from checking the mail although it was too early for delivery “Good morning _O bāchan, _you could say that. Hopefully I come back from this trip.” Luckily the old Omega was hard of hearing “that’s nice Dear, you remind me of my Alpha always wanting to get up and go.” She gave him a sweet smile before kissing his cheek and entering her apartment.

“I see you’re not as stupid as you look brat.”

Naruto glares at the man that hates him for reasons that the blond can’t control “Yes well I’m working with unfair demands.” The man just smirked it was obvious that this was how he felt strong, like an Alpha by bullying Betas because he’s too weak to bully other Alphas “I like to believe that I was more than fair, I gave you a place to stay _Beta _when I should have left you in the streets were you belong.” Naruto was pissed and he remembered how Claire always told him to stand up for himself “and I gave you money so don’t pretend that you did me any favors…” Naruto walked by the now angry man “…Oh and a real Alpha is strong because he can beat other Alphas not insignificant Betas.” The man turned bright red anger in his face and Naruto knew that he was right. “Give me your key! You will not be returning here.”

“Fine I don’t need it; just know that someday a REAL Alpha will put you in your place which a little hint is definitely not above me.”

Naruto threw the keys and ran before the man could explode because while he was older and fat he was still an Alpha and by nature still much stronger than a Beta when feral or angry. He ran until he reached the train station and got on the train breathing heavily from the run. He was lucky enough to find a seat before the train filled up and the busy stops came but his luck ran out when a pregnant Omega got on the train and he had to give his seat up, don’t get him wrong he doesn’t mind but there are days like today that he doesn’t feel like being nice instead he feels like just being that jerk that everyone thinks New Yorkers are ‘everyone has bad days’. He will have to see about staying at a homeless shelter tonight and hope that one had room. He couldn’t believe that again this was his life; he thought when he left the village that he would be free of the constant scavenging and begging for scraps.

“_Chikushō!_”

* * *

In another part of the city two Alphas were still dead to the world both covered in marks and exhausted from the activities that just ended a few hours ago. It was one hell of a night of pleasure for both of them and they were both happy with ignoring the world and continue to drift into dream land but it was not to be as Castiel’s phone woke them both up

“Living easy, living free

Season ticket on a one-way ride

Asking nothing, leave me be

Taking everything in my stride

Don't need reason, don't need rhyme

Ain't nothing I would rather do

Going down, party time

My friends are gonna be there too”

Normally he would ignore it but this was the ring tone that Dean put on his _other_ phone _“Cas you are a badass you need a badass theme song”_ he didn’t really cared about that but he realized it help differentiate between his work/personal phone and his other business phone. His people knew not to bother him at certain times with business so when that phone rang he knew it was important and he needed to take care of it so with a groan he reached out his arm but remembered that Dean took off his clothes and left them downstairs “Urgh!” A tan hand padded his chest “don’t worry I’ll get it” Dean gave him a kiss on the head before getting up in all his naked toned glory –giving Castiel a brief show- and walked out. 

He knew he had to get up especially if he was being call to take care of some business but his muscles were not cooperating. Dean walked back to the room with the phone that just began ringing again “It’s Pamela; I’ll prep you a bath.” His mate passed him the phone this time kissing him good morning before heading to the bathroom and Castiel waited until he was gone to pick up

“What is it?”

Dean knew about this part of his life but they agreed that he would remain uninvolved unless otherwise needed. “Boss sorry to call you so early but we got an issue with some tourist.” Castiel finally willed his body to get up before walking naked out of the room using his senses to check Claire wasn’t in “Pamela don’t tell me that you called me for a simple problem with tourist, where’s Hannah?” Incompetence was one of the things that angered him more than anything especially when he expect more from the person like he does from Pamela

“Well Boss these are not just any tourist these are your favorite, it seems that they have had a secret operations with one of the families in the area.”

At this Castiel straighten up beginning to understand the reason for this call, if what Pamela said is true than this could mean a lot of blood is about to get spilled “and Hannah?” He asked again “she is keeping things calm until you give orders.” Castiel knew that this could quickly escalate but that’s not what he cared about he was used to bloodshed no what he cared about was the disrespect. “I will be there is a few hours, tell her to get all the facts and keep me updated.”

“You got it Boss we will tame the flame while you get some action.”

The sassy woman hung up before Castiel could respond a smile on his face, her blunt yet sassy nature was one of the reasons Castiel choose her for this job she reminded him of a female version of Dean. “Everything okay?” arms wrapped around his waist and he felt his mate nuzzle his neck “It will be just some kids pretending to be adults.” Castiel turned around and went to kiss his mate but was stopped “I just brushed my teeth you’re going to give me your morning breath. I set a bath for you not sure if you’ll have time” Castiel rolled his electric blue eyes at the morning breath statement “there always time for a nice bath especially after the night I’ve had” Dean smirked and looked at his mate’s marked body with a possessive look in his eyes “don’t even think about it” Castiel exclaimed walking away “you are using the shower while I take a bath” Dean couldn’t help but pout but still followed after his mate to take a shower while his mate took a bath.

* * *

The Angels family is a very old Russian-Polish family that had been in Europe for many centuries and like any family that old they have history, a history that is not all filled with good deeds and hard work. It was said that one of the first Angels was a thief and petty criminal that taught their kids the trade. For many years Angels were a family of criminals and thief, bandits that took what they pleased. It wasn’t until an Omega -the first Omega born into the family and Castiel’s namesake- used his brain and redefined the family trade make it into a real business.

From there their empire grew and the family became feared and respected by the rich and the poor. After that the head of the family was always the first Omega born to the previous head as they believed that Omegas were smarter and more inconspicuous also with so much adultery going on at the time an Angels Omega was the only one that could guarantee the offspring was a true Angels. That was how things were for a while until for reasons unknown the Angels fell off the map in the Underworld.

It was a dark time as old families began rebelling trying to take power; some say that the Angels were the original mafia. Before War World II Castiel’s great grandfather Michael I, brought life back to the old family trade using it to oppose tyranny and protect those being persecuted. He learned of his past and also learned that the family business was never gone it was just sleeping so he woke it up stronger than ever. He demanded respect and left bloodshed for those who didn’t give it, he re-built the empire with those he saved and installed people inside every mafia as his informant.

He was the first Alpha to become the Boss in centuries and the first one to dip his toes into politics. By the time he fled to America he was a powerful and feared man leaving informants in the Nazis and bringing information to the allied forces while his wife Luciell grew her fashion business. By the time his children were ready to take over the Angels family mafia was back and stronger than ever and he was nickname “Papa” by all other criminal organizations. His daughter Amara who took over made sure that the new faces knew and respected the Angels name by then she and her twin brother James divided the family empires he took care of the legal growing fashion empire while she took care of the illegal also growing crime empire.

Charles “Chuck” Angels son of James took over the fashion empire when his father died while Amara still strong continued the dark side of the family. When Chuck’s children were born Amara choose Castiel to take over for her with the idea that Michael will take care of the legal business to keep them both separated as was her mother’s wishes. With the death of Michael and Lucifer not wanting anything to do with either business, Raphael also dead and Gabriel running off Castiel was left to take over both sides of the family businesses managing to keep them separated.

He had been trained by his grandmother to take over the underworld but the legal business was a little harder so he went to school and study. Luckily a few years later Gabriel returned with his tail between his legs apologizing and while he refused to take charge he took some of the weight from both businesses of Castiel’s shoulder.

Castiel soon became known as “God” for his almost all knowing all powerful persona, he was someone fair and just but also someone that could be even more ruthless than his grandmother or great grandfather have ever been. He had a dark side to him that no one wanted to bring out and his talent for knowing everything that goes down anywhere made him impossible to betray those who tried lived to tell the tale but wish they didn’t. Now with Castiel in charge the dark side of the family businesses dealt with political crimes that protected human rights –dethroning dictator, starting coup, arming rebels…ect- something that his great grandfather was passionate about after having to flee Poland with his Jewish mate to escape Nazis.

Very few outside the family knew of the business only Dean as his mate, Sam and Jess as Gabriel’s mates, Tenten his administrative assistant at Angels International, and Charlie and Meg who were his best friends. Castiel decided to dress in a charcoal gray three piece suit with a white shirt and a blue tie that made his eyes glow an electric blue like flashing lightning, some oxfords and his favorite cologne finished off the look. Heading downstairs he saw his mate in the kitchen setting breakfast he knew that Dean was feeling a little guilty for losing control last night he always prepares a big breakfast as an apology

“Breakfast is rea…Damnnnn Cas if you weren’t already mine…”

Castiel smirked as his mate checked him out he knew the way he look with a smile and a kiss “lucky for you I am yours.” Castiel reassured his mate before sitting down with his plate, Dean was still a little turn on by his mate’s hotness ‘damn right I’m lucky’ Dean knew that every day, Castiel was a catch and Dean was lucky to have been allow to lay claim when they were still young and no one cared because if he tried now he was not sure he would have made the mark.

“Is it safe?”

Called a voice by the door but before she was given an answer Hunter marched in like he owned the place sniffing around trying to see why he had to stay away but quickly smelling the scent of his two humans mating and sneezing a little at the strong scent. This made Dean blushed and Castiel smiled, Claire smirked as she walked in and took Bee out of the carrier so the cat could also smell around “what are you doing here? Don’t you have class?” The girl sat down waiting for her plate “Yea but there was no way I was missing Dean’s ‘I lost control and I’m sorry breakfast’ it’s always over the top” Dean looked confuse at the name “I don’t have a ‘I lost control and I’m sorry breakfast’ thing” Castiel looked as his mate and Dean couldn’t help but pout at the lack of support

“you kind of do”

“I don’t!”

“So what’s in the oven?”

Dean was silence by the question he could see the twin smirks on Castiel and Claire’s face as they raised their eyebrows knowing he had lost and he would have to admit defeat but if they though he was going to give them the win they were wrong. “I made some Orange and Cranberry muffins for Naruto so we can take them when we see him today.” He just pulled that one out his ass and they all knew it which made Dean more indignant so he decided to be spiteful “just for that I am giving the rest of the bacon to someone who will appreciated, come here Hunter.”

He put three pieces of bacon in the excited dog’s food bowl knowing that he couldn’t give it all to him but is was the principal of the matter ‘goddammit’ before going to the room to change leaving a smirking Claire and a smiling Cas. He wasn’t really angry in fact he was happy this was his family and teasing was part of what made them great sometimes it was him and Claire against Cas and sometimes it was he and Cas against Claire but at the end of the day they loved each other and Dean wouldn’t have it any other way. “So what happened last night?” He heard Claire ask Castiel and toned down his hearing because he did not feel he could deal with reliving the events yet without getting pissed off again.

“So Uncle Cas please tell me you guys are paying Naruto a visit, can I come?”

“No”

“Why?”

“We don’t want to overwhelm him, plus this is just so that he meets Cas.”

“And you have classes”

That seemed to stop any further questions that the young Omega might have had and the three sat down in silence Castiel checking a few business and personal emails on his personal phone. Dean sat to finish his breakfast while Claire put the dishes in the dish washer and prepared her bag for school. She also took three of the Orange and Cranberry muffins while Dean was eating, the Alpha pretended not to see her. “I got to go I have baking class first thing. Tell me how the meeting goes” She rushed out saying goodbye not forgetting to say bye to the four legged members of the family, Hunter walked her to the door before coming back almost as if informing them that she left

“Yea I know boy she’ll be back later.”

Castiel reassured the dog by giving him a pat on the head. “It looks like the Arch Angels Gallery was a huge success…” Castiel looked up at Dean who had been looking at his phone “…It’s trending on social media.” Dean saw the confused look in his mate’s face and Dean could not help but look fondly at his mate’s and his social awkwardness. Dean got up to take his plate and start the dish washer not before kissing the confuse face away from his mate “it’s a good thing you have a social media team.” Castiel rolled his eyes knowing that he was not always socially aware.

Once they were both done they were ready to head out to see the blond, looking at the address Dean realized that the blond lived in the Bronx which had lighter traffic than Manhattan so he decided to take his baby out so she could stretch out, maybe also it impress a certain blond but no one needed to know that. It felt like forever since his driven his girl and since it was past morning rush hour he could not miss the opportunity to bring her out.

Castiel smile indulgently at his mate as he watched him fuss over his car “Hey baby I know that I’ve left you alone for too long. I’m sorry girl, how about you and me go on a trip to the manor. I can give you a nice bath, huh what you think?” Castiel had to laugh Dean sounded like he was making plans with his significant other to go on trip “Will I be invited to this escapade? Or will this be a car and owner trip exclusively?” Castiel asked teasingly knowing the answer “not if you keep being a smartass.” Castiel smirked and got in the car making sure not to slam the door even then he heard Dean mumble to the car about ungrateful mates but he ignored him. The drive was a little longer than expected but soon they were in front of the run down building neither of them liked the idea of the blond living in this dump.

“Is this it?”

“According to the address given by Ruby”

They both got out Dean making sure to lock his car well and watching anyone suspicious but despite the run down appearance Dean knew no one would dare touch his car and that was due to the man walking ahead of him. Castiel walked over to the building with his head high and a swagger as if the place belonged to him. That was one thing Dean admired about his mate Castiel seemed comfortable where ever he went, he didn’t care what people though or what they perceived as normal.

Castiel was an imposing Alpha in his three piece designer suit yet he looked right at home in the hoods of the Bronx as he would look in the rich streets of Manhattan. Also he could see the recognition in the eyes of some of the thugs in the area, anyone that was involved in the criminal underworld knew who “God” was. Castiel was by the door about to press the buzzer when someone came over “Allow me sir” The man did some sort of trick and the door opened Castiel nodded before walking inside that was another thing about his mate he never said the words thank you in the underworld

_“Thank you is a big word Dean it’s only reserved for those who have done great deeds like a medal of valor this way they work harder for it and appreciated more when it comes.” _

And its true Dean has seen some of Castiel’s gang practically wet themselves as Castiel actually thank them for something. He knows he shouldn’t be impress or proud of his mate because it was a messed up tactic to keep ‘soldiers’ in their place and continue to push home the idea that Castiel was God but he couldn’t help it, he was proud and impress maybe that meant that he was little messed up as well. He followed Castiel inside not even looking at the guy still holding the door, this was not his world and he had no reason to interact with it. “This is the apartment on the paper.” Dean walked forward nervous it was better that Naruto saw him first “Dean?” He realized he had just been standing there this was huge if Castiel did not like the blond than they were screw, back to the drawing board. Taking a deep breath he knocked and waited for a response. After a few minutes of nothing happening he knocked again with the same results

“maybe he’s not home.”

“Makes no sense Claire said he should be home.”

“He no longer lives there.”

They both turned to see the man that opened the door for them outside, he was obviously scared but seemed eager to please. By the scent Dean and Castiel could tell he was an Alpha low level but no third gender. Castiel stepped forward “what do you mean?” The man was remembering the conversation he heard this morning between the tiny blond and the landlord of this place. “Yea he was kicked out, couldn’t pay his rent which if you asked me was a set up.” This got Dean’s interest and he spoke to the man for the first time “what do you mean?” The man looked at Dean as if trying to figure out who he was and if he was important “answer the question” the firm words from Castiel made him jump slightly “uh…re…rent isn’t due til the end of the month but I herd the old man asking the tiny blond for it by the end of the week.” **(AN: sorry guys I tried to write my Bronx accent here don’t think it really worked)** Dean and Castiel looked at each other

“why?”

“My guess…he’s one of those traditional asshole, you know.”

“Are you able to open the door?”

The questioned surprised the man and Dean who both looked at the blank blue eyes, to the man Castiel gave nothing away but Dean could see that his mate was angry if there was one thing Castiel hated was those who believed that they were better than others or that a certain group of people were less than them. “I mean yea I can…the locks here ain’t shit…but…” The man looked conflicted and Dean could feel for him it was not easy saying no when faced with Castiel’s “God” persona.

“Get me the landlord.”

Before Castiel could finish the sentence the man was gone leaving them alone in the dirty hallway. “Damn it seems the kid can’t catch a break” Dean tried to calm down the situation, him losing control was bad, dangerous but not too bad but Castiel losing control was catastrophic. “Whether he is it or not Dean we must help him.” Dean smiled; his mate had an act for adopting strays “I figured as much.” It wasn’t long before the man -who was really more of a teenager now that Dean looked at him- came back with a older Alpha “Are you interested in this unit?” a greasy smile and Dean hated this man immediately even his scent repulse the green eyed Alpha

“Open the door”

Was all Castiel said his electric blue eyes back to their blank expression but his tone left no room for debate. The man practically tripped over himself to open door “It is a nice studio apartment, great vantage point, with the necessities…” Dean stopped listening as he walked into the place that still looked lived in, there were dishes in the counters and clothes in the closet, the bed had sheets and there were still decorations as if someone tried to make the place homier. The asshole kicked Naruto out on the streets with no notice and the blond had to leave his things behind “you know it’s against the law to evict a tenant without previous notice, right?” Dean glared at the greasy man that had been rambling about the place and froze at the Alpha’s words he was starting to realize that these men were not interested in the place.

Castiel let his mate take care of the old Alpha while he looked around in the bathroom he saw some roaches scurry away as he turned on the lights, the shower had tiles falling apart and there was what looked like molded on the walls. He left the room disgusted, in the kitchen ‘if it can be called that’ the dishes in the counter looked like they had been washed that morning, the cupboards were filled with cup of noodles of all flavor, there were also Vienna sausage and some other things Castiel figured were to make the main dish of noodles more gourmet.

There were notes on the cupboard door ‘Note to self: Ramen while delicious should not be my only meal’ and then he saw more notes ‘Note from self: but it has all the major food groups.’ And then more ‘Note to self: It is too much sodium.’ There was a responses ‘Note from self: but it’s RAMEN!!!!’ all in the same handwriting and Castiel could not help but let out a laugh the blond was arguing with himself on post it over Ramen. “What is it?” Castiel looked up as Dean walked over he saw the man missing “I send him to get me Naruto’s lease, probably going to also change his pants.” Castiel smile at Dean’s smirk “your blond is very entertaining.” Dean raised an eye brow at the use of ‘your’ but ignored it when his mate pointed to the cupboard notes that made him laugh.

“Oh this is hilarious.”

“It sounds like a conversation you and Sam might have over your love of pie.”

“Hey! Pie is delicious and it does have all the major food groups.”

“Dean I believe that’s plagiarizing.” Castiel pointed to the notes with a smile.

Dean pouted “I said it first.” Arms cross although the mirth was still in his eyes.

Castiel continued to explore checking the fridge and seeing some fruits that have seen better days no notes unfortunately. He looked in the closet to see what the clothes left behind said about the blond. There was a lot of blues and oranges all second hand and thrift store finds which Castiel’s inner fashionista cried over the fact that the blond had no fashion sense which just meant that he would have to get him a whole new wardrobe.

Castiel realized that he was thinking of a future with the blond he hasn’t met yet maybe Dean has been influencing him too much. “Cas lets go” Dean called over the landlord was still not back but he realized it was a waste to be there the blond was not coming back today. They closed the door and walked out of the building not realize that they did not scent the inside until they got out. Dean walked over to the impala Castiel could tell that his mate was dishearten and he couldn’t have that so he call over the young man from earlier “keep an eye on the place call this number if the tiny blond comes back” He gave the man his dark business number “yes sir” before walking over to the impala and getting in “Dean you are not one to give up.” That was all that was needed and Dean’s spirit was back

“You’re right Cas”

* * *

In another part of the city a small slim Omega brunette with bangs was walking into a warehouse in Brooklyn filled with Alphas. Some began jeering at the delicate looking Omega in a pencil skirt and heels. But she seemed completely unbothered by this even going as far as turning her head up at them.

“What? You too good for us?”

“Come on sweets cheeks let me show you your place.”

“I can give you a good knot like you’re begging for.”

They all laughed getting more vulgar with each stepped she took but the Omega gave them nothing ‘I can’t wait until Castiel gets rid of all these assholes; I really hope their boss was dumb enough to cross Castiel.’ Finally one of the underbosses came over and recognized her; she made sure to show him how unimpressed she was with his men “SHUT UP!” The men were all shocked it seemed like they’re not used to their boss correcting their disgusting behavior.

“Nice crew you have here. I felt quite welcome.”

The man rushed over “Please forgive them, it’s been long since they’ve seen a beautiful woman such as yourself they forget themselves.” The Omega rolled her eyes everyone believed that because she was an Omega one little compliment would have her melt in their hands “that’s not something you should be proud of; your enemies will not send ugly Alphas to infiltrate you.” The man eyes widen he knew –and he hated it- that she was right but he didn’t dare speak everyone knew that Seraph was God’s right hand and as such she was not someone to be messed with.

“Where is your boss?”

The man tripped over himself and Hannah knew in that moment that the rumors were true this mafia was trying to ally themselves with the tourist coming in. “Tell him that he really does not want God to come in here instead of me…” The man and all his little soldiers freeze at the codename for the man who they have all grown to fear “…like you said I am prettier than him” Hannah smirked waiting for the cowards to fall in line.

‘Too easy’

* * *

Castiel had Dean drop him off at the office before his mate headed in to work; he wanted to get some work done for Angels International before he tackled the other family business. Walking in he made sure to get into the CEO mindset it was the only way he could keep all facets of his life separate. “Good Morning Prime Sentinel Angels” The people began shouting their greeting as he walked by “Good Morning Alpha Angels” it vary everyday depending of the person and their beliefs. Unlike Dean, Castiel was not as social, lucky for him his staff knew him and didn’t take the lack of respond personal. Unlike Dean’s office which was in Midtown –the center of it all- Castiel’s office was in the Financial District.

The building was seriously damaged during 9/11 and instead of repairing it was rebuilt better than ever just like the rest of the district. That was one thing that could never be deny about New Yorkers they were a resilient bunch and they loved sending a big ‘fuck you’ to those that have tried to jeopardize their way of life. It was one of the reasons Castiel loved the city so much and why he chose to stay despite many other countries and city rising in popularity for business development.

“Good Morning Sir”

Tenten greeted him as he reached his office “Here is the data on Arch Angels Gallery in Beverly Hills, sales and traffic so far…” She handed over some sheets that Castiel began looking at immediately, this project was his baby of course and he needed it to succeed. “…It looks good so far. The preparations for the Spring Ruler of Heaven fashion show in Paris are underway, the theme that was chosen this time was ‘The roaring 20s’ the designers have all been chosen and the designs show it should be ready by then…” She passed him a report with pictures and layout “I do not like the use of the word ‘should be’ get in contact with the head of our operations in Paris and tell them I want a definite answer by the end of the week.” Castiel reached his desk and sat down still going over the papers given to him “Yes sir” Tenten wrote the notes down in her trusty notepad which is an admins best friend.

“Anything else?”

“You have a meeting with the social media team in charge of Arch Angels Gallery and one with Meg who is coming to talk about closing Purgatory back again for a few days.”

“What? I thought it was ready to open, what happened?” Castiel did not look happy as it took them months to get the gym ready to open.

“Well according to her there was some issues that were not up to part for the Purgatory brand.”

“Get in contact with the contractor and architect of the project see who dropped the ball.”

“Right away sir”

With that the woman walked out the room leaving her boss to work while she made some calls and began running things from behind the scenes like every good admin does. Castiel got to work seeing the list of things that he had to take care of on top of everything Tenten told him. He had progress reports from the different departments, he checked sales reports making notes to follow up with his sales team, checked the financial report that Jessica sent over as well as Gabriel’s report about operations from Chicago which had a note about coming to visit soon like always he ignored it.

He got a text on his other phone mid work ‘_It is confirmed’_ were the words which made Castiel sigh; he was hoping he wouldn’t have to dirty the streets of New York today. He made a list of the things he would need to do today and sent a text to Dean _‘playing in the mud today’ _it was their code for anytime Castiel had to personally deal with ‘ Bloody Mafia stuff’ as Dean called it. _‘Ok, don’t drag mud in the house’ _Castiel smiled he was lucky to have a mate so understanding he just hoped his luck doesn’t run out with his other mate _‘I never do’ _He got up ready to go to his meeting with the social media team

_‘b safe. Love u’ _

Tenten was waiting at the door as he walked out _‘I always am. I love you too.’ _The rest of the day for Castiel was pretty normal he was happy that Arch Angels was doing so well ‘trending’ as Dean said earlier. Reports all looked good so far and his video conference with Jess was very productive, unlike her mates Jess is not nosey but then again Castiel was sure that was because she always knew everything somehow. “Sir Meg is here to see you” Before Castiel could say anything the brunette Omega walked in as if she owned the place “Clarence! How was sunny California?” She looked at him “you didn’t even get a tan.” She sounded disappointed and Castiel smiled as Tenten started the coffee machine in his office.

Meg was one of his best friends he met the Omega in college and he fiery spirit and outgoing personally drew him in, a massive contrast to Castiel’s own reserve and quite one. She reminded him of Dean although it was a little awkward at first since the girl developed feelings for him; it was all good once Dean introduced her to her mate Charlie. “Meg I told you I don’t tan I burn.” This got a laugh like it always does, they talked as they waited until Tenten passed around the coffee for Meg and her and the tea for Castiel. “So tell me what is this about closing Purgatory back up? I thought it was running perfectly, traffic was good.”

“It was and people seemed to like it…”

“So what happened?”

“I had the monthly progress report conference with the managers in the branches of Australia, Vienna and California comparing the New York one to those I realized that its not up to par. It was falling behind majorly.”

“Meg it had only been open for a few days…”

“Yes, but this was not about membership or traffic, it was on equipment, technology and comfort.”

The woman went on to highlight the discrepancies in the designs and the corners that were cut as they used a new architect for this Purgatory. Meg also highlighted the cost it would take and for how long it would be closed. She was very prepared for the meeting with statistics and comments from customers of all branches. Tenten agreed on some of the aspect needed as a previous gym rat and MMA fighter she could see the customer point of view, she like Meg has also been to the other three gyms plus the new one and could tell the difference. The meeting ended with Castiel agreeing to have the gym close back up and gave Meg a week to get it done.

* * *

As the days duties were whining down Castiel began getting into the mindset of God as he knew that he couldn’t postpone the situation any longer. “Tenten blackout for a few minutes” Tenten looked serious knowing what it meant so she turned around and made sure to close the door. He called Hannah to get everything set up “Take some friends and round up our tourists, let’s show them the New York hospitality.” Castiel coded even in a safe zone he always made sure to keep everything in code to protect himself, his people, his family and his business. “Consider it done. What about our neighbors?” Hannah’s soft voice asked the consigliere had over time learn to read her boss but he often surprised her it was the reason why he was such a formidable boss. “Let’s introduce them to our real estate agent; I think it’s time for them to move.” Castiel knew that he will have to let certain party know what was coming.

He ended the conversation and called his contact in the NYPD to clear some room for him to take care of this. “Bal I need you to reel it in.” He ordered as soon as the person on the other side picked up the phone “What no ‘hello’ dear cousin?” His contact was also an old friend of his Balthazar Novack who he met in college and they became real close. They separated after college as Castiel took over the family businesses and Balthazar went into the Navy and then becoming a Navy Seal, the two met again when they both moved to New York one as a business man and the other as a police officer.

Over time Castiel ‘helped’ Balthazar reached higher levels in the department and then brought him in as an informant and resource. Balthazar was family and their relationship had always been close. “Hello Balthazar, how is being commissioner treating you?” He heard the other man chuckle, Balthazar and Gabriel were the only ones that could get away with joking and teasing Castiel when he is in his God mode.

“All is well Cassie. Although it would be nice to be call for more than work”

“Be careful what you wish for Gabriel will come in a few days I’ll make sure to let him know you miss him.”

“What! You are so very cruel my friend.”

“It is why I am good at what I do. Now are you going to take care of what I ask?”

“No need to insult me, you know me consider it done try not to get too much mud on my streets.”

“I never do. I will make sure to contact you when Gabriel comes up.”

Castiel smirked ignoring the complaint in Balthazar’s voice as he hung up the phone seating down waiting for the confirmation from Hannah. _‘It is ready’ _He can always count on Hannah she was efficient and prompt _‘Have my welcome basket ready’ _Castiel did not wait for a response he send a message to the driver he uses for these type of business. He closed everything knowing that he would not be back, this business would take the rest of the day hopefully he would have it done by today.

“Tenten I will be gone for the rest of the day. Feel free to leave the rest for tomorrow and head home”

Castiel looked at her not explaining anything more knowing that his admin understood what he meant. “I just need to finish a few things than I would head out.” He nodded his head and headed out it was still early in the today so people were still walking around the building working some were coming back from lunch. Down in front there was black town car waiting for him with a man in a suit standing next to the back door.

The door was open for him and as he stepped into the car he saw a beautiful brunette woman seating there waiting for him. “Hello Boss, I brought your welcome basket as per your request.” The Beta smiled at her boss passing him a black leather hard brief case. “Pamela, how is everything else going?” Castiel asked taking the case but not opening it trusting that everything was there “A shipment is coming in tonight but the King of Hell has it handle. The ‘president’ in Venezuela needs a break some Knights were dispatched to ‘help’ him out…” Castiel smirked he had been watching the news on Venezuela “Make sure that this time it is done right, we do not need a repeat of what happened in Venezuela when we helped their previous leader.” Pamela wrote down notes and the car was silence while she took some notes

“What about Brazil?”

Pamela look at her notes “we have our friends in communications…” Castiel glared and Pamela knew that the look was one that usually gets people kill “I do not want communication, I want a hunt.” There was brutality and anger in his eyes was something that Pamela has seen before it usually got people killed in horrible ways. “Naomi has some vacation time; she has always wanted to visit Brazil.” Pamela’s eyes widen ‘boss most be really angry’ Naomi was someone who took care of people in the worse most possible way, she was only sent out when Castiel wanted the target to suffer.

She did not dare to question his decision “I will let her know…” She wrote down more notes before speaking again “The families in Europe are sending over invitations especially England…” Castiel shook his head when he first took over the old mafia families in Europe turned their nose at the young ‘American’ boy. It wasn’t until he showed them that while young he was still an Angels that they started to show him respect and fear now they send him invitations to come and visit them. “Politely decline, remind them that according to them an ‘American’ boy has no reason to be involve in European business.” Pamela smirked at this she always enjoyed bringing arrogant men down a peck.

They arrived at a deserted street in Long Island City; there were abandoned warehouses all around. They got out Castiel carried his briefcase a small Omega was waiting outside for them as they got in “Pamela get those things done I will see you once I’m done.” The Beta nodded before getting into the car being driven away. “Hannah, let’s get introductions underway.” They entered the barren warehouse walking deeper in having casual conversation.

In the center of the warehouse were three men tied to chairs, there were other men standing around the big room who all vowed their head in respect. The men in the chairs eyes widen; Castiel put the brief case in a table and opened it to reveal all sort of medical looking tools. Castiel took of his jacket passing it to one of the man standing nearby who looked as if he was been given the biggest honor in the world.

Hannah passed Castiel some black gloves “gentlemen this is God and he would like to welcome you to his city.” Castiel gave a sinister smile looking at the swastika tattoos “You know I come from a long line of Jews –as you would say- so your visit is very exciting for me excuse me if I go slightly over overboard with the welcome party in my excitement.” Soon the room was filled with screams and pleas for mercy that were ignored.

* * *

It has been a few days since Naruto lost his apartment, apparently the gym in Brooklyn closed for some renovations but they at least asked him to come back in a week. He has been hopping from homeless shelter to homeless shelter looking for a job but having no luck as everyone asked for a resume. It got to the point that Naruto began to think that he might just have to ask Hinata to help him write a resume hoping that it might get him more attention from employers.

First he was going to go back to the gym when they re-open. He looked them up and saw that they have great benefits and that is what he needs. It has been a rough few days but Naruto was used to this and he knew how to deal with it better still he knew how to survive it. He ate at the café and used the showers in the college gym to clean himself.

He had dinner at Ichiraku not every night since he didn’t want them to get suspicious. In between that he munched on the pastries that he took from the café to hold him over until the night. The food that he had taken from his apartment was stolen in the first shelter he stayed at. It has been two weeks since he was evicted and three days since he ate at Ichiraku which he had to stop since both Iruka and Teuchi were asking too many questions.

For those three days he had only eaten pastries in the morning only because since they got busy there were hardly any leftovers for him to take. Finally he checks the internet and sees that the gym re-opened a few days ago there was even a really positive article about the new opening so he decided to head over after work.

Naruto walked over and looked up at the clean sign that read ‘Purgatory’ feeling anxious like he felt during his interview at The Bunker. People were walking in and out in their gear, there seemed to be a lot of traffic. The building was in a corner lot and three levels with a terrace from what Naruto could see. The front windows seemed like panels that as he walked in he realized were screen since some people had different scenery, a beach and a country road to name a few.

The place seemed almost futuristic, tablets and screens all over the place, stay of the art equipment suddenly he felt he might be under qualify for a job here. “Welcome to Purgatory!” The slim pretty Omega on the front desk greeted him; she smiled but as Naruto walked over her smile became stiffer it was that smile that rich people give to poor people when they enter their high class business. Naruto had become an expert at reading disgust in people’s eyes and he could see that she was trying very hard not to kick him out.

“Do you have a membership?”

“Do people need a membership to come here?”

“Yes, only members have access to the gym.” She said this very arrogantly.

“How much is the membership? How does it work?” Naruto decided to get more information before he speaks with the person in charge.

“Believe me, you can’t afford it. This is not the place for you.”

The very blunt and honest statement surprised Naruto usually he would get a passive aggressive discrimination not one so up front. He couldn’t help but respect that even if it always hurt to be discriminated for something out of his control. He looked around and notice that all the ‘members’ in this gym had the same factors in common they were all young, good looking, and –even stranger- fit.

He scratched his head in confusion wasn’t the point of a gym to get fit shouldn’t there be more diversity this gym felt very staged. “I’m actually here looking for a job. I came before but they were closing so they told me to come back.” She measured him up and raised an eye brow “I’ll let the manager know.” With that he was dismissed so Naruto step away and sat in the reception area to wait just looking around. It felt like hours before a very fit Alpha walked over to him measure him up and down like the receptionist.

“Do you have any experience working in a gym?”

“Back home I was in school for Martial Arts and once graduated I joined our village’s forces.”

“You were in the military?”

“Yea, my village…”

“Village?”

“Yea, I’m from a small village in Japan.”

The door opens and the wind blows from outside making the Alpha nose the air and getting wind of Naruto’s scent. Suddenly the man stiffens completely his posture and the interest in his face was gone. “I’m sorry but it seems that you are not the kind of person were a looking for.” Naruto was confused he tried to go back and see where the man could have gotten that idea “Look around you we keep a certain image and you do not meet those standards.” Naruto looked around still confused he study the employees and it suddenly hit him they were all Alphas and Omega

“It’s because I’m a Beta”

The man smiled smugly and Naruto could feel the beginning of humiliation set in but this time Naruto didn’t let it set in instead anger overcame him. “I’m glad you understand.” The Alpha began to walk away but the days of injustice had caught up to him and he had enough. “No I don’t understand actually.” The Alpha turned around “excuse me?” The Alpha dared him to repeat what he said, surprise as if he could not believe that Naruto dared to speak up to him.

“Well, I’m saying that its 2020 and you seemed to be stuck in the 80s or something. Don’t you think it’s a little late for Beta discrimination? I mean in this day and age Betas have jobs in the government for fuck sakes!”

The rant had drawn attention from people coming in and the receptionist in the front, they were all mumbling about what was going on. The Alpha was mad but he looked around noticing the attention and decided to avoid a scandal. “Please leave the property you are causing a disturbance.” The man tried to usher Naruto away “What? You don’t want your customer to know that you’re a racist business, which focuses on including certain people but excluding others” Naruto made sure to speak louder so that everyone could hear him. He was pissed and he wanted everyone to know that racism against Beta should not be a norm anymore. The man tried to get him to calm down while insulting him a lot and Naruto was just over the whole situation, he got even angrier when he realized that the young beautiful fit assholes that go to this gym only pretend to care about the issues.

* * *

Castiel was happy with the changes made in Purgatory, he agreed with Meg that the place needed to be closed and renovated. He had seen the other Purgatories in Vienna, California and Australia and this one did not compare before but now it was up to part, of course each brand had something different from the others like the surfing lessons in Australia and the Meditation classes in California. “Like I said Clarence this was not up to par, now it more fits to the brand.” Castiel smiled at Meg getting sighs and blushes from the Omegas around

“If there was anyone that could get it done it would be you.” Meg smirked

“A compliment, watch it Clarence I might swoon a little.”

The Omega always joked about the stereotype about her gender being weak minded falling for all compliments. “What about the staff?” Castiel asked looking around seeing a small amount of staff for such a big crowd “We are currently recruiting; I have my manager in charge of applications.” Suddenly they heard a commotion in the front and a voice yell out “You pretend to be inclusive when you’re all kicking out people like me and making them feel bad about not being like you!” Castiel looked at Meg his face serious, he thought that the gym was received well by the people, this person sounded angry. He walked to the front and saw a tiny blond in the reception area face of with a tall Alpha which Castiel knew to be the manager.

“What is going on here?”

Naruto rolled his eyes more racist employees as back up coming to save the day and make him out to be the bad guy in this story. “My apologies sir, this _Beta _is creating a scene I will take care of it.” The use of his gender as if it were an insult annoyed Naruto “stop saying Beta like you’re saying scum of the earth or something because news flash its not really an insult, Asshole!” Castiel raised an eye bow at the manager “it doesn’t seem like you can.” Blond had still not turn to look at the new player in the game “sir what seems to be the problem?” At being addressed directly Naruto had to turn around only to face a chest so he moved his eyes up, high, higher

‘Damn why does everyone have to be taller than me.’

Until cerulean blue eyes met electric blue eyes the man before him was extremely good looking like the man he met at the Bunker it was almost unfair. But this one was a different kind of good looking while the other guy ‘Dean’ had a more all American, boy next door beauty this man before him was more of old fashion exotic beauty ‘definitely not American.’ He was tall with a slim built and flush almost pink-ish tone to his skin, he had wild curly dark hair and a five o clock shadow that made him look almost dangerous instead on scruffy. The biggest and by far best feature ‘that I can see’ was his electric bright blue eyes that almost seemed flash like lighting moving around.

“Who are you? Another ‘manager’ wanting to keep up appearances”

All the staff and gym goers gasp at the blatant disrespect that the blond was showing one of the richest and most dangerous men in the world. Meg who had been on the side watching the show raised an eyebrow she has never heard anyone speak to Castiel that way. Castiel was surprise that the blond had no idea who he was and intrigued at the same time, the manager from before stepped in to apparently defend Castiel’s honor. “How dare you! Show some respect this is Castiel Angels owner of this gym” The man exclaimed trying to gain Castiel favor by ‘defending’ him but to everyone’s shock including the man himself Naruto proved that he did not give a fuck. “Oh so you’re the head racist in here.” Everyone gasp while Meg actually laughed she like the tiny blond, no one has ever accused Castiel of being a racist, and his face was priceless.

The manager again was the first to speak he step up to Naruto aggressively “Show some respect…” but Naruto ignored him and walked up to Castiel until they were less than an inch apart, it was a hilarious image as the blond was staring Castiel ‘down’ while practically on his tiptoes. “Respect is earned! I’m not about to show respect to someone that has a business that condones discrimination among employees and customers.” He poked Castiel hard chest as he ranted “I mean look around none of these ‘members’ need to go to the gym and the people that actually want to get fit and need it are not allow because they don’t fit your image. The same way I was denied a job because I’m not a strong Alpha or a cute Omega.” Castiel looked around noticing that the blond was right all the members were fit and good looking while all the employees were Alphas and Omegas.

This was not how Purgatory was supposed to be, like the others around the world it was meant to be a save space for all. He looked down at the fearless blond whose cheeks were flushed and Cerulean eyes shined as he stared ‘down’ Castiel’s own electric blue eyes and could not help but think how adorable the blond looked. Taking a minute to study him, the golden tan skin and bright wheat blond hair, the slightly slanted but still widen eyes, the pouting lips and the marking von his cheeks, there was no denying he was gorgeous. Meg saw the moment Castiel’s went from CEO on the job to Alpha on the hunt. She was the only one that noticed his eyes flash gold and she turned to the blond still fuming barely reaching the Alpha’s neck

‘Oh this is interesting, wonder what Dean will say?’

Naruto was so mad that again he did not notice the look of interest that the Alpha was giving him. As a Beta his senses weren’t as developed so he could not scent the Alpha pheromones being thrown his way “On behave of Angels International I deeply apologies for what you have been put through and assure you that this is not the message we want people to get from us. We do not discriminate or exclude anyone so I will look into this immediately.” Naruto was left speechless mid rant, he did not expect a sincere apology at all let alone a public one ‘what is it with this big bosses and surprising me’ he blinked his eyes and tilted his head in confusion ‘Oh dear god he is so adorable. I want to ravish him.’ Naruto was unaware of the dark thoughts he was inspiring.

The manager glared at the blond for making him look bad in front of the CEO and he grabbed him by the arm hard ready to throw him out but he did not count on Castiel being so protective of the blond so quickly. A big hand shot out and grabbed his wrist making him let go of the blond who had given a sound of surprise but unfortunately for the manager Castiel took it as a sound of pain so he squeezed until everyone close heard the bone crack and the manager screamed. It was getting out of hand so Meg went to intervene only to be glared at by those electric blue eyes and be stopped by the Alpha’s command

“Stop…”

“…How dare you hurt someone that I am talking to, completely ignoring my words!”

At this point the Alpha was crying on his knees while Castiel held his broken wrist and Naruto couldn’t help but get a sick pleasure at watching the arrogant bastard be put in his place if only that could happened to his ex-landlord. He wanted Castiel to break his whole arm maybe the asshole would rethink about being a racist dick. He looked around and saw everyone had their phones out recording and if the guy really was the owner of this place it would not look good on him and the guy seemed decent enough. So Naruto stepped forward “Castiel don’t! He’s not worth the added problem or bad publicity that you will get.” But that did not get him attention so he wrapped his arms around the man’s waist and flushed his smaller body against the tall tone one in a one-sided hug.

Castiel was shocked by the arms around him and the body against his, it felt so right and he let go of the whimpering manager so that he could wrap both arms around the tiny blond. He was lost in the feeling of the blonde’s body against his and for a minute forgot all the people around them burying his face in surprisingly silky soft hair. “Castiel” Meg called for his attention and he growled low enough that only she heard “There are people everywhere this is not the place for this.”

Reality made him pull back not completely –unable to let go of the blond- to realize that she was right a lot of people had their phones out “this is like at The Bunker all over again.” The blond still in his arms mumbled and it got Castiel’s attention not because he spoke but the words he spoke suddenly he remembered Dean’s words _“He was perfect Cas, cerulean blue eyes fierce yet innocent, if you see them you will never be able to say no to them. I’m sure that Naruto is what we’ve been looking for.”_ This time Castiel let go of the blond and looked into his eyes ‘cerulean blues’ but it couldn’t be, it would be too much of a coincidence.

For the last few days Dean has been going crazy trying to find this blond and it turns out he found them. “What is your name?” Naruto did the head tilt that Castiel found so adorable unaware that he was doing the same thing “Naruto Uzumaki” It was him the blond that his mate had been so obsessed with he couldn’t believe it ‘you were right Dean, he is perfect.’ He could not help but laugh at the way life works, it has to be fate, the blond was meant to be theirs. His laugh had gotten the wide eyes from everyone including Meg who has never heard Castiel laugh so loudly that was more Dean’s thing. His next words shock everyone even more than his laugh but he didn’t care.

“Join me for lunch.”

It was a question but at the same time it wasn’t Castiel did not want to give him the chance to refuse. Finally they had found the blond there was no way he was letting him out of his sight until they could seal the deal. The people began mumbling shocked all the Omegas glared at Naruto in envy that he would get such an invitation by one of the most eligible Alphas in the world. Others believed that this was just a business lunch so that the blond doesn’t sue the company for discrimination.

Naruto completely ignored everyone he was surprise by the invitation and his first though was to decline but his stomach growled loudly making him blush and making Castiel smile “I’ll take that as a yes” before Naruto could correct him the man was texting something on his phone and then turned to a brunette Omega behind him “Meg Investigate this situation and we will meet tomorrow. I do not have to tell you that we cannot have this.” Meg nodded knowing that Castiel was right she was in charge of all the Purgatory gyms and uses managers to work as her eyes and ears so she only sees what the managers want her to see.

It is all about trust and while she trust the other managers this one she was not so sure of, she needed to take care of this because this looked bad on her too. “Consider it done.” Naruto felt petty for a moment as said “that receptionist is racist too, she’s turning people away.” The Omega in question widen her eyes doing the perfect _who? me? _pose before exclaiming that Naruto was lying “Shall we?” but Castiel glared at her before turning and smiling at the blond ushering him outside where his car was waiting, the change was scary and the Omega whimper.

“What would you like to eat?”

“You can never go wrong with a burger and fries, there a Mickey Ds a block from here.”

Castiel listen to the blond but ignored the location suggestion telling his driver to take them to Emily’s in Clinton Hill it was one of Dean’s favorite. “I have a better idea.” Naruto turn those eyes on him and there was so much trust there that Castiel wanted to pull him on his lap and ravish him ‘most have control. Cannot scare him away’ He texted Dean _‘Join me for lunch?’_ and he didn’t have to wait long before receiving an answer _‘Can’t stuk @ wok’_ He hated how his mate texted but he sent something to entice him.

Dean was seating in his office feeling more depressed than before for not being able to join his mate for lunch. These last few days he has been trying to find the blond but it was as if he vanished, he even got Claire to call him but the number was not in service. He was not in a happy mood, his mate send him another text and he expect some words proving how understanding his mate was instead it was a picture of the blond he was looking for in a car looking out the window.

It was obvious that the blond did not know the picture was taken but more importantly Dean recognized that car _‘It’s okay, I have someone to keep me company’ _He couldn’t believe it so he called his mate “What! How is that possible? You found him!” He exclaimed before his mate could even talk “Actually he found me.” His mate chuckle before answering “we’re going to get some burgers at Emily’s” Castiel explained how could Dean refused that, burgers with his mate and their tiny blond he will make room “I’ll meet you there!”

“But you said…”

“I will be there!”

He heard his mate laugh before hanging up the phone and calling Missouri “I’m going out to lunch” He was rushing but stopped in his private bathroom fixing his hair “how I look?” The woman was surprised “as handsome as always, you will knock him dead.” For some reason Dean was sure that the woman was not talking about Castiel. In the elevator he got another text from his mate this one made him grin and exclaim loudly “YES! Finally!” Security will have a field day with that footage.

_“You were right he is adorable. We are definitely keeping him.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As requested the two blue eyes meet finally. Let me know what you guys think of the meeting and the little twist of Castiel being a mafia boss. I'm a huge fan of the viewer finder series and especially the character of Asami Ryuchi (any 'bad boys' in general) just for the fact that I think there is something deeper to them like onions.
> 
> Please keep the comments coming.
> 
> Next chapter: the trio unites...kind of..


	7. Hot Alphas and Free Food!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait.
> 
> Lunch!

**Life is not fair but Karma is**

If Naruto was asked where and how his day would have ended he would have never guessed it would be having lunch with the owner of the gym he had just blown up in. Now that his anger had calm down he felt embarrassed for what he said and for creating such a racked, he was definitely not getting the job. He had no doubt that this man ‘Castiel’ was taking him to lunch to keep him quite, making sure that he didn’t sue or talked to the media he won’t tell the man that he never had any plans to talk or sue until after he eats, no use ruining the chance for a free meal.

When they walked into the place Naruto was in heaven, scent of fresh pizza made his mouth watered. Castiel lead him to a table a little further back. He was so distracted by his stomach that he didn’t even notice that Castiel pulled his chair for him. “Order whatever you like.” Naruto heard his favorite phrase in the English language and he couldn’t help but ask

“What’s the price point?”

Castiel looked confuse as if the blond asked him something in a foreign language ‘I’m pretty sure I spoke in English’ at this point Naruto looked a little confused himself “There different price points in the menu so…” Now that he said it out loud Naruto felt self-conscious he sounded avaricious and he was not a greedy person at least not when it came to money. In an instant he felt horrible; this man was being nice and offering him a meal while Naruto was being greedy and inconsiderate.

Castiel saw as the blond began to pull away, he could smell the shame and see him draw into himself. He was not sure what happened but he didn’t like it, the blond should always be happy the fire in those eyes should never be extinguished. Castiel back tracked trying to see what could have made the blond close off and then he remembered the blond was asking about money ‘he must have felt he offended me’

“Hey there is nothing to worry about; money is one of the things that I have never needed to stress over …”

It didn’t seem to work Dean was always the one better at comforting people and knowing what they needed “There is no limit have whatever you want, as much as you want but I don’t want you to get sick.” Castiel was able to grab his hand “Money comes and go I rather cherish the relationships in my life, never be afraid of asking me anything I promise to be honest and let you know if it bothers me.” Castiel couldn’t help but think how perfect the blonde’s hand fit into his

“I like making the people in my life happy.”

The words seemed to have the desired effect as the blond loosen up and smiled again. “You might regret that.” Naruto warned as he began looking at the menu while Castiel just smiled at him. “Are you ready to order?” a pretty Omega waiter asked looking solely at Castiel and that was when the Alpha notice that there were a lot of people watching them mainly him, fortunately the blond did not seem to notice.

“Are you ready to order Naruto?”

Even with him bringing attention to his companion the Omega did not take his eyes of Castiel for long just a brief look of disdain at the blond before turning back to him. Naruto looked pensive at the menu it was adorable to Castiel the blond seemed so serious as if it was a major life decision. Then he turned to Castiel biting his lower lip and looking at him bashfully

“I can’t decide between the burger, pizza and nachos any recommendations?”

He looked so cute and innocent that Castiel would have bought him the whole restaurant if he asked for it. Naruto wanted to try them all but he didn’t want to take advantage of Castiel’s generosity he was hoping that the man could help him choose one. “Why choose?” Castiel turned to the waiter who had been glaring at Naruto “Bring two burgers with fries, a meat eaters pizza…” Naruto was shock “wait…” but was cut off by a look from Castiel. “…and an order of full loaded nachos.” He also ordered a drink for Dean before handing over the menus and dismissing the waiter. “You didn’t have to do that; it’s a waste of money.” Naruto tried to tell him but Castiel just smiled unbothered

“You can’t eat it? If not we can have them pack it to go.”

“Of course I can eat it, that and more but that doesn’t mean that you should waste your money…”

“Food is the one thing that is not a waste of money as long as it’s eaten”

Naruto opened and closed his mouth not knowing what to say Castiel smiled at him and it made him pout at the look of amusement in the man’s eyes. “Tell me about yourself?” Naruto seemed shock at the question even more at the actual interest in the brunette’s eyes. “You really want to know?” Castiel smiled something that he realized he’s done a lot since meeting the blond “Of course I wouldn’t ask if I didn’t, I want to know everything about you.” Naruto’s cheeks blushed at the intense look in those electric eyes they made him feel special.

“Sorry I’m late, traffic wasn’t great but that’s New York.”

Naruto turned –with the rest of the restaurant- to see a familiar tall good looking green eyes man smiling at both of them. It took him only seconds before he remembered the man ‘Dean’ from The Bunker who took his side on the argument. “Naruto it’s great to see you again.” Dean felt something in him finally calm down and breath at seeing the blond “Dean, I mean Mr. Winchester” Naruto got up but Dean gestured him to seat down “I told you I would see you again, must be fate.” Castiel rolled his eyes at his mate’s obvious and cheesy attempt at flirting which looking at Naruto completely flew over his head.

“Mind if I join you?”

Castiel smiled as his mate pulled up a chair and sat down officially guaranteeing that everyone’s attention would be on them. Naruto looked confused moving his eyes between the two Alphas who both smiled at him “Wait, you two know each other?”

“I should hope so; I wouldn’t be a good mate if I didn’t”

“Mate as is the British term or…”

“More mates as in soulmates”

“Although we are also very good friends”

Naruto was speechless but once he processed the new information all he would think about was how some people have all the luck. ‘Hot people gravitate towards each other leaving us plain Joes to settle for each other.’ It was almost unfair these two men were not only Alphas, rich, successful, friendly and kind but also Sentinels from what Naruto could feel. “Oh cool” one of the staff walked over with a forcefully flirty smile Naruto noticed that it wasn’t the same waiter as before this one wasn’t in a uniform.

Naruto guessed that she must be the manager which was confirmed “Hello Alphas I am Brittany the manager here and I will take care of you. May I refill your drinks or bring you new ones.” The obvious Omega had a British accent and looked like a Brittany, long blonde hair, blue eyes, pale skin, and slim model like built with long legs.

‘What is she doing working at a restaurant she should be a model’

The woman blinked her eyelashes furiously ‘I thought that was only done on TV’ Naruto looked at her his eyebrows raised and she did another cliché which was leaning forward to give Dean and Castiel a view of her breast. Dean gave the woman a polite smile looking her in the eyes while Castiel didn’t even look at her.

Naruto was just silently watching the show it was like watching someone embarrass themselves publicly, you feel bad for them but won’t stop them because they made their choice. “How do you do that?” Naruto couldn’t hold back any more and he got the whole tables attention with his questions “Excuse me?” The manager asked in distaste, Naruto pointed at his eyes trying to show her without bring attention to it “How do I do what? My face?” She was just on the border of rude, this Beta was distracting her from the Alphas at the table; this was her chance to mate a rich Alpha.

“The eyelashes, you know…”

Naruto proceeded to show her by fluttering his eyelashes although he did it in an exaggerated and comical way “…this? You look like Bugs Bunny when he dresses like a girl.” Dean laughed at the Beta’s innocent exclamation while Castiel cough being more polite trying to hold his laughter. The girl looked so offended “how dare you! What would a simple…” suddenly both Dean and Castiel were serious “Ah ah ah it is not very good customer service to insult your customers. As a manager you should know better than that, it’s the basic rule of hospitality after all.” The poor Omega’s eyes widen and she froze under the glare of those green eyes

“We’re fine with our waiter; there is no need for you to disregard your many duties for us we are simply having lunch.”

The dismissal was clear in the blue eyes and Alpha’s tone that even Naruto heard it loud and clear, Naruto made sure to smirk at the woman as she walked away almost like a dog with her tail between her legs. ‘That’s what you get bitch’ The food came soon after delivered by their first waiter who was more subdue than before and actually paid attention to Naruto. Castiel was surprise to see the tiny blond eating, he watched as he devour one plate and moved to the next one like nothing ‘there are two of them now’ he couldn’t help but think as he watched both Dean and Naruto stuff their faces cheeks puff out. In some weird way it made Castiel extremely happy it was the moment when he realized that the younger blond belonged with them. There wasn’t much conversation since Dean and Naruto constantly had their mouths full fortunately they had enough manners not to try and talk.

“So Naruto tells us about yourself”

Castiel finally asked when he saw that the blond took a break from stuffing his face, the question was also enough to get Dean’s attention away from the food. “What do you want to know?” Naruto was confuse as to why these two very important men cared about anything to do with him but they were providing a free meal so he wasn’t going to complain “Anything and everything you feel comfortable sharing” Now Dean’s full attention was on the conversation anxious to hear more about Naruto.

“Okay, well I come from a small village in Japan where it was just me on my own. I moved to the states when I was 18 with the help of some friends and stayed with them for a while before moving to a studio in the Bronx. I work at the Heavenly light café in the Celestial Fashion Institute right by Columbus Circle. Use to also work at the Bunker before getting fired for stepping up to an Alpha perve…no offense.”

Naruto added again not wanting to jeopardize his free meal also not wanting to anger the two Alphas, one because he could tell they were powerful and two because he actually liked them.

“No offense taken”

“Yea, I’m sorry about that I didn’t know that they were going to fire you and I am sure they regret it.”

“Nah it’s okay I figure it was a personal thing on their part…”

“It was not okay that is not how we do things and it’s not how we treat our employees.”

The anger he felt at the beginning when he found out Naruto got fire came back to him and made Dean’s blood boil. It was all coming back but he felt a warm hand on his forearm –a hand too small to belong to Cas- and it immediately calm him down “chill, it’s water under the bridge.” Castiel saw it all just like with him at the gym Dean was calm by the blonde’s touch.

If that wasn’t a sign that the blond belonged with them he does not know what was. Castiel decided that it was better to change the conversation “What do you like to do in your spare time?” Naruto looked up his hand still on Dean’s forearm making the Alpha very happy; his mate looked like a dog being petted making Castiel smile as well.

“Well I usually don’t have spare time. I like eating, trying new foods does that count.”

Castiel did not have the heart to tell the earnest blond that it does not and apparently Dean couldn’t either “of course it does, that’s the best use of spare time…well that and sex.” Castiel eyes widen and he hit Dean on the arm “Dean!” His mate was going to end up scaring the young blond but Naruto just laughed loudly “I’ll take your word for it.” Naruto didn’t realize the bomb he just dropped; the two Alphas froze their eyes wide in shock

‘Did he just admit that he’s a…’

The Alphas inside them howl in excitement and approval their mate has never been touched, it also ignited a possessive fire that demand that they picked up the blond and lock him away to have their way with him. Naruto was unaware to the Alphas reaction but the rest of the restaurant was as they felt and smelled the pheromones the two Primes were releasing. The rest of the lunch was spent much the same with Castiel asking most questions, Dean interrupting with smart comments that made Naruto laugh and the tiny blond doing most of the talking.

“Where are you staying?”

Dean was the one to ask as they stepped out unfortunately having to end their lunch to get back to work. Castiel was walking over coming from paying the check and ignoring the managers flirting. “Oh? You know here and there.” Dean knew when someone was avoiding a question and it didn’t take much for him to realize why the tiny blond refused to answer. Castiel placed a hand on Dean’s shoulder pacifying his mate knowing that if they take it too far Naruto might be scare away. “Here is my card; my personal number is in the back. Call me tomorrow I might have a job for you.” Castiel spoke knowing by Naruto’s eagerness that it was the right thing to say

“Really?! What time would be good?”

“Any time is good.”

“Okay, yea I’ll call you tomorrow.”

To the surprise of both the Alphas Naruto jumped and hugged Castiel his arms wrapped around the Alpha’s tone waist and his face buried in the tone chest. The blue eyed Alpha was too shock to response before Naruto pulled away smiling brightly at the two. “What don’t I get a hug?” Dean teased opening his arms not willing to waste the opportunity of feeling the tiny Beta in his arms.

Naruto blushed but walked into Dean’s arms -to the Alpha’s shock- and wrapped his arms around his waist, his face buried in Dean’s chest trying to hide his blush. Unlike his mate Dean did not let shock keep him from enjoying the embrace to the fullest. He wrapped his thick arms around the tiny blonde’s body burying his face in the golden hair getting the sweet scent of fruits like all his favorite pies.

“Dean…”

The deep voice of his mate snapped him out of his trance and Naruto pulling away made him pout. “Sorry” Naruto felt ashamed of enjoying the embrace of the Alpha right in front of his mate but Castiel just smiled “No worries I was just worry that if you held any longer you wouldn’t get rid of him…he could be clingy.” Castiel ‘whispered’ to the tiny Beta who laughed while Dean pretended to be offended. As much as they were enjoying Naruto’s company they knew that they had to part ways ‘for now’ and waved at the blond as he walked away smiling at them.

“So…?”

“Oh yes we are definitely keeping him.”

“Yes!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was thinking of writing shorter chapters so that you guys can enjoy them better and process the information; I feel that when it’s too long some information gets lost in translation. Let me know what you think of the idea it might mean more cliffhangers.
> 
> Continue the reviews and the love coming.


	8. Things are looking up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day in the life.

The rest of the day was a blur to Dean as a certain blond occupied most of his thoughts, it was a good thing that there weren’t any pressing matters that required his complete focus. The people that knew him had notice his behavior, Missouri kept sending him curious looks and finding excuses to come into his office. Charlie was less subtle when she came in to talk about Benny’s progress report.

“What’s wrong with you?”

Dean did what he was good at and he played it off turning things on the other person “What do you mean?” But Charlie knew him too well and was not falling for any of his shit “You’ve been distracted, it’s not like you.” The worry tone made Dean feel guilty; his friend was just worry about him “I’m just happy to have Cas back” but he was not ready to talk about Naruto yet it felt too much like jinxing it “Ah you got lucky.” Charlie smirked wiggling her eyebrows

“Oh yea multiple times, I can still feel…”

“Okay enough information. That is my queue to leave, your sex stories has too much dongs for my liking.”

“Well I am a guy and my mate is a guy so…”

Charlie walked out of the office leaving a chuckling Dean behind her, the CEO watched as the redhead stopped and talk to Missouri no doubt sharing the information the she ‘got out of him.’ He knew that his admin was behind Charlie’s questions not that his friend doesn’t worry about him but just that Missouri was much more observant and her Omega instinct made her worry about her ‘pack’s’ emotional well being more than an Alpha would.

* * *

Castiel unlike his mate was far too busy with his two businesses to daydream as much as he wanted to. The Archangel Gallery was doing better than expected for the brands, the company and the city so much so that they were getting request for more in other states especially states in desperate need of some help.

Besides that the dean from the Celestial fashion institute in New York was requesting money for updates. The man was an old Alpha with very traditional values but with a passion for education and the industry which is why Castiel deals with him. The Celestial fashion institutes are all private universities that started as small sewing classes being given by his great grandmother to Omegas.

The Ruler of Heaven fashion show in Paris was coming up so the events department was busy preparing. Spring was one of their busiest seasons with the weather getting warmer it brought forward a rushed in activity as everyone began leaving their nest. Luckily he had his brother as Chief Operating Officer to help him take care of a lot of these activities and help carry the load as he says, even with that he still got on his nerves.

“What is this I hear about you finding an Omega?”

“What are you talking about?”

“Don’t lie to me Cassie, Deano already gave you away.”

Gabriel was very strange in the sense that he could sometimes be the stereotypical Omega, sweet and nurturing and other times he could be the total opposite. They had always been close as he was the closer in age to Castiel, he was also the only one besides Dean that Castiel allowed near him when Michael died and he presented as a Prime Sentinel. Gabriel had also been great support in the underground business, the tiny Omega was fierce and a force to be reckoned with. Despite that he was still the typical annoying big brother who had an obsession with Castiel’s love life. Castiel knows that it’s all out of love and that Gabriel’s Omega might still see Castiel as its cub until he had his own, his older brother Lucifer was much the same until Jack was born.

“Have you though that, just maybe, he simply said that to get Sam to stop worrying.”

There was a long silence on the other side of the phone, it was common knowledge that the Winchester brothers have a slightly ‘there is no slight about it’ codependent relationship. It’s not uncommon for them to tell each other white lies to keep the other from worrying. Castiel did not feel guilty about throwing his mate under the bus because he knew that Sam would forgive him in no time, the Alpha was a gentle giant who adores his older brother ‘more like hero worships him’.

“Damn it! I should’ve known it’s so like Dean.”

“Do you really think I would’ve kept something so important from you? Despite you being annoying you are still my big brother and I value your opinion.”

“When did you get emotions…?”

While the words were sarcastic Castiel could hear the emotion in his brother’s voice also the sniffles gave him away but the Alpha decided to not bring attention to it. “I love you too Cassie” He hated that nickname with a passion and if it were anyone else calling him that, he would destroy them. “I told you to stop calling me that.” All he got was a laugh from his big brother “Castiel…” suddenly his brother became serious and Castiel knew what was coming

“Gabriel we are fine.”

“But you won’t be forever. Dean lost control a couple of times in the last weeks, how long before you do too?”

“I know but we have the situation handled.”

“I hope so because you know that you cannot afford to lose control.”

“I know”

Castiel understood his brother’s worry the last time he lost control was when Michael died the same day he presented and it was horrible. He managed to shut down the whole state and knock out any guide who got near him for weeks. It was so horrible because at the beginning not even Dean could be near him. It took the combination of Gabriel, Sam –who was courting the Omega at the time-, Meg –who had been his best friend for years- and even Lucifer who was not a guide but whose connection with Castiel and status as an Omega helped bring the Sentinel out of zoned.

It took days before Castiel was back to himself and able to lower his senses. Once that happened he began taking lessons from the Sentinel of Chicago and other high level Sentinels as it was in everyone’s best interest that Castiel never lost control again. So yeah he understood his brother’s worry especially since losing control could not only hurt other people but also hurt him as well.

“Gabriel I have to go, I need to call Lucifer.”

“I’m still coming to New York. Tell Luci I said hi.”

Castiel rolled his eyes he had no misconceptions that he would be able to convince his brother not to do something, he was too stubborn. His conversation with his oldest brother was a little more peaceful while he was still teased Lucifer was more merciful than Gabriel and far more mature. “I heard your mate lost control, what happened?” He told Lucifer everything that had happened.

He talked about the mall dedicated to Michael “He would have been so proud of you Cas.” Lucifer was the only one that he would talk to about Michael honestly since the Omega knew Michael better than anyone else as they were twins. During his depression Lucifer –besides Dean- was the only person he spoke to. “Yes well…How are Kelly and Jack.” Lucifer laughed at his youngest brother’s emotional awkwardness “Their great! Kelly has been taking baking lessons something about bringing dessert to family dinner…” Every month they had a family dinner to catch up and bond “Will she be ready for this month?” He loves his sister in law but as a typical Alpha she was horrible in the kitchen

“Between you and me I doubt it”

“I’ll be sure to warn everyone and ask Gabriel to make a backup.”

“Definitely would need it…Jack has been horribly influenced by you and is taking Bee keeping lessons.”

“That’s great! I am looking forward to hearing about it.”

“Yes better you than me.”

Lucifer pretended to be annoyed but he loved his son and it was obvious in his tone, Jack was a very introverted child a lot like Castiel –everyone joked that the kid seems more like Castiel’s son- while his father, much like Gabriel, was very extroverted. Kelly while not as extrovert as her husband was more extroverted than introverted for this reason Jack grew very close to his uncle Castiel.

“How’s the other side of the family business”

Lucifer mostly stays away from that side of the family business mainly to protect Jack but he is still an Angels and he grew up surrounded by it, in fact Lucifer was meant to take over the underground when their grandmother retired but he fell in love and had a family. “Have some visiting tourist so I’m showing them the Angels family hospitality.” The oldest Angels always followed up on what was going on as he was still part of the family and anything that affected the family affected him.

“We are known for our hospitality.”

“I thought that was Dean’s specialty…Hello Castiel!”

Hearing the words from his sister in law made their conversation stopped abruptly while the Alpha was aware of that side of the family business she had chosen to remain as unaware as possible so Lucifer and Castiel supported her decision. The three talked a little more before Castiel had to hang up and deal with a few things as Pamela and Crowley walked into his office

“Lucifer I have to let you go, I will see you in a few days for family dinner.”

* * *

As he hung up the phone, he looked up at the two before getting up to the beverage station in his office. Once everyone had a drink scotch for Crowley, coffee for Pamela and tea for him “How is everything going?” Crowley was a lawyer for Angels International but also a Capo in the Angels underworld. The next few hours he was ‘God’ which meant he was focused on the underworld side of the business, to him Castiel and God were two different people and he made sure to keep them separated.

“Pamela stay I need to speak with you.”

Castiel never uses his power for personal gain unless it was to protect those he loved but never for his own selfish benefit. “What is it Boss?” over the years Pamela learned to read her boss to a certain extent and she was surprised by the flash of shyness, while Castiel might be shy God is never shy so she was definitely intrigued. “I need our must discrete, professional and trustworthy soldier to handle something very important and personal.” Pamela could not hide her surprise in that moment

“Of course! What would be the task?”

Pamela’s curiosity was too much, Castiel passed her his phone where she saw the picture of a young blond “his name is Naruto Uzumaki and I need to know where he is at all times.” The tone in her boss’ voice made her think that this wasn’t a potential threat but she had to ask anyways “Is he a target or a threat?” The glared she got it terrified her sending shivers down her spine

“No! Make it very clear that he is to be protected, I will smite anyone who dares harm him.”

Pamela looked down at the picture, this young blond was important to her boss and it reminded her of the warning that her boss gave the soldiers about Dean. “Is he…?” Castiel’s face gave nothing away but his eyes told her she was not getting a response “when you find someone bring them to me for approval.” With that Castiel dismissed her but her suspicions were confirmed because normally her boss always trusted her judgement.

“I will send them over by the end of the day.”

* * *

Claire was already home when Dean came in and he was greeted by a very excited Hunter –if anyone ever feels underappreciated or had a bad day being greeted by a dog as you get home makes everything better- the only better homecoming he gets is sex with Cas. “Hey, how was class?” Dean asked as he walked into the living room and saw Claire on the couch

“It was okay, did more studying for the finals. How was the date with Naruto?”

Dean looked surprise like he was caught doing something he shouldn’t be doing “What? Don’t look so surprise Meg told me about the scene uncle Cas made in the gym and knowing he left with Naruto and you went out for lunch it wasn’t hard to put two and two together.” Not for the first time Dean realize how absolutely frightening the young Omega could be, she would make a badass CEO or an even more terrifying mob boss.

“It was perfect! We think he might be homeless I wanted to bring him home but Cas fell it might scare him off.”

Claire looked sad and worry at that, Dean remembered that Naruto was Claire’s friend as well. He left a pensive Claire while he went to his room to change with an excited Hunter following him. He was almost done with dinner when he heard the door which made Hunter and this time also Bee rushed to the door, the cat’s enthusiasm confirmed who it was, there was only one person the cat got excited over “Hello Hunter you had a good day?” His mate even paused as if the dog would answer although he got a lot of excited barks

“How about you sweet girl how was your day?”

Dean increased his hearing senses and he could hear the soft meows followed by purring that Castiel got as a response. Dean rolled his eyes of course the demon cat was all sweet to Castiel. Soon his mate walked in with a cat on his shoulder and a dog trailing behind him tail wagging furiously. “Welcome back.” Dean smiled pulling his mate into his arms and crashing their lips together displacing the demon cat.

Castiel raised an eyebrow at his mate’s childish feud with the cat. “How was school Claire?” Castiel turned to his niece getting into a conversation over their day. The three sat down to eat dinner after Castiel served the animals their own dinner, the room was filled with warm chatter about meaningless things. Until the subject moved to the man of the hour the blond Beta Naruto

“So where is he? From what Dean told me he was ready to move him in.”

“If it was up to me I would have but Castiel insisted it would scare him away.”

“And he would be right. I’m sure there other ways to go about it without terrifying Naruto.”

“Yes, there is no need for force when a gentle touch can get the job done.”

“What does that even mean?!”

“It means your uncle has someone keeping an eye on Naruto.”

Dean was the one to response with a smirk on his face knowing his mate better than anyone else there was a hint of surprise that only Castiel could see. If Castiel was willing to use his connections it meant that Naruto was really important to him. Dean couldn’t help but smile, it reassured him that maybe finally they had found their missing piece. While the two were sending eyes at each other Claire was staring at her uncle with widen eyes in shock waiting for Dean to address the wrongness of the situation.

But instead the two Alphas were just staring at each other as if Castiel had just gave Dean a compliment and not tell him that he was stalking someone. Claire was not naïve she was perfectly aware of the darker side to the Angels family business while she was not privy to everything going on she knew enough to understand the underworld and if she choose to take over than she would join that world but for the mean time her uncle kept her away from that world. So she wasn’t shock by the possibility of her uncle having someone stalk but more at her uncle using the resources for personal gain but also she knew that this was no way to start a relationship with someone especially Naruto, she knows the blond and he would be pissed if he found out.

“You do know that this is creepy and if Naruto finds out you two are screwed.”

“There is no need for him to find out.” Dean said

“…At least until after he is ours.” Castiel added knowing that he would never wish to start a relationship with lies and secrets.

Claire knew she was outnumbered and while she found it creepy she was use to her family’s way of doing things. The Omega could not help but smile at her two uncles, her inner Omega was content at seeing her pack in such good mood. So she will support them in everything she can and she would do anything to bring all three together because not only would the two Alphas be happy with Naruto but she is positive that Naruto would be happy with the two Alphas

‘He needs someone to spoil him.’

“So what did they find out?”

Castiel smirked at his niece whether she admitted it or not Claire also shared the dark instinct that seemed to be within every member of the Angels pack. The next few hours was spent with Castiel sharing what he found out about their new favorite tiny blond. It was a sad story that they agreed not to ever bring up until Naruto felt comfortable enough to share with them. His guy had a hard time finding out more about the blonde’s past before he came to the US as he came from a small village in the middle of nowhere Japan so it would take more time but Castiel was not in much rush as that was information that he was hoping to get from Naruto himself.

Castiel ordered the person to focus on Naruto’s present. Castiel was not too happy to know about the blonde’s current situation, he was angry at finding out that the blond was in a homeless shelter just because his landlord was a racist dick. Claire and Dean were not happy about that fact either, it was decided that when Naruto called Castiel they would do something about it.

* * *

The rest of the night was spent with Claire in her room watching movies with Hunter. While Dean and Castiel were in their room having an early night both anxious for tomorrow, Castiel sat in bed trying to calm his active mind by reading a book.

“Damn it Cas!”

Electric blue eyes looked up at the blond Alpha and to anyone else they would seem innocently confuse but Dean knew better he could see the mischief flashing in those eyes like lighting in the sky. Cas eyes were like an electrical storm at sea, they flashed like lighting in the sky but when calm their mysterious and deep like the ocean. Naruto’s eyes were calmer almost hypnotic like the waters of Lake Garda in Italy, it was one of Dean’s happy places and Naruto’s eyes brought about that same feeling that he felt whenever Castiel and he were on vacation in his villa in Italy.

“What do you mean?”

“Don’t play that Cas, you know very well what you in glasses does to me.” This time Castiel smirked putting the book down but not taking his reading glasses off

“I completely forgot.”

Dean did not believe that at all but he ran over to the bed and jumped on his mate, crashing their lips together burying his fingers into the wild dark locks of his mate making sure that the glasses were never displaced from his mate’s face. “Do you think Naruto wears glasses?” Castiel smirk knowing that the mere idea would drive Dean’s glasses kink wild and he was right “Hmm” Castiel finally turned them so that he was on top and he grabbed both Dean’s arms holding them together above his head.

With the glasses still firmly in place on his face he lead back seating on Dean’s crotch “Ahhh” and began gridding against the thick hard member. “Is that what you wanted Dean…You’ve been such a bad boy disrupting my class and not turning your homework in on time.” Castiel was now fully seated on Dean’s member, he could feel the thick cock between his cheeks so he flexed them “Ahhh! More!” something Dean seemed to like.

“Is that anyway to speak to your teacher?”

This was one of their games whenever he wore glasses Dean’s mind always went to that scenario. “Please…Mr.Angels!” Castiel smirked leaning over and crashing their lips together shifting positions so that their cocks brushed each other. They both began grinding against each other chasing their release. The room was filled with their sounds and as the two grew desperate and the pressure built Castiel pulled away getting a whine from Dean, he pulled out their cocks and jerked them together.

Their combine release exploded in his hands which he licked clean before kissing Dean to share their combine taste. The two Alphas laid in bed relaxing both trying to gain their breath back after an intense orgasm. Castiel took off his glasses getting a wash cloth and cleaning them before getting back in bed and kissing his mate

“Come on we have an exciting day tomorrow.”

* * *

Morning came early for Naruto as he was woken up by the sounds of the train; he had missed the curfew for the shelter had been in so he had to find another place to sleep. He had stayed in a subway station in Brooklyn since his metro card expired and he was not going to risk it. He used his big water bottle to clean his face and brush his teeth before taking the next train that came into the station. As he pulled his phone to check the time he saw a post it **“Call Mr.Angels!” **Suddenly he remembered what happened yesterday and couldn’t help but smile, he might possibly get a new job.

As expected he didn’t really have much reception in the train and he didn’t want to call from the station because that would be too loud. Arriving to that Café extra early due to his early wake-up call he managed to set everything up early giving him enough time to call. His hands began shaking and sweat as he grew nervous this was his boss’s boss’s boss so he didn’t want to offend him or mess anything up. The job at the Café was the only thing that was keeping him going right now so he couldn’t lose it.

He marks the number like three times never being able to actually place the call but he was running out of time and he knew that as nervous as he was he could not let this opportunity pass him by. So he marked the number then hit call hearing as the phone rang

‘was it too early? Damn it Naruto you call too early, he’s probably…’

“Hello?”

A deep hoarse voice responded shocking Naruto out of his thoughts. ‘Damn that voice’ Naruto wasn’t dead he was still a fully functioning male, being a virgin did not mean that he was pure and innocent. He could image the Alpha in his bed sleep rustled hair, shirtless with his equally sexy mate next to him “Hello? Who’s this?” the voice sounded annoyed and Naruto realize that he hasn’t spoken yet and that must be creepy

“oh…sorry about that. Um it’s…”

He didn’t know what to say would the Alpha remember him? Probably not he met a lot of people in his day and “Naruto! It’s great to hear from you. I’m glad that you called.” He remembered him, Naruto was shocked that such an important person remembered someone as meaningless as him. “You remembered me!” He didn’t realize he exclaimed that out loud it made him blush when he hear the chuckle from the Alpha

“Of course I remembered you. You’re hard to forget.”

Naruto heard some movement from the other side of the phone “hang on Naruto, Dean seems to want to say hello.” That was all the warning he got before the husky voice of Mr. Winchester joined in “Morning Naruto! How you are?” Naruto smiled at the Alpha’s enthusiasm especially when he heard the _“It’s too early…” _from Castiel in the background. “Good morning Mr…Dean. I’m good how about you?” His response was greeted with silence and it made him wonder if he said something wrong or if his crappy phone disconnected the call.

* * *

Castiel had called Tenten and Pamela letting them know that he was starting him morning a little later than usual to deal with a personal matter. He took Hunter out for their run early in the morning before the sun was fully up lucky for them it wasn’t raining so they enjoy their run a little more. It also helped him release some of the nervous energy he had waiting for Naruto’s call. More and more he felt that the tiny blond could be that missing piece that they so desperate needed.

He knew that Dean was already gone on the blond it worry Castiel that if the relationship doesn’t work it would devastate his mate. When he arrived his mate was up cooking breakfast with Bee glaring at him from the living room. “Morning” The fact that the green eyed Alpha was in sweatpants and an AC/DC t-shirt let Castiel know that his mate also called his office to warned them about their late start, he wonders how he got through Missouri without telling her everything.

“You called out?”

Dean turned smiling at his mate petting Hunter as he walked over “You didn’t think I would miss this, did you?” Castiel just smiled and kissed his mate in the mouth “How you get through Missouri?” Dean pouted and looked indignant “I’m her boss, what I say goes no questions ask.” Castiel raised his eye brow calling his mate’s bluff “I might have sent an email.” As if on queue his mate’s phone rang making Castiel laugh at the look in his mate’s eyes, he looked like he was caught with his hands in the cookie jar.

“Shut up!”

That only made the blue eyed Alpha laugh harder “I will let you deal with that while I shower…remember you’re the boss” A rag was thrown at him as he left the room “get out!” the laughter follow Castiel out the room making Dean pout Missouri always made him feel like a child facing his mom sometimes it was good other times it was not so good “traitor!” He whispered to his mate and got an “I heard that” thrown back at him

“Good you were meant to.”

In the meantime his phone stopped ringing but then his personal phone began ringing he knew he had to pick up before Missouri got worry enough to come over since he never took personal time unless a major family event was going on –he already had the time for the family meal reserve- or something bad had happened. After a long call with Missouri where he had to pull the boss card to avoid telling her too much he was finally home free at least for the time being. His mate came back downstairs talking to someone on the phone and at first Dean though it was something from work until he heard the

“Of course I remembered you. You’re hard to forget.”

That tone gave away who was on the other line; Dean had only heard that tone being used on Claire, Jack, himself and recently a tiny blond. Dean rushed over and tried to reach for the phone “hang on Naruto, Dean seems to want to say hello.” The name confirmed who was on the other line and it made Dean smile

“Morning Naruto! How you are?”

Castiel just rolled his eyes and walked to the kitchen mumbling to himself “It’s too early for so much energy.” They both heard the Beta’s response and they both knew that he was lying, Castiel’s source send him a text this morning with an update telling him that the blond had not made it to the shelter so he slept in a train station. “Hello? Dean are you still there?” Hearing his name said so freely by the tiny Beta made Dean smile

“Sorry was lost in thought.”

“Is this a bad time?”

“No this time is perfect, are you at work?”

“Yea, my shift hasn’t started so I decided to take advantage of the time and call.”

“What time is your shift over?”

“It’s only part time so I should be out by noon.”

“Great! In that case why don’t you join me and Castiel for lunch?”

Silence was the response he got to his question while Castiel listened carefully waiting for Naruto’s reaction and response. “I wouldn’t want to impose…” The tone of his voice was tentative and soft both the Alphas could hear the trepidation “We would love to have you.” Castiel could hear the double meaning and rolled his eyes even though they agreed to take things slow his mate couldn’t help but go fast it’s the only speed he knew.

“Plus I’m trying to make Ramen and I would really love to get your opinion.”

Both Alphas were shock by the whimper that Dean got in return “where do you live?” in that moment Castiel and Dean looked widen eyes at each other before smirking, they had found the tiny Beta’s weakness. “You work at the café in the Institute; I’ll have someone pick you up.” They expected him to reject the offer but apparently Ramen was also a softening button because all they got was “okay” After saying their goodbyes Dean ended the call and immediately jumped his mate who was as hard as he was

“Hmm feels like the sounds from our little Beta affected you too.”

“Since we can’t have the real thing yet how about you help me with that”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope people continue enjoying the story so far. Let me know what you think and any questions. I like hearing from you guys.
> 
> Next chapter: the lunch and some good karma for Naruto.


	9. Laying the Ramen crumbs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lunch, scenting, meeting the fur-babies, and kicking ass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that in this times everyone is keeping safe and healthy. I would also like to do my part in offering some distraction while everyone is in quarantine.

**Life is not fair but Karma is**

Once he ended the call for a few minutes Naruto was filled with anxiety and something that he can’t yet figure out, it’s a feeling he gets when he is around or even thinks about the two Alphas. He took some of the left over pastries and a cup of tea for his breakfast putting some in his bag for later although hopefully he will eat lunch so he could save it for tomorrow. Soon the early morning rush began and he had no time to think of anything but making coffee.

Spring was here and many students were preparing for Spring break which meant many professors were using the long break as an excuse to give exams. There were also more people setting down doing work on their computers throughout the day meaning he couldn’t leave the front or eat. The bad thing about being inactive for him was that his brain took it as an opportunity to bring up everything he doesn’t want to think about. In those moments everything was a trigger, the smoke from a car suddenly wasn’t so innocent.

_He was back in the room that used to most likely have good memories but that he couldn’t remember as anything but the hell that it currently was. The flames danced and play with each other, caressing the items and setting them aflame. It was a deadly game that seemed almost hypnotizing and fun. The whimpering drew the eyes to the corner of the room where a small child sat there, skin of his arms and legs bright red almost peeling off, golden hair like a bright sun. He almost looked like one of the flames, but the truth was more sinister and that was clear by the body of a woman slowly burning at his feet. Naruto could almost feel the flames and the heat against him and the aftermath was much worse, the two memories were a package deal where one went the other followed._

_“Monster!”_

_“He killed his own parents.”_

_“What can be expected from a demon child, look at him he doesn’t even care”_

_“Beast!” _

_“Monster!”_

_“Freak!”_

“..uto?”

“Naruto!”

The soft voice yelling out his name brought him back to the present where a worried Hinata was staring at him and looking around he could see that some students were also staring they seemed agitated and scare ‘Damn it, I let it out again’ Naruto’s strong emotions seem to be able to influence the people around him. “Are you okay?” Hinata looked not only scared but also worry; he didn’t realize how long he was lost in his own head. “Yea, sorry I didn’t notice when you came in.” Naruto tried to smile in an effort to proof that he was okay and nothing was wrong.

Hinata didn’t believe him but lucky for him her inner Alpha refused to let her ask more. They worked for a while in silence before Naruto realized that it was almost time to go and the nerves came back to him. “Hey guys!” a shrill voice yelled as Sakura walked in with a smile on her face. “Hello Sakura-chan!” The Omega smiled sweetly, her jade green eyes were wide with an almost fake innocence. She was the image of a typical Omega, slim and almost gentle in her look. “Hey Naru, Hey Alpha Hinata” Naruto was use to the lack of honorary title so he ignored the slightly pang he felt. He left Hinata and Sakura in the front while he collected his things missing the commotion.

The door to the café opened and a tall man walked in, everyone ignored it like usual until the scent hit them abruptly like a brick through the window. At the door stood a tall Alpha in dark slacks and a long sleeve sweater with the sleeves rolled up showing his tone forearms. The Alpha ignored the attention and walked to the counter “Welcome to the Heavenly Light Cafe” The small Alpha at the front greeted him with a shy smile. He took of his sunglasses looking around trying to spot someone and as he turned Sakura got a good look at him and recognized him immediately “Alpha Angels!” Castiel raised his eyebrow at the exclamation before going back to looking at Hinata

“I’m actually looking for someone…”

“Castiel!”

Naruto walked out to the shock of seeing the Alpha standing at the front, the blond had expected for the Alphas to send him an Uber or just sending him the address so he could find his way but not actually come and pick him up himself. “Hello Naruto, I hope I’m not too early.” The Alpha smiled slightly getting sighs from all the Omegas in the café even a whimper from Sakura “No! I was just about to head out, I didn’t expect you here.” There was something in the Beta’s eyes that worry Castiel, an almost sadness that he did not like at all

“Of course I would be here; we both wanted the honor of escorting you. Are you ready to go?”

The Alpha looked around the café with the critical eye of a CEO while the blond spoke with his co-worker. “Good morning Alpha Angels” A soft voice spoke next to him and he turned to see a small Omega smiling at him trying to seem demure. “I am Omega Sakura Haruno.” The pink hair Omega extended her hand like a southern belle expecting him to kiss it “I’m ready!” He was happy for Naruto’s interference but only briefly “Naru you know this person?” She sounded shock and Naruto understood why seeing the Alpha standing before him “Yea…” The Omega seemed to get a glint in her eyes as if she was planning something already so Castiel decided to cut it off before it got too annoying

“We should go.”

“Of course, I will see you tomorrow Hina-chan, Sakura-chan.”

Castiel put his hand on the blonde’s back and ushered him out, Naruto fell a warmth fill him from the big hand on his back it pushed the dark thoughts and emotions away. Castiel saw the blond loose some tension and it gave him a smug sense of satisfaction because it was another proof that Naruto was their mate. Hinata was still in shock from meeting the owner of the university while Sakura stood next to her glaring at the small blond that seemed to have taken her Alpha’s attention. Once outside the Impala was waiting for them, Castiel walked over and held the door open for his future mate before getting in to avoid the crowd that was forming.

* * *

The ride was shorter than expected as traffic was light due to the time of day and everyone being at work. Naruto was nervous and kept looking out the window feeling so out of place as well as not knowing exactly what to say. The Alpha seemed to be okay with the silence only concentrating on driving with a barely there smile. Just when the silence was becoming too much they turned into a very industrial but expensive looking neighborhood in Brooklyn.

“Here we are.”

Looking outside Naruto saw a building that seemed like an old warehouse although he was sure that it was worth more than he could make in his entire life working none stop. They turned around the corner where there was a garage door going into a basement parking lot. Castiel parked the car in their slot rushing out and opening the door for Naruto who seemed surprise by the gesture.

“Thanks”

“Of course, let’s head up before Dean thinks I’ve stolen you away.”

Naruto was confuse by the statement but before he could ask Castiel began to walk away towards an elevator at the other side of the parking lot. ‘What am I getting myself into’ the Beta could not help but wonder as he felt that there was more to this situation than being offered a job. But he has never been known for having great or any self-preservation so he followed the Alpha into the elevator. Castiel could smell the anxiety inside the blond he could also hear his heart beat working harder although to his credit the Beta was great at hiding it.

It was only due to his Sentinel enhanced senses that Castiel could tell, he was sure not even an Alpha would be able to tell. He decided for once to follow his Alpha instinct and take the risk by pulling Naruto towards him until the blond was flush against his chest. Naruto was shock; he had been standing next to the Alpha and next thing he knew his face was buried in a tone chest covered in soft sweater.

“Um…?”

Naruto wasn’t sure what to say his face buried in Castiel’s chest made it hard to say anything legible. The only thing trying to talk achieve was getting him a whiff of the Alpha’s strong rich cologne and while his senses weren’t quite as developed as an Alpha’s or Omega’s Naruto couldn’t fully get the underlining scent that naturally belong to the taller man. The hints of cooper and the burnt smell of lightning that he was getting was better than it should be. To Naruto it was the scent of blood that spoke of a silent power that was strangely very appealing which meant he did not fight it when his body decided to fall into that chest and those arms.

Castiel was at the entrance of heaven, the Beta fit perfectly in his arms almost as if he was meant to be there. When he felt Naruto relax into his embrace Castiel tighten his arms around his precious cargo. They had the elevator to themselves so the Alpha took this time to bury his face in the surprisingly silky soft golden hair and unbeknownst to the blond slightly scenting him. He rubbed his face against the blonde’s head like a cat; to his side he could feel Angel also rub herself against the blonde’s legs and hips.

Taking Naruto’s happy sigh as approval and lowered his face so that he may bury it in the blonde’s neck where his scent was strongest. Suddenly it hit him that delicious scent of oranges and an herbal garden with the hint of cloves, it was absolutely delicious and irresistible. Castiel was rubbing his face in it trying to drown himself in that scent, he did not notice when he began mouthing the delicious neck

“ahh…ghaah”

The sweet soft moans from Naruto were driving him to the point of losing control until the elevator doors open announcing their arrival and breaking the spell for them both. Naruto pulled away first his face bright red as he realized what had happened ‘I can’t believe I let myself go so far and so easily. Damn it Naruto! He has a mate, one that can destroy you both physically and legally.’ The blond rushed out the elevator missing the white tiger fading from view.

When Castiel was able to compose himself and came out Naruto was standing in front of his door –the only door in the floor besides the stairs and trash chute- with his head down waiting for him. The Beta was still red and Castiel wanted to ravish him but held off ‘got to wait until he’s ready. Dean is going to be so jealous.’ As he went to open the door a hand stopped him grabbing his wrist and surprising Castiel

“Can we not tell your mate what just happened back there? I really rather not get attack by a jealous Alpha Sentinel because he though I jumped his mate.”

The blonde’s voice was filled with guilt and shame which made -_“Jealous? Jumped!”- _hearing Dean’s exclamation inside slightly less amusing. Castiel lift the blonde’s face smiling reassuringly “You have nothing to worry about if Dean would be jealous of anyone it would be me. I am sure he too would have enjoyed feeling you in his arms, you are quite the marvelous hugger and Dean loves to cuddle.” He added the last part for his eavesdropping mate’s benefit and he was not disappointed _“What! He hugged you? How is that fair, you don’t even like hugging…wait the sigh and moans I heard were…?” _The words were cut off but he heard Dean’s heavy breathing and could smell his arousal. “Shall we?” A calmer but still blushing Naruto nod and smile as Castiel opened the door.

Immediately Naruto was attacked by a four legged drooling beast with energy to match and maybe surpass his own. “Hunter down let him breath boy.” Once he had a chance to actually see he was greeted by the bright happy smile of a dog wagging his tail so hard his whole butt moved. “This is Hunter Winchester, Dean’s first born.” Knowing that what attacked him was a dog Naruto did not hesitate to get on his knees and greet the animal with the same gusto and joy

“Stop saying it like that, it sounds like I had sex with a dog or something.”

It was the voice of the Pitbull’s very handsome owner. Looking up Naruto caught the mates greeting and lowered his head focusing on the dog who had no problem with that “welcome Naruto, I was beginning to think Cas here would kidnap you.” Naruto got up and smile at the taller blond “thank you for having me I guess and your mate was very nice.” Dean noticed the blush when Naruto said very nice and it made him pout.

_“I’m sure he was.”_

The jealous whispers words made Castiel smirked to that side enjoying his mate’s pout at not being hug by the blond. Naruto extended his hand which made Dean pout harder at “I’m not sure if Cas told you but I’m a hugger.” With that he pulled the blond into his arms surprising him and making Castiel laugh at Dean’s childish behavior. Hearing the Alpha laugh Naruto assume that this was okay and hugged the green eyed man back. _“Feel the hair and smell the neck.” _With his senses Dean heard Castiel’s whisper clearly and was not disappointed.

Naruto’s hair was like silk despite looking like hard gelled spikes, he just wanted to keep touching forever ‘later when he is ours’ he knew he had to use his short time wisely so he moved to the neck and was less subtle than Castiel, simply buried his face in –opposite side that Castiel choose- the neck taking a big whiff and falling into the abyss of sweet fruits and natural herbs with a hint of something else that he could not identify but he wanted to until Castiel pulled him away.

Two pair of completely different blue eyes stared at him in worry “Dean are you okay?” Dean was confused by the question but his mind felt foggy “Is he is a zone?” Naruto asked worrying for the green eyed Alpha who had buried his face in his neck for 10 minutes before sagging into his arms almost making them fall to the floor were it not for Castiel helping him with the weight.

They were all in the couch “Dean do you want me to call Sam or Meg?” That was when Dean realized he must have zoned on the blonde’s delicious scent “No! I’m fine just got a little carried away.” Having his two blue eyed mates next to him helped but Naruto’s touch in his arm especially ground him.

“Maybe I should just leave…”

“No!”

Both Alphas exclaimed, they wanted the blond to stay it had been a long time since they felt this complete and happy. Naruto was startle but happy because he didn’t want to leave, he felt safe and cared for when he was around the two Alphas and as selfish as it sounded he did not want to lose that feeling.

“Besides I cooked lunch especially for you, I even made a pie.”

Just like Claire told them the easiest way to win Naruto over or distract him was with food and it worked because the Beta got a glassy look in his eyes licking his lips almost as if tasting the meal, it was erotic. “In that case what are we waiting for?” Castiel and Dean were then witness to a grin so bright that it almost blinds the sun coming through the windows. In that moment they knew that they were in trouble because this tiny little Beta could get absolutely anything he wanted from them and with their money and power that could be dangerous.

Dean began to set lunch after ordering Castiel to set the table and ordering the blond to relax “you don’t have to do anything you’re the guest plus I have a feeling you’re a taster.” By the guilty look in Naruto’s face Dean knew he was right and the blond would end up sneaking pieces of food like Dean often did when he started to learn to cook. Naruto still sat in the island close to the food and pouted at Dean who pretended to be strong and ignore him but Castiel saw him sneak bites to the Beta, just like he predicted they were going to have a hard time saying no to the blond especially when he gave that bright grin he gave Dean every time the Alpha gave him a bite.

“Is Claire coming?”

Castiel asked his mate as he set the table, the mention of the girl’s name got Naruto excited “Claire is coming? Wait…you’re the uncle she lives with?” He pointed to Castiel knowing that it wasn’t Dean due to the last name. Castiel smiled at their Beta “Yes, Claire is my niece and I’m her legal guardian.” Naruto grin at the response thinking about Claire he would not have guess that she was related to Castiel as they were so different both physically and personally.

“Claire is like my little sister, would that make you like my uncle.”

Castiel got a look of terror while Dean exploded in laughter, Naruto was not sure what he said “Oh God no!” Dean was on the floor grabbing his sides Naruto could hear him stutter words like “uncle” and “I can’t believe he said” or at least Naruto guess that was what he said but it was hard to tell since he was laughing so hard “What did I say? I don’t think I would make a bad family” Naruto pouted trying to joke but Castiel could see the hurt in the sweet Cerulean blue eyes

“You’re right you will make a great addition to our family…”

Castiel placed his hand on Naruto’s face smiling, bright lighting blue eyes clash with Lake clear Cerulean blue eyes

“…but definitely not as my nephew, brother, cousin, or son”

Naruto was confused as that did not leave any other titles but he was slowly being electrify by those bright eyes and losing his train of thought. Dean had compose himself and was just watching the stare down between his two blue eyed mates –understanding what Sam meant with eye fuck- hoping that they would lean forward and just kiss ‘that would be so hot’ he got lost in the image of Castiel and Naruto making out.

“an, Dean!”

“What?”

“Should we eat?”

Castiel smirk at him as if he knew exactly what he was thinking about or maybe he just smelled his arousal while Naruto seemed to not notice what was going on between the two Alphas. “Should we wait for Claire?” Naruto looked around as if the Omega would just walk out from somewhere “she had classes this morning, she will try to make it but to start without her since she knew Naruto” The blond just smile remembering the Omega that he had missed so much, the two Alphas in the room felt jealous of the Omega and the fact she was getting that smile from their Beta.

The three sat down to eat the food that Dean had made for what seemed like an army “did you cook everything in our kitchen” Castiel exclaimed but was ignored as the two bottomless pits began filling their plates mountain high. Dean had decided to make Japanese dishes in honor of Naruto, there were Suba and Udon noodles, Tempura, Onigiri, and the main dish was Ramen which base of the heart in Naruto’s eyes was his favorite.

To Castiel’s shock the army size feast had slowly disappeared into the mouths of his two blondes. He couldn’t help but look under the table to see if they were possibly hiding it somewhere but they didn’t even have a big stomach ‘where the fuck…?’ Castiel could not help but wonder he never thought there was someone like Dean in the world until now, it was a good thing that he was rich to keep them well fed and happy.

* * *

Dean made sure to put away some food for Claire and let Castiel handle the dishes while Naruto and he sat in the living room with Hunter talking. To the Alpha’s shock Castiel’s demon came out of hiding and decided to be social with Naruto “hey, I haven’t met you before.” Even more shocking Naruto pet the demon and it actually purred “that’s Castiel’s demon cat Bee” Naruto smiled at the cat while sweetly petting her earning the cat a glare from Dean ‘that’s it, if the demon likes him that means he was meant to be ours’ he saw Castiel stare lovingly from the kitchen and he knew that his mate was think the same thing he was.

The three sat down to talk once Castiel was done, the Alphas taking this time to get information from the Beta. They knew what the blond meant when said that he was staying around “traveling around most be hard with all your stuff?” Castiel asked trying another technic “I wasn’t really able to take anything when I was evicted.” The two Alphas looked at each they figured that Naruto left those things behind on purpose.

“What do you mean?”

For some reason Naruto trusted the two Alphas something told him that he could tell them anything plus if he told them maybe they would be more incline to give him a job. So the Beta told him how his landlord was a racist dick that found a reason to evict him and kicked him out with only a few hours to pack. He explained that he had to leave his things behind and that his landlord had it in for him since the very beginning because he was a Beta completely unaware of the turmoil he was creating inside the Alphas. Dean was thinking about how to legally destroy the older Alpha while Castiel was thinking about how to illegally make him suffer.

“Why does it smell like pissed of Alpha in here?”

The three turned to see Claire wrinkling her nose at the stench of anger coming from the Alphas “Claire!” a blond blur rushed to her pulling her into a hug that had her off her feet “oh god, Kyuubi put me down.” Once her feet touched the ground she got a good look at the blond who she hadn’t seen in days and he looked skinnier and exhausted

“It’s been a while, you losing weight?” She asked but they all knew that she wasn’t talking about a diet

“Well if I’m going to work in a gym I figure I should get in shape.”

Claire rolled her eyes at the blonde’s joke knowing that Naruto tends to joke about serious situations to hides his pain. The two friends sat and talked in the kitchen while Claire ate, the Omega knew that the two Alphas needed a moment to calm down. 

“Where are you staying now?”

“I’m staying at a shelter but once I get another job I’ll be able to rent a room.”

“What!? That’s unacceptable you can stay here.”

Dean exclaimed in indignation ignoring the widen eyes of the three others in the room and abort mission gesture Claire and Castiel were sending him. “Umm…?” Naruto was speechless and slightly overwhelm not really sure how to response. _“You’re going to fast; you’re going to scare him away.”_ Dean clearly heard Castiel whispered words and finally looked at the other two members of his family who had a similar expression.

Looking back at Naruto he realized that they might be right but he refuse to let his future mate sleep on the streets when he could help, lucky for him Claire was much more tactical than him and had the perfect solution.

“What Dean means is that we would like to help. Uncle Cas lives here with Dean but he has a town house which I stay at, I’m sure he would rent you a room and I wouldn’t mind the company.”

It was genius although the Alphas didn’t like the idea of charging their mate rent “really!? You would do that?” Naruto looked at Castiel with hope in his eyes “Yes, of course I would be happy to. Claire has the house to herself so it would offer me peace of mind to know she is not alone, you don’t have to worry about rent.” Claire shook her head behind Naruto’s back which confused him until he saw the blond lose his smile

“I can’t stay for free, maybe it’s better I just find a room.”

“No need, what Cas meant is that you don’t have to worry about rent right away, once you get a job you two can work something out.”

Dean’s words worked and a tentative smile was back on the Beta’s face, Hunter’s dogness served as a distraction and a change of topic.

The rest of the time was spend with Claire and Naruto teasing each other like siblings do while Naruto got distracted by Hunter or –surprisingly- Bee asking for attention. Dean often joined the teasing taking Naruto’s side especially since Claire critic their eating habits; Castiel spoke every once in a while but mostly kept silent and enjoyed watching his family.

Unknown to his family Castiel had texted Pamela about Naruto’s landlord to send someone to put the fear of God in that man because he was not letting the bastard keep his mate’s things, once he got the confirmation “we should go get the rest of you things” that got him everyone’s attention. “I have all my stuff with me.” Dean raised his eyebrow trying to read his mate and being able to tell immediately

“I meant the things you left behind; a contact was able to convince your old landlord to let you pick them up.”

“Really!?”

“Of course, I have a few connections.”

To his shock Castiel was attack by a blur of blond filled with energy and gratitude, Naruto had jump in his lap –since he was seating on the couch- and hugged him “thank you, thank you, thank you” Castiel wrapped his arms around the Beta’s waist and burying his face in the soft blond hair ‘god he fits perfectly in my arms and feels so great in my lap, from now on this might be the only place I would let him seat on.’ The blond was pulled from his lap by Dean who sat next to him; Naruto thought that the Alpha was mad at him practically sitting on his mate’s lap until the green eyed Alpha pulled him into his lap.

“You keep getting all the hugs and keeping him to yourself, I’m supposed to be the hugger in this family.”

Dean playful stuck his tongue out at Castiel who shook his head at his mate’s childish behavior while Naruto blushed in Dean’s lap. The threesome and Claire sat in the living room talking or in the Alphas case trying to get information from their soon to be mate, Naruto remained oblivious –and very comfortable in Dean’s lap- while Claire just watched the show.

The Beta seemed to fit in perfectly with the family almost as if he was meant to be there. Even Castiel’s White tiger spirit animal and Dean’s wolf spirit animal were curled up next to the trio, like their humans content with being close to the Beta that they have also proclaimed as their mate.

* * *

Soon the three knew they had to head out to retrieve Naruto’s things as the blond wanted to avoid traveling in his old neighborhood so late especially with Dean and Castiel –the two insisted on going- with him. There was a strange energy in the air Naruto wasn’t sure what was going on but the closer they got the more tense the Alphas got. He was worry that it was something he did but the two Alphas only got closer to him almost as if trying to stop him from getting away or protect him he wasn’t sure which one, even more he wasn’t sure why neither option scared him.

The Alphas continue to be patient and understanding so he just chopped it up to an Alpha thing. Castiel could feel his darker self; it wanted to come out especially when feeling the Beta’s anxious energy. He wasn’t the only one, Dean on Naruto’s other side was having the same issue of control although his mate didn’t have as much handle of his control as Castiel did.

Naruto unconsciously seem to know what to do as Castiel could see his hand casually on Dean’s arm keeping him grounded. It made Castiel smile because it was another sign that the blond really belonged with them.

Arriving at his old building was a weird feeling not necessary nostalgic but something close to it, this was the first place that he was able to get on his own since arriving in the States. He was so lost in his thoughts that he missed Castiel talking to one of the junkies that always sat on the front steps. His landlord was there at the front and for the first time Naruto saw him terrified, the arrogance was no longer there he reminded him of a scared dog his tail between his legs.

“I’m here to pick up my things.”

Naruto felt that he had to announce himself almost to make sure that he was allowed to do this “and to collect his security deposit.” Dean added with a look that dared the weaker Alpha to challenge him. “What!?” The older man exclaimed while Naruto looked surprise, he didn’t know that Dean was going to ask this and it worried him that it might make his old landlord change his mind about letting him pick up his things.

Naruto grabbed Dean’s arm trying to make him stop or at least reel him in before he made things worse. “That is not possible; you see the apartment was not handed in the condition that it was rented so the deposit was lost.” At the words from the old Alpha Naruto froze and turned to the man who was looking at Dean with a smarmy look.

“You fucking liar! That place was falling apart when you rent it to me and every time I ask for repairs you always said that as a Beta I should be happy with what I got since it was more than I deserved.”

Naruto let himself lose it, he had never been one for conflict but he always had a short temper. He hated injustice worse of all and he hated people like the older Alpha before him who were racist as a way to make their worthless life seem better. The man glared at the insolent Beta and clenched his fist wanting to put him in his place “how dare you…” He lifted his hand but was stopped by a hand grabbing his arm “that is exactly what I was thinking.” The cold words came from Castiel who had joined the three while they were busy in conversation.

If looks could kill the landlord would not be dead but he would wish that he was, those eyes promised pain like he never felt before, pain he could not even image and it terrified him. “Dean, how about you take Naruto upstairs to collect his things while we talk about his lease” the blond Alpha just smirked while he ushered the suspicious Beta away.

He had no time to wonder what was going on as he felt ashamed when they walked into his crappy studio with the Alpha who lived in what would be a palace compared to the rat and roach infested place. Naruto expected a sound or look of disgust but all he got was Dean stepping forward “do you know what you want to keep?” there was no judgement or disgust in that voice and for some reason that made the Beta’s heart beat faster.

With Dean’s help the two manage to collect all of Naruto’s things which Dean promised himself they would throw away if they did not hold sentimental value to his Beta. Castiel returned not to long after they were done without the landlord and with Naruto’s security deposit. “You managed to get it?” Naruto exclaimed shocked when Castiel handed him the money with a smile on his face

“Of course I did, he realized it was the right thing to do.”

Dean could see the look in his Alpha mate’s eyes and he knew that the landlord was forced to realize what the right thing to do was; extending his senses Dean could smell the terror from the older Alpha as well as the stench of human waste which made him immediately pull his senses back. Naruto felt the smug satisfaction within Castiel which held something darker deep inside.

“It seems you have both also been busy, shall we go?”

Castiel tried to turn Naruto’s attention as he felt the blonde’s gaze on him trying to read deep within him and something told Castiel that he definitely could. Dean watched the scene with a mixture of amusement, pride and some trepidation.

‘He doesn’t even know me and already he can read when I’m off. Those eyes are a deadly weapon and we are so screwed.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love hearing feedback on my writing and the story so let me know what you think.
> 
> Next chapter: Moving and family bonding


	10. Some normality...with an upgrade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are slowly beginning to calm down over here and for that I am very grateful. I am also happy to everyone that continues reading my story (which I know the pairing or crossover might be too out there for some people.)

**Life is not fair but Karma is**

Moving sucked, it was a universal truth as much as people like the place their moving to that actual moving in tedious, exhausting and absolutely stressful. It doesn’t matter how many belongings you have or how much help you get, the work and attention that moving needs fills everyone with stress. Changing your address so that you get your mail, figuring out your new commute, introduction to neighbors –often nosey neighbors- making sure that nothing breaks, replacing what does break but most of all making your body and mind accept the new place as home.

That awkwardness of feeling out of place in your new home was what Naruto was feeling, of course his case was slightly different in that he was standing inside a beautifully lavish townhouse in one of the most expensive neighborhoods in New York City, one that he would never be able to afford not even winning the lottery since NYC property taxes are too high.

“This is beyond crazy.”

The place looked like a hotel but felt like a museum, Naruto was scare to touch anything for fear that he might break it or dirty it. “Don’t be scare to get comfortable, mi casa es tu casa.” Dean insisted with a big grin on his face, green eyes bright filled with so much joy that it ease Naruto’s worries for just a minute.

“You mean MI casa but yes he is correct please make yourself at home.”

Castiel teased his mate before giving Naruto a smile more reserve than his blond mate but still provoking the same feeling in Naruto. Claire rolled her eyes at her uncles’ behavior, while they were busy talking she pulled Naruto away knowing the blond was becoming overwhelm.

“Don’t worry their harmless, come I’ll show you the rooms so you can pick your own.”

“Rooms? How many rooms are in this place?”

“Just five of which only two are available.”

Naruto’s eyes widen because as casual as Claire sounded about it to him that was a big deal, hell he’s never lived in a place with one room let alone five ‘I might get lost in this place.’ He followed his friend missing the grounded and safe feelings that he got when he was around the two Alphas. Both rooms were huge but one was on the first floor and Naruto was too paranoid to sleep on a first floor ‘what if someone comes in through the window while I’m sleeping at least in the second floor I can hear them.’ So he picked the one in the second floor closest to the bathroom which turned out to be next to a set of stairs going up

“Where do they go?”

He asked Claire unable to believe that there was more to this house ‘as if it wasn’t big enough’ Claire looked at the stairs that the blond pointed to smirking “to the third level where the master suite is at.” The two blondes continue walking around talking catching up while the two Alphas kept themselves busy in the kitchen giving the two friends some time together.

“This place is amazing, the bathroom has _hot _water!”

The Beta walked into the kitchen a ball of joy and excitement, big bright grin on his face stretching the marks on his cheeks making him look like a Cheshire cat, his cerulean eyes filled with an innocence that made the Alphas want to go to the ends of the earth to keep it there. For a few minutes they got lost in the Cerulean gems and the bright grin so much so that they missed the words that the blond said. “Wait, what do you mean hot water?” Dean asked confuse as to why the blond would be so shock yet excited by the simple fact.

“I’ve never lived in a place with hot water…”

The Alphas and the Omega both looked at the Beta in shock. “I understand back in your village but here all buildings are required to…?” Castiel exclaimed indignant that his mate was rob of the most basic amenities that all tenants in NYC should have.

“…Nope it did make winters hard but I just warm some water like back home…well when there was gas at least.”

Dean was fuming he wanted to kill that landlord ‘I’m pretty sure Naruto was the only one without gas and hot water’ but base on the look in Castiel’s electric blue eyes there won’t be anything left of the old Alpha for Dean to kill when his mate was done with him.

“You guys have been so nice, I don’t get that often. It’s nice to see that there are still people in the world worth…”

Naruto cut himself off his eyes getting a blank almost dark look to them; it was so unlike what they have seen from the blond so far that it seemed as if it were another person taking over. It was a strange sight for them one that neither of them liked to witness. It spoke of long buried trauma and pain, a darkness that Castiel was all too familiar with and one that concerns Dean.

The urge to claim the Beta was so strong that neither of them could completely ignore it this time. Dean hugged the blond surprising him but he couldn’t help it, the animal inside him spilled as he rubbed his face on Naruto’s head and even dared to move down to his neck. Naruto was extremely confuse but he like the feeling of being in the Alpha’s arms, he felt safe and the green eyed man’s scent filled him with peace.

He felt a little dizzy when Dean pulled away but before he could recover he was pulled into another set of tone arms and chest. This scent was also soothing it made him feel like nothing could hurt him as long as those arms were around him. Castiel rubbed their cheeks together before touching their foreheads both with their eyes closed; to an outsider they look like lovers about to kiss.

Naruto had gotten lost in the moment but still he felt the Alpha’s breathe on his skin and unconsciously moved forward almost as if moving in for a kiss and as much as Dean wanted to watch his two blue eyes kiss he knew that it would definitely scare their tiny blond away so he tapped Castiel’s arm to get his attention.

“Not the time yet”

Dean whispered for once being the voice of reason and as much as Castiel wanted to for once be the reckless one but he knew that his mate was right so he used all his control and pulled away. Watching the tiny blonde’s daze expression made Castiel glared at his apologetic Alpha mate. With Castiel fulling pulling away Naruto seemed to snap out of his daze state and blush in embarrassment. “Sorry I don’t know what…” Naruto spoke unsure what to say and unable to look Dean in the eyes.

“Don’t worry about it; just remember if Cas gets that kind of hug I hope to get the same.”

Dean easily flirted back; teasing the blond to remove the bitter scent of shamed from his soon to be mate’s otherwise sweet natural scent. The wink and big grin was enough achieve the goal of making Naruto forget his shame and smile. Dean liked making the tiny blond smile so he wiggled his eyebrows making Naruto actually laugh.

His laugh wasn’t soft and musical like Omegas tend to be but it wasn’t deep and robust like Alphas, it was more one of those bright contagious laugh that makes everyone happy. If they weren’t hook before than the Alphas would have been in that moment, they also realized that when Naruto was truly happy he gave off an energy that seemed to pull people in.

* * *

The rest of the day was spent watching movies trying to get Naruto to feel more at ease with the place and their company. Naruto was confused by the two Alphas, despite what people think he wasn’t stupid he knew that Dean and Castiel had been scenting him. He knew that this was something that Alphas only did to their families and mates. When an Alpha decided to court a mate they would usually scent them to tell others that this person would be theirs ‘kind of like a dog peeing on a tree’. All that Naruto understood, what confused him was the fact that Alphas only courted and chose pretty Omegas to be their mates, which was where his lesson ended since once he presented as a Beta the information became irrelevant. He was considered insignificant for this reason Betas were never taught anything further than the basic.

“Naruto are you okay? Would you prefer a different movie?”

Castiel asked worried by the sour smell of sadness that the blond was giving off; they were watching Indiana Jones which wasn’t a sad movie so he knew that something else must be wrong. Dean heighten his sense of smell to see what was worrying his mate at first he was overwhelm by the scents of Brooklyn before he quickly dialed it down focusing on the ones in the house and then the ones in the room, he could never keep his senses heighten ‘I don’t know how Cas does it.’ After focusing on the Beta’s sweet fruity scent he realized what had Castiel worry, the scent changed almost like rotten fruits.

“No the movie is great. Sorry just got lost in thought.”

“I knew it; I mean only psychopaths don’t like the awesomeness that is Indiana Jones.”

“The movies aren’t that great Dean.” Claire didn’t lose the chance to tease the Alpha

*Gasp*

“Psychopath! I knew it! Cas you see I told you.”

Dean exclaimed pretending to be scare, his expressions and emotions all exaggerated, Claire just smirked following along with Dean’s game knowing what the goal was. The sound of Naruto’s happy laughter filled the room ‘there we go, much better’ Dean though with a smile on his face, making the tiny blond laugh was slowly becoming one of his favorite things.

Castiel just smiled shaking his head at his family’s antics happy with the fact that the blond seemed to fit right in. The rest of the movie was mostly silent except for Claire teasing Dean or set Alpha fanboy-ing at all action and whip scenes. Naruto was completely focused on the movie every once in a while he would laugh with Claire or ask Dean questions but he was mostly silent except this time he smelled happy and content.

‘This is how we’re meant to be.’

* * *

The first morning in his new room was absolutely heavenly for Naruto so much so that his brain couldn’t even register that he wasn’t dream so he woke up later than he normally did. Luckily he always sets an alarm because he does tend to love to sleep in like normal people. The mattress was so great not as firm as he would prefer but definitely the most comfortable thing he’s ever slept on. Naruto was in the mattress wrapped in a silky soft comforter and couldn’t help but let out a moan in sweet contentment and peace.

Unaware that upstairs in the other side of the house both Dean and Castiel were affected by the sounds from the blond. The two Alphas had decided to sleep in the townhouse after staying late to watch an Indiana Jones movie marathon although Castiel did go on a run and picking up Hunter and left Bee food and water, he tried to bring the cat but she was having none of that.

Angel and Angus both guarded Naruto while he slept the wolf and the white tiger each took up one side of the bed. Luckily their spirit animals and therefore couldn’t make themselves intangible or else the two massive animals would not fit in the bed despite Naruto’s small sizes. The surprise was the tangible ball of red fur that was in one of the pillows by Naruto’s head.

Angel had narrowed her eyes at the ball until blood red eyes surrounded by black shadow glared back at her in a mixture of challenge and annoyance until she deemed it not a threat. Angus had sniff at the ball of fur in curiosity and got a hiss of annoyance in return but the wolf could smell their Beta’s scent on the fur ball so he left it alone for the time being. Eventually the three entities plus the unaware human all laid down to sleep and guard over their Beta.

Come morning once Naruto woke up the three entities were gone but there was a touch of awareness in Naruto’s head as if a part of him knew that he had been surrounded by energies that made him feel a sense of comfort, safety and love. “Must have had a good dream, wish I could remember” Heading to the bathroom Naruto was still a little unaccustomed to the cleanliness of the rooms and the lack of little roaches in the bathroom or loose tiles.

“I guess I grew use to living in dumps all my life it’s hard to get use to the good life.”

A part of him remembered flashes of a very nice house filled with plenty of food and toys, it was filled with joy and love. He remembers playing in a garden with a blond hair –much like his own- man or seating in the kitchen ‘helping’ a bright smiled –so similar to his- red headed woman cook or talking to a sassy red fox. It was perfect and he wished that he could remember more because it seemed like there was a lot of joy in his life before that birthday that changed.

The Alphas in the house felt the emotions coming from Naruto and it worried them, Castiel who had kept his senses heighten heard the blonde’s words and he wondered –not for the first time- about the blonde’s past. Dean wanted to go over and comfort the Beta but his mate stopped him

“Not yet, he needs time to trust us and open up, we cannot take that choice away from him.”

Dean understood he knew that Castiel was right but that didn’t mean that he like it, the Alpha was never known for his patience. He decided that the only thing he could do was make the blond happy with his food so he decided to cook him breakfast. While Castiel went out with Hunter on his morning runs needing some time to himself it was crucial to help him keep his senses calm. Castiel morning walks were very important to help him start his day and reset his brain.

Claire was the first blonde down despite waking up later but Dean didn’t worry he could hear Naruto is the shower, the tiny Beta was really enjoying the hot water despite it not being winter ‘maybe the AC was too high.’ Claire like always walked in and headed straight for the cup of coffee Dean set out for her, no ‘good morning’ or even ‘hello’ it was a normal occurrence for the young Omega something that she had inherited from her uncle Lucifer. Ironically the older Omega was practically a devil in the mornings before his coffee.

‘As oppose to the caffeinated devil he is after.’

“Morning Claire”

“Hmm”

‘Still not human I guess.’

Dean silently laughed and continued to prepare breakfast missing the moment that the shower stopped but hearing Naruto coming down the stairs. “Good morning Dean! Good morning Claire!” The Beta entered with a bright smile on his face almost like the sun rising to signal a brand new day. _“Of course he’s one of THOSE people” _Dean was the only one to hear Claire sarcastic and annoyed mumbling making him smirk

“Good Morning Naruto!”

He responded with the same excitement and joy getting a glare from Claire “how did you sleep?” He asked gesturing for the blond to seat down. “It was awesome! The best night of my life…so far.” That made Dean smile, his Alpha was swelling with pride at being able to provide for its mate and bringing him joy. It showed the blond and everyone that they were a good provider therefore would make a good mate.

“What’s the plan for today?”

Dean asked both the blondes but knowing he would most likely get an answer from only one of them and his bet was on the one smiling at him. Naruto felt his mouth watered at the smell of bacon and eggs and peppers, he knew that he had to leave soon before he embarrassed himself in front of the attractive Alpha. “I should actually head to work at the café, probably will continue job hunting once I’m done with that.” Dean seemed to not like his answer even Claire seemed unhappy with it “what you can’t leave without eating breakfast” the Alpha exclaimed surprising Naruto

“I couldn’t intru…”

“Don’t finish that sentence, you are part of the family now and one rule in this family is that we have meals together.”

“I would listen to him; Dean is very particular about meals.”

The words came from a slightly sweaty Castiel who had walked in through the back door with a panting Hunter at his side. The dark haired Alpha had a smile on his face but Naruto wasn’t paying attention to that apparently Castiel had decided to take off his shirt before coming in leaving his sweaty tone chest in full display. Naruto was never an overtly sexual person in fact at some point he thought he was asexual until walking into a hot spring and witnessing a big Alpha roughly fucking a small Omega who had clearly loved every second of it.

It was his sexual awakening, after that he learned that when people were having sex there was no problems or debts or hate or restraint it was just two humans in there most basic instinct bringing each other pleasure. It was like sinking into a pool and just hearing muted sounds and seeing blearing images…it was glorious. It was ideal for getting away from the hunger, the hurt, the pain, the hate but most of all the sadness so he dived right in. Although he could never make himself take that final step into penetration at least not with another human being, his fingers? That’s another story

“…uto, Naruto!”

Shaking his head he looked around the room and felt his face burn up, everyone was looking at him and he meant everyone even Hunter seemed confused. Dean was grinning at him unbothered by the blond checking out his mate in fact he looked excited by it, Claire was rolling her eyes at the who situation, while the man himself Castiel was smirking like the hungry predator that he was.

The Alpha’s eyes flashed at him like lighting getting darker and darker pulling Naruto in and sending waves of electricity through his body. That look was not helping his situation a part of him wanted the Alpha to bend him over right there in the kitchen. He abruptly stood up “excuse me I forgot my phone” and ran upstairs releasing a breath once he was in his room.

“Damn it Naruto get it together, he is happily mated and even if he wasn’t he is an Alpha. It’s never going to happen.”

* * *

Downstairs Dean was having trouble keeping his hands to himself, the scent of Naruto’s arousal plus Castiel shirtless sweaty chest was a deadly combination. “Can you please go put a shirt on not all of us want to see that and take a bath you reek.” Claire exclaimed before Dean jumped her uncle which from the looks on his face would have been soon. Castiel decided not torture his mate any longer but still felt very proud by the reaction he got from his future Beta, it told him that whatever was between them Naruto felt it too. The attraction was there all they had to do now was gain the blonde’s trust and show him that he deserved everything they wanted to give him.

After that they all sat together for breakfast with a calmer Naruto and a dressed Castiel –much to Dean’s and Naruto’s disappointment- which Claire was happy for. It was so perfect that Castiel felt his Alpha purr is satisfaction over having his pack all happy and together. Naruto brought a joy to the table; he included everyone in conversation and made everyone smile. He became Hunter’s favorite person when he kept ‘sneaking’ him food in secret although Dean saw everything and decided to ignore it which showed how much the blond had them wrapped around his fingers.

“We actually have a job that we can offer you.”

“You do?”

Everyone at the table looked at Dean both Castiel and Claire looked confused and cautious at Dean’s idea while Naruto looked excited and optimistic. The two Angels were worry about what Dean would say since the Alpha’s last idea was to move Naruto in with them right away. “We do?” Castiel asked cautiously making Naruto’s excitement wilted slightly which earned him a glare from Dean. “Yes, we do. With Claire in school and her finals coming up we will need someone to take care of Hunter and demon cat. Remember we talked about hiring someone…” Dean looked at Castiel trying to get him to read his eyes and follow his lead which didn’t take much as Cas had always been able to read him better than anyone is the world.

“Of course I remember but I’m not sure that Naruto would be interested in spending his whole day cleaning up after two animals.”

“I wouldn’t mind, it sounds like fun but I’ve never worked with animals…”

“Don’t worry it’s not that difficult. Hunter wants someone to play with and cuddle while Bee prefers to be fed then left alone.”

Claire affirmed to the Beta with a smile on her face, it surprised both Alphas how caring the Omega was with Naruto. It wasn’t that Claire was cold or inconsiderate she was just that like her father and uncle she was more reserve and analytical. She was never emotional or very sentimental; it was the contrary to what everyone believed an Omega should be. In fact Castiel had been shock when she presented but like all Angels before her she took life’s twist and made it her own.

“You actually pay someone to do that?”

Naruto asked incredulously it often amazed him the ridiculous task that people with money would pay other people to do “Well not currently since we have Claire but with her finals coming up she won’t have as much time and I need to take care of the issue at Purgatory so in the mean time you can help us out and we would pay you for it.” Castiel explained knowing that as much as they wanted to keep the blond close it wasn’t fair to stop him from doing what he wants and bettering himself.

“In that case you can count on me, I’ll be happy to help but no money think of it as a thank you for your understanding and your help.”

Naruto offer a bright smile that made the whole room feel like the sun was rising inside filling them with warmth and joy. “In that case make yourself at home.” The Beta’s eyes shined bright “even food?” He gave a timid look, his cheeks turning bright red in embarrassed for sounding like a pig in his ears but to the two Alphas he looked adorably bashful ‘so cute!’ it made them want to give him anything “especially the food in fact I’ll have the kitchen stock up is there anything you’re allergic to or prefer?” Dean asked eager to please his future mate

“Ramen, obviously”

Came the synchronized response from smiling Castiel and Claire which made Dean laugh and Naruto pout indignantly while mumbling “I’m not that obvious…” he stuck his tongue out at the niece and uncle duo “…Ramen is awesome.!”

* * *

Purgatory was in turmoil; Meg was on a war path as the events from days ago became viral. There were news stations from all over the country outside demanding the story or at least a response. Castiel wasn’t very happy he demanded the heads of those to blame and it had everyone running around terrified most wanting to find someone for the boss to take his anger out on and safe themselves.

The company’s PR, social media and HR department were working overtime but it was hard to control the chaos as multiple videos and witness testimony was making it very hard. The event was quickly turning into a scandal especially after someone ‘leaked’ a video of Naruto’s self-righteous speech which inspired other people to share their own stories of the discrimination they suffered when they tried to join the gym or even applied for positions. It was a complete and utter shit show but Meg had an idea of what would make it better.

“I need to interview your feisty Beta!”

That was how the Omega marched into the Alpha’s office knowing that he knew where the blond was, Castiel wasn’t one to show interest in anyone besides Dean but when he did he was determine and relentless there was no way that he was going to let the little blond get away. Even then there was no way that Castiel would make it easy for her so the Alpha simply raised his eyebrow not giving anything away but willing to listen to the Omega.

“We need something to bring Purgatory positive publicity and there is nothing better than to bring in the blond that started it all.”

Castiel didn’t like the words or what they meant for his blond “Naruto is not a prompt for you to us to sweep our mess under the rug. We do not use people and we never will at least not in this business.” Castiel exclaimed calmly yet firmly sending his longtime friend a glare warning her to choose her next words carefully.

“Retract the claws tiger; I’m not talking about making him a figure head but actually giving him a position…if he qualifies. It is a mutually beneficial idea that Naruto should decide whether he wants to accept or decline.”

Castiel knew that Meg was right he couldn’t make decisions for Naruto as much as he wanted to protect his future mate from the rest of the world he couldn’t at least not without making the Beta hate him. The Alpha in him wanted to protect his mate something that with Dean he was unable to do as much since he was also an Alpha but with Naruto his Alpha wanted to release all that protective energy that it had built up inside. Meg knew she had won and the smug look on her face was a clear give away, it annoyed Castiel.

“I will wait for him in week at Purgatory for an official interview; tell him he doesn’t need a suit.”

The smug Omega walked away with an air of arrogance and victory which served to annoyed Castiel even more.

* * *

The last few days had been perfect; Naruto was always waiting for them when they got home. The animals loved their new caretaker –to Dean’s surprise even Bee- especially Hunter who finally had someone to match his energy, the two went on long walks or runs every day then they returned home and ate snacks while watch TV with Bee in the master bedroom. At the end of the day their bed was always covered in the blonde’s scent and it made their sex more intense almost like the Beta was there with them.

To have the happy Beta at home waiting for them was perfect, they had dinner together talking about their day then Dean or Castiel –they took turns- drove him to the townhouse where they sometimes stayed the night much to Claire’s annoyance. It was all for show since the Omega knew that it was hard for Alphas to be away from their mates when they found them especially if that mate was not another Alpha. Also she knew that her uncle had always been very possessive that mixed with Dean’s tendency to be an over-protective mother hen it was no surprise that they were constantly close to the smaller blond.

She will admit that the family felt complete with Naruto in it, the Beta brought a certain joy and energy into the family that she didn’t know was missing. Claire also enjoyed having someone in the townhouse with her, they talked and joke around, it was like having an older brother who teased her but also helped her when she needed.

The blonde’s presence gave her more time to study for her finals, she even joined a study group at school which was a huge help. But she knew that it wouldn’t last no matter how much Dean and Castiel tried to hold off on it sure or later Naruto’s independent and wild spirit would want to make his own way. So when her uncle came in with a look as if someone stole his favorite toy she was not surprise and had an idea of what was coming.

“What’s wrong?”

Dean could immediately tell something was wrong, he knew that it wasn’t too severe because when something was seriously wrong Castiel was completely calm and in control. “I spoke to Meg today about the issues in Purgatory…” Naruto seemed to deflate a little he had heard the scandal that his breakdown caused the Alpha. “I’m sorry about that…” he tried to apologize again but like the other times Castiel was having none of that

“You opened our eyes to an issue that could have been much worse; there is nothing to apologize for I should be thanking you.”

The Alpha took the opportunity to touch his future mate and reassure him as he could smell the sadness coming off his smaller mate. “Cas is right Naruto it’s always good to know there an issue before it gets worse.” Dean also reassured him knowing that their Beta could often get lost in his own misplaced guilt.

“What did Meg say?”

“She wants to…interview Naruto…”

“Me?!”

“Yes, she wants to give the interview that you should have gotten the first time.”

“Really? I’ll have to get something to wear and find a way to print out my resume…”

The blond was excitedly chatting missing the disappointed look in Castiel’s eyes and the eye roll from Claire. Dean understood what was wrong with his Alpha mate, he knew that it wasn’t about stifling the Beta’s success or controlling him but about their Alpha’s need to protect and guard their mate who not only is not an Alpha but who they also haven’t officially claimed making him vulnerable in their Alphas eyes.

Everyone knows that before bonding Alphas were over protective and often controlling of their mates and who got neared them. Suddenly their doubts and dark thoughts all cleared up as if blown by a wind, they felt smaller hands holding their bigger ones and big clear cerulean blue eyes stared up at them with so much worry yet care.

‘We will never be able to deny him anything, Alpha instinct be damn.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep the comments coming it helps me better both my writing and my story plus future story. I hope everyone is keeping safe and healthy.
> 
> Next Chapter: More on Sentinels powers/ 1st Date.


	11. A job and a date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Job interview, Sentinel powers and the date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys I know It’s been a while I had a tragedy in my family and have been dealing with it but writing has always been my escape so there no way I’m giving this up. There will be NO hiatus and most of all I AM NOT ABANDONING this story. I might just be slower to post since inspiration isn’t really striking me all that much. I want to put out my best work because I owe it to myself and to those supporting and reading my work

Naruto was a nervous wreck, he had never actually formally interviewed for a job before and this had the added risk that he didn’t make a great first impression but somehow still got the opportunity. Castiel had told him he doesn’t need to wear a suit but he used the money he had from taking care of Hunter and Bee to buy himself some inexpensive clean jeans –that weren’t baggy and actually fit- and button down shirt, he also bought some new workout clothes _“it’s a job interview at a gym what if they ask you to show your stuff.” _Claire had gone with him to help him pick out the clothes; it was a great bonding experience. It was great for him since he didn’t really know anything about shopping other the thrift store buys.

_“I still can’t believe that you got orange workout clothes and you got tights”_

_“I like orange it’s a great color so bright and happy, and what’s wrong with tights?”_

_“Men don’t usually work out with tights they use sweats or shorts.”_

_“That’s stupid because it limits a lot of movement and it leaves a lot of parts hanging, that can be painful when moving around.”_

_“Ewww I don’t need to know about your hanging parts.”_

Remembering the conversation that they had brought a smile to his face and calmed some of his nerves for a brief moment before the anxiety returned. Claire was taking care of Hunter and Bee while he went to the interview and Castiel promised not to interfere no matter what happened although he didn’t look too convincing.

“It’s going to be great…this is what I’m good at after all.”

He kept repeating over and over to himself as he remembered the long days at school training and the long nights alone practicing. At the time he had thought that joining the ANBU Special Forces was the only way to get people to forgive him and accept him although he was never really sure what grave sin he committed to request forgiveness but he still wanted it because it was that or be alone and hated forever. After a while he realized that it was never going to happen and no matter how much he accomplished everyone had designated him the village whipping boy and that was not going to change so he stopped trying but the training stood with him.

“Might as well get some benefits out of it”

Purgatory was an imposing building that took up almost the entire block, Naruto didn’t really pay attention the first time but now he was far more invested. Knowing Castiel he almost felt like the building would give him an inside into who the Alpha was and what he was like as a CEO and businessman. It went perfectly with the hipster, up and coming vibes of the neighbor with fancy coffee shops, boutiques, new age restaurants and all sort of shops it was a ‘millennial neighborhood’ if he ever saw one. Which should excite him since he technically was a millennial but he was never a ‘traditional’ millennial, in fact he never shared any of the characteristics of those in his generation group.

‘Maybe millennials are different in every country’

Walking inside was a completely different experience than the first time, the feeling was different. The place was completely desolate, void of the activity and excitement that was there when he first came in ‘huh no beautiful people working out who don’t really need to work out, thank Kami!’ There was no one at the front, no snotty receptionist looking down at him which great ‘hope she got fired, you shouldn’t be in customer service if you can’t treat people with decency and respect.’ Naruto couldn’t find it in him to feel remorse for her or anyone that treated people like their beneath them.

“There you are…”

Looking up he saw the dark hair Omega that he vaguely remembered next to Castiel the first time, she had a confidently cool and strong air to her that made him smile for some reason. “…I was actually starting to think that Castiel and Dean were really going to keep you up in an ivory tower hidden from the world.” Naruto turned his head confused, his relationship with the two Alphas wasn’t like that as much as he wished it were but his confusion just got him eye rolls from the Omega.

“I’m Meg Masters director of the Purgatory brand.”

For a brief moment Naruto was frozen he didn’t know he was meeting someone so high up he thought he was going to meet a manager or something not a director. ‘Come on get it together Naruto you’ve meant and even ‘sort of’ live with her boss, this is nothing.’ He pepped himself up trying to challenge that confidence and strength that has helped him survive so long before taking a deep breath. “Hello, I’m Naruto Uzumaki…” he vowed respectfully then offering his hand for the woman to shake. His respectful greeting made her smirk at him almost as if she was amused that he was so polite. “…thank you for having me.” Again his formal manners got him a raised eye brow and the same amused look that he was beginning to find condescending.

“Kid you know this is a job for a gym not an office?”

For some reason the words and the woman’s sarcastic tone put him at ease for some reason it reminded him of his imaginary friend, a fox named Kurama. They sat down in what he image was her office but it did not look like an office that belonged in a gym, Naruto was not surprised that the Omega got right down to business. “So what experience do you have working in a gym?” The woman commanded respect to the point that her first and second gender weren’t even obstacles in fact she almost seemed to wear them like an armor and shield, a strength instead of weakness.

“I have no experience working at a gym but ever since I was young I’ve been trained in combat so I’m an expert in many martial arts such as _Aikido, _kickboxing and taekwondo with an emphasis on weapons fighting.”

Meg was speechless she had no idea that the tiny blond was such a bad ass, she was sure that not even Castiel or Dean knew that and it made her smile. A part of her was testing the blond wanting to make sure that he was worth being with her best friend and it seemed that he was because Castiel needed a total badass that was able to deal with both aspects of his life.

“Aren’t you a little young to be a martial arts master?” The kid looked barely 20 yet he was claiming to be an expert on arts that take years to master.

“Age doesn’t equate experience much like you seem too young to be a director but to answer your question I’ve been train since I was a child. In my village school was very different from here it prepared us to be soldiers not businessmen.”

Meg ignored the shot at her age and just thought about how depressing –and probably a violation of child protection laws- it was to be force to fight instead of being a happy playful child. The way that the Beta spoke was as if being made into a child soldier was completely normal. She could feel that the blond was completely unbothered by his revelation. The rest of the interview just proved how qualify the tiny blond was for the job, at first she was going to offer him a small gym assistant position but she started to get an idea of what the blond would be perfect for.

“I think you will be perfect as a group fitness instructors and depending how good your skills in martial arts are, the head of martial arts and self-defense.”

Naruto was shock he had no doubt in his skills but he had been reject before due to his second gender so he wouldn’t have been surprise if the same thing happened this time. “That sounds amazing…” he was so excited ‘wait until Cas and Dean hear…’ the thought of the two Alphas brought doubt to his head “…you haven’t even seen me in action, how do you know I’m good enough for the job?” the skeptical question surprised Meg because she had never met someone that would actively try to question an employer’s decision to give them a job.

“Are you trying to tell me that you are not qualified for the job?”

“No, of course not but…”

“Look kid I need someone who will be confident, committed and qualify if you don’t think you can cut it…”

“No, I can it’s just that I want to make sure that this offer is based on what I have to offer not who I know…_never thought I would have that issue actually_.”

Meg realized what the issue was he thought that she was offering the job because of Castiel or that maybe the Alpha might have pulled some strings. Seeing the honest worry in those eyes placed her at ease, this was someone with morals and independence that won’t take advantage of Dean or Castiel’s money and power.

The Omega was beginning to like the blond more and more “while yes Castiel is my boss, Purgatory is my domain plus Castiel would never do that not even if asked to. Besides with him everyone has to earn their place.” The words got her a hopeful look than an affectionate smile that showed her that the tiny blond was as far gone on the Alphas as they are on him.

“In that case, that sounds great.”

“Well then come on…”

“Where are we going?”

“You’re going to show me what you got.”

* * *

The first time Dean saw him he wasn’t sure who he was but he had an idea because he looked a lot like someone he knows. All Sentinels had heighten senses depending on their power level they could have 1, 2, 3, 4 or all 5 of them. The difference is Prime Sentinels, they had a 6th sense that appeared after they came online sometimes it happens days later, weeks, months and even years but it always happened.

It was usually things like dream walking, visions, and seeing the dead, and then there are rarer and much more dangerous ones like telekinesis, telepathy, even mind control (the deadly three). The very few cases of Primes who manifested one of the latter 6th senses have gone insane, overwhelmed by or drunk with the power.

As Primes both Castiel and Dean knew that they would have a 6th sense their friends and family –even his mother- all prayed that it wouldn’t be any of the deadly three. Dean’s 6th sense came years after he came online when he saw his mate’s dead older brother watching over him one day.

After that he had seen more members from his, Castiel and even friends’ family. Usually dead people were better at leaving the living alone unless they had a particular message that they wanted pass along which wasn’t as often as people image, most dead people tend to be more happy and at peace than the living. He does see them every day silently following and protecting their love ones so when he saw the man he wasn’t alarmed just curious.

The man was average height with tan complexion and familiar bright blond hair; he wore a long white jacket with red flames at the bottom and strange armor under it. As he turn and got a good view at his face he knew immediately who the man was despite never meeting him, how many people can have those clear cerulean eyes. It was Naruto’s father or older brother he wasn’t sure at first until the blond confirmed that it could only be one person _“I don’t have a brother, my dad died when I was born and my mother died when I was young so I never got to have siblings”_ The blond man who was the spitting image of the tiny Beta was his father.

‘Damn! Good looks run in that family.’

Dean had never like his 6th sense it depressed him with all the family members saying goodbye and it reminded him of death. He liked be able to provide a much needed closure to people but other than that there wasn’t much else he liked. But being able to meet your future mate’s dead father was definitely a bonus, maybe get his approval. The man while physically identical to his son seemed to be completely opposite personality wise. He was calm and collected, he gave the aura of a powerful yet just leader, it was intimidating.

“_Anata wa kare ni kyūai shite iru_” [you are courting him]

The words one day caught him by surprise mainly because he was at his office and Naruto was nowhere near sight. Turning he saw the man standing in front of him, his face and eyes gave nothing away that was another thing father and son differed in the Beta was an open book when it came to his emotions while his father was as closed as it gets. Luckily Japanese was one of the languages he learned for business. “_Hai_” [Yes] suddenly the similar cerulean blue eyes harden and Dean got what he would image was the typical _you are not worthy of my kid_ glare that all father’s seem to give significant others.

“_Watashitachi wa kare o aishi, kare o mamorimasu, watashi wa chikaimasu._” [We will love him and protect him I swear] Dean passionately answered in his accented Japanese because it was important for him to have this man’s approval despite his death.

“_Darekaga kare o futatabi shippai sa senai yō ni shitara, watashi wa kare o shippai sa seta_...” [I failed him once I will not let someone fail him again...]

The man looked off out the window, his eyes showing the first emotion since he appeared in Dean’s office. The sadness and regret were so clear that Dean felt his heart ache for the man but also for Naruto. For some reason he wasn’t sure that things were as black and white as the older Uzumaki seemed to be making them. Dean knew what it was like to have a complicated relationship with parents but he also knew that often parents made mistakes because they were human not because they were bad parents.

“…_Watashi wa itsumo kare o mimamotte imasu._” [I will always watch over him]

Dean didn’t know how the man could make such a sweet promise sound like a threat at the same time. Maybe it was a skill that one gains once they become parents, either way it was impressive and slightly terrifying ‘this man was not someone to be messed with.’ Looking up to response he was greeted by an empty office. The man said what he needed to say and left, there was a certain arrogance to that but also a certainty and determination it was the first non-physical similarity between father and son that he witnessed.

“Talk about meeting the parents.”

* * *

Castiel unlike Dean had a 6th sense that manifested often but luckily not as evasive as seeing dead people. He still remembers the first time his sense manifested, it was years after he presented and it was at the worst possible time. He was in the middle of a meeting with mafia leaders when it happened luckily by that point in his life he had develop his reputation as God enough that people ignored it but it was still inconvenient.

Over the years he learned to take advantage of that sense whenever he could although it wasn’t easy as his visions were often cryptic or confusing. When people found out that he gets vision they always think it’s amazing _“Oh my god you can see the future!” _they wanted him to tell them their future but that wasn’t how his visions worked, he wasn’t seer.

First of all they were never just about the future sometimes he see the past or the present and they came to him mostly in dreams that Dean had called ‘trippy’ _“It’s like your high as a kite, something you want to tell me Cas?” _Despite rolling his eyes at the time Castiel would agree that they often seemed like the hallucination of someone high on drugs. For example weeks ago before going to California Castiel had been constantly seeing a red fox where ever he went just smirking at him almost as if taunting him until a few days after he came back and to this day he has no idea what it meant. 

Dean always said that Castiel had the better sense but Castiel wasn’t so sure, some of the visions he gets are straight out of a horror movie. If someone was about to get hurt or die sometimes he would see blood dripping down their picture or anything that might belong to them. One time Hunter had broken his leg and he saw a sea of broken bones all over his office, so he doesn’t think that he has the better sense.

The most recent vision that he got was of a fire, the first time it happened he was in the bathroom when it was suddenly engulfed in flames. The heat was so real that Castiel fell to his knees trying to escape it until Dean came in and snapped him out of it. It happened again but the second time he was more prepared and could hear the cries of a child but never actual seen it.

_“Cas are you okay? Is it that vision in the fire?”_

_“You get visions!?”_

_Naruto exclaimed his eyes wide with curiosity and excitement, the Alphas had agreed that since Naruto was going to be their mate ‘hopefully’ they would not keep any secrets from him. “Yes, all Sentinel Primes have a sixth sense that usually manifest differently for all of them.” Naruto seemed very intrigued; they had learned over time that the tiny blond loved learning new things and they loved to indulge him. _

_“Really? They didn’t teach that in school but then again I’m a Beta so they probably taught the others.” There in his eyes was the familiar sadness and resignation that always took over whenever he talked about his life in Japan or his second gender._

_“This is not something that anyone would be taught sixth sense are very private even in the Sentinel-Guide community.”_

_“Yea is the worse kept secret everyone knows that it exists but no one knows what it is or would dare ask about it.”_

_“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to be nosey I was just curious…”_

_“Don’t worry it is different if we volunteer the information.” _

_ “And you keep dreaming about fire, that most suck take it from someone who’s been in a fire it’s not pleasant.”_

_Suddenly Castiel’s eyes widen it all made sense he remembered there was a brief mention of a fire in Naruto’s file which he denied to read so he didn’t know much about. He felt the heat from the fire again looking up he saw him in a corner, a little blond boy with his face hidden in his lap._

_ Castiel felt his heart beat faster in the background he could hear Dean and Naruto talk “I don’t really remember much of it any ways but the villagers like to talk about it…” The kid raised his head and Castiel found himself staring into familiar cerulean blue eyes. It was Naruto; he realized he was witnessing what was probably Naruto’s most traumatic childhood memory._

* * *

For the next few days after that his Alpha refused to let Naruto out of his sight it demand constant physical touch to confirm that the Beta was with them and okay. Dean just kept sending him worried looks while Claire rolled her eyes although he could see the worry inside the young Omega as well because Castiel was not clingy in fact he was the opposite of it, he was socially awkward and got uncomfortable with excessive human contact.

The biggest shock was Naruto’s reaction, the blond not only accepted the constant touching but in fact made sure to always be within touching distance it was almost like the blond knew just when Castiel needed him the most. It was his first clue followed by the vision of Angel and Angus running with a smaller red animal –that seemed very familiar- made him even more suspicious.

“I think Naruto is a Guide.”

Dean looked up surprised by his mate’s sudden exclamation. “What made you think that?” Castiel explained the latest vision which made Dean give him a pensive look as he processed the information “If he has a spirit animal he would be strong…” the ‘strong enough for us’ was left unsaid but they both thought it.

“I think is time we took our mate out on a date.”

The date was put on a back burner as the Alphas got busy with work and Naruto started his job at Purgatory, taking care of Hunter and Bee during the morning –Claire and him split the days so that he could still work part time in the café some mornings- then going to the gym in the afternoon. Dean or Castiel will come home later in the afternoon and take care of Hunter and Bee often they were all too tired to make the trip to the townhouse but the Alphas made sure to talk on the phone with their future Beta once a day.

It was agreed that Dean would be the one to ask Naruto on the date since the blond Alpha had more ‘social’ skills than his mate and in both Claire and Castiel’s mind was much more charming. It was nerve wracking to have so much pressure on him, if he didn’t do it right he could ruin their chances with Naruto and ruin Claire’s friendship with the Beta. Castiel in exchange was in charge of planning their date since he was the planner in the family.

Dean knew he had to wait for the right moment and it came to him on a Saturday morning when Naruto came in early whistling. Castiel had to take care of some business, Claire was taking her baking final so Dean was stuck at home alone but he was still on call since the company was preparing for one of their biggest event of the year so he need to be available in case something came up. “Hey Dean, how’s the preparations for the trade show going?” Naruto had a huge smile on his face Dean didn’t think that the grin could get any bigger or brighter but he was proven wrong.

“Everything is going well, a lot of the vendors are starting to come in and all the speakers are confirmed…”

“I’ve never been to a trade show do people just share products and ideas?”

That was one thing that Dean loved about Naruto, he was always genially interested in everything going on with them. He always asked them questions with interest, attentive to their emotions and reactions it was one of the main reasons that they suspected he was a Guide. “Yea basically, a lot of companies use the big stage to premier products and new properties even test out products.” It was good to talk to someone who was new to the world because often times they saw things simpler and clearer.

“Yea but I bet it is all things that bring them money”

“What do you mean? A lot of these properties will bring millions of jobs.”

“To people qualify for them, people that have an education and experience. No one is premiering a new shelter or orphanage that would help those who need it; it’s all about making a profit for them.”

Cerulean eyes shined with conviction and passion, Dean found it very hot but at the same time it made him think that was why he loved talking with someone with a more innocent view because they saw things in the way that someone jaded by the business might not. The smaller blond actually had a lot of great ideas like an airline for dog owners who want to travel with their four legged babies. The two sat in the couch enjoying a great conversation when Dean felt it was the perfect chance

“Would you like to go out with Cas and I when things calm down?”

“…”

The question got him a shock silence that would have worried him were it not for the scent coming of the Beta it was panic, worry, but also hopeful and happy. He knew that Naruto reciprocated their interest he was just worried that the smaller blond would let the prejudice on their second gender keep them apart.

“…like..?”

The words were coming up short for Naruto he was confused and slightly panicking, Alphas should never date Betas that was not how life went. “A date, yes…” As much as he liked the two Alphas he knew it would never work. Dean could almost see Naruto’s thoughts take a darker turn

“…I think that Cas found a Ramen place that has more than 10 flavors available.”

Suddenly the Alpha and Beta dynamic wasn’t so important any more all the panic left him and was replaced by excitement. “10 flavors of Ramen?” there was almost a reverence to his tone proving that Ramen really was the smaller blonde’s weakness. ‘He changed his mind so quickly as soon as I said Ramen if this wasn’t so great I would be jealous that eating Ramen got him more excited than going out with us.’ Dean could almost see the drool on Naruto as he began slowly slipping into Ramen daydreams

“Is that a yes?”

“There more than 10 flavors of Ramen available…It’s a date!”

* * *

The day that they were all free and able to go on the date turned out to be a Sunday which wasn’t too bad. The day began with Castiel and Dean checking each other out if it wasn’t for Claire and Naruto arriving downstairs they would have both ended up in bed. They’ve both been so busy that it’s be longer than normal since they been together and it was driving them crazy. It was also not helping that Meg kept sending them pictures and videos of Naruto at the gym all sexy and sweating, it was all to mess with them and rile them up which made their balls go from blue to purple.

Walking downstairs and seeing Naruto did not help their situation as the blond stood in their living room in black jeans that show off his tone legs and great ass, a tight black shirt and an orange jacket. The dark color was great on the blond, who otherwise wore bright colors the whole look showed off all the muscles that otherwise baggy clothes used to hide.

“Damn!”

Dean whispered while Castiel had to bite his lips to not exclaim like his mate did beside him, it would be no use for both of them to lose it and scare the blond. Luckily the two younger blonde’s didn’t hear Dean’s exclamation but unluckily Dean decided to make up for that by speaking up “You look amazing.” The words were followed by licking his lips and undressing the blond with his eyes making the Beta blush.

“We should head out before we miss our reservation.”

Castiel added to relief the tension in the room mainly because the scent of his mates’ arousal was slowly driving him crazy, it was so deliciously addictive. Claire rolled her eyes at the two Alphas’ ridiculous behavior. “Yea let’s go I don’t think I can control myself if we stay.” Dean winked at Naruto who blushed at the handsome Alpha’s words and charming smile while Castiel affectionately rolled his eyes.

The restaurant was shockingly very busy for a Sunday which meant that they were going to get a lot of attention in fact Dean could feel the eyes slowly turn to them a lot of them being pulled in by the arousal coming off Castiel, Naruto and probably him as well. Fortunately Naruto was too distracted by the smells of the many Ramen bowls he could see and Castiel was distracted by their tiny blond.

“Welcome to Paradise Noodles” A very pretty male Omega greeted them to the side, sweet smile and bright eyes.

“Reservation under Angles” The name got widen eyes and an increase in pheromones from the Omega who clearly figured out who they were and what it could mean to him. It was also almost an Omega’s normal reaction to being in the present of a strong Alpha.

“Oh of course, we have been expecting you. Welcome Alphas we have the best table in the house for you…”

That was when the Omega noticed the smaller blond Beta that was with them but like most would he assumed that the Beta was an assistant of one of the powerful Alphas in front of him. “Right this way Alphas!” He made sure to look coyly, sweet and demure like all Omegas do to attract Alphas but Castiel was too busy having a conversation with an excited Naruto to even notice the Omega while Dean was busy adoringly looking at his mates and ignored the Omega. The three sat down and in seconds another beautiful Omega –this time female- came over to the table before they could even lift their menu.

“Hello my name is Shanice and I will be you server. Can I get you something to drink?”

The Omega before them was gorgeous possibly the most beautiful Omega he had seen she had chocolate skin tone with whiskey colored eyes, her lips were pink and plump and her body had curves in all the right places. She was the perfect Omega for the two Alphas but even her sweet and melodic voice wasn’t enough to drive their attention away from the Beta with them.

It was new for her because she was not used to being ignored by Alphas especially not for a Beta. “Water is fine for now.” The dark haired Alpha’s deep guttural voice made her shiver and she could feel some slick building up to attract him to her scent.

“That will be all for now, we still need a few minutes.”

The dismissal was shocking and while the scent of her slick attracted other Alphas in the restaurant it got her nothing from the two Primes before her. She walked away the image of a dog with its tail between its legs. Naruto was super excited and once he saw the menu and the many taste of Ramen available he was completely ignorant to all the attention they were getting and for the two Alphas it was something that they were accustom to. 

“This is awesome! The whole menu is in Japanese it’s like being back home…kind of.” The blonde’s pure excitement was so contagious that it made them smile even Castiel who rarely smiled in public couldn’t help but smile at the blond.

They heard exclamation from other tables and the Primes looked around noticing that a lot of people were also being affected by the Beta’s strong emotions another evidence of Naruto being a possible Guide. “In that case why don’t you take over and order for us.” Cerulean eyes widen it was huge for two of the most powerful Alphas who also happened to be Prime Sentinels to give him –a simple Beta- control even of something so small.

“Really?”

“Yea, we trust your expertise.”

The confidence from the Alphas made Naruto feel trusted but most of all he felt cared for, it was a feeling that he had only felt when around Iruka or Teuchi and Ayame. The Omega returned not too long after but this time she was followed by an Alpha which seemed to be the manager.

“Hello Alphas, my name is Eiichi and I am the front of house manager here at Paradise Noodles I just wanted to come and introduce myself as well as offer a complimentary bottle of our best Sake on the house.”

Dean gave the Alpha his press smile which Naruto didn’t really like because it was fake and plastic to him but he understood why Dean did it. Castiel on the other hand didn’t even look up on a normal person it would have looked rude but on the Alpha it looked mysterious and cool, it almost made you want to earn his attention.

None of the Alphas said anything and Naruto realized that when they said they were letting him take control they really meant take control of everything so he took a page out of Dean’s book and turn up the charm hoping to come off as half decent and not a laughable mess. “Thank you so much we are all looking to try some of your innovative pairings.” Both the Alpha and the Omega turned to the Beta who they had ignored completely.

Naruto just kept thinking ‘be charming, be charming, be charming.’ Never losing his smile and the bright shine to his eyes unknowingly he was projecting affecting everyone around. Suddenly the Alpha saw the little Beta in a new light, his eyes were a clear blue that he had never seen before and his smile was so bright.

“Hopefully it’s as good as back home.” Naruto exclaimed remembering that Dean makes casual comments in conversation to keep things from getting awkward.

“Oh you’re from Japan?!” The manager showed an enthusiasm that was almost unprofessional

“Yea born and raise”

“I knew you’re accent seemed familiar, what part? No let me guess…somewhere in the south”

“Yeah! I’m from Konoha…”

“I know Konoha close to Kyushu I heard it’s beautiful, I’m not so lucky to have that scenery I’m from Nagoya.”

“I never been unfortunately it’s the curse of living in a small village in an island away from the mainland.”

The Alpha laughed while Naruto smile just padding himself on the back for socializing but the two Alphas with him weren’t so happy. Dean was close to losing control and telling the manager off but to everyone’s shock Dean wasn’t the one to snap first. For the first time since they sat down at the table Castiel looked up abruptly “I think you can go now.” The words were polite but the tone was anything but Castiel also made sure to release some ‘back the fuck off’ pheromones which like always worked

“Of course I will let you get on with your night.”

The manager tried to meet Naruto’s eyes to maybe give him a signal but Dean had enough so he held Naruto’s chin and turned the Beta to him pulling his face closer “what do you have in mind for us to eat tonight?” The smile was seductive; it took Naruto’s breath away –as well as that of every Omega and some Alphas in the room- he was hypnotize by the Alpha’s lips the manager completely forgotten, not that he was a though for Naruto anyways. The blond ordered almost every dish in the menu without including dessert luckily Alphas had a big appetite.

* * *

The rest of the night was filled with chatter and food that got Naruto’s seal of approval at the first bite if the moan was anything to go by. Things were going great until the arrival of someone got everyone’s attention; the trio was too lost in their own world to notice anything but each other. “Dean! Castiel!” before they could turn the two Alphas were assaulted by Lilith Van Der Hel. “It’s such a coincidence to find you guys here, most be fate.” No one believed her, Castiel glared and Dean rolled his eyes while Naruto tried to make himself invisible.

“Naruto!”

The exclamation drew everyone’s attention to the blond trying to make himself invisible, it came from someone behind the now glaring Lilith “Sakura-chan!” the pink haired girl stepped from behind Lilith looking at the Beta in shock. She looked at the two Alphas and the table crossing her arms “what are you doing here?” the tone was demanding and indignant as if the blond was in a place he shouldn’t be.

“That is what I would like to know, I thought you learned your lesson the first time _Beta._”

The words were spit out with so much venom that Naruto was worried that it could actually physically poison him. The two Omegas looked at him as if he were worse than gum under their shoes; they were getting more attention from the tables nearby and it made Naruto flinch. He was beginning to feel overwhelm and anxious by the attention, the Sentinels could feel it.

As a Beta he never won a public argument especially not against beautiful and soft Omegas, it just made him look petty and spiteful. He was the worse human scum if he dared raised his voice at them despite how much they deserved it ‘it wasn’t fair.’ Castiel was pissed at the Omega but he didn’t want to take the battle from Naruto because his blond deserved the win that he knew could come from it.

Dean on the other hand was not thinking the same thing, he had been on edge ever since Lilith came over and addressed them. He had not been too happy with her since he found out that she had a part in hurting his mate but he was determine to keep in control. He had gone on record with losing control twice in the last few months and for a Prime that was not good it scared those around him signs of bad things to come so he took a deep breath trying to remain calm. But then Naruto flinch and he smelled the hurt and shame coming off the blond if he had been more in control he would have noticed the short woman with long red hair yelling at Lilith in Japanese but he wasn’t.

“You are rudely interrupting our dinner…”

The tone was dangerous and deadly coming from Dean alarming Castiel –who recognized it- and getting the attention of everyone else on the table “…so leave” Lilith seemed almost shocked as if she could not believe that Dean would say something like that to her or even use that tone. The words made Naruto smile because it was the first time that someone had taken his side.

That was a mistake since a humiliated Lilith took this as smugness and not to gently pushed a waitress who was walking by with bowls of hot Ramen. It wasn’t like they show in movies nothing happened in slow motion in fact it was the opposite it all happened so fast that no one had time to react.

All the bowls fell on Naruto covering him, the steam coming off him and his skin turning slightly red but he didn’t exclaim. He had noodles all over him even in his hair, the whole restaurant was quiet for what felt like hours but was only a few seconds. “I am so sorry, I don’t know what happened. I swear I didn’t mean…” the girl began in English but slip into Korean, the manager rushed over trying to pacify the situation while Lilith smirked especially as people began recording the scene. Castiel was pissed he had no doubt that it was not an accident and had decided the he would destroy the Van der hel.

“You can dress trash in silk but the smell won’t…”

Her words were cut off by a big strong hand wrapping around her neck slowly crushing her fragile wind pipes. “Argh...De…an…” Lilith’s eyes widen staring into furious golden ones that belonged to ‘her’ Alpha, her Omega orchid eyes came forth trying to appease the angry Alpha before her but all it did was make the hand tighten its grip.

Castiel was surprised by Dean’s reaction but he wasn’t in any rush to stop him. In fact he wanted Dean to crush her completely, were he someone else he would have egged him on. The manager was trying to calm down the Alpha but Dean was in full Alpha rage and when that happens even the Alpha’s mates had a hard time bringing him back.

Dean was so focus on the sounds of Lilith’s labor breathing that he didn’t realized that he was zoning out and his body was locking up keeping the Omega in a vice grip. A dark part of Naruto wanted to let it all happen, he watched the Alpha’s fingers around the Omega’s neck and it gave him a satisfying feeling. He didn’t notice that he was projecting his satisfaction and had everyone in the restaurant smiling despite the grave situation.

“That’s right! Tighter! Take her breath”

The manager was shock by the normally demure waitress’ aggressive words, looking around he could see other people getting hyped and aggressive “It’s a Guide influencing their emotions” his sous chef which was also a lower level Guide exclaimed stepping out of the kitchen.

“And a strong one at that.”

Castiel looked up at his Beta only to see him smirking at the hands around Lilith’s neck –which were turning the Omega blue- his gaze was followed by the manager who made the connection between the emotions spread around the room and the tiny blond.

“You’re a Guide!”

Sakura exclaimed also reaching the same conclusion “please stop…” the manager rushed to Naruto making sure not to touch the blond for fear of setting off his two Alphas “…Your emotions are affecting everyone so please try to control them before they cause a riot.” Naruto blinked at the pleading manager almost as if waking up from a daze.

He looked around, his eyes widen is surprise that was followed by guilt which Castiel would have none of so he placed his hand on Naruto’s arm to reassure him. “It’s not your fault” Castiel glared at the manager “it happens when Guides manifest and its normal…” the manager added also hoping to make the Beta feel better making Sakura glare indignantly “Is this really the time for false reassurance…” Sakura exclaimed looking at Lilith who was turning blue and as much as Naruto did not care for the Omega he would not let her ruin Dean’s image and reputation. He walked over to the Alpha and placed his hands on the Alpha’s arm

“Dean let her go please, she’s not worth it.”

“You have to channel the feelings that you want to transfer.”

The sous chef instructed him so he took a deep breath and trying to channel peace and calm but every once in a while the enjoyment at Lilith’s pain came back. “Focus!” The chef must have felt his emotions but it wasn’t so easy for him, he wasn’t a full time Guide so he didn’t have the practice that other Guides did.

Castiel got behind the blond and wrapped his arms around his waist “let’s give him something else to feel.” The voice was low and dark but Naruto didn’t have time to react as Castiel began to nibble his neck. “Ahh” the soft sigh of pleasure left Naruto’s lips and soon his emotions followed making everyone in the room hot and bothered.

“Dean…Alpha come here…”

Naruto called his voice taking soft tone that was unknowingly affecting other people in the room but also getting a nose twitch from Dean. Castiel could see Lilith had lost consciousness they didn’t have much time also he could see paramedics in his peripheral vision –someone most have called 911- so he pushed Naruto into Dean’s chest.

The Beta did something he had never done before something that he had only dreamed of doing…he crushed his lips with the Alpha’s. A big hand laid on his cheek but he wasn’t until another one grabbed his waist and pulled him forward, until the lips under his tried to devour him ‘oh good it worked!’ was his last coherent though. At that point he forgot what the point was and lost himself in the kiss and the arms of the Alpha.

The paramedics were working on Lilith but everyone else was too focused on their partners affected by the sexual energy Naruto was releasing to actually care. “Um can you…” The manager got Castiel’s attention; he was blushing clearly affected by the blonde’s emotions. He gesture to the two making out and as much as Castiel was enjoying the show he knew it was not the place or time for it. He tapped Dean getting a growl but he ignored it “Dean I think it’s time to take Naruto home, as much as he loves Ramen I’m sure he’s uncomfortable.” The reminder that the Beta was covered in Ramen brought some anger back but also helped him gain back some of his control.

So he detached his lips from the blond, Castiel could see that his eyes were back to their beautiful green like a dark forest after it rains. He could see the moment that Dean realized what happened the shame was clear for Castiel to see in those eyes that he loves so much. “Holy shit! That was…” Naruto’s exclamation drew both Alphas’ attention to him; cerulean eyes were still slightly glazed over and dark with lust. He blushed when he realized they were still in public and buried his face in the nearest surface which turned out to be Dean’s chest.

Dean smirked so unbelievably proud that Naruto turned to him for comfort, Castiel rolled his eyes but he also felt his Alpha purr at seeing his two mates together. The two Alphas silently communicated and they agreed that Dean will take Naruto out while Castiel took care of everything else. “This should be enough for the bill and a tip” He handed the manager a few hundred dollar bills before taking their jackets and following his mates ignoring the mumbling.

‘Going to have to make sure someone goes through all those videos from tonight to protect Naruto.’

Outside the ambulance was just leaving and a police car was parked next to it talking to an annoyed Dean who was alone. Looking around he sees Naruto in the impala with Angus and Angel cuddled with him in the back seat; he’s not sure how they fit. Despite having the two spirit animals keep him company the blond still looked scared watching as Dean spoke with the police.

“I didn’t want to cause them trouble. I swear I didn’t mean to.”

He could hear the blond plead with the Wolf and Tiger trying to comfort him. Angus licked the blond in the face with Angel nuzzled him and growled at the cop outside. It was true that spirit animals were the personification of ones soul because Castiel could feel his wanting to comfort and protect the blond and that was exactly what Angel was doing. But there was something that he could do that Angel could not, staring at the tail lights of the ambulance he smirked picking up his phone

“There is someone I need taken care of…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try to update next month but as I said above it might be a little longer. Keep the comments coming I love reading them and hearing your thoughts.
> 
> Next Chapter: Some badass slightly dark Cas, Hanging by a thread Dean and Cuddling Naruto and Hunter.


	12. Cleaning the shit from the fan.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dealing with the aftermath of the date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I am back and I hope you're still hanging on. I will tried to go back to updating sooner but since I'm working on three stories I make no promised although I will definitely not go a whole month without posting.
> 
> Thank you for being patient!

The news was running all over the internet by the time that they reached the apartment both Alphas had a couple of missed calls and a bunch of text which they both ignored to focus on each other. Castiel was focused on Naruto and Dean who were both drained and exhausted, Dean was focused on Naruto who his Alpha still needed to feel close, and Naruto while overcome with guilt was focused on Dean not wanting the Alpha to lose control again but also on Castiel in case the other Alpha got jealous.

Despite wanting to take care of the Alphas Naruto had quickly fallen asleep; the Guide was completely drain from emotional overload which happened when Guides had to maintain control of many strong emotions or go through high level of emotional stress, it was similar to a Sentinels zone. The two Alphas watched the Guide lovingly as he fell asleep with Angus and Angel still cuddling him. Castiel was sure that the normally massive spirit animals manifested themselves smaller just to be able to fit in the back seat with Naruto.

There was no doubt in their mind that the blond was a Guide and even better that he was their Guide, Dean was also positive that their spirit animal figured it out long before they did if their instant closeness to Naruto was any indication. They had yet to see a spirit animal from the blond so his abilities were not too strong since only high level Guides manifest spirit animals ‘maybe I missed it while I was zoned out…but Cas would have told me if that were the case.’

Either way Dean was happy that Naruto was a Guide because it meant that they no longer had to worry about having to get a professional Guide to help them out with zones. To him it was enough that the Guide was able to handle them when they lost control. Castiel was busy texting someone on his phone taking care of everything that happened. He needed to protect his mates and make sure to eliminate all threats before they could grow and make more damage. He hadn’t done anything about Lilith before because he wanted to let Dean handle it. But the Omega took it too far she hurt Naruto not once but twice and that was not something that he was willing tolerate.

* * *

Once they arrived Dean picked up a sleeping Naruto and carried him to the apartment, his inner Alpha still needing to keep the Beta close. They were greeted at the door by an excited Hunter who became curious as to why his father was carrying the bright human that plays with him. “Hey you’re back early…” Claire asked curiously being cut off as she saw them, Castiel had a serious and pissed look on his face, Dean had a wild almost feral look to him and even more worrying he was carrying a sleeping or unconscious Naruto who was covered in some liquid.

“What happened?!”

The Omega was immediately worried for her friend even more so when Angus and Dean both growled at her approach. That had never happen before, even Hunter whimper at the fearsome sound. Claire saw how Dean’s arms pulled the Beta closer almost as if she was going to hurt him. Her inner Omega coward at the hostile energy that the Alpha was throwing out, it demanded that she ran away from the Alpha or do anything to please him. “Dean why don’t you take Naruto upstairs to rest” Castiel sternly told his mate who luckily listened to him and to their surprise Hunter followed the Alpha cautiously with his tail between his legs.

Dogs were natural protectors and despite his fear of the Alpha’s temper and the Wolf’s superior strength the dog was still worry about the tiny blond and wanted to make sure he was safe. It was admirable because true bravery was standing up to someone despite the fear one feels and the strength of their opponent. Castiel could see why Dean loved the dog and dogs in general so much or why people were crazy about the animals.

“Uncle Cas…”

Claire approached her uncle tentatively not wanting to get growled at again but despite her inner Omega telling her to stay back and not push the Alpha, she was too worry and curious about her friend. “Don’t take it personal, it was not your fault…” Castiel walked over pulling his niece into a hug, she buried her face in his chest and he could feel her body shaking. Claire was never the sensitive and fragile Omega that everyone expected in fact the family had believed the young girl would present as an Alpha. Despite this the truth was that Claire was very passionate and with the people she loved she would show a softer side to her that not many people were allowed to see.

They sat in the couch and once he was able to calm down his niece and assure her that she didn’t do anything wrong, he told her everything that happened. “That bitch! You should have let Dean choke her out she deserved it especially that pink haired menace who claimed to be his friend.” Claire exclaimed looking at her phone which she had pulled out as soon as Castiel explained “friend?” Castiel was confused by the statement; he doesn’t remember Lilith and Naruto ever being friends. She turned her phone to Castiel and showed him the picture that she found online.

“See her here…that’s Sakura she was the one that got Naruto the job at the café, he said that she was one of his best friends.”

Suddenly he remembered when he went to pick Naruto up at the café there was an Omega batting her eyelashes, he only remembered her because she had bright pink hair and he thought it was a little excessive for his taste it screamed _“pay attention to me now!”_ Thinking about the Omega’s connection to Naruto and the way she glared at him in the restaurant pissed Castiel even more. He took out his phone and texted his connections adding someone else to the list of people that had pissed him off. This time he wanted information on the pink haired Omega; he didn’t want to risk upsetting the Beta by hurting his friend despite how crappy of a friend she’s been.

“What are you going to do?”

The question had a double meaning to it that Castiel understood; it was no secret to his family that Castiel had a darkness inside him that made him excel as a mob boss. A part of himself that he kept separate from his family and legal business but that often came to life when someone he cared about was hurt. Claire didn’t always agree with her uncle’s actions or decisions, she didn’t have the cold strength that he did although she often wished she had. In this case she supported her uncle; she wanted him to destroy those two women for what they did, maybe it was the Angels blood in her.

“You do not need to worry about that, I will take care of it.”

In the room Dean had laid Naruto on the center of the massive bed, taking off his shoes and most of his clothes which were stain and smelled from the Ramen that was spilled on him. Hunter stood at the end of the bed with his head on the bed staring at the Beta with worry. Dean mostly ignored the dog still too far gone in his Alpha instinct; he used a wet towel to clean the stickiness from his mate’s body before grabbing one of his shirts and placing it on the Beta.

It calmed him down to see his mate in his clothes even more to smell himself on the Beta. As the Alpha went to drop the washcloth in the bathroom Hunter took his chance and jumped up on the bed walking up to the blonde’s face and licking him almost as if trying to wake him up; when that didn’t work the dog laid down next to him, snuggled into Naruto’s side. Hunter was joined by Angus who lay by the Beta’s feet keeping watch of his pack keeping his ears on Castiel and Claire downstairs. Angel appeared and took her place at the Beta’s other side but the big surprise was the multi colored fur ball above Naruto’s head.

“He looks like a predator version of snow white.”

At door Claire and Castiel watched as Naruto laid in the bed unconscious surrounded by animals, the Omega had stayed by the door still cautious of Dean’s temper. Castiel walked over to his Alpha mate looking into his eyes to check how much Dean was in control. He was happy with what he saw so he placed a kissed on Dean’s forehead showing him that all was forgiven and that he loved him. “Sorry…I…I just felt this overwhelming…” Dean tried to explain himself feeling ashamed for once again losing control.

“Don’t worry I understand, why do you think I didn’t stop you?”

The blue eyed Alpha smirked thinking about how much he enjoyed watching his mate almost squeezed the life out of the arrogant Omega. From the side of his eye he saw a shy Claire by the door keeping a safe distance, her arms wrapped around her in protection. He remembered what happened earlier and how Dean’s behavior hurt the Omega’s feelings.

“There is someone that you should apologize to.”

Dean followed his mate’s gaze and saw Claire standing by the door; he saw the caution and slight fear in her eyes that was directed at him and it broke his heart. It was even worse when she flinched back as he walked over. Castiel walked over to check on their Beta trying to give the other two some privacy so they could talk.

* * *

The next day Dean and Castiel were woken up by the constant notifications and multiple missed calls that kept their phones ringing, Dean even had a few from his mother and one from his father which worried him. The two Alphas had trouble waking up due to how comfortable they were, they had never had trouble waking up even Dean who loved to sleep was an early bird. Movement in the middle of the bed drew their eyes to the ‘problem,’ Naruto was fast asleep unbothered by the commotion. The Beta fit perfectly in their bed like he was always meant to be there, also the blond was so warm and soft to cuddle that it was hard to let him go.

Dean’s phone rang one more time almost waking Naruto up getting him a glare from Castiel which was another rare phenomenon ‘today is going to be a weird day, might even see an eclipse.’ He got up and walked to the bathroom to take the call “go for Dean” He answered casually since only family and friends had that number. “Oh good I was starting to worry, are you planning to come in to work today.” It was Missouri despite the sassy tone there was an under tone of worry that warmed Dean. “Of course, I am at my regular time. Something I should know?” There was a long silence on the other side of the phone and if it wasn’t for the background noise and the breathing he would have thought that the Omega hung up.

“Dean it’s 10AM…”

“…”

Dean pulled his phone away to look at the time and he saw that it was 10:15AM he was usually at worked by 7AM if he was having a lie in 8AM but even then he informed his office before then. Dean had never been this late for no reason with no warning his employees must be going crazy, no wonder he had so many missed calls and messages. “Shit!” He had to rush and get ready “Dean is everything okay?” Missouri was even more worried but there was something more in her voice that Dean was too distracted to notice.

“Yeah, I slept in. I can’t believe I slept in! I never sleep in…”

Missouri could hear the rustling, mumbling and water rushing as her boss rushed to get ready, she even heard arguing in the background as she figured he tried to wake up Castiel. “Missouri please stall for a few more minutes, I’ll be right in.” The Alpha finally remembered she was still on the phone but not for long because he hung up right away. Dean rushed to the shower doing a 10 second shower before running to the closet “nice view” the husky compliment came from his Alpha mate still in bed.

“Did you not hear me we overslept, its 10AM!”

Castiel sat on the bed watching Dean running around with a smirk on his face and amusement in his eyes; his was running his fingers through his sleeping mate’s golden hair. Despite his calm appearance Castiel had also panic when he realized that they had slept in but he was much calmer than Dean so he called his office and told them that he would be mostly working from home, he didn’t want to leave Naruto. The Beta had slept soundly through all the panic and rustling, it was surprising although despite his panic Dean was making sure to be as quiet as possible so as to not wake the blond, it was hilarious.

“I heard, it is why I called Tenten letting her know that I will be working from home…”

“…”

“…I don’t want to leave Naruto alone after last night.”

“Maybe I should stay too.”

“Well one of you is going to have to deal with the shit storm.”

Standing at the door with her head turn and her eyes covered –for extra protection- was Claire; she was surprised when she came home from walking Hunter after her morning class to hear Dean and Castiel still in the house. She tried not to come into their room without knocking, she made the mistake once ‘never again’ the Omega shudders at the though. Hunter did not have the same reservation he walked right in and after giving Dean a good morning nudge he jumped on the bed and took the spot that the green eyed Alpha vacated.

“What shit storm?”

“The one you guys created on social media last night.”

At the confused looks Claire rolled her eyes despite being brilliant CEOs her uncles were still absolutely clueless when it came to most trends, social media being one of them. How they managed and grew their empires in this technological age was beyond her but then again that was what marketing and PR departments were for. “You two are so clueless…” the Omega let out an exasperated sigh although the fondness was clear in her eyes so neither of them took offend to it. She turned her tablet and showed them one of the many post on twitter that was trending at the moment. It was a picture of Dean chocking Lilith with an unbothered Cas sitting in the table and Naruto standing to the side covered in ramen.

**ALPHA SENTINEL WINCHESTER FINALLY LOST IT! **#WinchesterHospitality #AlphaRage

**SENTINEL PRIME WINCHESTER ATTACKS OMEGA GUIDE **#AlphaRage #ParadiseNoodles #SentinelPrime #NoOmegaAbuse

**DRAMA WITHIN NEW YORK’S ELITES **#NewYorkSentinel #SentinelGuide #NoOmegaAbuse

**OMEGA GUIDE LILITH VAN DER HEL DISSAPEARS? **#VanDerHel #NoOmegaAbuse

There were more but it only took one of them, Dean had seen enough even Castiel had gotten up from the bed and walked over. “No wonder I have so many missed calls.” Dean remembered the calls from Sam, Charlie, Jo and even worse his parents. The Alpha was not looking forward to that conversation with his mother who already though he was incompetent enough without this incident. As if hearing his thoughts his phone rang again “Mom not now…” Dean had assumed that he had called his mother with his thoughts some way.

“Dean…”

Fortunately for Dean he didn’t have that power and he let out a breath when he heard Missouri’s voice. “Missouri I told you I’m on my way hold down the fort for a few more minutes…” The reminder that he was late made Dean rush to finish getting dress “I know but Dean…” the sober tone from his assistant made him stop, if there was one thing that he appreciated about the Omega was her unwavering strength. Like any good and indispensable Executive Assistant Missouri was a steady gate keeper that had seen everything therefore was not shaken by anything.

“Missouri don’t worry Claire had already showed me the shit storm on social media we’ll deal it when I come in.”

“…”

“I’ll explain…”

“Dean there representatives from The NYC Center here to see you…”

“Wha…”

* * *

The center of Guide and Sentinel Affairs or The Center for short was established after war world one when the world saw a massive surge in third gender presentation when before then people with a third gender were the minority and even rare. With the increase in new Sentinel and Guides the government felt that it was crucial to create a department that could regulate presentation and keep the order as well as train the individuals to avoid an out of control Sentinel or Guide hurting people.

Unfortunately the department like everything else became a political power play whoever controlled The Center controlled the powerful Guides and Sentinels in the country. For years the department of Guide and Sentinel Affairs was run by people without a third gender who did not understand those with three genders and just wanted to exploit them. During war world II the government implemented the SG registration act which mandated that every Guides and Sentinels were register in the system, it help the government recruit them to work for them.

After the war once the country was stabilized many groups came forth to protest and bringing attention to the departments treatment of Sentinels and Guides, with the reveal of experimentation the president was forced to official decree that the department shall be run by only Guides and Sentinels and only answer to the president himself hence the department became the center of Guide and Sentinel Affairs, as presentations increase centers were built all over the country which start movements all over the world. Despite this The Center kept a rep and it didn’t really change over time, The Center is still too focused on status, power and control although there were no more experimentations. No Sentinel or Guide liked to deal with them unless they worked in The Center.

Dean and Castiel especially had a very strain relationship with The Center. Ever since they presented with their third gender as two of only three Primes active in the United States and thirteen in the world, The Center had been obsessed with getting them under their thumb. The thing was that no Center had been able to ‘control’ or even get a Prime to join them. Primes, if they survived the senses overload or did not go insane, tended to keep to themselves; they –unlike other level Sentinels- were mostly introverts that preferred their own space and hated large crowds.

The only Primes in the public eye were Castiel Angels and Dean Winchester which kept them, as Dean liked to joke, from _“getting kidnap and brainwash.” _But it also placed them in the ideal position to watch out for their brothers and sisters. For a while The Center would send one of their Guides every month hoping one would stick and be able to bond with them until Castiel lost patience. To this day Dean doesn’t know what Castiel said or did but he put the fear of God in them so for them to defy that fear and risk invoking Castiel’s wrath to speak to him meant that they were very confident.

“Damn…just…I’ll deal with them when I get there…”

“Okay.”

“…and Missouri there no need to be too hospitable.”

“You got it boss.”

Once he hung up the phone he realized that one, Claire had left the room and two, he had Castiel’s undivided attention. Those electric eyes always burn deep inside him; they always had the power to read him inside and out, there was no secrets hidden from those eyes. “What’s the matter?” As much as Dean wanted to keep Castiel away from the mess that The Center was no doubt bringing with them, they were a team and good or bad they dealt with everything together.

“The Center is waiting for me in my office.”

Just like he expected the storm flashed within those eyes promising a world of hurt for whoever pissed him off. “Are they now?” The eyebrow raise and tone made Dean nervous, that was Castiel’s _I’m planning something deadly_ look. Dean placed his hand on either side of Castiel’s face making sure those electric eyes were fixed on him “Cas as much as I love that diabolical mind of yours we can’t afford to go big…” Dean then turned to the blond still sleeping peacefully in their bed being cuddled by Hunter and Bee. They both smiled at the adorable image “I don’t know, I think he would approve.” Thinking about the mischievous and dark look in cerulean eyes Dean couldn’t help but silently agree.

“I’m sure he would but that’s not what I meant, we don’t want to draw The Center’s attention to him.”

“Then I would really have to destroy them as well.”

Dean pulled Castiel into his arms crashing their lips together, biting his lips before his tongue demanded entrance into the blue eye Alpha’s mouth. Their tongues tangled in a very wet and aggressive tango, Dean buried his hands in his mate’s dark messy hair like he always does and used the leverage to pull his mate impossibly close. Castiel smirked, he knew that Dean had an obsession with what the green eyes Alpha called his ‘just fucked hard’ hair. On the other hand Castiel grabbed one of the parts of Dean that he was obsessed with…his ass.

Suddenly Dean felt himself being lifted by the hands on his ass ‘movements like this it pays to be mated to another Alpha. Damn!’ they both knew that they were getting carried away but neither could make themselves stop. Dean’s senses were overwhelmed by Castiel, his scent, the way he tasted, the silky feel of his hair, the fast beating of his heart; it was all he could focus on everything else began to fade. Dean was slowly losing himself until he felt something soft hit him in the side of his face snapping him out of his Cas induced haze.

“Stop!”

The words made the Sentinels pull away expecting Claire they were surprised to see tired and slightly annoyed cerulean eyes glaring at them. The eyes were still half close from sleep but there was a hint of worry in them that in turn confused and worry the Sentinels. It was strange since they were sure that they weren’t being loud but also the blond had never been that bold. “Sorry didn’t mean to wake you…” Dean tried to pacify the blond while Castiel was wondering if Naruto was just too possessive and didn’t like seen them without him.

‘It doesn’t make sense, he was never like that.’

“…We shouldn’t have gotten carried away with the kiss”

Again it was Dean who spoke, the Sentinel felt guilty since the blond was exhausted because of him. “I don’t care about that, just stop losing control at least for a few hours I’m tired.” The Beta glared at the green eye Alpha although his pout negated any fierceness in that glare. That’s when Castiel connected the dots, Dean was still on edge from last night so his control wasn’t as strong therefore he was more vulnerable to zoning. The Sentinel must have been close to zoning due to their kiss and it awoken Naruto’s inner Guide warning it.

“Wha…”

Dean was confused, turning to Cas he realized that he was the only one not in on the secret but based on his Sentinel’s proud smirk he had nothing to worry about, just be annoyed at not being in the know. “Do not worry yourself, I will keep him in control why don’t you go back to sleep.” Now those cerulean eyes were directed at him and Cas felt the power of that gaze, the Guide was almost searching within the Alpha to see if he could truly handle the task. The doubt should have worried him but it only made him happy to know that Naruto was being so protective of Dean. It was normal for a Guide to be protective of their Sentinels and not trust anyone to take care of their senses.

This usually didn’t happen into months of courting yet for some reason Naruto’s Guide chose them as its Sentinels and once a Guide choses unless the Sentinels rejected him, there was no going back. Since there was no way they were going to refuse then that meant that at least as their third gender was considered Naruto was as good as theirs. It seemed that Naruto saw the reassurance his Guide needed in Castiel’s eyes because he cuddled up to Hunter and buried his face in the pillow once more, in seconds he was out like a light.

* * *

It was decided that despite Dean’s slip up in the bedroom Castiel would still stay at home with their Guide although it was hard to convince Dean after telling him that Naruto’s Guide had chosen them. _“I can’t leave him now! What if he wakes up and looks for me?”_ Castiel had just rolled his eyes affectionately _“we’ll call you and I’m sure you’ll be here before we can hang up.”_ Which they both knew was true but it didn’t stop Dean from pouting at Castiel and Claire from laughing at him. “I’m leaving now, no respect not even in my own house.” It didn’t stop his mate and niece from laughing harder so he decided it was time to go before the teasing got worse.

“Wait! What are you going to say about what happened last night?” Claire exclaimed

“I mean are you guys going to talk about Naruto..?”

“No!”

“Absolutely not!”

Both Alphas responded at the same time before the girl could continue, they were both on the same page about keeping Naruto safe from all the craziness that was their life and the media. Claire knew that this decision could backfire with Naruto because her friend was not one who would enjoy people making decisions on his life without consulting him.

“Is that a good idea?”

Claire expressed her doubts and while a part of them understood, the part that needed to protect their mate and Guide was stronger and in the end won out. They knew how ruthless and relentless the media could be and they wanted to keep Naruto away from it, in part they were worry that it would scare the blond away.

“You think we should talk about Naruto?”

“Not in detail or anything because you haven’t even talk to Naruto but right now everyone is out for Dean’s blood and the only excuse he can use is the fact that Lilith threatened his Guide and mate.”

“Yes but they would see the pictures and videos from last night and make the connection.”

Castiel once more was the voice of reason or as Dean and Claire liked to call it, he was the one to kill their buzz by dissecting their plans and finding out what was wrong with it. It made them both rolled their eyes “yes because two of the most powerful men in the world are powerless to change that.” This time Claire had the perfect sarcastic response ready although she was smart enough to walk away before her uncle could ruin that for her too.

“She’s got us there.” Dean smirked at his mate although he was still worry.

“Let’s just agree to use the mate reason because she is right that is the only thing that would excuse you from what happened but keep it vague until we talk to him and make things official, for the media Naruto doesn’t exist.”

“Fine with me…” Dean kissed his mate but before he left the apartment he remembered one of the articles that Claire showed them “…you wouldn’t happened to know anything about Lilith’s disappearance?” All he got was a dark smirk but when Castiel’s other ‘work’ phone rang he had his answer and all he felt was horny.

‘Maybe I’m the messed up one…but damn if it doesn’t feel good.’

* * *

Alastair was a cold blooded man and some would say that he never cared for anyone, all that matter to him was getting to the top and staying there. There were rumors that he would even sell his own mother for power and that in fact he did. He had some poor woman have his child and then he made the woman disappear while he kept the child. Alastair on the other hand considered himself ambitious and yeah maybe he did some unsavory things to reach his goals but most people did. He sees opportunities to succeed in everything and everyone.

So when Lilith presented as an Omega he saw a big opportunity to continue the Van Der Hel’s tradition of greatness by pairing her off with the most powerful Alphas in the world. He groomed her and prepared her to seduce and use her second gender to manipulate. It was not complete until Lilith presented her third gender, a very powerful Guide fit for the two Sentinels. Alastair made sure that Lilith ate and breathed Castiel Angels and Dean Winchester, made sure she knew that it was the only option for her.

He was fortunate that his daughter was just as ambitious as he was and he could not help but be proud, it was the only fatherly emotion that he might share with other fathers. When he heard the news about the scandal that Lilith created he was furious, it was an embarrassment to the family until he saw that almost everyone had taken his daughter’s side. Immediately his brain turned, they could spin it; the poor sweet Omega trying to help an Alpha in need gets attack. At first Alastair was sure Lilith didn’t come home to avoid a punishment.

Then he made some calls and there was no trace of his daughter, it was almost as if after leaving the restaurant she disappeared from the face of the earth. Alastair had his people check everywhere and she was nowhere to be found. He wasn’t naïve, he knew about the ‘other’ Angels family business. Castiel Angels was by far one of the most dangerous men in the world, he was cold and calculating despite what the people liked to believe. He was positive that Castiel Angels had done something to his daughter what he wasn’t sure was if she was dead or alive.

“How can I make this work in my favor?”

When an opponent was stronger, you don’t attack them directly; he had to find the weak link. Re-watching the videos, Alastair recognized a certain blond in them. Alastair believed he had found his weak link. The Beta had been in the restaurant and gotten Dean’s attention now he was spending dinners with the man and his mate that was not a coincidence. He might not be able to bring down the Alphas but he could still destroy an insignificant _Beta_.

* * *

Despite staying home there was a lot of work to do so Castiel did not actually have the day off, he was constantly on the phone and on the computer talking and dealing with issues. The first call was a conference call with his PR, Legal, HR and Marketing departments about the issue and what to do about it. It was easier for Castiel since he wasn’t the one seen on camera choking an Omega. They decided to play up the fact that Castiel was also a Sentinel and Alpha but the people were more interested in knowing about why Dean attacked which they always respond with

“We are not commenting on anything to do with Mr. Angels’ personal life.”

His major problem came from the looks that he saw on Gabriel and Jessica’s face, he knew that he was going to get a call demanding answers and he wouldn’t be able to use the ‘no comment’ card. Gabriel was his COO and his older brother so while his COO was okay with his minimal explanation he knows that his older brother would not. Jessica was his CFO and one of Castiel’s very best friends, the woman was less invasive than his older brother but he could still see the worry and curiosity in her eyes. With both of them being mated to Sam –Dean’s brother and CFO- he knew that whether he talked to them or not they were going to find out.

Luckily for him Pamela stalled when she called him “Boss we caught the snake that has been terrorizing your gardens, what do you want us to do?” the statement was down to the point just like he liked it. Claire had gone out to meet with some friends but Naruto was still in the house so he went into the study and closed the door. Castiel took a deep breath getting into the God mindset “Is the snake alive and unharmed?” Their conversations were always cryptic no matter how safe the line was.

“Alive and unharmed but hissing like crazy, it’s not very happy.”

“Watch it this one is venomous.”

“Hannah is making sure everyone is careful but we can’t keep it forever, snakes don’t make good pets.”

“No especially not this one, I would love nothing more than to take care of the snake but unfortunately I can’t…”

Castiel though about what to do, in his mind he knew what he wanted to do but he couldn’t risk leaving Naruto or leaving the snake for too long. He wanted to keep Naruto away from the dark side of his life, he wasn’t able to do that with Dean but he wants to try with Naruto. Knowing the Beta, Castiel was sure that Claire was right and his decision would not be well received by his tiny mate but he would cross that bridge when he got there.

“…Have Hannah take care of it, I trust her judgement as long as I never see the snake again…”

“Consider it done boss”

“…oh and Pam…”

“…”

“…I am not happy with that snake.”

The statement was crucial in their line of work, when Castiel wasn’t happy with someone that meant he wanted them to suffer before they died regretting their actions. ‘I’m Sorry’ should be the last though in their mind and the last words in their lips. Castiel had always been good at reading people’s most intimate inner thoughts and desires so most times people didn’t really have to talk much in his presence.

The Alpha expected the same so he hated having to tell people what he wanted or needed, someone observant or interested would listen or watch him to figure it out. If he could do it why couldn’t the rest of the world, he also realized that it was very useful in the underworld. Soon his most trusted employees learned to read the meaning behind his words and actions, most times he no longer had to spell something out. So all he had to do was wait for the confirmation call ‘oh how I wish I was there to hear her screams’ shrugging he decided to go for just answering some emails.

His peace was short lived as his personal phone rang and he saw his brother’s name flashing ‘he waited longer than I thought he would’ as much as he wanted to ignore the call he knew it would just make things worse. Gabriel would just catch him during their monthly ‘family’ dinner. “What the hell happened?” there was no ‘hello’ or ‘how are you?’ just straight to the point, Castiel loved honesty but he was also big on being polite.

“Hello Gabriel, how are you and your mates? I am well thank you for asking.”

“Cut the crap Castiel, I’ve been calling you like crazy and Sam –poor boy- is constantly glued to his phone trying to contact Dean. I’ve had to stop him from taking the jet to New York; his Guide instincts are going crazy. So forgive me Castiel for not being cordial!”

Castiel felt guilty he didn’t think about how Sam would be feeling, the younger Winchester had been Dean’s Guide since they both presented. People believed that Sentinels were the overprotective and possessive ones and while they that was sometimes true, they had nothing on a worried Guide. It was a horribly kept secret that Guides were very protective of ‘their’ Sentinels so it was no surprise to Castiel that Sam was distress. He guessed that they got so lost in minding their mate that they kind of forgot the rest of the world. With that being said that did not excuse Gabriel from being rude and demanding what was not his to demand.

“Give my apologies to Sam; tell him I will remind Dean to call him. But do not presume that I owe you anything, what I give I do so freely. There is no need to be rude I also have a mate to worry about and it did not stop me from being cordial.”

“You’re right, I’m sorry. I was just so worry about Sam and you guys. Cas what happened? And don’t tell me not to worry because we saw –hell everyone saw- Dean choking an Omega in public.”

“All I will tell you is that she threated Dean’s mate and his instinct reacted. She had been obsessed with Dean for a very long time and had become a nuisance.”

“I keep hearing past tense…”

“I don’t like snakes in my garden.”

“…”

He could hear rustling and he knew that Gabriel was getting some privacy so that he may talk as his underboss instead of his older brother or CFO. Like himself Gabriel had chosen to keep his mates relatively separate from the underworld although his mates had much more difficulty than Dean because Gabriel was an Omega and their instinct told them to protect him. Castiel knew that it was going to be a long day; he just hoped Dean had better luck.

* * *

The head office was an organized chaos of activity and sounds, everyone down to the simplest of employees were aware of what happened with the head of the company. The employees at Winchester Hospitality head office were very loyal to their CEO because Dean always made sure to take care of them but they were not immune to gossiping and curiosity. They were all wondering what happened like the rest of the world but the difference was that they were wondering what had the woman done to deserve such a reaction from an Alpha that was mostly chill and friendly to everyone.

No one expected Dean to show up today especially when they realize it was pass the time he normally came in. Safe to say everyone was shock when the man stepped in, with his head held high as if it was just another day at work. There was nothing out of the ordinary expect an increase in his Alpha pheromones which screamed ‘don’t fuck with me.’ All the Omegas found themselves trying to either please the Alpha or stay the hell away from him. The Betas were unbothered while the other Alphas were cautious and on edge.

_“Call Sam, he needs reassurance.”_

Dean was reading the text that Cas send him when he took the elevator and he wanted to slap himself for forgetting about Sam. His little brother being his main Guide was probably going crazy with his instinct demanding he checked on his Sentinels ‘it probably didn’t help that one of his Sentinels was not responding.’ He decided that reassuring Sam could not wait so he texted his brother to at least calm him down until he could call.

_“I’m good” _

_“I’m in the office dealing with shit”_

_“Will call you and tell you later.”_

_“Calm down, bitch”_

Missouri was waiting for him by the elevator entrance and base on her face he knew that he was not getting out of some form of explanation. Luckily for him the Omega was a kickass executive assistant and therefore knew when it was the right time to probe and when it was time to back him up and bullshit. _“If you don’t call me before lunch I’m coming over. Jerk”_ One thing he could cross off his list and another thing to add to it.

“How are our guests?”

“Aware that their not welcome yet still here.”

“The Center doesn’t really care about being welcome as long as they smell blood in the water their there.”

“And is there blood in the water?”

“No…just a pissed off shark”

Dean was over the whole situation; his Alpha was still on high alert and his senses were on edge it was taking everything inside of him to keep him in control. Every cell in his body was demanding that her returned to his mates and protect them from the threats. Dean knew that his control had been slipping more and more each day. Unlike Castiel, Dean wasn’t as good at controlling his emotions in fact he had always had a temper even before he presented as an Alpha. He just was never a patient person, plus his protective streak made it easy for him to lose control every time someone he loved was hurt or someone really pissed him off.

“Alpha Prime Winchester!”

An older pompous looking Alpha stood up and greeting Dean as he walked up to his office but it was his companion that pissed Dean off. Standing next to the Alpha was a dainty looking male Omega Guide, he was a beautiful Omega with platinum blond hair ‘it’s nothing compare to Naruto’s.’ Everyone present noticed Dean’s attention on the Omega and it made the other Alpha present smirk thinking that his plan to bring a pretty Omega who happened to be their strongest Guide to entice the Alpha Prime actually worked.

The Omega felt his whole body burn under the intense gaze of the handsome Alpha, he was told about Alpha Prime Winchester and his needs for a Guide not only for him but for his Alpha Prime mate Castiel Angels. He could not believe that he would become Omega and Guide to two of the world’s most powerful Alphas and two of the three only Sentinels in the United States. It was a true honor and privilege, he would make sure not to let anyone down. In fact he could feel the slick building up at the thought of having the two handsome Alphas at his beck and call.

The scent wasn’t strong enough to draw attention from any except the Prime Sentinel in the room; it made his nose twitch which the Omega assumed was from arousal. Missouri could see the delusion grow in the young Omega and couldn’t help but roll her eyes. “I have a lot of work to do, image my surprise when my assistant told me that The Center was waiting in my office unannounced.” The harsh tone caught the older Alpha by surprise and made the young Omega almost whimper.

“Well…I…Well you see we were worry about the events from last night.”

Dean walked into his office with Missouri following close behind him and the older Alpha rushed to keep up as to not lose his opportunity. “Alpha Prime Winchester that was…” The old man was completely ignored as Missouri went about the urgent messages as she did every day when Dean came in, she was careful not to say anything confidential with The Center present. It made the older Alpha grow annoyed at being ignored but he knew that he was too weak to take it out on Dean so he focused on the person he did out rank.

“Omega give us some privacy”

There was no question in his statement just an order, it was arrogant and impertinent but not surprising Alphas especially older ones tended to be very traditional in their treatment of those ‘beneath’ them. It didn’t really bothered Missouri she was used to it and had become an expert at ignoring chauvinistic Alphas. “Actually I do since it’s my job to be here, can’t say the same about you.” Missouri smiled sweetly at the now furious Alpha and Dean couldn’t be more proud, it worked to lighten his mood.

“How dare you…Insolent little…”

“I would waste less time insulting my staff and get to the point before I lose my patience.”

Dean warned without looking up from his paper work until he felt someone try to calm him down, he felt the intrusion and it made Angus appear and growl at the foreign Guide energy that did not belong to their Guide. “I suggest you stop before you get more than you bargain for.” The words were growled at the Guide present making him jump up in surprise. Those eyes looked almost acid green and he saw the promise of pain in them despite his genders, this time he couldn’t hold back the whimper. The older Alpha switched his gaze between the two and he stiffen ‘he should not be able to resist such a powerful and alluring Omega Guide.’

“Alpha Sentinel Prime Winchester…”

“Times up, you can leave now.”

“That is…we must speak of the event…”

“That is not The Center’s business”

“The Center has a duty to protect all Sentinels and Guides in the city so anything that could endanger them IS The Center’s business. You know that better than anyone.”

“If you were really here to protect the people based on the event from last night you wouldn’t have brought an Omega Guide here risking them getting hurt now would you…”

“…”

“No, what I do know is that this is another power move from The Center, you saw an opportunity and you decided to take it.”

“That is not…”

“You want to know what you’re first mistake was…”

“…”

“…Assuming that the blood in the water was from a wounded shark instead of from the prey that was torn to shreds…”

“…” The old Alpha was speechless and terrify by the menacing tone and dark look in those eyes while the Omega was becoming a whimpering and shaking mess.

“…Even worse you jumped into the water trying to hunt it down and instead gave it another snack.”

The blood curling grin was absolutely terrifying even to Missouri was having a hard time keeping herself in control, out the window she could see that some people in the office were having the same issue. Angus had stood to the side every bit the imposing predator that his was, fangs out and eyes glowing ready to hunt. Dean turned back to his computer releasing the weaker Alpha from his paralyzing state

“Tell the Center that they have nothing to worry about, my problems of control are taken care of.”

That got the attention of everyone in the room while the Alpha Prime went back to responding to urgent emails from the board and partners. “Missouri let’s move up the department meeting by an hour I want to get it done as soon as possible but get me…” He stopped as he looked up and realized that the representative from The Center were still there “why are you still here?” Somehow the Alpha was able to actually speak “we still need to talk about the…” Dean glared once more silencing the pompous man

“Unfortunately that is all the time I have, maybe next time you should schedule an appointment.”

The man seemed to understand that he wasn’t getting anything so he picked the Omega up and walked out of the office with his tail between his legs. Missouri smirk at the pompous man being humiliated but once they were gone she went back to what Dean said and what happened last night. “Dean what did that pasty witch do last night to make you do what you did? Don’t get me wrong I know it was something and I know she deserved it, that girl was pure evil but that was not like you. Also what is this about you taking care of the problem? Last I heard Sam is not in town.” Missouri immediately launched her interrogation, the Omega in her demanding that she find out what was wrong with her pack and fix it.

“Woah, woah, woah, Missouri try to breath that’s a lot of questions and all I will say is that she did something unforgivable.”

“Yea but what was it? You know right now the media is demanding blood, yours specifically since she is being painted the victim.”

“I know and I will deal with it. For now I have to call Sammy.”

Missouri wanted to ask more, to find out more not for gossip but for worry and for her own peace of mind but she knew when not to push it. The Omega was no fool as soon as Dean came in she knew that he was hanging by a threat and she was not going to be the one to push him over. “This conversation is not over.” Dean looked at his executive assistant fondly “oh believe me I know, I have a lot of conversations that I need to have so unfortunately as much as I love you this is going to have to wait.”

The woman pout but still left the office making Dean smirk as he picked up his phone to call Sam but his little brother seemed to be psychic or he took too long with The Center because at the same time his cell phone rang. “I’m about to book the jet.” It was the greeting he got from his brother who sounded panic and agitated. “Hello to you too Sammy, how are you?” He could almost see the eye roll and bitchface that his words got “cut the bullshit Dean, what happened?” The best thing about Sam was also at times the worse thing about him, he cared too much.

“She did something unforgivable.”

“Dean what did she do?”

Dean wanted to snap at Sam for even asking but this was his brother and he feel Angus’ tail brushing his ankles trying to keep him calm so he took a deep breath, if he had looked down he would’ve seen a red ball of fur at his feet. “Let’s just say that it was something that my Alpha could not forgive and leave it at that.” Despite wanting to push Sam knew his brother well enough to know that it was not time. The tone told him that Dean was not fully in control yet and anything could set him off. The younger Winchester was also smart enough to figure it out, there were very few things that would make an Alpha or Sentinel hurt an Omega or Guide.

‘They threaten his mate! But Cas can take care of himself…unless…’

“What are you going to tell mom and dad?”

“Nothing, after our department meeting we’re sending a comment to the board and investors before giving one to the public. That is going to have to be enough for them since their more interested in their CEO than their son.”

Sam could hear the resentment and sadness behind the anger, he knew that Dean did not have the greatest relationship with their parents due to the high expectations they always placed on him for being the oldest or his mom’s rivalry and competition with him for being a Prime and stronger Alpha than her. Despite his genders Dean was a very gentle and often emotionally fragile person, he craved love and affection something he gave so freely but felt was not given in return.

“Do you need me?”

As his older brother’s main Guide it was his duty to take care of his senses when Meg couldn’t handle it. Lately Dean had been having too many episodes and it was scaring him ‘maybe it’s time I move to New York permanently?’ something was wrong he could feel it and he was too far away to help. “I will always need you, you’re my brother…” for a brief moment Dean let down his walls and revealed his sentimental side that he often didn’t show.

“…But as a Guide you no longer have to worry about me.”

There was an almost happiness to Dean’s tone and Sam was speechless trying to process the words, their meaning and the emotions that he couldn’t quite read in his brother’s voice. “What do you mean?” Sam couldn’t help but feel indignant just because he was not in the city didn’t mean that he could no longer be his big brother’s Guide. If needed Sam would move because after all Dean always came first.

“It means you have been replaced…hopefully permanently.”

The words plus the speculation from early made Sam put the pieces of the puzzle together and what an image they made. Dean could hear the gasp and almost smell Sam’s excitement and trepidation, his baby brother was always the smart one. He wasn’t surprise that Sam put it all together with just the few clues that Dean gave him.

“Dean did you…”

“I have to go Sammy busy day; we’ll speak at the family dinner in a few weeks.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it, again I know I promised more badass Cas but I had to spilt this chapter up when it started to go pass 30 pages on word. It’s funny how this story was supposed to be a short 10-15 chapter story but now I don’t even know how to end it. I’m going to tried to wrap the story up in the next 3-4 chapters, of course each chapter might have to be divided in two (or more) if I keep making them so long.
> 
> Next Chapter: Dark Cas, some Naruto past; Naru and Cas bonding.
> 
> Keep letting me know what you guys think.


	13. Don't f**k with God

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel ties off loose ends, Dean gets some action.

Castiel felt out of sorts, one of his mates was with him but the other wasn’t and something in him demanded that he go and bring him back. His talk with Gabriel helped him refocus but he knew that his brother was still worried and he would not be surprise if he moved the family dinner sooner just to have an excuse to come over. Although this year it was technically Lucifer and Kelly’s turn to host, Dean and Castiel somehow always end up hosting it in New York since usually one of them couldn’t leave work for some reason.

This one time Castiel didn’t mind because he didn’t want to leave Naruto especially with Alistair still about. Once the older Alpha finds out his daughter was gone he would be out for blood and Naruto would seem to him like the weakest link since he was not influential or wealthy. Although Castiel was not looking forward to the teasing and interrogation, he was sure that their lot, between Adam (Dean’s youngest brother), Gabriel, Lucifer, Meg, Charlie, Jess and a few more, would scare the Beta away.

‘I didn’t miss that most troublemakers are on my side.’

He lowered his head in shame until he heard the rustling from their bedroom and Hunter’s claws tapping on the floor. Naruto was awake, looking at his phone he realized it was pass lunch and his newest black hole must be hungry. He quickly ordered pizza from his favorite spot and walked over to greet his little Guide putting all other thoughts behind him.

* * *

Naruto felt disoriented he used the wet tongue licking his face to anchor himself, as his mind slowly woke up he could feel how sore his body was. ‘It wasn’t that bad at the gym, what the hell happened?’ He tried to pull up the information like someone looking up a file but it was taking a while to come to him. Hunter moved back so that Naruto could see him and it at least told him where he was and that he was safe. The dog seemed almost worry that Naruto wasn’t getting up so he jumped from the bed possibly to get help or might have just grown bored of watching him just lay there.

Unfortunately for Naruto the emotional memories came before the visual ones, if he wasn’t standing they would have knocked him down. His breathing was labored for some reason but he somehow knew that all the emotions he was feeling weren’t all his. Before he could fully panic Castiel rushed to his side and caressed his hair.

“Shhhh, it’s okay, you’re safe. You are going through a Guide emotional overload, last night you were too exhausted and just passed out but you haven’t built your shields so today it’s all hitting you.”

The Alpha pulled Naruto up so that he could get behind him and Naruto was now lying on a very tone chest. Castiel had seen Hunter pacing and whining so he opened up his shields slightly and felt Naruto distress. He wasn’t a Guide so he didn’t really know how to really help the blond but he knew what helped him when he was feeling overwhelm. First of all

“Naruto I need you to focus on me, all your emotions…”

“…”

“…What makes you happy about me? How do I make you angry? How do I annoy you? Just focus it all on me…”

He was hoping that the same tactic used on Sentinels will work on Guides if he just changed the senses to feelings. Castiel regretted not researching more on Guides and how to help them, it was a common believe that Guides were meant to help Sentinels not the other way around. He felt ashamed for falling into the archaic way of though; he had let his Guide down. He made sure that his emotions were only calm and relax as he held Naruto in his arms.

“…”

“…Take a deep breath and focus on me only me.”

The process was slowly but it was working especially when Angel came out and laid her head on Naruto’s lap. In the background Castiel could hear the phone ringing but he ignored it and focused only of the man in his arms. “That’s it nice deep breath, I’m right here. You’re safe I got you.” Castiel doesn’t know how long they sat in the bed or how long it took but eventually Naruto’s breathing had calmed down and suddenly their connection was slammed closed.

It was like a door being harshly closed in his face, if he were standing it would have made him stumble. Angel began whining and Castiel’s senses also mourned the lost. Although the connection wasn’t completely gone it was muffled, screaming behind a closed door. The Alpha did not like the feeling but with Naruto’s lack of control he was worried that if he asked the blond to release it all his emotions would come out too and he would be overwhelmed again.

‘Any ways I better tell Dean so that he doesn’t worry.’

“Are you feeling better?”

“…Yea…that was…a lot.”

“New Guides often have a hard time controlling their emotions the same way Sentinels have a hard time controlling their senses luckily you guys don’t zone.”

Now that he was calmer Naruto began to process everything which he realize was a lot so he decided to focus on one thing at a time “so I’m really a Guide?” there was surprise and wonder in his voice. “Yes you are and it seems like a strong one. You didn’t know?” Naruto remembers back home how all kids were taught together until they presented, at that time they were spilt up by second genders.

“In Konoha the second gender was the deciding factor, nothing else was relevant and if someone was not an Omega or Alpha they were worthless.”

Guides and Sentinels were only of value if their first gender was an Omega or Alpha; even further the rare Alpha Guides were not acceptable as neither were the Omega Sentinels. When Naruto presented as an insignificant Beta he was sent to the Beta classes in a storage room in the basement where they were barely taught anything but how worthless they were and the basics they need to be soldiers. He remembered that the books for them even had pages missing and when he went to library to get information he was kicked out.

_“There is nothing here for you Beta, go start a fire somewhere else.”_

So when he began to feel different he had no idea what it was, one day he just remembered feeling things that weren’t his to feel. There was no information available to him or no one to talk to about the changes he was going through and once puberty happened he learned to ignore them like everything else from his childhood. When he came to America there was more information available but by then he had convinced himself that there was nothing special about him and learned to live with it.

“So no I didn’t, I never had access to information or help.”

“I didn’t know it was still that bad.”

“Of course not you’re an Alpha; some places around the world have never changed.”

“It couldn’t have been easy, I’m sorry.”

“It wasn’t, I was one of the few lucky ones who got out; you have nothing to apologies for…”

“…” Castiel didn’t know what to say because he had been guilty of ignoring Betas and their struggles like other Alphas. It was not something he could ever understand and although he didn’t discriminate against them he still didn’t help which he knew made him a part of the problem.

“…sometimes I wish that I could help people like me because no one helps us or cares and it sucks.”

There was so much indignation and heartbreak in the blonde’s voice, Castiel pulled him tighter in his arms offering support. In the Alpha’s arms Naruto felt loved and save, it made him think of all the times that he could’ve used a hug and he felt the tears in his eyes pushing to fall. Luckily for the blond his stomach decided to bail him out of any deeper conversation by growling loudly. “I guess that is my queue to feed you.” Castiel smile amusingly at the embarrassed blond who was scratching the back of his head “yes please” The rest of the talk and processing could wait until after he eats.

Castiel made sure to set up all the food that he had pre-ordered for Naruto and let him stuff his face to his heart’s content. While his mate was eating under the watchful eyes of Hunter and Angel, he fetched his phone and texted Dean to let him know an edited version of what happen. He also checked his messages which fortunately were no worse than usual meaning that things were calming down. He walked back to the kitchen and kept his mate company while the blond ate. ‘Where does he keep it all? Seriously it’s unnatural.’ The Alpha admired and feared the Beta’s ability to eat almost twice his body weight in food.

“How do you feel now?”

“I feel good, the emotions are still all there but focusing on Hunter helps.”

Castiel was confused as he turned to the dog who looked at him then grin and wagged his tail, it made sense dogs were simple in the best of ways and pure in their emotions. Most likely the blond was just getting worry and happiness from the dog and that was far better and calmer than human emotions. “How much damage did I make..?” That question confused Castiel even more “what do you mean?” He thought that maybe Naruto really didn’t remember the night “I made Dean attack the woman because I was so angry and…” Naruto looked at the Alpha with teary eyes and slightly pouting lips it would have been adorable were the blond not in pain.

“You did not make anyone do anything, in fact you were the one to calm Dean down and stop him.”

Castiel grabbed his mate’s face wiping the tears that had begun to fall “I don’t want to mess this up” at this point the blond was sobbing words barely getting through and the Alpha picked him up and carried him to the couch where he sat the blond on his lap. He wrapped his arms around him as Naruto buried his face in his neck and shoulder; Hunter jumped on the couch next to them and laid his head on the blonde’s feet. Bee was standing behind them staring while Angel sat at Castiel’s feet with her head on his knee. The presence that surprised Castiel was Angus who had appeared next to Angel and laid his head on Naruto’s lap as he cried, Dean must be close by. It was like a very exotic petting zoo.

* * *

Dean could hear and smell his mates’ emotions from the parking garage; he knew when Angus disappeared at the office that something happened usually the wolf wouldn’t leave him when he was that close to losing it. The department meeting helped put him at ease he told his PR to tell the media that Lilith had done something that his Alpha could not forgive and was in his right to punish her for. He let them draw their own conclusions once the statement hit the public but he knew that he would need to give their family a lot more than that.

_“What about Lilith’s disappearance?”_

He had nothing to do with the Omega’s disappearance but he knew who did, Castiel had been furious just like him when the bitch humiliated Naruto and unlike him Castiel wasn’t flashy or vocal with his displeasure. The woman was more than likely dead but he trusted Castiel to deal with the matter in a way that did not implicate them, after all the man was not called God for nothing. 

“I don’t want to be alone again.”

The soft words broke Castiel’s heart, the Beta had calmed down and stopped crying with Castiel reassuring him and even sneaking in a few head kisses but after it was quiet he almost whispered those words. Castiel was not expecting them and if he weren’t such a strong level Alpha he most likely wouldn’t have heard them. ‘I’m glad that I did.’ He pulled Naruto’s face so that he could look into those beautiful Cerulean blue eyes and he saw emotions that he never wanted to see reflected in them. He saw doubt, pain, fear, sadness, and even worse resignation as if the blond was waiting for him to say goodbye.

“You will never be alone again.”

“How can you be so sure? Did you get a vision?”

“Even if I didn’t, it has nothing to do with visions and everything to do with us. Now that Dean and I have found you we will never let you go…”

“…”

“…We can’t.”

He was so close to saying that they couldn’t live without him or they couldn’t see they life and future without the Beta but he figured it might be too much for the already emotionally drained blond. Looking into each other’s eyes, cool electricity meeting warm sea like a storm, the two felt something pull them closer together until they were so close that they could feel each other’s breath. Castiel could not believe it as their noses touched and the blond nuzzled their noses together until their foreheads were also touching. Castiel felt the anticipation building for a kiss, he had been dying to taste those plump pink lips since he met the blond and it was finally happening. As their lips were almost touching they both heard the door being unlock and it snapped them both out of their trance.

“Oh shit!”

Naruto pulled away and jumped out of Castiel’s lap like he was electrocuted just as Dean walked into the living room. The Beta’s eyes were wide and filled with shame and guilt as the other Alpha looked at him with a worried look. ‘Fantastic Naruto, he is worried about you and you are here in his mate’s lap trying to kiss him while he is away.’ Dean knew he interrupted something, he could smell the arousal from both his mates also the glare Castiel was sending him was a dead gift away.

His inner Alpha was impatient and wanted to make sure the Beta was okay so Dean rushed to Naruto who expected a hit but was shocked when he got a hug. Castiel smiled at seeing his Alpha mate bury his face in a surprised Naruto’s hair. Dean let himself get lost in the Beta’s scent as his Alpha almost released a sigh of relief. He didn’t realize how on edge he had been all day until he held the blond in his arms and scented him. The Alpha felt so at ease and complete that he let out a sound of relief. Naruto felt the Alpha’s sound before he heard it; the sound was a mixture of a sigh, a whine and a hum. The Alpha did not talk but his feelings were clear, Naruto felt the worry, the anxiety, the possessiveness and so much more. It was almost overwhelming but the Guide realized that it overwhelmed him in the best way possible.

Naruto found himself burying his face into Dean’s tone chest and drinking in the Alphas presence, he wasn’t affected by an Alpha’s scent the way that Omegas were but for some reason these two Alphas were different. They ignited a fire and passion inside of him that made him want to give himself to them completely. It had less to do with how hot they were and more to do with how kind, considerate and compassionate they were. He has had more wet dreams about the two Alphas in the last few days than he has had all of his life.

The Alphas were not mind readers while that was a possible sixth sense for Prime Sentinels neither of them were blessed –or cursed- with it. Instead they were blessed –or cursed- with the sense of seeing the dead for Dean and visions in Castiel’s case. But as high level Alphas their other senses were so heightened that they could use them to piece together other people’s thoughts. With family it was easier because they knew them better and were able to match the scents with the personality.

Naruto was confusing because while they didn’t know the blond for long or as well as their friends they were still able to read him better than anyone in their life yet at the same time were constantly surprised by the blond. Naruto was an open book with some hidden messages between the lines, like an inside information that only those truly loyal and devoted to the blond could read. Ever since meeting the blond the two Alphas had become very in tuned to the blonde’s scent so they both noticed when his scent changed.

Dean being so close was the first one to notice the scent change; the Beta’s scent went from bitter sadness to sweet and spicy arousal even more he was so close to the blond that he could feel the semi against the his thigh. Castiel felt his back straighten like a string pulled him up, the scent reached him and, like it had a mind of its own, wrapped around him like a tight embrace. He should have realized what would happen; the scent was much stronger than a few days ago when Naruto saw him shirtless it felt like an accumulation. It was so strong like a cracking dam finally broke and spilled all over them, it was addictive.

Dean was weak on normal days, he is the first to admit that his control was not as good as his mate’s especially when it came to sex. ‘I’m just well adjusted. When I want something I don’t hold myself back from getting it.’ It was why he never tried very hard to work on his control when it came to his Alpha. So when the scent of arousal hit him and he felt the Beta’s semi against his thigh the Alpha threw cation to the wind. He pulled back enough to look into the cerulean eyes and that was his down fall, those eyes were glazed over almost as if lost in their pleasurable thoughts.

So the Alpha lean down tightening one arm around the Beta’s waist using the other to steady his face before crashing their lips together. The kiss took Naruto by surprised but his body had almost taken control as it responded. Dean bit his lips asking for entrance which was granted immediately. Their tongues danced with each other in a sensual dance that Dean dominated as the instructor. Naruto knew they should stop but he felt the Alpha’s bulge poke his stomach and he decided to ask forgiveness later. He moved his arms to Dean’s neck and pushed himself on his tip toes to get more of the Alpha and give the taller man more of him.

Castiel felt himself harden; his mates together were the hotness sight he had ever seen. It was that though that confirmed that Naruto was meant to be theirs, Castiel had always been dangerously possessive but seeing Naruto and Dean kissed only made him want to watch and join them. Dean’s hand soon ended up in Naruto’s wild blond hair finally feeling how silky and soft it was, his other hand held tight to the blonde’s slim and tone waist. The kiss got so intense that Dean pulled the Beta up until they were on the same level.

Naruto was just contemplating wrapping his legs around the Alpha’s waist when a phone rung loudly, it was like cold water to the Beta and he suddenly remembered where he was and more importantly who else was present. We surprising strength he pulled away from the Alpha landing on his feet, his eyes were wide in a mixture of fear and worry. His lips were plump and still glisten from a mixture Dean’s and his saliva, he was breathing heavy and his cheeks were red.

“Oh God…I’m so sorry…I don’t know…”

Naruto turned to Castiel almost as if trying to explain to the man why he kissed his mate in front of him. Dean’s eyes were completely gold so Castiel knew that he was pass the point of reason, despite what he may say Dean was a fairly traditional Alpha in the sense that he trusted and accepted his Alpha instincts. He believed that certain things were simpler than people made them out to be, Castiel knew that Dean’s control was so little not because he was weak but because he didn’t believe that it was something that should be controlled.

Castiel also knew that the Alpha inside Dean was thinking that Naruto was playing chase and would proceed to run after the blond ‘that would definitely scare him off.’ Normally that was a natural mating behavior but only with Omegas, Naruto wouldn’t feel the same rush and instincts that Omegas did when being chased by an Alpha. He was proven right when Naruto stepped back and Dean growled at the distance between them. So Castiel got up and stood between them “Naruto don’t move.” He ordered knowing that the Beta was getting ready to bolt, something he could not allow until Dean was more in control.

Normally the presence of another Alpha led to bloodshed, luckily for Castiel Dean’s Alpha had long recognized the other Alpha as one of its mate so he was safe to intervene. Naruto seemed to realize that the situation was serious and froze in place. “Dean I’m going to need you to take a deep breath.” Castiel’s voice was calm and soothing; Naruto was a little relief to hear no anger in his tone ‘maybe he won’t hate me. **Maybe he’ll kiss you too.**’ A familiar voice added with a mocking tone, Dean’s growl making him flinch in surprise. “Dean control yourself, you are scaring Naruto.” Those words seemed to work as Dean’s eyes began to slowly bleed their natural green.

“I’m sorry…”

Seeing that the Alpha was back to himself Naruto took the time to apologize for making things awkward but he didn’t really need to as Castiel smiled at him. “You have nothing to be sorry for there is no official law that says you have to wait until the third date to kiss…” With everything that had happened last night Naruto forgot that they were supposed to be on a date before Lilith interrupted them. “…Plus that was the sexiest thing I’ve ever seen.” Castiel’s otherwise husky voice became deeper bringing back the hot energy that had overwhelmed the room before the phone rang.

“Imagine feeling it” Dean smirked finally back to himself, while Castiel rolled his eyes affectionately.

“Hopefully I won’t have to imagine it for long.” Castiel looked back at Naruto with a smirk that made the Beta blush. Despite that there was still a mischievous glint in Naruto’s cerulean eyes, he licked his lips watching as the two Alphas became mesmerized following the movement of his tongue on his still glisten lips. It made him feel strong and powerful, a simple Beta like him actually had power over two of the most powerful Alphas in the country; it gave him confidence.

“We’ll see.”

* * *

**ALPHA SENTINEL WINCHESTER CONFIRMS THAT HE WAS DEFENDING HIS MATE. **#AlphaRage #AlphaMateLaw #AlphaRights

**DOES ALPHA SENTINEL WINCHESTER AND ANGELS HAVE A THIRD MATE. **#AlphaOmega #Mates #MysteriousBlond #AlphaRage

**WHO IS THE MYSTERIOUS BLOND WITH THE TWO MOST POWERFUL ALPHA SENTINELS IN THE COUNTRY?** #MysteriousBlond #Mates #WinchesterAngelsGuide #AlphaRage

The next few days were a whirlwind of chaos, just as Dean expected the people and media reached their own conclusions about what happened at Paradise Noodles. It did not hurt that Dean and Castiel had a more positive reputation than Lilith who was known for being a bitch to everyone. The people were more outrage because of her gender than because of who she was, the traditionalist were on Dean’s side since they believed that the Alpha was within his right as long as it was to protect his mate. Those with more modern beliefs had been the ones in an uproar but even they knew that Alphas were very protective of their mates for that reason it was made a law that as long as an Alpha was protecting his mate then they were in their right to kill and maim the attacker.

Without Lilith coming forward and telling her side of the story it was difficult to continue defending her, many took her absences as guilt for what she had done. Dean worked with his PR team to do damage control, while Castiel made sure that nothing would lead back to them. Alastair was furious especially when he noticed the blond in the pictures as the _Beta_ responsible for him losing his job. “It was all a ploy to get revenge.” He knew that he had to teach the blond a lesson because of the _Beta _he was being shun by the people and abandoned by the high society, no one wanted the Winchesters and Angels as enemies.

The police even began to doubt if his daughter’s disappearance was true or just a ploy to hide what she had done. They suspected that maybe he was hiding her so that she would avoid the jail sentence that came from attacking an Alpha’s mate. So he decided to destroy the blond, Alastair called a lot of favors to get an interview with a news source. He sat in his living room with bright lights shining on his face, the crew buzzed around the place. Despite his satisfaction the Alpha made sure to convey the image of caring, worried and scared father.

“We are here live with Alpha Alastair Van Der Hel, father of Omega Guide Lilith Van Der Hel who was attacked by Alpha Sentinel Dean Winchester. Welcome Alpha Van Der Hel”

“Thank you for having me. It is a small comfort to know that some people still care about the truth.”

“Your daughter is not very well liked right now, as you know attacking an Alpha’s mate is unforgivable.”

“See that is a lie, my Lilith would never attack anyone especially not Dean. She loved him so much…”

“You think the attacked was unprovoked?”

“I think Alpha Winchester was manipulated into attacking my daughter, you see the blond on the picture is an ex-employee that was fired for disrespectful behavior…”

“So you think that he orchestrated everything on purpose? Why do it to your daughter?”

“Yes, it was all because my sweet daughter was a beautiful Omega Guide and he was a simple and insignificant Beta that no one cared about. He was jealous so he told stories about how we ruined his life.”

“So he wanted revenge?”

“Yes and he has achieve that making everyone fall into his webs of lies but I don’t care about that I just want my little girl back.”

The screen cut from the Alpha crying to a woman in a studio behind a desk “there you have it folks; is this the dark machinations of a jealous and resentful Beta? Was this all a revenge plot? And where is Omega Guide Lilith? We will continue to keep you up to date as new information comes in.” The TV was turned off as Castiel glared at the blank screen, he could not believe that the man would dare challenge him by going after his mate. He picked up one of his work phones “How is the snake?” there was no small talk or ‘hellos’ the call went straight to the point.

“Wishing it had never entered your garden, barely hanging on.”

“Good I need you to finish it and make sure natural selection takes care of it.”

“Yes sir.”

He hung up the call before the person finished their words; he called his cousin so that he would make sure that the snake was found by the right people. It has been a few days and things had been getting back to normal until Alastair made the mistake of going after Naruto. Castiel made another call, eyes wild and furious almost like lighting flashing violently in the sky “I need you to release a chapter from The Book.” Castiel saw as his personal phone flashed with Dean’s name, his mate must have seen the news report. “Which chapter Boss?” Castiel let the phone stop ringing before texting his mate.

_I am taking care of it, make sure Naruto is okay_

** _K_ **

** _Destroy him!_ **

Knowing that his mates were okay helped Castiel focused on what he had to do “the chapter on hell.” There was silence on the other side, as the leader of the most powerful mafia in the world Castiel had a lot of enemies and very little people he trusted. He was paranoid like all the leaders before him so everyone he met would be extensively researched until he knew everything about them and everyone they ever came in contact with. He saved that information for days like today when he needed to teach them a lesson or destroy them, he called it The Book and everyone’s information were called chapters.

“What part?”

“All of it!”

Pam gasp they had never released a full chapter because some of the information even Castiel wasn’t cruel enough to release. Besides the Angels she was the only one privy to that information on The Book. “…” Castiel had released small details but never a whole chapter because most of them had some messed up shit especially the Van Der Hel. “Pamela you must be under the impression that I was asking.” The cold tone made her flinch she knew in that moment that Castiel was past the point of reason “sorry Boss, just surprised. Considered it done, any specifics?” She backed peddled not wanting the Alpha’s rage directed at her, Pam was not stupid or naïve she knew that somewhere Castiel had a chapter on her and while it was nowhere near Van Der Hel’s level there were still things she didn’t want the world to know.

“Make sure it’s done cleanly and that everyone has access to it.”

“Yes Boss!”

“And Pam…

“…”

“…I want it done by the end of the day.”

Hearing Castiel call her Pam instead of Pamela made her let out a sigh of relief, it was proof that she had been forgiven for her overstep. She had no time to respond as the call was ended by her boss, she decided to get to work since she was working with a very limited timeline. She began by calling the hackers that worked for them; they would release some information and let the media bite before Pam gives them the rest.

‘Rest in Peace Van Der Hel’

* * *

Alastair was in a great mood, after the interview many people had been contacting him for more information or to show sympathy for what he was going through. His interview was trending on social media but even better there was a lot of hate against the _Beta_ that ruined everything. Things were looking up, people were even speculating that Naruto might be to blame for Lilith disappearance “that’s right, you stupid _Beta_. You should have never messed with my family.” Maybe his daughter’s disappearance might actually work in his favor; he could use it to rise once more.

He was having a drink before he was due to have lunch with an ally when he saw it, the TV was on mute in the background but he saw the headlines. **ALPHA VAN DER HEL CONNECTED TO NAZIS? **He spit out his Scotch almost chocking and quickly turned the volume on the remote so that he could better listen. _“That’s right folks if you are just tuning in we are talking about the documents that were just released online connecting the Van Der Hel family to the Nazis. Not only that but according to the papers Van Der Hel’s great grandfather was nicknamed Grand Torturer at the camps by prisoners and guards.”_ He didn’t understand how they could have gotten their hands on that information.

Alastair knew of his family’s past, in fact he was proud of it but he knew that it would not benefit him so he made sure to destroy all evidence even going as far as to have the people who survived and knew killed.

“This could not be happening!”

_“These images are graphic so we have tried to blur some of it out.”_

The news showed pictures of his great grandfather in his labs smiling; they blurred the image of the poor bastard being used by his great grandfather. There were more images some that he didn’t even know existed, each one worse and worse. There was no denying it, the family resemblance was uncanny in fact he almost looked like a clone of his great grandfather expect for his eyes which were so light they almost looked white. Alastair turned the channel just to see that every channel was playing the same thing.

“NOOOO!!!!!”

He threw his glass across the room watching it shatter but it wasn’t enough, the Alpha began to break anything he could get his hands on. ‘I have to get behind this…’ He knew his only option was to blame Photoshop. “I need you to take care of this for me, blame the blond _Beta_. Say he used Photoshop because he was scared…” The other line was silent and it pissed Alastair even more “…Are you listening? Get behind this!” instead all he got was a quiet “is it true?” Alastair did not have time to waste on explaining himself.

“That is not your problem; I pay you to fix things so fix it!”

“I don’t think this is something I can fix”

“Then get someone who can, imbecile!”

“No one can Alastair there is more online, the media just took the worse thing.”

“What..?”

He rushed to social media and didn’t have to look far, the first thing he saw was a video that read **“WHAT REALLY HAPPENED BETWEEN THE BETA AND VAN DER HEL!” **it was of his office when he fired Naruto even Lilith slapping him and the blond running out crying. There were post and videos of him bribing, blackmailing and even threatening people as well as videos and evidence of his daughter bullying, manipulating and abusing people. “How..?” They were very careful so that they wouldn’t get caught; his family had been doing this for centuries and they had never gotten caught.

“You must have pissed off someone very powerful.”

Alastair tried to think about who it could be when the doorbell rang “I’ll call you back.” He hung up before the person on the other side replied. His staff had quit a few days ago, it was just him so he walked to open the door only to see none other than Castiel Angels standing in the hall, he was an imposing figure in his black suit, blue tie and trench coat. Almost on auto pilot Alastair stepped back letting the man in.

Castiel looked around the messing room with a blank face before his eyes landed on the TV “I see you have seen the news, tragic how dirty secrets are no longer safe.” Suddenly it made sense, Alastair realized who was behind it all and he became furious “You!” He was going to attack the man when two people in black appeared out of nowhere guns pointed at him “I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” Alastair stepped back because after all he was a cowardly man “why?” This time Castiel waved the men away his face still blank and it terrified Alastair.

“You have done something unforgivable, you tried to hurt my mate…”

“I never touched Dean”

“I didn’t say it was Dean.”

Alastair was lost for a minute until he saw the news replaying the events at Paradise Noodles and he saw the blond with the two Alphas “That is not possible, he’s a _BETA!_” It wasn’t fair that his daughter got reject for a _Beta._ The tone got him a glare, the first reaction the Prime gave him; Castiel snapped his fingers and one of the men brought a laptop. When he opened it Alastair could see a video of his daughter a bloody batter messed begging the person behind the camera.

“Lilith!”

The Omega looked up her one available eye widen at hearing her father and he could see the hope in those eyes “Fa…” a loud shot cut her off and suddenly she had a hole in between her eyes. “NOOO!!!!” The man closed the laptop and stepped away as Alastair fell to his knees, Castiel’s face was once again blank “see what happens to those who cross me, I’m not called God for no reason.” Alastair finally realized how deep he got himself into “What do you want?” he lost, he had no option yet he wanted to portray a bravery that he never had. “I don’t like leaving loose ends and you’re a loose end.”

“Are you going to kill me?”

“No, I think you should suffer more but for my mates’ peace of mind I will give you an option…”

Alastair looked up, eyes widen hoping that he could be let free so that he could run and start again some place new. It was how his family survived “You can run and live a life being hunted while having all your dirty secrets reveal…” the silence ran on for so long that Alastair became anxious “…Or?” The Prime did not respond instead he walked over and pulled something from his pockets before turning away. Alastair realized it was a gun; he could kill the arrogant bastard right then and there. He turned to the TV as the news continued to dissect his family destroying their empire, could he really out run this? Could he hide from God himself?

As Castiel walked out of the room he heard a loud gun shot and he didn’t even flinch instead he smirked as the weak Alpha made the decision he expected. ‘So predictable…’ his personal phone pinged and he saw a picture from Dean, it showed him and Naruto grinning at Castiel from their kitchen followed by a text that said **_join us for lunch?_** Castiel smiled his two mates were saved. “Make sure all trance of our presence is erased.” The men nodded as Castiel stepped out leaving the body of Alastair Van Der Hel bleeding in the living room of his house completely unbothered.

_On my way_

He took the tablet on the seat in his car and looked up some plans to a building that said YOUTH CENTER at the top. _“…sometimes I wish that I could help people like me because no one helps us or cares and it sucks.”_ He was starting a new venture that had nothing to do with fashion; he wanted to do something for Naruto and all the people that could be suffering his same fate. It was the perfect courting gift for his Beta who didn’t care much for material things even though the center would not be ready in time for the courting he will show Naruto the plans as a gift.

The center would be for teens of all gender that were being abuse, bully or discriminate against, where they would get an equal education. A place where Betas like his mate would finally feel like they belonged and were accepted in. Hopefully they can have one in every place like Naruto’s village that had not been touched by time or progress. He couldn’t wait until Naruto saw his plans, the Alpha ignored the sirens that passed by his car on their way to Van Der Hel’s apartment. Castiel smirked and continued to work on his plans of a brighter future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There it is one more chapter down, Like I said Castiel got pretty dark but for a good reason and I think we can all agree with him...of maybe just me. We are almost at the end should be 2-3 more chapters. Keep the comments coming I love hearing from you guys. What are your predictions for the end?
> 
> Next chapter: Time moves on and Naruto meets the Alphas' family...maybe.


	14. The family you choose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto meets the family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys, I am back with a new chapter. I’m sorry for the wait but it won’t be long now. I've almost finished the story so there should be 1 or 2 more chapters left, hopefully you won’t have to wait long for the next update. I will say that the final chapters will be...a lot.

**Life is not fair but Karma is**

In had been a crazy and busy few days for Naruto, soon after Alastair Van Der Hel’s interview and the information came out about his family the man committed suicide in his apartment; three days after that Lilith Van Der Hel was found dead as well, the police confirmed that she had also committed suicide. The people said that they could no longer live with the guilt of what they had done; their suicides proved their guilt in the people’s eyes. The media played nothing but news of the Van Der Hel especially as more information was found.

Despite being proved a victim Naruto was still popular for his association with two of the country’s most powerful Alpha Primes. So paparazzi constantly tried to hound him but Dean and Castiel did a great job of scaring them off. Meg, his boss’ boss had become his teacher on all things Guide _“figure it out.”_ although she wasn’t really good at it, she mainly answered his questions or told him to look it up. Work had also gotten hectic as people flooded the Gym asking for him specifically.

A lot of his new clientele were reporters, paparazzi, and people that just wanted to get information out of him and couldn’t reach him otherwise. Although his new general manager–a fiery Omega named Sasuke- was good at weening out the bad apples. He was ruthless and no one dared crossed him so by the time the clients reached Naruto the piranha were mostly gone. Those who signed up with him out of curiosity ended loving his methods and became loyal clients.

Due to his popularity Meg and Sasuke proposed him giving self-defense classes that started out as one class a week for Omegas and Betas but grew with the demand. Self-defense classes somehow became other Martials arts classes. Naruto was happy yet exhausted so much so that he had to quit his job at the café with the guarantee that Hinata, Lee and himself would still hang out. They hired more people at the gym even Lee, Sasuke –mainly to cover for Naruto when he wasn’t in- and a new trainer named Gaara –also an Omega, who had a crush on Lee- taught classes although Naruto was the manager of all specialty classes.

In his personal life with how busy they all had been Naruto’s second date with the Alphas turned out to be a simple dinner and a movie at home. Dean cooked; Naruto picked the movie and made popcorn while Castiel took care of the cleanup. Despite how simple it was to Naruto it was perfect, he still had a hard time accepting that the two amazing, powerful, and hot Alphas wanted him. But they made sure to reassure him constantly, so he decided that he wanted to show them his appreciation so he recruited the help of Claire, Hinata and Gaara –who had become a dear friend- to help him plan an awesome third date.

Some of the ideas were a picnic and hike upstate, taking them to Ichiraku, paintball –that one was Naruto’s favorite so far- but also Hinata suggested a scavenger hunt in the woods like the missions he was sent on when he was in Konoha. The planning had to be placed on a back burner when Claire told him that the Alphas would be having their monthly family meal in a few days.

He decided to spend a few days with Gaara having his first sleep over ever; the Omega had a nice studio in Brooklyn which was bought for him by his parents. _“You’re loaded!” _Naruto had exclaimed _“No my parents are loaded, until I marry an Alpha they approve, that is only their money.” _That day Naruto realized that not everyone with parents was luckier than him; it made him want to remember the time he got to spend with his mother.

* * *

“I have to do some grocery for dinner this week.”

Dean spoke while he prepared dinner for that night, Castiel sat on the island and went through some email while Claire was on the couch also on her computer and Naruto was on the floor playing with an excited Hunter. Both Dean and Castiel felt their Alphas sigh in content because their family was happy and together. Even Bee was perched on the back of the couch watching the dog and Beta’s foolish behavior with disapproval.

“When is everyone coming over?” Claire wondered walking over to the island, she was excited to see her uncles and little cousin Jack.

“Gabe, Sam and Jess should be here tomorrow, _someone _couldn’t wait.” Dean rolled his eyes think of Sam.

“In that case, I’ll ask Gaara if we can start our sleep over early.”

“…”

The room was suddenly completely silent even the stirring and moving of pots had stop; Naruto was too distract by Hunter to notice. “What are you talking about?” It was Claire that asked looking confused, she was sure that Naruto would be welcome to their family dinner since he was practically Dean and Castiel’s mate and Guide. The Omega turned to the two Alphas almost as if reproaching them for telling the blond that he had to stay away.

“I asked Gaara if I could stay over to give you guys some privacy and space, I figured you will need the space in the house for family to stay over.”

Again everyone was silent but this time it was out of shock until Dean snapped out of it “fuck them” that snapped Castiel out of the shock “Dean!” The blond Alpha looked at his Alpha mate not because he didn’t understand the sentiment but because he didn’t want to scare the Beta “What? I love them but it’s true” Naruto looked up this time he was the one confused but Castiel took over being the calmer one “Naruto you don’t need to leave, in fact we would want you to be there. We want to introduce you to everyone.”

“More like show him off” Claire whispered with a smirk.

“You damn right!” Dean was unashamed to admit that fact and it made Naruto blush.

“Really?” Naruto had never had anyone want to show him off.

“Of course we do, Naruto you’re amazing.” Castiel was the one to answer the Beta an adoring look in his eyes.

Naruto didn’t know what came over him and he couldn’t even remember getting up all he knew was that one minute he was playing in the floor with Hunter and the next he was standing in between Castiel’s legs. The Alpha was shocked like the rest of the room as Naruto crashed his lips with the Alpha’s; despite his shock at the action Castiel instinctively wrapped his strong arms around the Beta’s waist and pulled him closer.

The kiss started chaste but it wasn’t enough for Castiel who deepened the kiss asking for entrance into his mate’s mouth which was immediately granted. Naruto’s hands migrated up and into Castiel’s dark hair, their tongues danced and twisted together like wet naked bodies dancing a tango. Soon both lost track of the world around them, they were lost in each other so much so that on instinct Naruto lifted one of his legs and placed it over Castiel’s thigh. They didn’t hear Claire’s exclamation or protest. Dean was frozen in place but he couldn’t help lick his lips in arousal, he was so turn on that he was unknowingly affecting Naruto who was feeding of his arousal.

“hhmmm”

“Fuck me”

Dean was hard as a rock at the Beta’s muffled moan but it was the smell of something burning that snapped him out of it. “Finally, if it wasn’t for me the house would’ve burned down. Now would you control yourself, your ‘emotions’ are probably not helping calm things down.” Then she threw an orange at the kissing couple to get their attention but to their surprise it was caught by Naruto before it even hit them all without pulling away. When the blond finally pulled away his cerulean eyes were clouded and daze, he was confused for a second by the orange in his hand. It wasn’t until his eyes met with Dean’s lust clouded green ones that Naruto realized what he did.

“Oh shit!”

He pulled away from the Alpha as if he had been electrocuted by his touch, the Alpha growled slightly not happy with the Beta leaving his side. Naruto couldn’t believe he let himself lose control and kissed the Alpha in front of his very possessive mate. He knew that he had gone on two dates with the Alphas and they express their interest but it still felt…not wrong but too early. “He…um…he called me…amazing…” He tried to explain his actions as a blush cover his face, in a flash Dean was on him.

The Alpha rushed to the Beta and picked him up sitting him on the island and placing himself between the Beta’s opened legs. Naruto’s eyes widened, he was trying to process how the Alpha moved so fast without Naruto noticing him. Before he could say anything, lips crashed against his own. Dean was kissing him getting a taste of Castiel and Naruto himself, loving the mixture of the two tastes. He wasn’t as patient or gentle as Castiel, he was more forceful.

The Alpha did not ask for permission instead he demanded entrance and took once it was given; he sucked Naruto’s tongue into his mouth pulling a moan from the Beta. Dean bit Naruto’s plump red lips and making him moan, Naruto once more buried his hand into an Alpha’s hair although this time he grabbed the lighter locks and pulled. Claire was long gone by then, so was Hunter and had Bee lost interest and left as well.

They pulled away to catch their breath both were gasping, their eyes much darker than their original lighter colors. “Stay” Dean whispered into Naruto’s breath and the Beta nodded almost hypnotized from not one but two hot kisses. Dean pulled back but not before placing a chaste kissed on the blonde’s forehead. Naruto threw his head back trying to breathe and found himself looking into electric blue eyes. Castiel smiled lovingly and placed his own kiss on the blonde’s forehead making Naruto give him a bright grin.

* * *

After that a blushing Naruto apologized to Gaara while the Omega just smirked as if he knew what had happened and saw it coming. There was no more talk about Naruto leaving while the Alphas’ family came to town, in fact the Beta helped Dean set everything up which was how they found out that Naruto was fairly good in the kitchen._ “I had to be if I didn’t want to starve.” _The reason kind of dampened the Alphas’ mood because it reminded them of how much Naruto suffered.

Gabriel, Sam and Jess landed in New York in the afternoon which was great because Naruto was at work so were Dean and Castiel, although they weren’t so lucky as they were each interrupted by their brothers walking into their separate offices. “Cassie!” Gabriel walked in like his presence was what Castiel was anxiously waiting for; it made the Alpha roll his eyes. “I told you that’s not my name.” All he got was his short older brother pulling him into a hug and scenting him which was common for Omegas to do to their families especially if they haven’t seen them in a while.

Sam was more subdue when he saw his big brother, he greeted Missouri Dean’s gate keeper first “Hello Missouri, how’s he been?” He always asked her because his brother often lied so as to not worry Sam “He’s actually in a good place, new changes have worked wonders.” There was a glint in the Omega’s eyes that made Sam curious “you mean his new Guide?” Missouri just smiled but Sam didn’t need her to answer, he also wasn’t expecting one so he walked into the office.

“Sammy!”

“It’s Sam.”

“Nice way of greeting your big brother bitch.”

“Get my name right and you might get a better greeting jerk.”

The two brothers hugged, Sam felt his inner Guide finally calm down at seeing that his familial Sentinel was okay. The two brothers sat down and it was like they were never apart, they were back to talking and teasing each other. While in the other side of the city Gabriel was annoying his little brother like a good big brother should “When are Luci and Kelly coming?” Castiel had given up doing any serious work with his brother present. “They should be here tomorrow, where are you staying?” Castiel asked not really interested or worry since Jess had a condo in the city “Castiel!” Speaking of the Alpha, she entered the office much calmer than her mate. The blonde woman lovingly kissed Gabriel, once they pulled away the Omega nuzzled his Alpha.

“How are you Jessica?”

“How come she gets a better greeting than me?” Gabriel pouted while Castiel and Jessica both rolled their eyes.

“Because her presence is actually welcomed”

Gabriel gasped and placed a hand on his chest while Jessica laughed and Castiel smirked, he had missed his best friend and his big brother despite what he said. “I’m good, my life has been wonderfully boring compare to yours from what I heard.” Jess gave him the look that always made Castiel bare his soul to her, fortunately for him Gabriel was not okay with being ignored and whined taking attention away from him. They spend the day talking about the company and personal life, Castiel made sure to keep Naruto out of conversation they agreed to wait until the dinner to introduce the Beta to everyone.

As more family began to arrive the Alphas kept Naruto informed of everything, the Beta was looking forward to meeting Gabriel _“he sounds like fun.” _Both Alphas agreed not to let Gabriel be alone with their Beta. Naruto was also nervous to meet the rest of the Alphas’ family because he had never been introduced to anyone’s family before and he rarely gets people’s approval. He asked Lee to help him buy a new outfit for the dinner since he knew about fashion and to his surprise Sasuke also showed up to ‘help.’ _“You were really going to let this one dress you, dobe.”_ Sasuke was from an aristocratic and wealthy family in Kyoto so he was always well dressed even in the Gym, it was why he got a lot of suitors come to the gym for him unfortunately for them the Omega was asexual and therefore had no interest in them.

Surprisingly Lucifer was the one to accidentally meet Naruto first, Gabriel had told him that he suspected Castiel was hiding a mate since Sam told him that Dean had found a Guide yet he hadn’t seen anyone new. Gabriel snooped around and found a new scent both on Dean and Castiel even Claire had a trace of the scent. But Lucifer was the one to find the blond; he had decided to work out since Kelly and Jack were out shopping so he went to the company’s new gym. As an Angels he’s got an unrestricted membership “Welcome to Purgatory!” to his surprise a sweet Beta greeted him as he entered “What are you looking for today?” It was different than the other gyms.

‘Cas really changed the place up, I like the new variety.’

He remembered Castiel telling him the issue with staffing that the gym had “Don’t worry Sara, he’s taken care of.” Meg walked over with a smirk; the Omega Guide was his source on the inside she kept him informed on all gossip going on. “Let me guess here to see Naruto…” Lucifer was confused “…I didn’t figure you would be the first to find him, my money was on Gabriel.” Lucifer raised his eyebrow “Clarence will not be happy, they were hoping to surprise you guys.” Suddenly it hit him, she was talking about the Guide that Gabriel was so desperate to find and that their youngest brother had found.

“Naruto come here for a minute!”

To the side a blond looked up and Lucifer was face with the clearest cerulean blue eyes he had ever seen “you know I’ve never seen those two like they are with him, I think this one is the real deal.” Naruto walked over to see a tall man with dark blond hair and icy blue eyes standing next to Meg, there was something familiar about him “Hey Meg, what’s up? New member?” Naruto looked at Lucifer and smile ‘I see what my brother saw in him.’ The Beta looked the new man up and down trying to see what he would need as a member.

“Naruto Uzumaki”

“Lucifer…Angels”

“Angels?”

“You might know my little brother, Castiel”

Naruto was surprise since he wasn’t meant to meet any family until the dinner but then he remembered all the things Castiel and Dean have been telling him about their close family “Ah, the one that lives up to his name.” Lucifer was surprise by his calmness; he realized that the man was a Beta which surprised him even more “I see my brother and Dean have spoken about us, can’t say the same…” His words made Naruto sad ‘so they are ashamed of me’ his shoulders sagged and his clouded over.

“…But then again I shouldn’t be surprise Cassie always liked keeping his favorite things possessively to himself.”

Lucifer’s words made Naruto perk up and smile, the Omega found something about the Beta endearing. He smirked at the thought of throwing in Gabriel’s face the fact that he met him first. “oh” The blond whispered and suddenly Lucifer felt unbelievably happy for some reason “Naruto you’re doing it again.” Suddenly the happiness was gone and Lucifer realized that Naruto was also a Guide ‘interesting.’ Lucifer spent the day in the gym and watched the blond work, the Beta had a magnetism that seemed to draw people to him and even more made them feel at ease.

Everyone seemed to smile around the Beta, Lucifer thought it might have something to do with him being a Guide but it was also the fact that Naruto seemed to be a naturally upbeat and happy person and he projected that to others. **_“Not bad”_** Lucifer took a picture of a shirtless Naruto and sent it to Castiel with a text. Immediately his phone rang which he ignored **_“I see why Cassie is hiding his new Guide.”_** He decided to also torture Gabriel although for him he didn’t send a picture; he felt no point in fully ruining his little brother’s surprise. **_“WHAT! YOU FOUND THEM?”_** Lucifer could almost hear Gabriel’s high pitch exclamation and see the pout **_“I’m looking at him right now.”_** Lucifer smirked as he saw his youngest brother enter the gym looking around like someone had kidnapped his mate.

** _“HIM!?”_ **

He ignored Gabriel’s text because Castiel had seen him and was heading his way “Cassie fancy seeing you here.” Lucifer was having so much fun teasing his brother “Lucifer what are you doing here?” The Omega looked around and raised his eyebrow at how easy Castiel was making it for him “working out.” Before the Alpha could snap they were interrupted by the Beta “Castiel I didn’t know you worked out here” The blonde’s voice and presence had the instantaneous effect of calming the Alpha down.

The Beta –unfortunately for the Alpha- had his shirt back on and Lucifer could almost see the Alpha pout “I don’t, I’m here to pick up Lucifer.” His tone was softer to the Beta than it was to his Omega oldest brother “but I’m not finish.” That got him a glare while the Beta smiled there was a mischievous glint in his eyes that made Lucifer realized that the Beta was not innocent and will keep Dean and Castiel on his toes. ‘Exactly what they needed’ even better the blond took his side in teasing Castiel “don’t worry I’ll take care of him.”

“Alpha Angels, you can work out with me.”

A pretty Omega walked over and interrupted their conversation batting her eyes at his youngest brother. Lucifer rolled his eyes, it was common where ever his brother went; the bolder Omegas always stepped forward and tried their luck. But it was the Beta that had Lucifer’s attention, he saw his eyes flash almost red for a moment and a dark glare was directed at the Omega trying to get Castiel’s attention. In those eyes Lucifer saw the woman’s pain and soon to be death if she didn’t step back.

“If he wanted to work out with someone he would ask a professional not someone who…” Naruto look the woman up and down “…needs more help then him.”

Lucifer officially approved of the man once he saw the Beta’s darker side, Castiel didn’t see because Naruto’s back was to him but Lucifer saw the cerulean blue eyes turn a purple-ish red. The woman turned like a bitch with her tail between her legs “I like this one” he could see Castiel’s eyes darken like he wanted to jump the Beta right there in front of everyone. Instead the Alpha pulled the blond away probably to ravish him in some corner which made Lucifer smirk. Family dinners were usually uneventful but this one was going to be different his phone pinged again, another text from Gabriel

‘This dinner is going to be fun.’

* * *

Missouri was the first to arrive at the dinner like always to help Dean with cooking, Sam and his mates were the next one they also always came early since Jess always helped Dean and Missouri. This time the dinner was happening in Dean’s penthouse which had been clean up for the occasion. Castiel and Sam sat down to talk about some book they were reading, sharing their thought while Gabriel distracted himself playing with Hunter since Claire was still in class.

“When is Claire coming? Where is this mysterious Guide?”

Castiel ignored his older brother but it was hard since the Omega did not let himself be ignored. Sam smiled affectionately at his mate knowing that Gabriel will not let it go, a part of him was also curious. It didn’t help when Lucifer came in with Kelly and young Jack; the older Omega smirked at Gabriel who glared at him. The man had not stopped teasing Gabriel about meeting Castiel and Dean’s mate first.

Jack stole Castiel’s attention before he got pulled into his older brothers’ rivalry; Kelly rolled her eyes walked into the kitchen “I brought dessert.” Dean turned around “did you cook it?” the Alpha teased the woman who glared playfully “No, although for your information I’m getting better ask Lucifer and Jack.” Kelly told him smugly “No you’re not.” The betrayal came from her son who shouted from the living room. Dean laughed so hard Missouri had to take the spoon from him or he would’ve dropped it.

After Charlie, Meg and Castiel’s cousin Balthazar came in the house turned into a loud lively place where everyone was happy and laughing. Everyone teased each other yet also praised each other with a love that a lot of them never got from their own families. That was what the family dinners were just a group of people getting together and reminders that family didn’t end with blood. Hunter was in heaven with all the people and all the attention especially with the four year old Jack at his level and Charlie sneaking him pieces of cheese. “Uncle Lucifer!” Claire exclaimed as she walked in, the Omega was very close to her uncle from the time she lived with him also as her father’s twin she felt that he was the closest piece of her father she had.

“Don’t worry it’s not like I’m here.” Gabriel complained at not getting the same enthusiasm.

“Guess we know who her favorite is.” Kelly smirked at Gabriel which made the man glare at her.

“Yes we do…” Gabriel looked betrayed at Sam’s words

“et tu Samwich?”

“…It’s Castiel.” The Alpha Guide finished his statement making Gabriel pout while Lucifer glared slightly. Claire greeted the rest of her family, talking the longest with her four year old cousin Jack who she was able to pull away from talking Beekeeping with her Alpha uncle.

The reunion was in full swing when Jo and Adam walked in with sun glasses and huge smiles on their faces. Jo was a childhood friend of Sam and Dean, her mother Ellen was Mary’s best friend so they all grew up as siblings. Although Jo had always had a crush on Dean, the two even said they would get marry when they were little. Dean grew out of that phase but Jo did not, everyone knew that the younger Omega still had a massive crush on Dean. When she presented as a Guide she tried to court him and even though Dean set her straight she still hadn’t give up completely.

Gabriel and Lucifer both wondered how the girl will react when she finds out Dean found his mate and it wasn’t her. ‘This dinner is going to be interesting/fun.’ They couldn’t help but think both looking at things differently yet also the same. Next to her was her best friend Adam, Sam and Dean’s younger Omega brother.

The young Omega was nothing like his older brothers, Adam as the only Omega in the family was spoiled and conceited. He always had to be the center of attention since he was a kid, After becoming a model he was always dressd like he was on a runaway. The only family resemblance was his dirty blond hair like Dean.

“Dean when are you going to start catering these things, my friends have been talking about Masa **(AN: Actual place in NYC, one of the most expensive restaurant in the world) **and said the food was great.”

“And also $800 for a sushi box” Claire added rolling her eyes at the youngest Winchester’s frivolous nature.

“So it’s not like we can’t afford it.”

“You ask every time Adam, I’ll tell you a secret my answer will never change.”

Adam rolled his eyes while everyone mostly ignored him used to the Omega’s spoil brat attitude. The food was almost ready when Gabriel got impatient by the lack of a new guess “so where is this new Guide? Lucifer scared him away?” He got a hit on the shoulder from set man while the room got quiet. Meg and Claire smirked knowing who Gabriel was talking about while Castiel rolled his eyes. “New Guide!?” Jo was the one to exclaim as she had not known that Dean was even looking for one.

“I though Sam was your Guide, you said your Sentinel only accepted him. You should’ve told me you were looking for a new Guide, I would’ve offered.”

“Please, he didn’t tell you now for the same reason he didn’t say before…you’re not a strong enough Guide for them.”

The words came from Adam which made Meg, Claire, and Charlie laugh at the offended look in Jo’s face. Kelly tried to comfort the Omega feeling sorry for her and her unrequited love for Dean. “But yes, I’m wondering the same thing, where is this mysterious Guide?” Jess was the one to ask this time also trying to take the attention away from the embarrassed Jo. “Who said anything about a Guide?” Dean tried to play it off but he saw the guilty look in both Sam and Missouri’s eyes and surprisingly Castiel.

“Sorry Dean, Lucifer met him.”

“You have a Guide and you introduced him to Lucifer first!? What the hell, since when did the devil outranked us?”

“Since the day I was born.” The man in question grinned at Charlie who maturely stuck out her middle finger at him.

“I didn’t introduced him, Meg did.” Dean and Charlie both directed their glared at the woman.

“Sure Clarence throw me under the bus.”

Adam was busy taking pictures of himself although Dean had prohibit him from live streaming which he still pouted about. Everyone else was busy trying to get information out of the two Alphas which they were not given. Adam didn’t like attention not being on him so he started telling some story about work that distracted everyone. “Did Lucifer really scare him off?” Dean whispered now that everyone was distracted “No, he got stuck teaching a class. Should be here any minute” Dean could feel his Alpha relax hearing that his other mate was coming.

* * *

Naruto could not believe he was late, he got stuck covering one of Gaara’s late classes and apparently the man had a very curious student who stopped Naruto after class and asked him questions for close to 30 minutes. **_“Be careful of Ryni.”_** He saw his friend’s text when he got to the locker “too late for that.” Any other time Naruto would be happy to help but today was the family dinner and he wanted to make a good first impression at least help Dean out with the cooking. Luckily he brought his new clothes with him because he didn’t have the time to make the trip back home to change.

Naruto used the staff showers at the gym and quickly showered first with the unscented soap to remove other people’s scent since he knew it bothered the Alphas’ sensitive nose and then he used his personal shampoo to watch his hair. “You still here _dobe_, I thought you had a date?” Sasuke was in the locker room when he came out of the shower “it’s not a date but a family dinner, _teme._” Naruto stuck his tongue out and began to dress “that’s even worst. Not a very good first impression.” The man said in his bored tone as if he didn’t really care completely unfazed by the blond getting naked in front of him.

“Don’t you think I know! I got stuck taking one of Gaara’s class.”

“At least you have the clothes here.”

The clothes Sasuke and Lee helped him picked out consisted of beige colored slacks that molded to his tone legs and tight ass perfectly, a blue dress shirt that made his eyes pop also molded to his body highlighting his arms and chest. Naruto wasn’t an overtly muscled man but he was tone enough that he was definitely eye candy to many. He had some nice dressed sneakers which cost him a lot but both Sasuke and Lee insisted that he needed them. The blond realized he left the blazer in the townhouse “shit! I forgot the blazer.” Sasuke rolled his eyes at the Beta’s scatter brain “come here.” Walking over Sasuke rolled up Naruto’s sleeves making his arms seem bigger and unbutton the first three buttons of his shirt.

“Sasuke what…”

“Never wear a shirt button all the way up.”

The Omega then tried to style Naruto’s hair with a side part, just enough so that it looked cleaned up while still keeping its natural messiness. Naruto’s new phone pinged with a notification “that’s probably them, the train will take forever.” Sasuke put a little of his gel on Naruto’s hair to tame it a little more when it wouldn’t stay the way he want it. “There you go_._” He rushed to his locker **_“Where are you!?”_** The text was from Claire although he had a few from Castiel and Dean **_“got stuck in a class leaving gym. Going to take train”_** He closed his locker after taking his keys, wallet and phone.

“Thanks Sasuke.”

“Whatever _dobe._”

As he left the locker room he got another text **_“send you an uber should be there in 2 mins”_** It was another text from Claire which was followed by the description of the car. Naruto walked out to see the car pulling up **_“see it. Thanks! You’re awesome!”_** Naruto got in after some pleasantries exchanged with the driver. **_“I know”_** The girl’s response made him laugh; he hoped traffic wouldn’t be worse than the train. In the meantime Dean and his helpers began setting the table although the two Alphas kept looking at the door. They wanted to wait for Naruto but they knew it wasn’t fair for everyone else.

Luck was on Naruto’s side as his driver knew how to avoid NYC traffic, it also helped that the penthouse and the gym were both in Brooklyn and the traffic in Brooklyn was better than Manhattan. Claire got the notification that Naruto’s uber arrived so she announced “we can start” they looked at her while Castiel smile hearing his mate downstairs “what about..?” one of them tried to ask “he should be coming up now.” With that everyone began to take their seats, Dean briefly expanded his senses to reach Naruto and heard him on the elevator. It was a satisfying sound for the Alphas when they heard the ping and the steps in the hall.

* * *

“I’m so sorry; I got stuck in a class…”

The Beta must have known that Dean and Castiel would hear him because he tried to apologize which made them smile. Everyone was sitting down when Hunter announced the new arrival before he came in rushing to the door. Everyone that hadn’t met the new comer was on edge; Gabriel got up but was block by Dean and Castiel. “Sorry I’m late.” They heard him before they saw him and what a sight he was. “Daamn!” Charlie was the one to exclaim when they got a good view of the blond after Claire hugged him and the two Alphas scented him.

‘He’s definitely more than just their Guide.’

Everyone couldn’t help but think as they watched the tenderness, love and possessiveness with which the Alphas scented the small blond. “Holy shit Cassie, no wonder you wanted to keep him hidden.” Gabriel exclaimed making Castiel rolled his eyes and Naruto blushed “Everyone this is Naruto…” Dean was the one to introduce the blond proudly “…Naruto this is everyone.” Castiel rolled his eyes at his Alpha mate minimal introduction so he took over.

“The annoying loud one is my brother Gabriel…

“BIG brother”

“…The one next to him on the left is Dean’s brother Sam…”

“LITTLE brother” This time it was Dean that teased.

“Taller than him little brother” Dean pouted while Sam smirked.

“…on the other side is their other mate and my dear friend Jessica…”

“Yes, they are always like that.” Jessica answered an unasked question about the siblings’ behavior.

“…The one you heard earlier is Dean’s dear friend Charlie and you know her mate Meg…”

“Yo”

“…You unfortunately met my other brother Lucifer, next to him is his mate Kelly and my nephew Jack…”

“Aw I love you too Cassie” Lucifer blew a kiss at his annoyed brother before smirking at Naruto.

“…Then there is Dean’s Assistant and babysitter Missouri...”

“Hey!”

“Hello suga”

“…The one by the bar is my cousin Balthazar and the two next to Claire are Dean’s youngest brother Adam and their childhood friend Jo.”

The last two did not look too friendly; one was sizing him up while the other looked at him like he wasn’t worth his time. Everyone was shocked when they realized that Naruto was a Beta, Jo glared at the blond with jealousy while Adam immediately disliked him for being a Beta and getting so much attention.

The Beta was led to sit between his two Alphas who couldn’t hide their attraction and affection for the blond. They were both doing that eye sex thing that they use to do with each other, the only difference is that this time it was more one sided as Naruto did not seem aware that he was been mind undressed.

“So you’re the new Guide?”

Gabriel was the one to break the silence too impatient to wait until everyone had served themselves. Naruto had distracted himself with filling his plate so Gabriel’s question caught him by surprise, the man’s voice reminded him of where his was and it made him shy and awkward again which made Dean glare to the Omega. “Uh..?” Naruto wasn’t sure what he should say “ignore him that is none of his business.” Castiel told the Beta before putting a few more things in his plate not even looking at Gabriel.

The older Omega pouted and Castiel made sure to send a meaningful glare to everyone else when Naruto wasn’t looking to warn everyone against bombarding the blond with invasive questions. For the most part they listened expect for the troublemakers of the group which were headed by Gabriel and included Meg, Adam, Balthazar and Charlie and sometimes Lucifer. Dean knew that Castiel’s warning wouldn’t work for long, he understood where they were coming for. 

These people were his family, they were curious and worried about anyone new joining the family especially someone becoming so personally close to Dean and Castiel, everyone knew how hard and how long the two Alphas had been looking for their missing piece. They all knew about Dean’s struggle to control his senses and how bad it became over time. They also knew how important staying in control was for Castiel from either hearing or being there when he first lost control the day he presented.

For the next few minutes the only sounds in the room was plates and silverware clashing as everyone ate and served themselves, Dean and to everyone else’s shock Naruto had the biggest serving, a giant mountain that they were eating happily. “So Naruto, what do you do?” Sam was the one to break the silence not being able to hold back the overprotective Guide and brother any more. The Guide in him not sure that the new Guide was worthy of being with his big brother; the younger brother in him worried that Naruto might be just another gold digger after the Alphas’ money and fame.

“…um...I work at Purgatory.”

“…The gym part of Angels International?”

“Yea, I guess.”

“…”

Sam looked accusingly at the two Alphas, the fact that Naruto worked for one of Castiel’s business did not help the blonde’s case in Sam’s eyes. To everyone it seemed like the blond was already exploiting his connection with the two Alphas. “So you live here in Brooklyn? Are you a native New Yorker?” Jessica tried to change the conversation wanting to give the blond a chance because she knew that her Alpha mate could be very judgmental when it came to new people around his family. It came with growing up with money and having people around them try to use, manipulate, and even exploit them.

“I live in Brooklyn now; I used to live in the Bronx but Claire is not a bad roommate.”

Naruto smiled at Claire with a happy glint in his eyes getting an eyes roll from the young Omega, he was unaware of the change in mood and the looks he was getting. “Oh…you live in the townhouse?” Jessica was having a hard time trying to get Sam to give Naruto a chance “Yea” Adam smirked as he began to see that the blond was nothing but a gold digger “from a dumb in the Bronx to a townhouse in Brooklyn, most be nice…” Naruto didn’t notice or just ignored the sarcasm.

“Yea it’s something I’m still not use to; it’s such a massive step up.”

“Lucky you, finding two wealthy Alphas to spoil you, just what any Omega would want…except you’re a Beta. Definitely living the good life”

Jo’s words made Naruto finally realize the change in atmosphere; he looked around to see disapproving or tense looks directed at him. He was trying to see what he might have done or said wrong but couldn’t find it. “Why would I need two Alphas to spoil me when I can work and spoil myself” There was just an honest curiosity in his voice and it gain him Missouri, Gabriel and Lucifer’s approval, the Omegas did not agree with the idea of needing an Alpha to solve their problems.

“That’s very contradictory for someone who lives off two Alphas.” Adam smirked trying to humiliate the blond not liking the fact that the blond was acting better than Omegas when he was nothing but a _Beta._

“Adam!”

“Living off? What are you talking about? I’m not living off anyone.”

“You work for them and you live in their house, eating their…”

“Adam enough!”

“What? It’s the true, I’m not lying.”

“I’m sorry Dean but Adam has a point, I mean you can see how things look.” Sam agreed with his younger brother making the Omega smirk and getting a glare from Dean.

“What I can see is that it is none of your business or anyone is this room but Cas, Naruto and me.”

“Dean we’re just worry…”

The two brothers argued back and forth but Dean was only getting angrier and that was affecting everyone in the room especially the Guides present. Adam was smirking; proud of himself for restoring what he believed was the status quo. He also always loved when Sam and Dean fought because the Alphas always had a closeness that made him jealous and when they were happy he felt left out. Castiel glared at the Omega smelling the satisfaction coming of him like an overpowering perfume, it was even worse when he smelled the embarrassment, shame and sadness coming from his Beta.

“Enough! For family and people who claim to be supportive and open you are all being judgmental assholes.”

“Claire language” Kelly exclaimed covering Jack’s innocent ears.

“Well it’s true I’m ashamed of you, especially you Sam, as a Guide I expected you to be smarter than the bigot you’re behaving like, Adam doesn’t really surprise me since we all know he’s a pathetic little bitch.”

“Claire…”

Sam looked shock while Claire glared at him, she might not be an Guide but she saw how Naruto’ shoulders sag and he withdrew into himself. She knew all that the blond has been through; there was no one that deserved everything he had more than Naruto. She also knew it wasn’t fair because he had work for everything he got. “For your information Naruto is a trainer at Purgatory because he earned it not only did he help them figure out some issues but he has extensive martial arts knowledge and was even a soldier in his village not to mention that all the clients love him. That’s why he got the job, a job that was given to him by Meg and had nothing to do with uncle Cas…”

Everyone was shocked in silence while Lucifer and Castiel watched on proudly; Meg nodded her head in agreement because it was true that Naruto was one of her hardest working employees. “…oh and the reason he lives with me is because his racism landlord kicked him out for being a Beta and he was sleeping in the street so uncle Cas offer him to stay in the townhouse and Naruto only agree as long as he pays rent…” Sam could feel shame weight him “…so no Sam you’re not being a ‘supportive’ family, you’re just being jerks putting down someone for working hard to get their life back on track, congratulations.”

Everyone was silent, Sam felt even worse because he could finally feel the emotions coming from the Beta and he knew that everything Claire said was true and he was ashamed of it. They all probably made it worst, Dean smirked at his brother a little jealous that Claire was the one that got to make him look stupid. Charlie was the one to realize Claire’s mistake as someone with a similar background to Naruto’s she knew that the last thing he wanted was everyone knowing his business and feeling pity for him.

“Babe you need to send him calming emotions” Charlie whispered to Meg, she knew her mate was the only Guide in the room able to help. Sam and probably Gabriel were too emotionally compromise while Jo would rather hurt the blond than help him.

“I can’t”

“What do you me? He’s going to lose it, trust me.”

“I do but I can’t, I have never been able to affect Naruto it’s almost as if he has a shield that I can’t break through.”

That was interesting; Guides weren’t known for having shields as it took too much energy just to keep them up so mostly they focused on controlling their emotions. There were rare Guides that could shield themselves but it usually took them years of training and even then they couldn’t keep it up for long. Just as Charlie predicted Naruto suddenly got up “this was a bad idea, I should go.” He rushed away before anyone could say anything or the Alphas could stop him, his departure left a dead silence. Adam and Jo smirked at the Beta realizing that he didn’t belong, no one noticed that Hunter had followed after the blond.

“Claire I know you were defending him but it probably wasn’t the best idea to air his dirty laundry in front of strangers.”

* * *

Naruto didn’t make it far because he felt Hunter nudge his leg and whine when he grabbed the door handle. He wasn’t heartless enough to leave the dog but he was also not going to steal someone’s dog. It also didn’t help him that Angus and Angel were also by his side, a constant comforting presence; instead he sat outside in the hall. Naruto couldn’t believe that Claire just told everyone how pathetic he was, he was sure that she made it worse because now they probably thought that he couldn’t succeed without the help from the Alphas.

“Baka! Can you have looked more pathetic, now they all think you’re a loser…”

“No they don’t, they mostly think I’m a jerk and they’re right.”

Naruto turned and look up to see Sam looking down at him with a sheepish look in his eyes, the giant Alpha sat down on the floor next to him. “Wha…” Naruto was confused, Hunter wagged his tail at his human’s litter mate but stood firmly by Naruto’s side. “I’m sorry” Sam knew that his big brother and Castiel were listening to him; it took the collaboration of everyone to convince the Alphas to let Sam go after Naruto.

“You have nothing to be sorry for; you were just watching out for your family, I’m told that’s what family does.”

Sam could feel Naruto’s pure honesty, the blond didn’t hold any resentment or anger and there was just humiliation, sadness and resignation almost as if he knew that he was not going to be accepted. “I do have to apologize; it wasn’t fair to judge you before I truly got to know you and for that I am very sorry. That’s not me but when it comes to my family I can turn into…” Sam was trying to find the right word but before he could Naruto spoke up “don’t worry I’m used to it, I’m usually better at expecting it and dealing with it but I got a little too comfortable…They have that effect on me, make me forget my place and hope for…more…” Naruto looked off to the side, his eyes glazing over almost lost in though.

Sam could feel the disappointment, sadness and the pain; he wondered how the family was keeping the Alphas away. The Alpha Guide was beginning to get an understanding of who the Beta Guide was and what his brother and Castiel could have seen in him. “That’s good, it’s great to have hope.” Sam tried to reassure the Beta but his words did not get through the wall built by years of self-hate and doubt “it is if the world keeps showing you that hope just brings you pain.” Sam felt for the blond, it reminded him of Dean.

“But it doesn’t because you met Claire, Dean, Castiel and Hunter so while it took some time hope actually paid off.”

Naruto look at Sam pensively as if giving his words thought before smiling “I guess you’re right.” Sam could feel Naruto’s emotions light up, he was back to curious, happy and excited which made Dean project grateful and happy emotions to let Sam know that he was forgiven. Suddenly Naruto grabbed his head and wince, Sam was confused until he heard the whisper “too much…” and then he remembered that Naruto was a Guide and now that he wasn’t distracted by his own emotions all the ones inside hit him.

“Take a deep breath and slowly sort through the ones that aren’t yours…”

“…”

“…Once you have them separated them from yours, like sorting laundry put them in a mental basket.”

Sam was worried when it seemed to be taking Naruto a lot longer to sort through the emotions; in fact he seemed to be having difficulty. ‘He must be a weak level Guide…’ the exercise was one that even young Guides could do; it’s the first thing they are thought, it was like walking. ‘…He won’t be able to handle Dean’s breakdown let alone Castiel.’ Sam became worry that Dean was letting his affection for the blond blind him, Naruto seemed like a nice guy but being two Sentinels’ Guide was a serious and dangerous position, if he can’t handle them it could hurt him and others around them.

“Where’s your spirit animal?”

“Spirit animal... I don’t have one; I don’t think I ever did.”

To Sam’s side a large nostril poke the side on his face in a silent gesture of support, a massive moose stood proud to his side, his fur was dark brown while his antlers stood tall and wide. When Sam met Morgan he was more of a small deer than the majestic sight he was now but as Sam grew so did Morgan. The moose was the strong silent type although he had a fierce temper, if left alone he always liked to keep to himself. Unlike other spirit animals Morgan isn’t constantly present in fact he usually only shows himself if Sam needed him or when Sam was alone. On the moose’s back was a female black and crème colored Capuchin “Loki did Gabe send you to spy on us?”

The monkey smiled wide, her eyes shining with mischief a proof to Sam that she was indeed send to spy on them. The monkey was his Omega’s partner in crime and was just as extroverted and mischievous as its human. She was usually on Morgan or Delilah’s back, Delilah was a massive African elephant and Jess’ spirit animal. Due to its massive size the elephant was rarely tangible whenever she appeared. She was the wise force among the three animals pulling Morgan to socialize and keeping Loki in line.

“Shut up you dumb fox, before he hears you and thinks I’m crazy.”

Sam turned to the blond curiously to see the blond looking between his legs where a ball of red fur stood. Taking a closer look Sam realized that it was an animal suddenly the animal turned as if feeling the Alpha’s gaze, Sam found fierce blood red eyes glaring at him. The animal had what seemed like black eye shadow that ran to the side of his face and up the inside of his ear. Behind the animal there were a bunch of tails ‘I count nine’ moving around, upon closer look Sam realized the animal was a fox with an almost demonic spin. The fox send him a menacing grin filled with fangs and the promise of pain.

“What the fuck you looking at?”

“Who are talking to..?” Naruto turned to Sam only to see him staring at Kurama in surprise and the blond was shock, Kurama had been his imaginary friend why can Sam see him.

‘Maybe I brought him to life?’

“I though you said you didn’t have a spirit animal” Sam was slightly disappointed and angry that Naruto lied until he saw the clear confusion in the Beta’s eyes.

“I don’t”

“Naruto, what do you think that is?” Sam pointed at Kurama who did not seem please to be pointed at and growled at him.

“Kurama? He used to be a stuff fox I had as a child…”

“I told you I’m not a fucking toy!”

“…then this bastard started appearing, I was told he was just my imaginary friend.” Sam felt both indignant and sad that someone misinformed the Guide; even worse Naruto probably lived his entire life thinking that he was crazy. Sam placed his hand on the blonde’s shoulder which Kurama permitted but still watched cautiously, the Alpha was sure that if he did anything else he will get bitten.

“Naruto, it’s not an imaginary friend, it never was…one, no one but you would be able to see it of it was and two, it wouldn’t still be here once you grew up.”

“…what is he then?”

“You’re a Guide, so that makes him your spirit animal.”

The two were silent as they processed the information in different ways, Sam was happy that Naruto had a spirit animal because only strong Guides had spirit animals. Naruto was remembering the school counselor that told him that Kurama was just an imaginary friend that manifested due to the blonde’s desperation for a friend. If he hadn’t been so lost in his humiliation and hurt he would have notice that the counselor –also a Guide- had looked at Kurama with disgust and jealousy or that the fox glared at him.

Suddenly Sam realized that the fox had talked out loud, spirit animals didn’t talk, they communicated with their humans via a telepathic bond but they never utter words even Angus and Angel couldn’t talk despite Dean and Castiel being Primes. “You can talk!?” The fox almost lifted his eyebrow as if Sam asked a stupid question “so can you that doesn’t mean you should, _Nōtarin_.” Unfortunately Sam understood Japanese and knew exactly what the fox said, “Kurama stop being a jerk.” Naruto exclaimed pouting at the fox who seemed unbothered by the reprimand.

“Why should I? He was an asshole for no reason; at least I have a reason.”

“He was just worried about his family, making sure I wouldn’t hurt them.”

“He should be worry about you with the _hentai _wolf and the _saikopasu_ cat trying to have their way with you.”

Sam’s booming laugh filled the halls while Naruto blushed; Kurama was not helping him make a good first impression. Sam was close to tears he could image Dean and Castiel’s face if they heard their new names. They sat there for a while with Naruto’s arguing with Kurama and Sam trying to stop his laughter. “How do you stop the headaches?” Naruto asked changing the mood and it reminded Sam that Naruto had no training.

“It’s usually about control but there some Guides that can create a shield to muffle the emotions but that takes years to master and a lot of effort to keep up.”

“…”

Suddenly a mental door was slammed harshly taking Sam by surprise and closing off the Beta’s emotions. “Like that?” Sam was shocked, Naruto actually put up a shield in a matter of minutes ‘how is that possible?’ Kurama smiled proudly at Naruto which made the blond grin before the fox turned to smirk at Sam “you..?” He realized that Kurama could have taught Naruto how to shield or perhaps was doing the shield for him “I what? I did my job of protecting the brat and I will continue to do so. I don’t think we need you but if it makes the brat happy I will tolerate you.” With that the fox disappear and Naruto turned to Sam with a grin “he likes you” Sam’s eyes turned confused to the Beta “how can you tell?” He found it hard to believe that the fox liked him or anyone but Naruto “he said he tolerated you, that’s his version of like.”

Naruto explained as if it were the most logic thing in the world and Sam laughed, The Beta Guide was a lot more powerful than he thought. ‘With some more training and knowledge he will be perfect for Castiel and Dean.’ He realized he owe the blond a lot more than sharing his knowledge because twice he missed judge him “I can answer any questions you may have, you’re a natural at shields but I can train you on the rest.” The blond looked so hopeful and excited that Sam wouldn’t have the heart to say no even if he wanted to.

“Really!?”

“Of course, I’ll be happy to help.”

The blond suddenly jumped on him and wrapped his arms around the taller man in a hug but due to them sitting on the floor Naruto mostly ended up on his lap. Of course that was the moment that Dean decided to come out and check on them. Sam heard the growl from a manifested Angus who glared at him, Dean had an identical glare on his face. Morgan and Loki much like Kurama had disappeared ‘Morgan, you traitor!’ Sam rolled his eyes but left his arms in the air so that Dean could see that Naruto hugged him.

“Is there a reason why MY Guide in on your lap Sam?”

* * *

Inside everyone had decide to let Sam talk to the blond and apologize, Charlie was able to somehow convince Dean and Castiel to stay back. Claire felt guilty for making things worse for Naruto while Adam pouted at everyone caring so much about the Beta. Jess as the only other Sentinel lowered her senses to give her mate and Naruto some privacy to talk while Dean and Castiel unashamedly listened in.

Missouri took charge and got the family back on track asking questions about their lives distracting them from the conversation outside. She glared at anyone who would not get with the program; Adam was all for ignoring the Beta so he told stories that made him the star. Jo starred longingly at Dean until Meg glared at her and made her look away. “Mama where did the pretty man go?” Jack’s innocent question got both parent’s attention Kelly smiled while Lucifer decided to tease his little brother “hear that Cassie looks like you might have some stiff competition.” Castiel looked at his innocent nephew who just looked confuse not understanding the adults and he just smiled at him.

“Congratulations Jack unlike your mama you actually have good taste.”

“Hey!”

The rest the family laughed even Jack giggled and just like that a four year old killed the tension, the laughter and teasing was back although there was still a certain tension in the air. So no one was surprise when Dean got up and walked towards the door. Everyone just rolled their eyes although still surprised he lasted so long while Jo pouted and Adam glared. “I don’t see why we need him back?” Adam exclaimed as he pouted like a small child throwing a temper tantrum “we aren’t sure why we need YOU and yet here you are.” Lucifer was the one to speak up not even looking at the youngest Winchester as if the young Omega wasn’t good enough for him.

Soon an amuse Sam walked in with Hunter by his side, he walked over to his mates and reassured them that he was okay with an expression “how did everything go?” Sam knew what Gabriel was really asking ‘what did you find out?’ his mate wanted the dirt on Naruto; Gabriel was not use to not knowing what was happening. “Everything went well; we’re good now turns out he is actually quite a strong Guide. Cas you didn’t tell me about Kurama?”

Castiel looked confuse not understanding what or who Sam was asking him about but trying to figure it out “Who’s Kurama?” At first Sam though that Castiel was just pretending because he didn’t want anyone to know but Sam felt the genuine confusion in the dark haired Alpha. Suddenly Sam felt a satisfaction and a new idea formed in his head. Naruto and Dean walked over with the Alpha’s hand on the blonde’s waist. The two sat down and after mostly everyone apologized to a flustered Naruto, Sam decided to mess with Dean a little.

“Hey Naruto how long have you been with Kurama?”

That got everyone’s attention especially the two Alphas who immediately felt jealous of whoever Kurama was “ever since I could remember.” Sam could almost see Dean’s eyebrow twitch in jealous while Castiel looked curious, the Beta’s casual tone didn’t help. “Who the hell is Kurama?” Sam was not surprised that Dean was the first one to break. Castiel was always the most level headed of the two but Sam could see his own curiosity and trepidation in the electric blue eyes. “Oh just someone important to Naruto that I was introduced to” and there it was the jealousy that Sam was expecting, both Dean and Castiel glared at him.

Sam couldn’t hold it anymore and exploded in laughter, Naruto was once again confused but decided that his time was better spent eating than talking. “Oh very funny Sammy” Dean glared at his brother for making fun of him and his relationship. “That was cruel Samuel.” Castiel send Sam his disapproving look which dampen Sam’s joy. “He’s right Sam; you shouldn’t lie about something like that. You more than anyone know how possessive and sensitive Alphas could be.” Missouri also send the tall Alpha a disapproving look, that one had an actual effect on Sam. He felt so guilty that he didn’t bother to correct the Omega.

“He’s not lying”

Fortunately for him Naruto had taken a break from stuffing his face to speak up, every eye turned to the Beta. “What do you mean?” Claire seemed to be the only one not speechless; most of them almost forgot that the Beta was even there. “I mean Sam is not lying, he met Kurama. They talked while Sam helped me calm down.” Naruto turned back to eating “wha…what? So there is some Kurama that you’ve been seeing?” Dean exclaimed the jealousy back in full swing, Lucifer and Meg looked like they were watching the best movie ever.

“Since when?”

“Since when have I seen Kurama or known him?”

“Both!”

“Well I’ve known him ever since I could remember and I’ve seen him on and off all my life.”

“And you didn’t think we should know that?”

Sam could see that things were escalating like a car crash in slow motion, Dean was letting his jealousy take control and Castiel was too busy controlling his own to stop him. Naruto stopped eating and looked at Dean with a look that meant serious trouble if he didn’t shut up, “excuse me?” the dangerous tone in his voice made Sam realize his mistake. “Okay, I think we all need to pull back and take a deep breath.” Sam felt a sense of calm fill the room, he turned to Gabriel who send him an accusing glare. When his trickster mate disapproves of hi behavior then he knows he fucked up because Gabriel loved messing with people.

“Dean just stop before you say something you will regret, Kurama is Naruto’s spirit animal.”

Naruto crossed his arms and glared at Dean and Castiel making the two Alphas feel guilty for letting their emotions get the best of them. “Someone is in the doghouse…” Balthazar taunted with a smirk on his face that matched Lucifer’s. Both Alphas glared at a sheepish looking Sam for causing the miscommunication. “So Naruto, when do you want to start training?” Sam decided to change the subject, maybe distract the Beta from his anger and indignation.

They spoke about being a Guide and what training entitled, each Guide in the room offered their own experience. The Guides all distracted Naruto, pulling him away from his annoyance and anger at the two Alphas. Soon the table was filled with laughter and jokes as Naruto was accepted and almost adopted into the makeshift family. Adam and Jo were steaming silently as they watched the Beta get all the attention, they felt a deep seeded hate grow inside them born from their arrogance and jealousy.

Jo was furious to see Dean bend over backwards to please the Beta. He had two strong, powerful and good looking Alphas completely enamored with him, it was the dream of every Omega and a stupid Beta was the one living it. Adam had always been used to -as the youngest and an Omega- being the focus of all attention and with his Winchester good looks he was used to being the prettiest. In one day Naruto took that away from him and he couldn’t let that happen, seeing the Beta making everyone laugh and smile filled him with resolve.

‘This is my family and my world; No one is taking that away from me. I will teach you that lesson and make sure you never forget it.’

* * *

“Claire I don’t see why I need to do this?”

“Naruto I told you everyone is doing this.”

“So?”

“Look, you are starting your career in fitness and you are trying to make a difference with it. This will help you reach and help more people around the world.”

“Yea but why do I need to be the face?”

“Because you’re the face everyone knows.”

Naruto proceeded to mumble to himself like a petulant child not getting his way; he wondered how he got himself in his current situation. _“Do you have any tutorial videos on YouTube I could watch?”_ It started a few days after the family dinner with one of his regulars lamenting that since she was moving she would miss their lessons and making a comment in front of Claire leading to the idea that was now the vain of his existence. “Alright it’s ready…go” Naruto rolled his eyes but still got into position, as much as he didn’t want to be the center of more attention he wanted to help others even more.

“Hey shinobis I’m Naruto and I’m going to teach you how to kick some ass.”

He proceeded to do a tutorial of basic self-defense technics; it was easy to forget what he was doing it for if he ignored the camera. Naruto was lucky that Sasuke had agreed to partner with him, in a sense, on his YouTube channel._ “Come on Sasuke the world needs more badass Omegas.” _Unfortunately for Naruto, he had not realized that social media was the most dangerous drug. Once you got one it became a gateway drug to other social media platforms, after creating a new YouTube channel people were asking him for his Twitter and Instagram.

_“What’s you handle?”_

By the end of the first week of creating his channel he was done with the whole thing, Dean found it hilarious while Castiel was no help at all since he was somehow even worse than Naruto on the subject. _“I have a whole department for that.”_ It didn’t help that the rest of the people in his life were firmly under the hold of the drug that was social media. So he focused and distracted himself with his training with Sam and Gabriel, both Guides were completely different due to their second gender which Naruto found fascinating.

Gabriel was a more traditional Guide, very intuitive and understanding; despite his playful demeanor Naruto noticed that Gabriel was constantly checking people’s emotional state. The Omega almost subconsciously soothes people around him and kept them calm. He realized that Gabriel’s happy and playful persona comes from being a Guide. “As a Guide we’re always open to other people’s emotions and unfortunately they’re not all positive so I found that it’s easier to keep myself positive and transfer that to others.” Naruto like the idea but he found a flaw to it “but it’s not easy to be positive and happy all the times, everyone has their dark days. Pretending is exhausting.”

“It’s not about pretending it’s about making and keeping yourself happy, that is where your Sentinel and your support system comes in. They keep me grounded but overall what worked for me was finding my happy.”

Gabriel explained to Naruto as he trained him on his own emotional control since the Omega was better at projecting peace and calm than Sam who was better at shielding and manipulation. They realized that Naruto was a natural at shielding, his issue was manipulating and controlling the emotions he projected and influencing others which was not as easy. “What do you mean?” Naruto was even more confused; he had though that being a Guide was about other people kind of like a woman after she becomes a mother, it’s all about the kids.

“Being a Guide is as much about helping others as it is about helping ourselves. Like a mother, they cannot take care of their children and protected them if they are not in a good state themselves. First God and then his angels.”

Naruto found the concept new and strange to him because base on everything he was taught back in the village, that behavior was supposedly selfish. As a Beta everything was about others and what pleased them, never about him or what made him happy because his happiness wasn’t important. But Gabriel and all the other new people in his life were telling him that he was important and that his happiness mattered.

“How did you find your happy?”

* * *

Castiel and Dean had found a new obsession that they were having trouble controlling, fortunately it wasn’t harmful. It all started with a visit from an older blond cerulean eyed man, the older version of Naruto hadn’t really visited Dean after giving him a shovel talk so his presence surprised Dean. It happened when Castiel bought Naruto the latest phone after seeing his phone freeze up again. Naruto’s eyes widen like the Alpha was offering him an active bomb.

He became awkward and uncomfortable, after denying the gift he ran off as if to get away from Castiel. _“Naruto is not used to being treated as the center of someone’s universe…at least not that he can remember.” _The older man spoke to Dean suddenly startling him so bad that he jump “Dean, are you okay?” Castiel had been surprised by Dean jumping randomly; it took his attention away from Naruto’s abrupt departure “Yea, just surprised by a visitor.” It was their code for whenever Dean was visited by a dead person. _“His mother tried to spoil him and love him but she had such a short time with him and unfortunately it was not long enough to stick with him. He was too young to remember, the bad memories always stick with us the longest and are harder to get rid of while the good ones fly away like leaves in the wind.”_

The man had told him how Naruto was kicked out from the orphanage at 6 years old and was living in back allies and eating out of dumpsters for the next 2 years until the owner of a Ramen place found him and helped him. He told him how Naruto had to wear ripped clothes he found in the trash and how after he presented as a Beta he was basically ignored by everyone. Dean could hear the pain in the man’s voice, he couldn’t image having to watch your child suffering and not being able to do anything about it.

He shared that information with Castiel and ever since then they have been both obsessed with spoiling Naruto. The Beta was not making things easy, most time he politely rejected their gifts so the Alphas had to find excuses for the gifts. Although some gifts like clothes, food and experiences were easier to explain away as dates even things relating to his likes and hobbies _“I saw this and thought of you.”_ They had to make them random and even then they would get a deep blush and an awkward thank you.

It became their mission not only to spoil him but also to get him comfortable with being spoiled. They wanted him to know that he was loved and wanted but most of all, that he deserved to be loved and wanted. Dean also noticed that the more they made Naruto smile the less he saw of Naruto’s father who he later learned was name Minato. He still saw him everyone once in a while but not as much

_“He’s adjusting and finding his peace but most of all finding his joy, he doesn’t need me as much. He has you two now but make no mistake I will always watch over him and he will always have Kurama.”_

He was the second person that mentioned his mate’s elusive spirit animal Kurama, who his brother met and still liked to brag about constantly. All Sam would tell him was that Kurama was a fox which to Dean made sense since Naruto was crafty, mischievous and deadly despite his small size. A fox was the perfect spirit animal for Naruto but knowing what Kurama was made things harder because he spend his time trying to figure out what he looked like. Even Castiel had developed a fascination with the animal researching everything about them and sharing random facts.

Dean had been ban from being present in the Guides training sections because his emotions were too bold and strong for Naruto to practice. Instead Castiel was used as the practice ‘dummy’ for the Guide to practice with. Castiel loved those moments because in that time Naruto opened his shield and their connection became stronger. He spoke to Sam about how Naruto’s shield were so tight that it almost complete closed their connection and fortunately the Alpha Guide had been teaching Naruto how to shield without cutting them off.

“When are you guys going to make it official?”

Jess had asked them one day and it brought up the fact that they hadn’t officially asked Naruto for permission to court him. While they had been on a couple dates together, courting was much more serious and it expressed a longer and permeant relationship. Before then they knew that they had to work on the Alpha-Beta issue and Naruto’s poor self-worth because of it. They had to get Naruto to a stage where he would accept their courtship. So they decided to introduce him to other successful Betas. They arrange for him to spend an afternoon with Balthazar which was a bad idea since he came back with embarrassing stories about them.

“Never again!”

Dean wanted to kill the commissioner until he saw that after Naruto seemed more confident and open with accepting good things. His YouTube channel grew so quickly and one of his videos even got 1 million viewers plus all the positive comments were a huge help to his insecurity and self-esteem. But then Dean made the mistake of introducing Naruto to Benny, it wasn’t planned but it still had horrible consequences depending on who you asked. Sam just laughed while Gabriel teased and Lucifer added fire to the flames.

‘I hate my family.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go a super long chapter as a little treat. Please let me know what you think and how you think the story will end? I will also like to hear your ideas of an unconventional pairing (might inspire me for future story ideas.)
> 
> Next Chapter: No spoilers. Sorry…not really sorry.


	15. Jealousy is not a good look

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto meets his platonic soulmate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I am back with good news, I have officially finished writing this story (No, this chapter is not the last one). The ending is set so there will be no more waiting for updates; I might even post another chapter this month instead of having to wait. I’m very happy with the way I ended it, I really tried to limit the details I put in (since I realized that I have the problem of getting to detailed when writing my stories and making things run on too long) but even limiting myself the 2 final chapters ended up being 30+ pages each so I've had to split them up into 4 chapters at least or else it will be too much and things would get lost in all the details.
> 
> Disclaimer: Naruto and Supernatural are not mine we all know this. (can't remember if I put this in)

**Life is not fair but Karma is**

Arrogance and jealousy were a toxic mix, like mixing bleach and vinegar or alcohol and drugs, it led to a lot of pain, suffering and possibly even death. It was even worse when someone vain and arrogant found someone better than them because that jealousy poisoned the mind and soul until there was nothing they wouldn’t do to get back on top. Adam was always the baby of the family, since he was born anything he wanted was his. His brothers were both much older when he was born so he got most of the attention.

As he was growing up his Omega father had stepped down as CEO and his Alpha mother had retired so he had both his parents’ attention. While Dean was raised by nannies and Sam was raised by Dean because their parents were so busy. When he presented things became even better because as the only Omega besides his father, everyone wanted to protect him and keep him happy.

He was his mother’s baby and anything he wanted she would give to him, money, clothes, trips, presents, he was even taken on a shopping trip to France where he was allowed to get anything he wanted for his 12 birthday after he threw a temper tantrum because he only got a few brand clothes, a new phone but no car. Adam couldn’t even drive but he didn’t care because some of his friends were bragging about having a car and he wanted one but his Omega dad and Dean had said no.

Either way Adam was used to always getting what he wanted and despite being a brat his two older brothers always cared about him and protected him while his Alpha mother spoiled him rotten. He was one of the most desired Omegas in the world with his parents constantly getting a courting request. He became a model and got into the best shoots thanks to his family’s connection to the biggest fashion name, Angels. His name as a Winchester got him into lavish parties and with his family’s money he traveled the world.

To Adam it was the perfect life and he wasn’t willing to give it up for anyone, he was the protagonist to a charmed and perfect story. Adam loved the attention, in fact as he grew up he began to crave it and now it was almost like he needed it. The thought of that being taken away made him anxious and terrify, so when he met Naruto and the stupid Beta charmed his family Adam knew that the Beta had to go.

He didn’t know how he was going to do it without getting caught when Jo unknowingly offered him the perfect solution. The Omega came to him to rant about the Beta taking Dean from her and taking her place as his mate. Adam knew that was never going to happen but he fueled the fire of Jo’s jealousy. “You’re right, I’m sure Dean would’ve chosen you since you know him best.” He wanted to push Jo to start something and he would offer to ‘help’ as a good friend “right! That disgusting _Beta_! A _Beta _should never outshine an Omega anyways.” In that Adam would agree with the girl, Omegas were made to shine, to be pampered and loved while Betas were just made to fill up space.

“Someone should teach him his place.”

“…”

Adam could almost see the pieces falling into place; he gave Jo time as he knew the Omega was not too bright. Jo had been too much of a tomboy running after Dean to focus on her studies at all; it was a good thing she was blessed with good looks. “We can teach him his place!” There it was, finally the female Omega put the pieces together. ‘God, Dean definitely dodge a bullet with this one.’ Adam couldn’t help but mentally roll his eyes before deciding that he needed to take over or nothing would get done.

“Let’s teach him that he has no place in this world. I heard he was on social media now, let’s remind him that in our world he is nothing and he will always be nothing.”

* * *

Things were going great between Dean, Castiel and Naruto to the point where they decided to do individual dates to further test their chemistry. Since Castiel had to fly to Paris for fashion week they decided it was the perfect time for Dean and Naruto to bond alone. Although once a week Castiel and Naruto had a video date to keep the Alpha calm and happy.

Dean and Naruto learned that besides their love of all things edible, the two also loved watching movies. Dean found out the Naruto loved movies specially the classics since he used them to learn English and developed a love for them. They specially loved action movies although Naruto was more action/adventure to Dean’s action/thriller.

The two spend hours arguing and sharing opinions, sometimes they were joined by Claire but most times it was just them. Tonight Dean was going to try to bring Naruto to the dark side and have an old horror movie marathon but he was held up at the office. Naruto had gotten out early from the gym for their date so he decided to stop by Dean’s office so they could head out together. The blond had never seen or been in Dean’s office so he was very curious to see where his Alpha worked.

The lobby was pristine yet inviting, it reminded Naruto of a classic hotel instead of an office building. In the front there was a desk with both front agents and security, the ceiling was so tall that Naruto just wondered how they cleaned it. He realized that he would probably not be allowed up but fortunately Missouri gave him her number after the family dinner. So with a call he was allowed through after a curious look from the front desk agents.

The building was strange in that passed the lobby the elevator was out in the open. It was in the center of an open circle surrounded by open halls with doors to the offices. Naruto looked up and saw that there was a ceiling on the top which made him realized that like the lobby the top floor was also closed off. He looked at the elevator buttons wondering what was on the very top, Dean’s office was below the top floor and the button said Cas.

He knew that was Dean’s nickname for Castiel ‘did Castiel have his own floor?’ Naruto wondered why the last floor would have Castiel’s name but the doors opened before he could give it much thought. The elevator opened into a wide open reception area filled with rich woods and crisp marble. It was warm yet professional and despite the wood and lack of windows it was light and clear. “Welcome to Winchester Group” A pretty male Omega greeted him from a tall reception desk ‘an Omega as the face of a company, shocker.’

“It’s okay Garth I will take care of this one.”

Missouri’s voice pulled him out of his thoughts “no problem boss lady” Garth smiled before turning back to his computer missing Missouri’s exasperated but affectionate eye roll. “Welcome suga, the man is still in his office he should be done soon.” Missouri greeted him with a smile and a warm look that always made Naruto feel good. “Come on he will be happy to see you. No staying late Garth, head home.”

“Do you know what in the last floor? I saw Castiel’s name on the elevator.”

“Ah, it’s our high end polish restaurant. Dean build it as an anniversary gift to Castiel, a few years back.”

“Wow, that’s really sweet.”

“He has his moments.”

They walked down a short hall and up to double doors which required keycard access, inside the office had another sitting area with floor to ceiling windows showing the New York skyline. The rest of the floor was open space with big cubicles that seemed more like opened offices than actual cubicles. The floors seemed like some form of stone instead of the traditional carpet, walking around a pillar down a hall the layout completely changed, it was closed offices and conference rooms. “This place is huge! How do you not get lost?” Naruto exclaimed when he realized they still weren’t at Dean’s office.

Finally the hall of offices opened into another reception area with two doors behind it, one had Dean’s name on it while the other one looked like another conference room. “Go right on in; it would be a nice surprise.” Naruto grin and almost skip towards the door marked with Dean’s name, Dean had sounded stress the last few days and the idea of making him smile filled Naruto with joy and fulfillment not only as a Guide but also as a possible partner.

Naruto walked in and though about saying something witty but her heard Dean speaking on the phone so he decided to look around until the Alpha was done; he was surprised to see a few pictures of him in the office some he didn’t even remember posing for, it made him feel warm and happy.

Dean had been having a great day; he had spoken with Cas in the morning and had breakfast with Naruto so he got his fix of both mates. Then he had a video lunch with Cas which was rare with how busy the Alpha was in Paris with fashion week. And finally he had a date with Naruto for a classic horror movie marathon after work, the perfect way to end the day.

Overall it was a great day or as good as he could get with one mate across the ocean and the other one not completely his. But he must have jinxed himself because after lunch problems started to rain in, it started with an issue at one of the ships in their cruise line The Vessel; apparently Royal Caribbean released new ships and people had found their own ships lacking. Unfortunately most of the reviews were accurate but there wasn’t a quick or inexpensive solution to the problem, they decided to remodel all their ships although that would take time and money.

* * *

** _Flashback_ **

_“We can start remodeling the smaller ships and handle the bigger ones on our slow season.”_

_“We’ll be seen as copying Royal Caribbean.”_

_“We can say that the remodel was in the works for a while but we wanted to complete plans before announcing it.”_

_“In the end we don’t care, we are always going to get compare. It’s what people do; the important part is making sure that our customers are happy and getting the best experience.”_

_The board meeting continued as they spoke of finance, marketing, sales and everything in between. With each department giving a brief progress report, Sam joined them via video chat as well as a representative from all their mayor hubs “Lawrence General needs updated equipment, I spoke with the chief of medicine and she’s told me they had a few malfunctions.” Lawrence General was a hospital in Kansas that had been his father’s pet project when he was CEO. _

_It had been in honor of his grandmother and John’s Omega mother Millie Winchester who had been a nurse. She had volunteer in a field hospital during the war; it was how she met his grandfather who had been a wounded soldier. After the war Millie continued to open her doors to soldiers who had needed help getting their feet on the ground, the Winchester hospitality came from her caring nature and open heart. The kind woman died of cancer and to honor her John opened the hospital in their hometown. “We definitely need to take care of that, make it a priority.” The hospital was the one aspect of the business John insisted on still being firmly involved in._

_They were about to close off the meeting when problem number 2 rear its head as the head of their offices in Italy was interrupted before they could cut off “Cazzo![Fuck-Italian]” Dean knew something bad had happened because the head of the Italian office was a proper and elegant lady, the Omega reminded him of Peggy Carter from Captain America with an old fashion elegance and class, so it was rare for her to speak as she said ‘so vulgarly.’ “What’s the matter Serafina?” Dean asked getting a bad feeling the moment the woman talked to someone of screen in rapid Italian._

_“I have just been informed that there was a raid in Men of Letters Milano…”_

_“Did they find anything?”_

_“Si”_

_Dean ran his hand through his hair, Men of Letters was one of their biggest form of revenue besides the hotels. The clubs have had issues with people selling drugs and they have been vigilant but with the clubs growing in popularity it drew more unsavory attention. They had dodged a bullet until now. “Damn it!” The police would most likely shut them down while they investigated which was not ideal but they could deal with. _

_“Serafina was anyone from the staff involve?” _

_Sam asked knowing that if the club was connected they could be seriously be fine and the whole company might be put under investigation. It was the worst case scenario especially if it was someone high in the chain of command. “Non lo so ancora [I don’t know yet], we have little information right now.” The members of the meeting all whispered among themselves while they waited for Dean’s response._

_“Serafina get on this now, investigate what happened. We need as much information as possible, lets cover ALL our basis. We need to be ready when the police ask to look into our files…”_

_“Si signore!”_

_“…Also I want to know what the fuck went wrong and who dropped the ball.”_

_“Dean we might have to reevaluate the staff especially the higher ups.” Charlie added typing furiously on her laptop probably hacking into the Men of Letters Milan system. Sam on the screen nodded his head “we will also need to do some compensation for anyone who booked a special event with us while the club is close.” Dean could feel a headache coming through and he could see he wasn’t the only one._

_“Let’s focus on information gathering, once we have more information we can begin to plan. In the meantime Serafina have your events department come up with solutions for what Sam pointed out. We will reconvene tomorrow and come up with a plan, Charlie give the PR department a heads up so they know what to expect also speak to legal just in case.”_

_“Si signore.”_

_“You got it boss.”_

_“Let’s end here and get to work.”_

** _End of Flashback_ **

* * *

After that the rest of the day just went downhill from there, it turns out that one of the managers in Men of Letters Milan knew what was happening and turned a blind eye in exchange for a cut of the profit. Which was the worst case scenario and made everything a shit show, fortunately Serafina was amazing and had never met a person she couldn’t charm the police were no different. They were able to proof that they had nothing to do with it so legally they got off lighter than it could’ve been.

They still had to close their doors and unfortunately it would be for a couple of weeks maybe months. But by the end of the day they had a solution to most of the issues so Dean slowly began to breath, he just forgot about the law of three so he shouldn’t have been surprise when he got a call from Benny, who had officially been made GM of The Mark a few weeks ago.

Apparently there was an issue with the renovations that had them stopping all work, the good thing was that Benny had the problem basically solved but since it was a massive change he wanted to speak with Dean. He was on the phone with the GM when his Alpha practically purr and his Sentinel senses completely calmed down. It was Angus that drew his attention to the new person in the room when he appeared and walked over to the blond looking around.

“Hey Angus”

Dean could hear the thump of Angus tail wagging furiously; it was funny how his massive wolf turned into a puppy when the Beta was around. Dean couldn’t help but be jealous and pouted at the two while still listening to his GM explained the situation. Naruto laughed at the man but took pity on him and kissed him on the cheek in greeting before going back to look around. Dean smiled because that one kiss blew his bad mood and stress away. He wasn’t sure if it was because the blond was a Guide or their mate or maybe that was just his super power.

Naruto was shaken from his musing by thick strong arms wrapping around his waist “surprise” Naruto whispered with a bright grin which soften when he felt Dean’s lips on his neck “best surprise ever! Just what I needed today.” Naruto had learned the Dean was a very tactile and affectionate person. At first it was hard because he wasn’t used to so much affection but the touch starved side of him loved and even craved it, it also helped that Castiel provided the perfect balance. The other Alpha was more reserved and awkward with his touch although he was blunt and opened when it came to speaking about his feelings something Dean had trouble with.

They were the perfect opposites attract, ying and yang scenario which often made Naruto wondered where he fit into it all. Fortunately when he was in their arms it was easy to ignore that little voice in the back on his head. “That bad” Naruto didn’t bother to move or shake Dean off “you have no idea.” The Alpha buried his face into the Beta’s neck, just breathing in his scent and letting it flow through him blowing the bad away.

“Are you done? We can relax on the couch; I might be convinced to give you a massage.”

“God, that sounds like heaven. I just have to make a quick stop at The Mark and then we’re home free. You don’t mind?”

“Nah, I’m good. I get to see more of your work sounds like a win to me.”

Dean smiled before turning Naruto’s face and crashing their lips together in a hungry yet loving kiss. It was one of the better changes to their relationships that came after Naruto took them on the first date he plan, it was a scavenger hunt in Central Park which almost got them arrested since the game unknowingly awoken the Alphas’ hunting instinct. The game became a primitive game of tag where Naruto got ravished every time he was caught by one of the Alphas, to the point that he had to use his training to make it harder for them.

Some poor old lady saw them one time after Dean caught him and the scandalized look on her face finally brought their human side back as they laughed, after that Castiel decided to end the game before they pushed their luck and got arrest for indecent exposure. It was Naruto’s idea and plan so he bought them Chipotle and they ate at home cuddled in the couch.

After that kissing and touching came naturally, they didn’t talk about or discussed it. It was almost as if they had all reached the agreement that they were okay with it and silently communicated it with each other. It was perfect for Dean because he didn’t have to suffer through any chick flick moment. The Alphas had also gotten really good at reading Naruto and knowing when he was uncomfortable or at least Castiel was since Dean was ashamed to admit that sometimes he got lost in the moment although Naruto assured him that he had yet to make him feel uncomfortable.

After Dean got a good fix of Naruto the two headed out, they were the only two left in the floor everyone else was gone since it was already 8:30 PM, the day usually ended at 5 PM maybe 6 PM at the latest. He was happy to see that Missouri and Garth were gone; the two Omegas were two of the hardest workers in the office always leaving late. He smiled seeing his baby waiting for him in the front when they got outside.

“Thank you Carl”

“No problem, good night Alpha Winchester.”

* * *

The drive was relatively quick for New York City, it also helped that The Mark was between the headquarters and home. The front area of The Mark was busy with tourist coming in for the day and others getting ready to go out. There was food delivery, people waiting for friends, guest sitting in the lobby, and people talking with the concierge.

The Alpha’s presence got a few stares and whispers but he ignored them. Dean could hear the sounds from the bar and the smells coming from the restaurant to the side. In the front desk the last shift of the day was finishing up and setting things up for the night auditor to take over.

“Welcome Alpha Winchester, how may I help you tonight?” A sweet and feisty Omega greeted him as soon as he reached normal hearing distance. The veteran employee had been working in The Mark since she graduated 5 years ago; he was part of the Winchester Group family, he had even gone to her wedding.

“Hello Nicole, is Benny still in?” All his employees were like family to him and he prided himself in getting to know them and them getting to know him. So the older employees were used to seeing him and didn’t panic or freeze as the young ones did.

“Yea, let me call him for you he was upstairs checking construction.”

“Don’t tell me he’s actually doing the work…” The girl laughed she knew their GM since she started working at The Mark but she also knew that the CEO was no different.

“I can’t make any promises; he was pretty frustrated with the progress.”

“Never mind I will go up and stop the hothead from doing everything himself.”

“Why do I feel like you are just going to join him?” Nicole sent the CEO an unimpressed look which made the Alpha laughed, she ignored the incredulous look from her newer co-workers. Instead she noticed the blond that came in with the Alpha Sentinel and was still looking around in awe.

“Not today, say hi to the husband. Tell him I said he’s a saint for dealing with your sass.”

The Omega just laughed as the CEO and the smaller blond walked over to the elevators leaving her to get mob by her co-workers with questions about one of the most eligible bachelors in the country and maybe the world. “Does everyone know you personally?” Naruto asked once they were inside the elevator, his voice curious and Dean was happy not to hear any jealousy “not personally but my employees are family and I want them to feel a certain trust and loyalty to the brand…” The Beta smiled at the Alpha seemingly satisfied by that answer.

“…Plus I think the work environment is better if everyone is happy and friendly instead of fearful, what people don’t realize is that you can by friendly and still be respected, the same way you can joke and still inspire fear.”

The Elevator stopped in a floor that was cover by plastic, inside they could hear someone cursing “put the hammer down.” Dean ordered firmly to the person inside getting a curse of exclamation before a burly and tall man walked over “who tattled?” the bear like man was almost pouting. Dean smirked neither confirming nor denying the statement that someone tattled on the man.

“I just know you that well. What are you doing anyways? I thought we had a solution that didn’t involve you doing all the work.”

The man looked around a mixture of ashamed and unhappy “we do but I thought I could speed up the work, with the delay everything is going to take longer.” Naruto could feel the sadness and shame like waves of B.O coming from the man, it made him feel bad. “Benny what’s going on?” It seemed Dean was able to read that something else was bothering the man “There has been some guests complaining about the construction.” That was normal when there was construction in any business while it was still open.

“Are they warned when they check in?”

“Yea, I even had reservation call them a few days before their stay.”

“Then there is nothing else you can do, people are always going to complain and in any other case I would find it unacceptable but here we have no control. This has to get done and it has to get done right.”

The two continued a little more with the GM taking Dean around the floor, it wasn’t until they were at the third room that Benny noticed Naruto’s presence. “Hey brotha, who’s your friend?” Dean turned to Naruto who had been busy looking out the window. “Shit, sorry! Naruto this is The Mark’s GM Benny, Benny this is my…Naruto.” Benny noticed the stumble which made him raise an eyebrow and made Naruto blush. Dean wanted to call Naruto his mate but they haven’t discussed it so he wasn’t sure if the blond would be comfortable with it.

“Well, nice to meet ya.”

“Nice to meet you too.”

Naruto noticed that Benny had a deep accent, it was definitely southern but different and he couldn’t put his finger on it. “Alright Gambit show me the rest.” The man rolled his eyes and suddenly Naruto realized where he heard the accent. Recently Dean had showed him the x-men cartoons _“these and the comic are the only x-men that exist, no matter what anyone says.”_ The Cajun mutant had been one of Dean’s favorite even more when Naruto told him that the mutant’s personality reminded him of Dean while wolverine was all Castiel.

“You Alphas and your control issues.”

“You Betas are lucky you don’t have that issue.”

Suddenly the words snapped Naruto from his musing; his widen eyes turned to the burly man “you’re a Beta!?” The two men turned to the blond who was staring at Benny with eyes wide “yes” Benny responded almost cautiously “and the GM of this whole place?” Again Benny was cautious those questions in his experience usually weren’t followed by positive words but once he nodded he realized he had nothing to worry about.

“That’s awesome! You’re awesome!”

Naruto rushed over to the older Beta, cerulean eyes bright and wide with a mixture of excitement, surprise and admiration. “Excuse me!” “Excuse me?” The older men spoke at the same time, one in exclamation and the other in question. “I’ve never met a Beta who rose so high base on their merits, I mean theirs Balthazar but that’s different.” Balthazar himself had admitted that he became commissioner with Castiel’s help which confirmed to Naruto that the Alpha was much more than a simple businessman.

“Thank you?”

“Yea, it’s great to see that there is hope for other Betas. You are an inspiration…It’s…I…wow…”

Naruto upgraded from admiration to hero worship, they could practically see the hearts in his eyes as he stuttered and stumble over his words. Dean had never seen the tiny blond at a loss for words while Benny blushed at the younger Beta’s clear admiration. He felt awkward until he remembered being a kid and only seeing Alphas and Omegas doing great things, it made him feel alone and meaningless.

“Technically I gave him that position…”

The two Betas ignored the petulant response from the Alpha “it’s great knowing that things are changing for use, slowly but surely.” Benny admitted having abided listener in the younger Beta made him feel fulfilled and important, in the meantime Dean pouted in the background ignored by both of them. “What’s it like? Do people listen to you?” Naruto fired question after question as Benny answered them patiently, Dean becoming the third wheel. Dean would never admit it but he was pouting, Naruto was completely open and unrestrained with the older Beta.

Dean glared at the hand Naruto freely put on Benny’s big bicep and the bright smile that the blond send the older Beta. “Would you take a picture with me?” The questioned confused Benny “why? You know I’m not actually famous cher.” The term of endearment made Dean’s right eye twitch, he missed Benny’s brief smirk at his reaction. Suddenly Naruto became shy and self-conscious, he even seemed to shuffle his feet.

The tiny Beta looked so cute that it made Benny want to give him anything he asked for while it made Dean want to ravish him. The Alpha forgot his jealousy for a moment and glared at Benny daring him to say ‘no’ the tiny Beta continued to shuffle his feet ‘so cute!’ both older men couldn’t help but think. “Well…See my friends and my boss forced me to get on social media. I do some videos about training which I kind of like but bushy-brows –his one of my friends- said I needed a twitter and an Instagram. I said no but he got together with Sasuke-teme, Gaara and Claire to gang up on me and now I have an Instagram which they created. I drew the line on the twitter, I thought I would just ignore it but they’ve been on my case about posting. So I was thinking what better first post than a picture of someone so inspiring and that I admire.”

Naruto rambled on and on, probably giving too much information but it only made him that much more cute. He lowered his head and blushed; he looked like someone confessing their feelings to their crush. Dean’s jealousy was back full force especially since he had offered the blond to be part of his first post but the Beta had been unsure; yes maybe a part of him wanted to be the first post as a way of claiming the blond as theirs for the world to see but still…

“Well cher, how could I say no to that, I would be honor to be your first post.”

“Grrrrr”

Both Betas turned to the growl coming from the Alpha who was glaring at Benny like he wanted to chop him up and burn the pieces. The older Beta had to bite his lips to keep himself from laughing “Dean, are you okay?” Naruto soft voice released Benny from the death glare “what? Oh sure. Of course, you just want some random stranger to be your first post…I’m great.” Naruto turned his head in a move so like Castiel that it made Dean miss his other mate, he was sure the other Alpha would help him get rid of Benny’s smug ass.

“Why are you jealous?”

Naruto sounded confuse, Dean had forgotten that Naruto was a Guide and could read his emotions ‘fuck! Now he’s going to think I don’t want him to have friends.’ Benny looked at the younger Beta with interest because it was rare to find a Beta with a third gender. Benny could see the slight panic in Dean’s eyes so he decided to take pity on the man that has become a dear friend. “Don’t worry about him cher, it’s an Alpha thing nothing to do with anything you did.” Benny casually said, reassurance in his tone made Naruto feel immedieatly at ease.

“Come let’s take that picture downstairs in better lighting.”

Benny even got to reassure his mate and it worked, Dean wondered how the bastard had so much influence over HIS mate. The logical part of him was happy and grateful that Benny saved his ass and avoided Naruto feeling guilty but the Alpha part of him wanted Benny to mind his own damn business and get as far away from his mate before he snapped his neck. The two Betas spend what to Dean felt like hours taking picture after picture. Constantly touching and smiling while Dean was in a corner his arms cross and pouting, he didn’t miss the smirk Benny send his way.

‘You laugh now asshole, wait until I tell Cas.’

The mature Alpha wanted to stick out his tongue and Benny must have seen that because he laughed a hardy booming sound. Finally he couldn’t take it anymore, Dean walked up to them and pulled Naruto away “well this was great but we have a **Date**…” He emphasized the word date as if either Beta had any interest in each other. Benny was only interested in women and Naruto was clearly taken with the jealous Alpha ‘heaven knows why’ the older Beta rolled his eyes.

“Oh right, bye Benny it was great meeting you.”

“You too cher, let me give you my…”

Before Benny could finish his sentence they were gone and the Beta finally exploded in laughter. “Was it really wise to tease the Alpha, boss?” Benny turned to see Nicole who was looking at him disapproving yet he could see the amusement in her eyes “you know how jealous Alphas are with their mates before they’ve completed the courting.” Benny smiled the Omega had become a great right hand to him in the time he took over, it was why he promoted her to front desk manager.

“I know; I was just having a little fun. I’ll apologize next time I see him. Plus Dean and Castiel aren’t the insecure types.”

“That’s where you’re wrong when it comes to Alphas they’re all insecure.”

Once Dean was able to place some distance between Benny and Naruto he calmed down and was able to see things clearer. He was going to apologize to his mate but the Beta seemed unbothered by his behavior. Naruto looked at the pictures on his phone unable to believe that he met a Beta that actually made it in an Alpha-Omega world. “What movie are we starting with?” He asked deciding to focus on their very delay date plans, it was almost 9:30 PM which meant that their marathon would be more of a one to two movies or at least until they passed out affair.

“That’s hard, but you can never go wrong with the Stephen King classics. Tell me are you scare of clowns?”

* * *

Sakura was living the dream; she had arrived in Paris via Lee’s private jet and had even gotten her own suite to stay in at the prestige Winchester Hotel Paris. It was the life she was born to live, the downside was that Lee wanted to spend every moment together. She had a hard time getting rid of him without being mean, she couldn’t discourage the ugly Alpha yet since he was her ticket to getting the life she always wanted. Once he got her into the show and after parties, all she had to do was blow people away with her beauty. Then she would get a modeling deal or even better a rich but good looking Alpha to court her.

“If he had a different face Rock Lee would’ve been perfect.”

She spoke to herself as the watched the view of the Eiffel tower from the giant bathtub in her suite. The sweet scent of lavender filled the bathroom and the bubbles covered her naked body, tonight was the first night of the show and she had to be perfect. She had already picked her outfit from the new clothes the stupid Alpha bought her. _“Lee I can’t meet you fashion designer mother in last year’s fashion. It would be humiliating and I don’t have enough money to buy new clothes. I’ll just stay in my rooms.”_

A cute pout and some sniffling and the idiot offered to buy her a whole new wardrobe “Alphas are such stupidly simple creatures. It’s hard to believe they control the world.” Sakura laughed at the genius of her gender, it was the biggest power high to manipulate the ‘rulers’ of the world. For the show Sakura decided to wear a black leather thigh length skirt by Dorothy Baum part of her Emerald city collection and a black sweetheart neckline strapless laced corset which was see through below the breast. The look was finished with thigh length boots, the dark outfit made her pink hair almost shine.

The outfit seemed simple for something as grand as fashion week but Sakura was enamored by all the designer names and the high price of all the clothes. She just wanted to show them off, pretend that at least for these few days she had money. As she put on her makeup she missed her long flowing hair, it would have looked better with the outfit and Alphas tend to like female Omegas with long hair because it looks more graceful. When she was done she admired her reflection.

‘I wonder if I could lose the idiot because I’m definitely too hot to be seen with him.’ 

A knock on the door answered her question “Sakura-chan! You look beautiful! The power of youth shines bright from you!” The Alpha came in exclaiming loudly and she was sure that the whole floor heard him ‘God, why must he be so loud, I guess money really doesn’t buy class.’ The girl rolled her eyes before putting on a smile. “Thank you Lee, you look…” The Alpha was wearing distress black jeans, a v neck and a long jacket ‘what the fuck! How is this idiot the son of one of the best fashion designers in the world? Breathe Sakura! Remember you need him on your side.’ She took a deep breath before smiling “…good…” That was as much as she could muster “…shall we go.”

* * *

Her first runway show was brilliant, she could picture herself up there being admired and envy by everyone in the room. Everyone taking pictures of her as their blown away by her beauty, it was the life she was going to live. Unfortunately they weren’t able to meet Lee’s mother since she was too busy preparing for her own show. So Sakura felt no guilt with dishing the Alpha as soon as the show was done, she wanted to mingle and maybe make connections.

An hour of walking around the room Sakura was on cloud nine, she had already gotten two offers for jobs and a few people praised her on her outfit and beauty. A few Alphas had tried to talk to her and she enjoyed playing with them. Overall it was a great first day so far and it got even better when she spotted none other than Castiel Angels. The Angels fashion shows usually happened at the end of fashion week and it was rare to see the CEO before then so it had to be fate that he was there in that moment.

“Alpha Angels!”

Castiel turned to see who had called his name only to see a head of pink hair that seemed familiar to him somehow. “It’s a great surprise to see you here.” Omega smiled sweetly and fluttered her eyelashes which just made Castiel think of Naruto’s comment to the waitress when they first met _“How do you do that?”_ that brought up the image of the blond making the gesture _“The eyelashes, you know…”_ He smiled at the memory which unfortunately made Sakura foolishly think that she had charmed him.

“We keep running into each other, I’m beginning to think its fate.”

“Or you are just stalking me.”

Sakura tried to flirt but was deflated by the Alpha’s cold demure and respond. Suddenly it hit him, Castiel remembered where he seen that pink hair Omega _“That bitch! You should have let Dean choke her out she deserved it especially that pink haired menace who claimed to be his friend.”_ He remembered Claire’s words and he became angry at pink haired Omega who had once been Naruto’s friend and yet stood back as he was humiliated.

“You’re the friend that stood back and watch as Naruto suffered Lilith’s wrath.”

“…I…uh…It wasn’t…”

“Are you telling me that you weren’t his friend and you didn’t know him?”

Sakura was speechless as Castiel accused her and glared down at her, from the side of her vision she could see some people staring at them wondering what she had done to piss the Alpha off. “I find people like you revolting. People who had not loyalty for anyone and would willingly sell their friend to the highest bidder, I wouldn’t look at you if were the last **_thing_** in the world” Castiel looked Sakura up and down with disgust before walking away. Everyone stared at the pink haired Omega having heard the Alphas words and those who didn’t hear were being told by someone who did.

“She looked so pretty who would have thought?”

“The pretty ones like that are usually rotten inside.”

“More like empty.”

Sakura ran to the bathroom tears of anger and humiliation falling down her cheeks, she pushed people away harshly and rushed to a stall locking it before letting her sobs out. She had never felt so humiliated in her life “how could he say that to me in front of every one and all because of…” suddenly she knew who was to blame for her humiliation. “This is Naruto’s fault, that bastard!” She kicked the door of the stall thinking of the Beta who dared to climb out of the little hole Betas belonged in. “He’s just a stupid insignificant Beta, how could he get what should be mine!” She punched and kicked anything that she could reach probably scaring anyone outside.

“Arghhhhhh!”

“Whenever you’re done…”

A voice spoke from outside the stall surprising the Omega, “use another stall!” Sakura ordered still not ready to let go on her anger. “I don’t need to” She slammed the door open in anger ready to give the person a piece of their mind. Outside leaning against the sink was a beautiful Omega with dark blond hair and blue/green eyes; he was tall with a slim waist like a model. “Who are you?” The male Omega smirked with arrogance almost as if she should know who he was and it hit her, she had seen him in the runway.

“You’re one of the models!”

Suddenly she smiled and put herself together, despite her anger from earlier she couldn’t help but think that this could be her big break. If she became friends with a model then she could join their glamorous world. It was perfect until she remembered that he probably heard her break down ‘explain it away.’ “I was auditioning for a role…” She figured that she could play it off as acting “…It’s for a very important production.” The male Omega raised an eyebrow it was clear that he didn’t believe her.

“We both know that’s not true but that’s fine, I’m not here to talk about your lack of decorum…”

“Then what..?”

“We have an enemy in common, that I think if we work together we can get rid of.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it guys, let me know if you want me to update another chapter this month or you rather wait to next month and keep the anticipation. Like I said I finished writing the story so updates would come quicker either way.
> 
> Next Chapter: The Omega trio attack.
> 
> I love hearing from you guys especially now that the story is ending so let me know what you think.


	16. One step closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel takes the next step into their relationship. A plan backfires and Dean meets a certain fox.

**Life is not fair but Karma is**

Naruto began to notice that almost overnight some of the comments on his videos turned pretty nasty towards him. There were even comments of people asking him weird questions about things they heard about him. It was weird to him that people out there felt that they had the right to not only know about his life but also talk about it and have an opinion. Some people demanded a respond and even got nasty when he ignored them.

** _Is it true that you broke up a marriage?_ **

** _Did you really bully Omegas?_ **

** _I took one of his classes and I felt uncomfortable as an Omega._ **

** _How can you think that the world would be better without Omegas, we are awesome! We keep the world together!_ **

** _Damn right!_ **

** _Preach!_ **

** _Did you really cause a fire that killed your own parents!?_ **

** _ HOLY SHIT! I didn’t hear that._ **

** _ Where did you hear that!?_ **

** _ That is fucked up on a whole new level._ **

** _ He looks so friendly and wholesome._ **

** _ To think he was my favorite youtuber. _ **

** _ Damn, that’s cold!_ **

The last one hurt the most because it brought up a traumatic memory, he wondered how were people getting so much personal information about him and how was it getting so twisted. The whole fame thing was new to him so he talked to Claire and Lee –when the Alpha returned from Paris- who were the ones to get him in the mess of social media in the first place. “Those fucking trolls! Where the hell are they getting all this?” Claire exclaimed furiously when Naruto showed her the comments “that’s what I want to know, I was hoping you guys could help me since you know about this more than me.”

“That is most unyouthful and despicable!”

Lee also exclaimed surprised by the viciousness of some comments, although he’s not surprise that some people are being jerks because he encountered that in his own channel due to his looks but Naruto didn’t share Lee’s appearance. The blond was not only handsome; he was also patient and charming. Lee has seen all his views and followed his post and nothing about them inspires that animosity. “There will always be those that critic and envy ones success but this is almost as if someone was feeding your viewers false information.”

“You think someone jealous of Naruto is starting bad rumors about him?”

The three sat in silence pensive as they all wondered who could hate the blond so much that they would try to destroy his reputation. “It has to be someone close” Naruto declared as he though back to the information about the fire something that very few people knew. He wondered why someone would try to destroy the life he worked so hard for. Naruto had never made anyone feel uncomfortable in his classes; in fact he hadn’t even gotten a bad review. He worked very hard to make sure that everyone felt included and comfortable because he personally knew how it felt to be excluded, bullied and belittled.

‘I would never put someone else through that pain.’

“What do I do?”

“Have you told uncle Castiel and Dean?”

“No, I didn’t want to bother them. It’s not their problem and they have a lot on their plate.”

“Maybe they do but they know how to deal with these things, they can give you better advice than we can as public figures themselves.”

“That is true they are quite good at handling controversies.”

Naruto thought about it and remembered the issue with Lilith; Dean had taken care of that so quickly and without affecting his reputation. Maybe he should talk to the Alphas; the only issue was that the two were fairly protective and might just take over to try and make the problem disappear. He didn’t want them to solve his problems for him despite his little experience he knew that was not how healthy relationships worked. Plus Naruto was a very independent person, he was used to taking care of himself and solving his own issues, he wanted things to remain that way.

But one thing he was learning to admit was when he was in over his head like he was in that moment so reluctantly he decided to talk to the Alphas. That was how he found himself in the apartment trying to find the right way to talk to the two Alphas. “Is everything okay Naruto?” Castiel was worry when he saw that the blond was not really touching his food. Ever since he met him Castiel learned that food was the one thing that always made him smile and put him in a good mood. Dean heard the worry in his Alpha mate’s voice so he turned to Naruto and noticed that he had been mostly playing with his food.

“Is something wrong?”

“What? No…no…”

“…”

“…well I was just wondering…If it’s not too much and you don’t have to if you can’t…”

“We will love to.”

“You don’t know what it is?”

“Yea, but we know you and we trust you.”

“Dean is right anything we can do for you we would do it gladly.”

“Why?”

“Because we lo…”

“Because we care about you”

Castiel intervened before Dean could finish his sentence because even if it was true he knew that Naruto was still not ready to accept so much and it would scare him away. Dean glared at his Alpha mate but got a pointed look in respond. Naruto wasn’t as naïve as people believed him to be so he had an idea of what Dean was going to say, a part of him was glad he didn’t say it. He moved on and ignored the back and forth ‘one issue at a time.’

“Well I actually wanted some professional advice”

“…”

The two Alphas looked at each other both curious; Naruto had always been very firm about maintaining separation between their relationship and their work. The Beta had always been uncomfortable with the fact that the gym he worked in was owed by Castiel. “I was wondering how you deal with bad…press?” Naruto wasn’t necessarily sure how to address the question again without drawing the Alphas’ protective instinct. “It depends, how bad are we talking about?” Castiel spoke up while Dean glared thinking of the person that would dare attack his mate, Castiel might seem calmer but Naruto heard an edge to his voice.

‘Damn it! This was a bad idea but I’m already in and they’re definitely not going to let it go now.”

Naruto explained the situation showing the Alphas the comments but making sure that he transferred his calm to the Alpha Sentinels keeping them from losing it. He made sure to only portray calm and peace but even with that he could feel the edge of anger trying to peak out. “This feels more like a campaign than random acts.” Dean was the one to explain his eyes still on the Beta’s phone which he was gripping on to very tightly.

“What do you mean?”

“The information is too personal to be random; someone you know is cowardly using social media to attack you.”

“How do I make them stop? I don’t know who it is.”

“You don’t make them stop; someone who would betray a friend so underhandedly has no loyalty or emotional attachment to you.”

It kind of hurt Naruto to know that someone he knew would betray him; he wonders if it was something he did wrong. “This has nothing to do with what you did. This is an irrational attack.” Castiel answered his question almost as if reading his mind “how do you know?” The Alpha’s expression soften at the hurt in his Beta mate’s voice “if it was something you did then they would’ve confronted you but instead their going behind your back because they know that they have no logical reason for what they’re doing, they wouldn’t win in a confrontation, they’re not the good guy…that was their mistake.”

Naruto was confused, even more when Dean smirked at Castiel almost as if he read the man’s mind ‘I wonder if I will get to the point where I can read their minds.’ Naruto wandered randomly while the Alphas seemed to plot. “We can make a statement…” The words snapped Naruto back to reality and made his eyes widen “What!? No there is not we. I need to take care of this because I was the one attack not our relationship. If I count on you guys to save me every time something goes wrong I wouldn’t be happy because that’s not me.”

The Alphas looked at the Beta and they wanted to argue but they remembered that Naruto wasn’t like Omegas, the Beta had been independent all his life and he needed that independence to be confident in his ability to survive on his own. Dean and Castiel looked at each other and they understood that feeling, they remembered their college days when they were finally own their own and wanted to proof that they were more than their family name and money.

“Well, our professional advice is post a video to clear everything up. You control your narrative, the fact that you are showing your face and they are not will be a huge advantage for you. It will credit you and discredit them, making them seem like the petty childish scum that they are.”

Naruto smiled brightly getting up and jumping on Dean’s lap so he was straddling the Alpha before kissing him in appreciation, of course like always Dean took advantage of the position by pulling Naruto closer and deepening the kiss making the Beta moan. They pulled away breathless before Naruto turned and lean over, Castiel met him half way placing his hand on Naruto’s neck and crashing their lips together while he still sat firmly on Dean’s lap.

Kissing the two Alphas was a completely different experience, Dean was all fire and intensity in the best way possible while Castiel was all ice and calmly dominant. There was no doubt that they were Alphas but in their kiss Naruto could feel Dean’s wild and free spirit. He could also feel Castiel cool and strong control as the Alpha controlled both himself and Naruto so effortlessly that it always left the Beta disorientated.

Both experiences were completely different yet addictive and perfect in their contrast. He noticed that they each had their own quirks, Dean loved to nibble and bite Naruto’s lips leaving them plump and red while Castiel loved pulling Naruto’s tongue into his mouth, playing with it by using his own bigger tongue.

The one common trait was that both Alphas had to have their hand firmly and possessively on some part of Naruto’s body although even that was different for each Alpha. Dean loved to wrap his arms around Naruto’s waist while Castiel was a more typical Alpha in that he liked placing his hand on the blonde’s neck although he was very gentle about almost like a caress. Naruto had seen some Alphas roughly pull an Omega by their neck so forcefully they stumble and fell.

As he pulled away his eyes were glazed over and his mind was completely blank, for a moment his problem was forgotten as he sat happily content in Dean’s lap while Castiel caressed his neck and hair. He always felt loved and cared for when he was in the Alphas arms, like nothing in this world or the next could hurt him. For a few moments they forgot the world around them and enjoyed their own happiness because in the end that was the only thing that mattered.

* * *

The Alphas helped Naruto plan his video, Claire and Lee helped him by collecting the worst comments for him to respond to. Claire and Lee came up with the idea of Lee posting a video in his channel of customers and people that know the blond talking about him. They knew Naruto wouldn’t agree so they kept it quiet, it was their way of letting the blond know that while some may betray him, they were still firmly on his side no matter what.

Gaara helped to coordinate the speakers from the gym and ended being ditched _“You two take care of that together, I still have to help Naruto.”_ Gaara had glared at Claire when the younger Omega left him alone with the Alpha. Apparently it was no secret to any one that he had a crush on the tall and loud Alpha except to the Alpha himself who had eyes for no one but his precious Sakura-chan. He liked the fact that the Alpha found a way of balancing being a gentleman and treating him like an equal.

‘Too bad he’s a bad judge of character but then again everyone has to have a flaw.’

The day that he was recording the video Naruto felt nervous, he had spoken to Castiel and Dean to share with them the information he was about to share with strangers because they had to know first. That night had led to a lot of crying with Dean admitting that he had met Naruto’s father and the Alpha giving him a message from the man he never met before. They also realized that Dean also saw Naruto’s mother when the blond described her.

** _Flashback_ **

_“I wanted you guys to be the first and possibly only ones to know everything.”_

_Naruto sat on the floor with Hunter in his lap offering silent support almost as if he knew what was going on. While Bee couldn’t care less and was off in her cat tree ignoring the humans. The Beta had asked the Alphas to stay on the couch until he finished because he wouldn’t be able to get through it all if he couldn’t control his emotions. The two Alphas suddenly felt a wall slam between them and their connection to the Beta which made them whimper._

_“I need to keep my emotions locked or else I can’t…”_

_They understood the need to detach themselves from trauma, it was a protection that wasn’t the healthiest and they didn’t like it but they would be hypocrites if they said anything. “We will stay back as long as you need but after, all bets are off.” Dean was the one to firmly declare to no one’s shock, a pout firmly on his face making him look like a grumpy child. Castiel elbowed him as if trying to tell him to behave but Dean just smirked at him. The interaction made Naruto smile and put him slightly at ease, Dean saw as a woman with long red hair and violet eyes stood behind their Beta._

_“Naruto what does your mother look like?”_

_Castiel looked at Dean confused until he saw the man looked at something or someone behind the Beta “why?” Naruto was also confused while the woman looked at Dean and winked with a very familiar grin. “Just curious” Naruto turned his head in confusion but shrugged his shoulder “my mom had long beautiful red hair, I remembered I loved to play with it; she wasn’t tan like me I always told her she needed to get more sun…” The red headed woman got an indignant look that again was very familiar “…but she had the prettiest violet eyes, whenever I looked into them I felt that everything was right in the world even at the very end…” This time the woman smiled lovingly at the blond her violet eyes teary._

_“…Although they could be scary since she had a temper. I looked nothing like her…”_

_“You are more like her than you think actually.”_

_Castiel looked jealous that Dean got to meet both of their mate’s dead parents, the woman looked at Dean cautiously “don’t think flattery is going to work mutt.” Kushina turned her noise up although Dean could see the pout on her face like a petulant child dead set on being mad even if there was nothing to be mad at. _

_Naruto got a pensive look on his face “when I was younger all I ever wanted was to be like her, she took care of me all on her own…she was my hero now she is my biggest inspiration.” Kushina was full blown ugly sobbing although that didn’t stop her from sending Dean the middle finger when he smiled._

_“I’m sure she is very proud of you.”_

_“She is.”_

_Dean confirmed Castiel’s words as the woman nodded furiously “I don’t know about that, it’s my fault she’s dead after all…” The woman got mad, her hair seemed to stand on end like snakes and her eyes became almost demonic, Dean realized what Naruto met by her being scary ‘will Naruto get like that when angry’ the thought made the Alpha shiver “that is a fucking lie; it was the motherfucker Danzo because I wouldn’t mate with him, that pathetic little coward.” _

_Suddenly Dean realized something that he hadn’t before “You were a Prime!” his exclamation surprised the others in the room that couldn’t see the dead woman._

_“Who are you talking to?”_

_“Yes I was a rare Omega Prime Sentinel.”_

_Dean was shocked, it was rare for Omegas to be Sentinel but unheard of for them to be Primes “when Minato passed he became my Guide” Kushina turned to Naruto lovingly “but he hadn’t presented yet..?” The other two in the room were confused, one more than the other “Naruto had always been a Guide he just had not manifested his full powers until later in life.” Castiel could see the confusion and frustration in Naruto’s eyes so he tapped his Alpha mate to get his attention. “Dean perhaps you should explain.” Dean looked at Cas but saw him pointing to Naruto._

_“Sorry Naruto, the truth is that your mother is here. She wanted to offered support as you talked about the fire but when you blamed yourself she intervened…colorfully.”_

_He went on to tell them everything that Kushina had told him, Castiel ignored Naruto’s rules and sat behind the blond with Naruto’s back press against his chest. Naruto felt the tears cloud his eyes as Dean spoke about what happened that night even what he couldn’t remember. “I heard the glass breaking and went to check the window I saw Danzo and his men outside. I felt the fires downstair and ran to Naruto’s room but the flames grew so rapidly…the smoke was getting to me…I…I used my gift and send an urgent message to the village leader who was a dear friend…”_

_While Dean passed to them what Kushina told him Naruto began shaking almost as if the memories were returning while Castiel could almost see the vision of them. “…I covered Naruto with my body before everything went black.” She lowered her head in shame almost as if she had failed when the truth was she gave her life for her child and made sure that he would get out. _

_“I thought she had fallen asleep and kept trying to wake her up even as the flames began to cover her body…I don’t remember how long I was there for but it felt like forever. I held on to her hand even as it burned me after that it was all a blur of faces and muffled sounds…”_

_Naruto continued after Kushina stopped his voice was cold and blank. Castiel kept his promised and let go of the Beta making sure to not touch him while he talked “…someone later came forth and said they saw me playing with matches, they said they heard me planning the fire to punish her because she wouldn’t let me play. They placed me in an orphanage until I was kicked out for lack of room, Danzo was always checking in on me until after I present…” Kushina was furious and Dean couldn’t blame her because he was furious himself._

_“That bastard probably wanted to see if you presented as an Omega Prime.”_

_Castiel matched the dead woman’s statement an ice in his voice that made Dean wonder if the Alpha was going to search for the so call Danzo ‘what am I talking about this is Cas, that bastard is as good as dead.’ He wouldn’t be opposed to killing the man himself. Naruto also told them about his childhood of being bullied, hated and ostracized as a demon for killing his own mother. When he present, it got even worse because he became a useless demon and was ignored. _

_“Sometimes I preferred the hate and beatings because at least they acknowledged my existence…isn’t that pathetic.” _

_“No it’s not, that’s human.”_

** _Flashback end_ **

It was safe to say that night was hard on all of them although Naruto was able to get closure not only about the guilt he felt for ‘causing’ the fire that killed his mother but he was able to know what his mother thought of him and say a proper goodbye. He wasn’t going to talk too in-depth about the fire since as Castiel said _“That is none of their business.” _The Alpha had promised to hurt anyone who didn’t think otherwise. He smiled at the thought of the two men who had stolen his heart and refuse to give it back. Naruto took a deep breath channeling the strength he feels when he’s around them.

“Hey Shinobis…”

* * *

It had been a few days since he posted the video in respond to the hate and it had worked perfectly, a lot of people were coming forth and apologizing for falling into the deceit and bullying him about something so traumatic. Those that were unsure were convinced by the video that Lee posted with everyone talking in support of Naruto and that one had made the Beta cry.

He had hugged Lee, Claire and Gaara; one hugged him back stronger almost breaking his ribs _“let no one extinguish your flame!”_ the other one hugged him back briefly before joking _“Okay that’s enough mushy stuff”_ which reminded him so much of Dean pretending not to be a big softie. The last one had simply glared at the blond as he got close daring the Beta to so much as touch him with the promise of pain which Naruto decided not to take the risk _“smart move.”_ Things began to slowly go back to normal, social media found some other scandal to follow and talk about, some other poor soul to torture and bully.

In another part of the city 3 Omegas were fuming when both their plans had failed. Sakura had though it would be a good idea to disgrace and destroy Naruto’s reputation but it didn’t work “it’s like he had the whole world brainwashed.” Adam had rolled his eyes at the stupid Omega not really surprised at her failure “and here I thought you would be useful.” Sakura panic not wanting to lose the man’s alliance and the connections they would possibly bring her.

“I wasn’t the only one that failed, Jo was supposed to ‘know’ Dean and be able to influence him but he wouldn’t even give her the time of day. At least my plan worked, if only for a brief time which is better than complete failure.”

The girl in question became furious with the pink haired Omega that dared believe that they were on the same level. “You need to learn your place; rats don’t talk to the birds. You are nothing while I **am** the future Omega Winchester-Angels.” Adam rolled his eyes at the delusion while Sakura laughed “In your dreams maybe, you were supposed to plant the seed of doubt and yet…he still rising and you **‘Omega Winchester’** are not even allowed into your **‘mate’s’** office.” Sakura declared harshly making Jo turn an alarming shade of purple, Adam enjoyed the classless Omega’s bluntness.

“Enough! We don’t have time to fight with each other. We have a common enemy that grows stronger, what we need are solutions not more problems.” 

Adam hated being the voice of reason but he was getting impatient, he had called his brother to talk about himself and all the man talked about was the stupid Beta, he didn’t even listen to Adam. Sam was busy training the Beat so all he talked about was how great and strong Naruto was as if reminding Adam that he was the only Winchester sibling not born with a third gender. His friends and brothers had all cancelled or deny his invitations to go out because of the Beta, they never said but he wasn’t stupid he knew.

‘This never happened before the Beta came in the picture.’

“I don’t know why we don’t just hire some thugs to teach him a lesson the hard way about staying in his place.”

Sakura commented in frustration not really giving her words much though but both Adam and Jo did, they couldn’t believe that they had never thought about the simple idea. It was what they should have done from the very beginning, it’s simple and it usually always worked. “That is brilliant!” Sakura looked confused as if trying to process how it was possible for her to be brilliant.

“We will hire some thugs to teach the _Beta_ a lesson so painful that he will never look at another Alpha again.” Adam smirked seeing the plan finally come together and when it was all over Jo and Sakura would be the perfect scapegoats as he played the victim and took back the spotlight. Jo unaware of his thoughts could also only see Naruto finally paying for trying to take Dean from her, she got a twisted pleasure in imagining the blond in pain.

“And if they happened to kill him even better.”

* * *

The suffocating summer in New York City was finally easing up as overly enthusiastic parents prepared their kids for school. Things in the city were returning to the normal hustle and bustle as opposed to the very different summer hustle and bustle. Claire had already started her new semester; for Dean worked was calming down but not stopping as fortunately hospitality never stopped. Castiel was also enjoying some brief down time before the fall fashion week and the new fall/winter line was released.

Naruto was actually enjoying life, after the whole issue on YouTube things had calm down and he was able to enjoy his blessings instead of just surviving. With the popularity of his videos he did get really busy at the gym with people requesting him as their trainer. His scheduled was booked for months and he even had to tell his viewers so in his channel to stop them from trying.

He was lucky that because the videos were bringing Purgatory all over the world more business he was allowed to do his videos at work as long as he didn’t slack his duties. Naruto still couldn’t believe that his videos were seen and liked by people all around the world. So much so that his lessons and classes were being offered by other trainers in other Purgatory locations, some of his videos had more than a million views. Even better after their conversation about Naruto’s past the trio had been stronger than ever.

They had gone on dates all around the city some were extravagant, like when Dean flew them to Boston for a game between the Red Sox and the Yankees. Then there was the time Castiel rented out Masa for them because Naruto had been homesick and wanted Japanese food. Naruto officially became part of the Alphas’ family meetings everyone welcomed him every month with opened arms. ‘Well not everyone.’ The Beta remembered how cold Adam and Jo had been to him mostly when the others were distracted or not present.

At first he tried to gain their approval but after trying over and over again Naruto gave up and left them to their one-sided animosity. The Beta had learned from his Alphas not to worry too much what people thought about him because in the end that was their problem not his. Hearing from his mother helped him let go of a lot of pent up insecurities and lower his walls. So much so that he has taken the Alphas to Ichiraku to meet his family. It was fun to see the Alphas trying to impress and gain the approval of his family.

They had no problems with Ayame; the young Omega was immediately taken with the kind Alphas. The problem was Iruka and Teuchi, the latter as the only Alpha was suspicious of other Alphas while the older Omega was very protective of his ‘kid’ so he wasn’t easily impressed. It also didn’t help that Iruka was there in Konoha, he saw how bad it got from the very beginning so he was extra protective. Although Naruto told him how Dean helped him get closure and the older Omega softened up.

Naruto opened the door to the Alphas’ penthouse balancing bags and his gym bag although as soon as he heard the rapid tapping of nails on the floor he knew he would have to drop something to catch Hunter or risk everything falling from his hands. He dropped his gym bag right as Hunter rush to him and practically jumped in his arms due to his excitement. “Hey Hunter, I’m happy to see you too. How was your day? I brought you a treat for being such a good boy.”

“How do you know he was a good boy?”

“He’s always a good boy!”

The Beta declared firmly glaring at a smirking Claire standing at the end of the hall, he felt Bee before he heard her. The cat had weaved through his legs and meowed up at him almost as if asking what he brought her. “I brought you something too girl cause you’re also always a good girl.” The cat purred as he caressed her after letting go of Hunter who was smelling the bags Naruto brought as if looking for his present.

“Dean would not agree. Do I get a present too?”

“Not unless you want something from the pet store.”

Claire rolled her eyes, Naruto loved Bee and Hunter and he especially loved spoiling them. _“It’s the reason the demon pretends to like you.” _Both Castiel and Naruto had laugh at the Dean’s pout and his rivalry with the cat. “What are you cooking?” Naruto had planned to prepare dinner for his Alphas as a six month anniversary which according to all his friends was definitely a thing “Rainbow carrots apple slaw for Cas…” He remembered that the Alpha had told him that he came for Polish descent and loved the food.

“What about Dean?”

“Fully loaded burgers and a pie”

“If you can get the pie right he might just ask you to marry him on the spot.”

Naruto blushed at the thought of the two Alphas ever wanting to get so serious with him, although it wouldn’t be the first time Dean proposed. The first time the Beta cooked for them the Alpha had turned to him _“I am definitely marrying you.” _Which had made Castiel smile but Naruto blushed so hard that his face remained red for the rest of the night. After that he made sure to cook more often although to his slight disappointment he got no more proposals but still a lot of praises.

“I’m not that good but old man Teuchi has been helping me and I’ve been practicing.”

“I know the townhouse still smelled of burn meat and cinnamon.”

Claire wondered when Naruto would move into the penthouse, the Beta spend most of his time in the apartment with the Alphas only going to the townhouse to sleep –sometimes- and change. She did not miss that he was sleeping less and less in the townhouse; she had no problem with it since she liked her solitude and when she wanted company she invited Alex over. It was a surprise that the Alphas hadn’t ask but she image it’s the same reason why they haven’t completed the bond.

The Omega hoped that tonight was the night that the Alphas finally asked and finished what they clearly started. Claire could smell the Alphas on Naruto which meant they had done more than kissing. Anyone would be able to tell that the Alphas marked the Beta as theirs, but anyone who got closed to Naruto could tell that the bond wasn’t complete.

“Are you guys ready for your presents?”

Naruto turned to an excited Hunter pulling a pizza shaped and decorated dog cookie which made the pit-bull immediately sit as he was trained. “That’s a good boy, here.” Naruto gave the dog the cookie and the dog ran off no longer interested in the blond.

“Meow”

“I know I haven’t forgotten you girl…”

Claire could see that there were more dog cookies with different designs in the blonde’s bag “how many did you buy?” She exclaimed eyes widen “just a few, they were so pretty and they were freshly made.” Claire shook her head no wonder Naruto was Hunter’s favorite person, fortunately the Beta didn’t bring him only food or else they would have to put him on a diet. “…here you go Bee.” He gave the cat a much smaller cookie in the shape of a fish which she took and walked away.

For the next hour Claire helped Naruto cook although she was more supervising than actually helping. She was more there for support as she could see that the blond was nervous for some reason, she wondered if he knew what Castiel had plan. The Alpha had showed them his plans for Naruto’s courting present and it was perfect.

There was no better present than a youth center to help kids like him. Dean was inspired by Castiel present _“I can’t be outdone by Cas.”_ The Alpha had joked but she could tell he was proud; the marks on Castiel’s neck the next day were clear proof of his pride. Dean had yet to tell them what his present once _“it’s a surprise!”_ Claire and Castiel knew that meant that he most likely didn’t know yet.

“Alright we’re heading out. Talk to you tomorrow.”

Claire announced taking an excited Hunter with her after Naruto acted like a mother with separation anxiety sending their kids off to school for the first time “You’ll see him tomorrow. Besides I don’t think his innocent eyes and ears should see or hear what is going to happen here.” Naruto blushed red at the idea of feeling his Alphas in every way possible not only with just his hands and mouth. He didn’t notice Claire leaving as he got lost in his own fantasy.

It wasn’t like he was completely ignorant and naïve, he knew how long Castiel was and how thick Dean was since he had wrapped his hands around it. Naruto was ready for more; he had only had his fingers inside him and he craved something bigger. He pushed the thoughts aside and focused on getting everything ready for dinner, it was a good thing he had made the crust for the pie last night.

* * *

Dean had left work early wanting to prepare something especial for his mates so when he walked in he knew there was something strange going on. First he had not been greeted by Hunter’s enthusiastic grin and second he could smell something good. He walked to the kitchen to see Naruto cooking something that smelled delicious. Dean fell a little bit in love with the blond in that moment; he walked over and wrapped his arms around the Beta’s waist.

“What’s for dinner?”

“Hey, welcome home!”

Hearing Naruto acknowledge the apartment as his home made his Alpha howl in pure joy, he turned the Beta around and crashed their lips together taking his welcome home kiss before it was given to him. Like always they got lost in each other and almost burned the food “go change you’re distracting me, dinner is almost ready.” Dean was pushed out of his kitchen although he sneaked one last chaste kiss before walking upstairs to take off his suit.

Dean was still upstairs when Naruto heard the door as Castiel came home, since he was done cooking he walked to the end of the hall and greeted his Alpha “welcome home!” Castiel looked up at the voice and smiled at seeing Naruto grinning at him. “It’s good to be home” The Alpha walked over and wrapped his arms around his Beta pulling him into a soft loving kiss. Their tongues danced together in a sweet yet passionate dance and that was how Dean found them as he came down.

“I see Cas is starting with dessert.”

The two pulled away to see Dean smirking his hair still wet from his shower, Naruto just rolled his eyes. “Why don’t you go take off your suit dinner is ready” Naruto told Castiel getting a smile from the Alpha who like Dean kissed him one more time before walking upstairs, he pulled Dean into an aggressive kiss on his way up. Naruto loved watching the Alphas together; it was the hottest sight he had ever seen.

“I’ll be right back.”

When Castiel came back down they walked over to the table and the Alphas were surprised when they saw the food, Castiel recognized the slaw and Dean felt his mouth water at the burgers but even better he could smell pie. “What’s the occasion?” Castiel asked which made Naruto blush; the Alphas became curious by the reaction. “Well it’s…it’s been 6 months since…we met…everyone says it’s an important anniversary…” The Alphas stared at him silently and it made Naruto self-conscious “…it was a stupid idea, forget it…” He was crushed by strong arms becoming the filling in an Alpha sandwich.

“It’s perfect”

“We love it!”

After some reassurance the three sat down to eat, the Alphas complimented Naruto’s food. They each talked about their day and somehow ended up reminiscing about their time together. Dean did propose when Naruto brought out the apple pie. Castiel had one piece, Naruto had two and Dean had the rest.

They moved to the couch although Castiel walked to his study ‘probably still has work to do.’ The Beta was disappointed but he cuddled with Dean until Castiel came back with a 3D cardboard design. The Alpha placed it on the table without speaking, Dean smiled at Naruto while the Beta just looked confuse.

“What’s that?”

“It’s a present I’ve been working on for you…I was hoping it would be a courting present.”

For the first time ever Castiel sounded shy almost unsure of himself “We’ve know each other for 6 months and I can honestly say that Cas and I have been gone on you since the very beginning. We want you be ours and we want to be yours…” Dean looked as Castiel as if asking for confirmation before finishing his sentence, once he got a nod from the man he continued “…So we were wondering if you would consider being our mate. The mating starts with the courting stage where the Alphas give their chosen mate gifts which you can reject much like an engagement ring.”

Naruto’s eyes widen at the words which made Castiel send Dean a look, they didn’t want to scare the blond away. Castiel decided to take over for Dean, for some reason they couldn’t shut up because the silence felt dangerous “it’s a youth center to help Betas and another kids that find themselves alone or abounded. I know you wanted to help so I though this way you can help them…” Naruto felt tears run down his face and it felt harder to breath, he wasn’t expecting anything serious not because he didn’t want it but because he didn’t deserve it.

He was a Beta; he wasn’t a protagonist in life only Omegas and Alphas were. He was supposed to be a small passing memory for the two Alphas; he wasn’t supposed to be it for them. This moment belonged to an Omega; Naruto was never chosen by anyone ‘why would they..?’ His body was at war; his mind was telling him that it was wrong because he wasn’t an Omega, his heart was screaming YES in response to the Alphas’ proposition, while his lower half wanted Castiel and Dean to claim him in that moment.

“I…I…I need some air.”

Naruto didn’t wait for the Alphas to process his words; he ran out the door and took the stairs not wanting to wait for the elevator. In his turmoil he didn’t notice that he forgot to put on shoes or even take a jacket. Dean and Castiel were shocked; they didn’t expect Naruto to run off because they had been doing so well. Courting was the natural next step for them, everyone thought so in fact their family was getting on the Alphas’ case for making Naruto wait. “What just happened?” Dean was the one to break the silent shock that fell over them.

“We were just rejected”

For the first time in a long time Dean had seen Castiel dejected, almost broken and it ignited a fire inside him “no we weren’t” Dean was not admitting defeat, he had seen the love in Naruto’s eyes, he felt it every time they kissed. “Did you not see what just happened Dean? It’s over! We can’t force him to want us.” Castiel was never one to give up but he also wasn’t one to make himself emotionally vulnerable so it hit him harder when he was rejected.

“We don’t have to, we knew that Naruto had issues to overcome and he still does. But we can never doubt his feelings for us, the way that you don’t doubt mine.”

Dean spent some time reassuring his Alpha mate of the Beta’s feelings for them, Dean was sure that Naruto was just overwhelmed. “Stay here, I’ll get our other mate and we can fix this.” Dean left Castiel at home as he ran out to find Naruto; he took the blonde’s shoes when he noticed that the Beta had left them behind. Hopefully the Beta hadn’t gotten too far, barefooted and without a jacket he could get seriously sick. ‘Thankfully is not too cold out yet.’ He ran outside and couldn’t see Naruto; the Beta got a head start. ‘Where would you go Naruto?’ He tried to think about the places that the blond liked.

* * *

Naruto sat on a bench in front of the east river with the view of Manhattan and the Manhattan Bridge but none of that matter as his sobs filled the otherwise silent night. The Alphas probably thought he was unstable and were regretting their offer. He doesn’t know how long he was crying for when suddenly he felt a jacket drape over him. Naruto turned in surprise to see Dean next to him “I’m here to listen.” The love, worry and patience in the Alpha’s voice made Naruto break and all his insecurities just came rushing out.

“Let us show you what it feels like to be love and cared for because you deserve it and we will work to deserve you.”

He placed one hand on either side of Naruto’s face moving it so that their eyes met and the Beta could see the love and honesty in his eyes. Angus appeared and laid his big head on Naruto’s lap whining slightly as if also asking the Beta for a chance. The wolf’s big green eyes were a carbon copy of Dean’s expect for the glow that made them shine in the moonlight.

It was nerve wracking waiting to hear Naruto’s response “oh just say yes brat, we both know you need to get laid and these two are offering it for free and forever.” The new voice shocked Dean but as he looked around he saw no one but them in the park. “Shut up you stupid fox! You’re no help, you only show up when you want to not when I need you.” Dean followed Naruto’s gaze to see a red fox about Hunter’s size with blood red eyed and black fur inside its ear that ran down to his eyes and wrapped around them giving the fox smoky eyes. What was even stranger beside the fact that it talked was that the fox had nine tails.

“What are you looking at _hentai_ mutt?”

The fox glared at Dean as the Alpha stared in shock, he wondered if he was actually meeting the manifestation of his Beta mate’s soul. Spirit animals were the physical manifestation of strong Sentinels and Guides soul as well as conscience. When Dean was younger his teacher had explained it to him _“Think of it as your deepest desire having body.”_ Spirit animals do what humans are always too scared or limited by social norms to actually do.

They don’t have the filter or restrictions that their humans do, it was unheard of for them to be able to talk but one of his college professor once said _“In a way we have certain control over our spirit animals since the animal is based on our soul, if we wanted to make them talk we probably could. There are also people who have a lot to say but never say it so their spirit animal might say it for them.”_ It made sense in a way that Naruto’s spirit animal talked. The Beta had a personality that was loud and bright in the best way possible, the animal suited him perfectly.

“Nothing, I just see where Naruto gets it from, _kyuubi_.”

Dean might have sounded calm but inside he was gushing like a teenage girl with a crush, the fox was perfectly Naruto, cute but feisty. “Wanna say that close to my face?” Kurama glared at the Alpha, he could feel the man’s excitement but Dean knew enough about Naruto to know that the fox was not serious. “Kurama stop! You’re supposed to be my spirit animal; you can’t just threaten our mate.” Dean’s eyes widened his excitement over meeting Kurama forgotten.

“Mate?”

“Well…I…I mean…”

Naruto tried to correct himself but there was no need as a happy Dean pulled him into a deep kiss bringing their tongues together for a dance. It didn’t take long for Naruto to respond to the kiss falling into his Alpha’s arms and burying his fingers in dark blond hair. To the side Angus gave Kurama a lick which got him an annoyed look from the fox but the wolf was undeterred and continue to lick the fox who begrudgingly accepted it until they disappeared since it was obvious that their humans didn’t need them anymore.

“Come on let’s go home.”

When they got home Castiel was waiting for Naruto with opened arms and pulled the Beta in, “If the offer is still on the table I would really like to accept your courting gift.” Naruto mumbled into tone chest making Castiel pull away “the offer will always be on the table until you’re ready.” The Alpha didn’t want to make the blond feel like he had to accept them, he wanted Naruto to do it because he wanted not because he felt pressure.

“I have been ready for a long time; I just didn’t let myself believe I deserved it.”

“I think we’re the ones that might not deserve you.”

“I think we deserve each other, we just have to work at making each other believe it and accept it.” Dean intervened not wanting to either of them to go to the dark and insecure place they came from.

“Deal”

Castiel added pulling the blond to him and crashing their lips together pulling the blonde’s tongue into his mouth. He wanted to devour the Beta; the Alpha in him just processed Naruto’s respond to his proposal. ‘Mine!’ Dean watched the show with dark lust filled eyes which got even darker when Castiel pulled Naruto up and the blond wrapped his legs around the Alpha’s waist. Things were getting heated and as much as Dean wanted to join he knew that it was not time and he had to take that step yet, Naruto still had insecurities that they had to work on.

“Okay boys, I think we all had a long night. How about we watch a movie?”

The two pulled away and glared at the green eyed Alpha who just grins at them, Castiel knew that Dean was right but that didn’t mean that he was happy about it. Naruto went to wash his feet while the Alphas picked the movie and made the popcorn. Dean told Cas what happened including meeting Kurama “What!? You saw him?” Dean nodded smiling smugly at his Alpha mate “Yea, I even talked to him. He’s a smartass just like his human and he has a temper just like him.”

Castiel pouted at Dean’s shit eating grin, he was jealous that Dean got to meet the elusive Kurama first. A part of him felt like the spirit animal approved of Dean but not of him “don’t over think it, there is no especial meaning to it I was just there at the right moment.” Dean assured his mate as they set up the snacks for the movie. “What are we watching?” Naruto returned and snuggled between the two Alphas on the couch. As Naruto snugged up to him, Castiel realized that he had all the time in the world to meet Kurama as long as they had Naruto.

* * *

There was no consummation of their bond like they all wanted since officially they had to wait for Dean’s gift and Naruto to accept it. The Alpha wanted to almost just get him a candy bar and call it a day but he knew that Naruto deserved better and he wanted something as worthy of him as Castiel’s gift. So he got to thinking not sure of what would be perfect for the blond, although Castiel proved that gifts with sentimental value were the best option.

On the other hand Castiel and Naruto got busy planning the youth center together, from what it would look like to what it would offer. Castiel had placed Naruto in charge of the project as it was his gift; the Alpha introduced the Beta to the team he had been working with. He had made sure he had all the people he needed to help him achieve his goal and that could advise him including the Alpha himself. Naruto was nervous, he wanted the center to be perfect and he didn’t want to forget anything but he knew every Beta’s experience was different.

This frustration and worry manifested itself as they were sitting in the table while Dean cooked dinner going over the plans, Beta groaned loudly and glared at the plans. “Urgh!” Naruto put his fingers in his hair; he was second guessing himself the closer they got to starting construction. “Naruto, you need not be so hard on yourself. You’re ideas are great.” Castiel tried to reassure the blond which got him a smile from his Beta “Yea but they need to be perfect.” Naruto got lost in thought looking over the plans once more, he couldn’t figure out if something was missing; he needed another pair of eyes.

“Dean, you know who could really help…”

“I can…”

“…Benny!”

Dean almost broke the spoon he held at the admiration and affection in the blonde’s tone while Castiel was thrown off by the name, the Alpha thought the blond was going to mention Dean or him. He also didn’t understand Dean’s intense reaction especially since his Alpha mate had supposedly become good friends with his new GM. The man was competent in his work and could apparently keep up with Dean’s banter, sounded like Dean’s platonic work soulmate beside Charlie.

“I think he’s too busy…”

But Naruto was already on the phone before Dean could even finish his sentence, ignoring the Alpha making him pout harder “Hey, Benny is this a good time?” Castiel could hear the other end of the conversation “for you cher, always.” Castiel turned to Dean who was glaring at the phone in Naruto’s ears as the Beta walked away “Dean what’s going on?” His Alpha mate looked like a child whose favorite toy had been taken away “nothing” all he needed was to cross his arms and the image would be complete.

_“Stupid Benny! I don’t know what makes him so great…”_

Castiel could hear Dean’s whispered words as clear as if he said them out loud and he realized that his mate was for some reason jealous of Benny. He found the though amusing and was going to tease him about it when Naruto came back “guess what? Benny is happy to help. He said he’s free tomorrow to meet with us, are you free?” Naruto asked Castiel with a big grin on his face and it was hard to say no to the blond but with work “of course he is.” Dean was the one to respond for him making Naruto jump for joy and rush to tell the older Beta.

“Dean! I do have work…”

“There is no way in hell that he is meeting Benny alone. You’re going!”

Castiel realized that it was much more than simple jealousy; he began to wonder if Benny posed a threat to their mate. He became alert wondering if Naruto was in danger or if the man had shown interest in their blond. He emailed Tenten and made sure that she rearranged his schedule to mostly work from home tomorrow. His mate’s protection was much more important than anything he had to do in the office. If Benny was a legitimate threat to his mate than he would have to eliminate him but if Dean was just jealous then he will never let his mate live it down.

* * *

“I want him fired!”

Dean was having a relatively calm and normal day at the office, they had restaurant week coming up so they were preparing for that. It was his ideal day although he knew he also loved the chaos because if it were always calm he would get bored. There was a reason he loved the hospitality industry and it was because no two days were the same, it was never boring and every day you learned something new. Either way, a calm and normal day every once in a while was always greatly appreciated.

That’s why he was shocked and even jumped in the air when Castiel marched into his office with a displeased look. At first he though some employee must have disrespected his mate and if that was the case Dean would fire them and make sure they never got work in the industry. They never interfered in each other’s work so for Castiel to say such a thing the disrespect must have been bad.

“Cas? What happened? Who..?”

“I want you to fire Benny.”

Suddenly it made sense; his mates were meeting with the Cajun Beta today about Naruto’s project. The Alpha must have seen what Dean saw and Dean smiled “you saw the shine in Naruto’s eyes” Castiel sat down a pout firmly on his face “every time he looked at Benny, hell every time the man spoke or so much as breathed.” The exasperated tone did not hide the jealousy within them and Dean nodded in agreement happy to feel understood, Missouri had just laughed and said it was all in his head.

“You hear that Missouri!”

“Not going to happen Dean, let it go.”

The woman responded through the intercom making Dean pout and glare at his door, this time he crossed his arms. It was a conversation they had before more than once and the answer was still the same. ‘I thought I was in charge’ Dean couldn’t help but think although the businessman in him knew that the Omega was right. “Trust me I’ve tried, he’s too efficient plus Missouri says I can’t fire or transfer an employee just because my mate seems to like them.” Castiel almost deflated, he knew logically that it was not going to happen but the jealousy he felt at watching Naruto’s eyes lit up for the older Beta made him illogical.

“I don’t like it.”

“Me neither but there is nothing we can do…Is there?”

“Maybe we can…”

“No!”

Before Castiel could talk once again Missouri intervened, her tone left no room for argument like a mother knowing their mischievous children were planning something and stopped them before it happened. Once again the two Alphas pouted at being foiled once more by the older Omega outside although neither of them would dare defy her. It didn’t mean that they couldn’t think about it, they both smiled thinking about getting rid of Benny.

“Don’t even think about it”

“Damn it woman! Don’t you have work to do?”

“Yes, keeping you out of trouble.”

Dean mumbled like a misbehaved child who wanted to defy his mother but at the same time didn’t want to get into trouble. “What was that?” His eyes widen and he looked at the intercom and then the door almost as if expecting the woman to come in “nothing.” Castiel laughed at the older Omega’s ability to handle his Alpha mate. Dean glared at him as if he knew exactly what Castiel was thinking and he didn’t like it.

“Shouldn’t you be working or something?”

“Missouri is quite good at her job”

“Thank you suga.”

“Is nothing private in this office!?”

“No” Castiel and Missouri responded in unison frustrating Dean as the two laughed at his expense ‘that’s why Naruto is my favorite.’

“I hate you guys!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised one more chapter this month, there only 2 chapters left and once I proof read them I will update relatively quick, most likely at the beginning of November since the end of the month will be busy for me. 
> 
> Let know what you guys think and your predictions for the end.
> 
> Next chapter: Shit hits the fan


	17. The results of Omega privilege

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back for the second to last chapter, it is the beginning of the end. I’m really glad you guys stuck with me despite the crazy idea and pairing but most of all my grammatical errors. Your opinions have really helped me as a writer and have lifted my confidence in my writing and ability, so thank you very much for everything. I stay with me until the end and we will go out with a good bang.

**Life is not fair but Karma is**

In a warehouse somewhere in New York ‘I hope I’m still in New York.’ Naruto hung from chains in the ceiling. His clothes were torn, one of his eyes was swollen shut, his lips were bright red from the blood he couldn’t hold in his mouth and he breathing was raspy and shallow. He was pretty bad both his fingers and toes were bruised and possibly broken a proof that he fought back despite his odds.

The hit on the head had him slightly delirious but he tried to catalogue his injuries; he had a couple broken ribs and he was sure one of them was piercing a lung, a fractured leg from being hit with a tire iron on his 3rd escape attempt, definitely internal bleeding and a concussion that had him in and out of consciousness. ‘This is bad, I have to get out or else I’ll die here.’ The problem was that with his toes and his leg it would be hard for him to walk and crawling was not an option.

‘I would rather die fighting and take some of these mother fuckers with me.’

He wonders what he had done in a previous life to deserve such rotten luck; he looked up to see a blood soak Kurama in a corner of the room. With the fox’s red fur it was hard to see the blood and he just looked wet. The red eyes just looked at him “I told you to scram!” Naruto yelled at the fox, he had heard horror stories of people using spirit animals to hurt Guides or Sentinels. Kurama didn’t talk, in fact the fox hadn’t talk since they started beating Naruto and he hoped it was just because he was also exhausted.

The Guide had tried to use his emotions to manipulate the thugs and that’s how he escaped the first and second time but by the third the leader must have gotten on to him. They were waiting for Naruto and he slammed a tire iron on his leg a couple of times causing him to scream in pain_ “Everyone, think of your most painful memory!”_ He had ordered his crew and all the pain had hit Naruto on top of his own it was like hot nails hammering in his head. The pain was unimaginable after that Naruto had to focus most on his energy on shielding.

‘Kill them’

Naruto looked up startle to see that Kurama was still the only one in the room and the fox hadn’t spoken ‘you’re too soft brat, kill them all.’ He realized the fox must be speaking in his mind, he had no idea that was possible but it made sense. ‘I’m not a killer’ it was the truth every time Naruto escaped he would either knock someone out or move in the shadows.

‘No, what we are not is dying here. We have so many reasons to live for, now.’ Naruto thought of his Alphas who had to be worried sick or maybe they forgot him already. He wanted to see them again, to hold them, to tell them ‘tell them I love them.’ He instructed Kurama not sure that he would be able to do it himself ‘tell them yourself.’

“Fine! You stupid fox, I will.”

* * *

** A week earlier **

Sakura trembled with fear and disgust as she walked through a neighborhood she promised never to return to but if they were going to teach Naruto a lesson they needed professionals or at least people that would do anything for money. Adam and Jo refused to go with her _“That’s not our world, it’s yours.”_ She wanted to punch the girl as the other female Omega looked at her like she was gum stuck to her shoes.

The thought of the arrogant girl pissed Sakura off “what’s a pretty thing like you doing all alone.” She turned to see a tattooed man smirking at her, the look in his eyes practically undressed her. “I’m looking for Orochimaru.” The Alpha’s eyes widened and looked around as if he expected the mention of the man’s name to bring him forth. “What you want with the boss?” She noticed that of the many tattoos the man had one of them was of a snake.

Orochimaru was the leader of a gang in the Bronx that focused on the most immoral and seedy things that no other criminal would even think of. No one knows the man’s origin; he had just appeared one day and started recruiting people for his sick experiments. Sakura doesn’t know what he was researching but everyone knows that he would do anything to get money to fund that research.

“That’s something I will only speak with him about.”

“Then you’re in luck.”

The creepy whispered came from behind her as she felt hot breath on her ear making her jump as the man appeared out of thin air. She no longer could hide the fear when faced with those snake-like eyes and pale skin. “How can I be of service?” The man tried to be charming but for him it was impossible ‘get it together girl, the sooner you tell him the faster you can leave this place.’ The Omega took a deep breath “We need you to teach someone a lesson for us.” The man turned his head curious.

“Simple, a few thugs will…”

“This person is strong, a trained fighter. We need you to kidnap him and rough him up; I will tell you when to let him go.”

Sakura handed him a picture of Naruto with the details about where the blond works and an envelope with cash looking around to make sure there was no nosey bystander watching them. She had made sure to protect herself anyways by covering her hair in a hat, wearing sunglasses and her most unflattering clothes. “That is half; you will get the rest when the job is done. The only requirement is that you have to take him from his work and when he’s alone.” Sakura stressed not wanting the two Alphas to get suspicious about what they were planning.

“Oh…and don’t pull any punches.”

The Omega walked away wanting to get out of the situation and that neighborhood as soon as possible. She just wanted to go home and wash off the dirty feeling being in that place surrounded by those people gave her. “Damn! Wonder what he did to piss her off.” She heard one of the thugs exclaimed as she walked away, Sakura remember the humiliation that she felt in Paris and the rejection.

‘He became a worm that flew higher than a bird.’

**“It’s all set up”**

* * *

** Three days earlier **

Naruto had been in a good mood for the last few weeks, things were going great with his Alphas. It was even better when Dean brag about having his courting present almost ready, not because he wanted a present but mainly because they could finally move on to the final stage of their relationship. He had been working on a present of his own even though Claire had told him that he didn’t have to.

_“Alphas are the ones to give the gifts.”_

But he wasn’t an Omega and if he wanted to be an equal to his Alphas than he should start the relationship as such. Besides he never understood those Omegas that wanted equality but also wanted an Alpha to hold the door, pay the bill and buy them present but never did it back. ‘I want true equality!’ The Beta was excited because they were going to spend the weekend together and hopefully by the end Naruto would no longer be a virgin.

“You peed your pants dobe?”

“No! Just ready for the weekend teme”

Sasuke and Naruto had developed a strange friendship that bordered on rivalry, some people even thought they hated each other of course some thought they were in love with each other. They worked great together like yin and yang; one was strong where the other was weak.

Sasuke taught Naruto how to take care of his paperwork and the administrative side while Naruto helped Sasuke with his customer service, a true symbiotic relationship between an introvert and extrovert. Dean and Castiel had been jealous of the Omega until they met him and saw the two together.

It was a relatively slow day for Naruto as it was Friday and a lot of people opted to go have drinks with friends instead of going to the gym. There were still a lot of people but for the classes it was a slow day especially since a lot of his instructors weren’t in. Gaara had finally gotten tired and asked Lee out and they were on a date, Sasuke was stuck in the office since the end of month report was due soon, two of his other instructors were students and had a limited schedule now that classes started again and another one was on a mating break ‘soon that will be me.’

So there were only two instructors besides Naruto and they could only teach certain classes so instead of overwhelming himself with picking up the slack Naruto cancelled a few classes. After the classes that he did have, he decided to go around and help some people with their work out which kept him busy for longer than he thought.

Soon the gym was getting ready to close and he had realized that he hadn’t gotten his paperwork and his own homework done. To get better at his job Naruto had been taking a nutrition and physical therapy course that Lee recommended, he really loved it but it gave him more work. 

“Fuck!”

He rushed to his office knowing that he was going to have to stay late; first he did his paperwork which was the easier of the two. Once he finished his paperwork he could always take his homework home and finish it there. He didn’t realize how much paperwork he had to do until he found himself an hour later just half way through.

“Stuck with paperwork again…” Sasuke was standing at door of his office with a smirk “…I told you to do it as you go dobe.” It was no secret to all that Naruto hated paperwork and usually avoided it for the more physical aspect of the job.

“I know, I know…”

“The doors are closed, lock up when you leave.”

“Everyone’s gone!?”

“It’s almost 11 PM”

Naruto looked at his computer screen in shock; he didn’t realize it had been that long ‘damn it! It’s going to be another late night, Sasuke is right I should not leave this for last minute.’ The Omega rolled his eyes and walked away leaving Naruto to face the repercussions of his poor decisions. “See you Monday, dobe” Unlike other gyms Purgatory did not stay open 24 hrs but it did open 7 days a week. The staff on the weekends was lighter and smaller and although the weekends were Naruto’s busiest days he doesn’t work every weekend.

Once he became head instructor for all specialty classes they wanted him in during the week to fill out paperwork and for staff meetings so he alternates between weekends. Fortunately this weekend he was free ‘and damn it I’m going to get laid.’ He realized that he was distracting himself so he got to work; he saw Kurama by the door ears perked and alert for a brief moment he wondered what was wrong but the fox didn’t say anything so he went back to his work. He made sure to send his Alphas a text that he would be late; Dean had offered to pick him up which he tried to decline but the Alpha insisted which is code for ‘expect the Impala outside the gym soon.’

In the street a group of men were casually standing outside the gym, all talking casually but at the same time waiting for something to happen. The street was dead as it was mostly filled with businesses that were already closed. The few people walking around were scared by the group of men “we need to hurry before a Karen calls the cops.” His statement made some men laugh while the other nodded in agreement.

* * *

It felt like hours but finally they saw the doors of the gym open and their target walked out, the tiny blond closed the doors and pulled the gates, locking everything before looking at his phone. It seemed as if he was waiting for someone “we have to go now before someone comes.”

Suddenly Naruto felt that something was off, he had just texted Dean that he was done and was trying to convince him not to come when he felt it. Naruto saw through the side of his vision men in hoodies walking towards him.

He turned discretely and began to walk the other way as if he had not seen them and he heard the hurry steps confirming that they were after him. Naruto picked up his steps running; the men gave up on pretending and rushed after him. It was when he saw a group ahead of him that he realized that this was a much more sophisticated situation, these weren’t simple thugs looking to mug someone. Naruto was the target; his second revelation was that he was not getting out of this without a fight.

‘Fine, let’s do this.’

The blond came to a sudden halt accepting his fate but when one of the men grabbed his shoulder from behind the blond grabbed his wrist and twisted it flipping him over. After the shock this angered one of the men who decided to not go easy on the tiny blond. “Why you little…” He rushed from the front ready to punish the tiny man but the blond used his flat palms to deflate the fist. Then he slammed his hand on the guy’s throat and his nose.

Naruto could see that the men were amateurs and that gave him the advantage, he shut the first man up by paralyzing his voice and breaking his nose. One tried to get him from behind again so he kicked him in the chest. It was all a flash of limbs after that, the Beta used his elbow, knee, feet, hands, fist and even head to beat the men down. He used a spinning roundhouse kick to take two out, his hands and feet were definitely going to be bruised tomorrow but he didn’t worry about that.

Finally most of them were on the floor or unconscious without getting one hit in, “is that a fox?” Naruto was distract and turned just as Kurama disappeared before the man could get near him. Unfortunately his brief distraction was enough for one of the men to finally get a hit in and he made it count. Naruto heard the weapon connect with his head but he was unconscious before he could truly register it. “Finally!” The men that were able to stand got up and in anger kicked the unconscious blond

“Come on let’s take him and go before the police come.”

They all glared at the unconscious blond for making a fool out them and swore to make him pay “no wonder the Omega bitch wants to teach him a lesson.” One of the Alphas in the group exclaimed, he was ashamed that a simple Beta was able to do so much damage.

Two cars stopped in front of them and two of them threw the Beta in the trunk none to gently while the others got inside. They took those unconscious mainly not to leave anything that could be trace back to them. None of them saw an angry tall blond man that looked identical to the short Beta in the trunk watching them.

* * *

Dean was in a good mood, he had been for the last few weeks since Naruto had agreed to let them court him. It had been pure bliss between them as they found their own routine; Claire had teased them that they were like an old married couple because sometimes they didn’t even have to talk to each to get their message across. It was almost like they had a deeper connection that allowed them to read each other’s desires.

Even the relationship between Castiel and him had gotten stronger somehow; he didn’t think that was possible. Naruto knew when they were overwhelmed and what they needed to calm down and more often than not he had it ready before they got home. The man took his job as their Guide very serious and despite the fact that Dean was the one who had issues controlling his sense the blond Guide gave them both equal attention.

Dean and Naruto had their movie nights which was just them cuddling on the couch and eating junk food watching Dean’s favorites. Castiel and Naruto had their reading nights which was the two cuddled in the Alpha’s study while the Guide studied and the Alpha read. While during their movie nights Dean and Naruto talked about the movie –any other topic was forbidden- during the reading night Castiel and Naruto was comfortably quiet.

_“It’s his way to reset and refocus your senses as Sentinels. Most Sentinels don’t really need that but as Primes it would make things easier…I can’t believe I never thought of that.”_

Sam had explained and berated himself when it came up in the last family dinner; the Alphas had been touched by the blonde’s actions _“It does..?” _Everyone had been shocked by the blonde’s surprise _“You didn’t know? Then why did you do it?”_ Everyone sweat drop when the blond had shrugged his shoulders _“Castiel and Dean are so different I want to share something with each of them. Although I’m glad it helps.”_

Then the Alphas had been back to being touched, that was probably the moment he realized he was in love with the tiny blond or at least the moment he admitted it to himself. After Sam had told him that despite what Naruto said his instincts are strong and their connection is strong enough to guide him to the right course of action.

He decided to cook one of Naruto’s favorite besides Ramen, meat and cheesy potatoes with onions and roasted vegetables, tonight was the night that the Alphas were going to ask their mate to officially move in with them. They had been planning it for a while but it wasn’t until Claire gave them her blessing _“I’ll be fine on my own, if not I’ll let you know or get a roommate”_ that they felt good about going through with it. He was so lost in his thoughts and cooking that he missed when Castiel came in, he did feel his presence when he walk into the kitchen.

“Welcome home.”

Castiel wrapped his arms around his Alpha mate’s waist and kissed his neck “is everything okay? You were really out of it.” Dean knew what his mate was asking, the man was wondering if Dean was about to zone. It was common for Sentinels to seem lost in thought when they’re about to zone “just thinking of how lucky we got.” Castiel smile before turning Dean and giving him a proper greeting. Everything was almost perfect all that was missing was their blond little whirlwind of sunshine.

Castiel went to get out of the suit and take a shower, Hunter was in a corner of the kitchen helping Dean cook or better yet waiting for scraps, the dog knew to stay out of the way. Bee was probably in her cat tree in Castiel’s office. The food was almost ready when he got the text from Naruto that he was going to be late, he offered to pick him up but the blond declined. “Where’s Naruto?” Castiel came downstairs hair wet in sweat pants and a t-shirt leaving Dean speechless for a few moments. He always loved to see his prim and proper mate in casual clothes it was by far one of his weirdest kink but it really got him going.

“He’s running late.”

Castiel smirked at his mate when he noticed Dean’s problem ‘bastard! He knows what he does to me like that and he does it on purpose.’ It was true that the blue eyes Alpha knew how much Dean loved him in casual clothes but he couldn’t help but tease him. One hour became two and Castiel began to worry “is he still at work?” He asked after he saw his mate on his phone “He’s finishing up I told him to let me know and we would pick him up.” That made Castiel feel better, it was not that Naruto couldn’t defend himself just that he was getting a bad feeling.

“DEAN!”

He was proven right when Dean jumped in the air before turning to whoever had appeared “Damn it! Minato I told you not to do that.” Dean reproached his mate’s father “Minato is here? Why?” Castiel’s tone confused Dean since his Alpha mate was never bothered by Dean’s visitors especially not their other mate’s father. “Naruto’s in trouble! You have to help him!” Dean was suddenly alert at the man’s words and panic in his voice “what do you mean trouble? Where is he?” Dean had never been so happy for his gift than in that moment.

Castiel had already grabbed the keys to the Impala and was walking towards the door, “he can explain on our way there” Dean turned off the stove and oven leaving everything as is. Hunter could feel that something was wrong and followed Dean, the Alpha was so distracted that he didn’t realized the dog followed them out until they were on the elevator “we’ll take him with us we can’t waste time going back.” Castiel instructed as he petted the dog to reassure him that he wasn’t in trouble.

* * *

By the time they walked out the elevator both Alphas were pissed as Minato told them what had happened. Someone was trying to kidnap their mate and was possibly hurting him, Castiel felt guilty as he thought it was probably someone from his dark side that found out about the blonde’s connection to him. Dean drove like a street racer running from the cops. Luckily Castiel had enough sense to strap Hunter in or the poor dog would be flying around the car. Castiel was impress that his mate was able to avoid the police and also that he cut a 20 minutes commute down to 10 minutes.

When they arrive to the front of the gym unfortunately there was no one there and the gym was closed, both Alphas could feel the rage slowly overpower them. It was Hunter’s alert bark that pulled them back, the dog was off to side a few steps away from the gym. The pit-bull had found something and was trying to get their attention. It was splatters of blood all over the side walk as well as a familiar cellphone in the gutter. Castiel cursed because he knew they wouldn’t be able to track the blond; he immediately got on his phone not wanting to waste any time.

“Pam I need you to send a team to Purgatory. Naruto’s been taken and I want the motherfuckers behind this at my feet NOW!”

While Castiel was giving orders and putting the fear of god –literally- into everyone Dean called his brother “Dean, what the hell! You know what time it is?” Sam answered his voice clearly hoarse with sleep, he could hear Gabriel complaining in the background “Sammy someone took Naruto and I’m about to lose it.” The line was silent but he could hear Sam moving around “What do you mean took? Someone kidnapped Naruto!?” the sleep was gone from his voice but Dean could also hear the exclamation from Jess and Gabriel in the background.

“Dean take a deep breath, Jess is calling the pilot right now and we’re on our way…”

“…”

“…Gabriel is talking to Castiel now and getting details, we’re on our way.”

The only thing keeping Dean together was surprisingly Minato and Hunter, the latter stuck to him and lick his palm while Castiel’s team came in and started taking samples. The former told him how Naruto kicked serious ass “most of that blood is not his” the man said proudly something which Dean conveyed to Castiel who also smirked with pride.

He doesn’t know why he called Sam but the thought of his Guide in danger made his Sentinel want to rampage, a rampaging Sentinel was dangerous but a rampaging Prime was catastrophic and Dean’s conscience panicked making him call Sam for help keeping himself grounded.

In the next few minutes the place was flood with a team of Castiel’s people as well as Pam, they were taking samples and checking the scene like officers investigating a murder. ‘He is not dead!’ Dean had to repeat in his head just to keep himself from losing it, Hunter had been by his side licking Dean and whining whenever the Alpha got to lost. Dean had seen Angus once and the wolf looked like something out of hell, it looked more like a hellhound than a wolf. It was a manifestation of Dean’s inner turmoil and what waits inside him if Dean loses control.

‘Please Naruto hold on; we’re going to find you.’

* * *

“So this is the man that the Omega wanted taken care of…a simple Beta”

“Careful boss, that Beta took down more than half my men. The bitch didn’t warn us…”

Orochimaru for the first time since he arrived at the warehouse took in the group of thugs; they were all battered and bruised at least the ones standing. Some of them couldn’t even stand on their feet while others were unconscious. ‘It seems the Beta is stronger than I thought…interesting’

He turned back to the blond of the floor bleeding from his head but hardly a bruise on him “lock him up in the back room, do you think you can handle that or do you need back up?” The man glared picking up the blond roughly but instead practically dragging him to the room in the back.

He was already planning his revenge once the blond woke up; he was going to make the Beta suffer for humiliating him. He threw Naruto in a room with just a mattress but he threw him in the floor hoping that the Beta would feel the when he woke up. He also kicked the blond for good measure before locking the room and leaving him in the dark.

Naruto woke up disorientated; all he knew was the he was sitting in a chair that he was tied to. The restrains reminded him of what happened, he had been attacked by a group of men and hit in the head when he let his guard down. “Well, looks like our guest of honor finally decided to join us.” Naruto looked up as a snake like man walked into the light. “What do you want with me?” He never met the man which made Naruto think that the kidnapping wasn’t about him.

“Me, I want nothing but you my dear have seriously pissed some people off and turns out I was chosen as punisher.”

“Wha…I haven’t done anything to anyone!”

“You see your problem is that you forgot your place, Beta.”

The snake like man practically hiss, the sick satisfaction in his eyes made Naruto uncomfortable but he didn’t let it show. “You also humiliated my men which their not too happy about but I’ll let them _express _their displeasure.” Suddenly a circle of men stepped into the light, men covered in bruises and scars made by Naruto. They all smirked and he could see the anger and hate in their eyes. He just knew that he was in for a lot of pain so Naruto took a deep breath and like he was learned in Konoha, he took his mind to another place where the pain would be a distant feeling.

* * *

Castiel was gone, in his place stood God and he wanted blood even in his state Dean could see that his otherwise in control mate was close to losing it. The other Prime was focusing his energy on others to keep himself in control but he already punched a man for being too slow and he kicked one that was wasting time. Dean had rarely seen his mate in that state mainly because he kept himself away from Castiel’s other business.

“What did you say?”

A man tremble at Castiel’s tone, everyone knew that the boss was on edge. No one wanted to go near him but he had to deliver the news “We…um…we haven’t…found…” The man didn’t get to finish before Castiel’s hand wrapped around his neck and squeezed. The man scratched desperately at Castiel’s hand “ple..pleas…” but the electric blue eyes were unwavering in their anger until the man lost consciousness or possibly died, Dean wasn’t sure.

“Get him out of my sight; I want good news or someone to kill.”

His men rushed to drag the man out, Dean could see the terror in their eyes and any other time this side of Castiel would’ve turned him on but with Naruto missing all his attention was on not losing control. “Pamela, I don’t want incompetence, I want results.” Castiel told his assistant firmly, there was a dark promise in his tone “yes, boss. Hannah is looking into a few leads…” As the Beta tried to calm the Prime down, the doors opened.

Gabriel matched in with his mates following after him; the Omega was for the first time serious and terrifying. Despite his often happy exterior Gabriel like Castiel had the Angels temper that made them terrifying to all who crossed them. Sam made a beeline for Dean who was seating in the couch with Hunter on his lap. They were in the warehouse where Castiel had business meetings for the dark side of the family business.

He wondered how Gabriel knew where they were until he realized that Sam was talking to him “…an…Dean! Can you hear me?” The Guide sounded calm but Dean could smell a slight hint of panic. Dean made his eyes focus on his brother as he felt himself calm down; he knew that it was his brother’s doing. “I’ll take Hunter for a walk” Jess offered but Dean whimpered at the thought of losing the dog. Hunter was covered in Naruto’s scent as the blond was constantly with the dog, he had become Dean’s clutch and he doesn’t want to let go.

Sam shook his head at her, he realized that Hunter was Dean’s anchor and if they took it away he worried that his brother would really lose it. Sam focused on his brother letting Gabriel deal with helping Castiel and keeping him from murdering too many people. While Jess took care of all four of them making sure that they didn’t get too lost in their own task. She also kept the rest of the family informed making sure to keep the mafia stuff out of it for the ones that didn’t know.

With Castiel’s pressure and all the blood Naruto left behind they got their big break the next day as the blood work came in “I want every single one of them collected and brought here, now!” It turned out that the men who took Naruto were simple thugs; Hannah had talked to their contacts in the city trying to see who pulled the strings. Gabriel was the one to suspect that someone closed to Naruto must have given them the Beta’s information.

* * *

Charlie had taken over major issues in the Winchester company as Dean and Sam were both busy, Jess and Gabriel shared that responsibility in the Angels side although it was harder for them to juggle everything. Tenten was a huge help as the executive assistant, she helped them manage everything. In the meantime Castiel was downstairs torturing the people brought in although he ended up killing them before they could talk.

“Boss, it was Orochimaru’s gang”

Hannah had been the one to figure it out, walking in just as Castiel was ripping some one’s nails, “why isn’t he here then?” Castiel asked accusingly “He disappeared; the people said he got a new job and was taking care of it.” Just as Castiel was about to lose his temper at the half good and half bad news Gabriel walked in “let me go! Please I haven’t done anything!” and he was dragging a familiar pink haired Omega.

“I suspected someone who knew Naruto must be involved so I asked around to see who had a grudge against your blond.”

The older Omega threw the screaming girl on the floor at Castiel’s feet “it was easy to find since she was the only person with something against the blond…that was still alive.” Gabriel smirked at the girl whimper at Castiel’s imposing figure “and what makes you think she would even dare.” Sakura’s eyes widen at the dangerous tone and then she saw the Alpha strap down behind Castiel with nail-less figures bleeding like they were sloppily painted with red nail polish.

“The fact that she claimed she didn’t know where Naruto was…”

“…” Castiel raised his eyebrow both ignored the stench of urine coming from either the Omega on the floor or the Alpha in the chair.

“…Before I could even tell her he was missing. Last I knew the public was not aware of the blonde’s disappearance.”

Castiel turned to the cowering girl at his feet “I swear I had nothing to do with it. Please, why would I want to hurt him? Naruto is my best friend, I got him a job!” Castiel gesture to his men, they pulled the unconscious Alpha off the chair and placed Sakura there.

“Get me my tools.” No one so much as flinched, they all preferred for Castiel’s anger to be directed at someone else instead of them. “Please…please…” Castiel slapped the woman harshly making her lip bleed “I rather you not talk of your own free will, I prefer making you talk.”

* * *

It’s been two days since Naruto went missing in the office Dean could hear the screams; he had been hearing screams all day but nothing about where Naruto was so he didn’t care. He could hear his brother talking with their little brother “what do you mean you’re busy!? Our brother needs you!” The youngest Winchester was always selfish so that didn’t surprise Dean. “I’m about to take a flight to Milan for work.” That was strange Dean made sure to memorize his siblings schedule, so he knew that Adam had no jobs in Milan new or old.

“Adam can’t that wait!?”

“Why should I placed my life on halt for Dean’s little _Beta _boy toy”

“Adam!”

“What!? We all know that Dean is just passing the time, no _Beta_ could ever mate with an Alpha.”

There was something in Adam’s voice that Dean didn’t like, a certain smugness as if he had won some battle. _“I don’t think Adam likes me very much.” _He remembered Naruto telling him one night, he had waved the Beta’s worries away _“Nah, it just takes him a while to warm up to people. We all grew up around people who only wanted to use us for our money, so we all became kind of jaded; I mean you saw Sam…”_ But hearing his youngest brother speak made Dean realized that there was much more.

“What’s your issue with Naruto?”

Dean didn’t realize he spoke up until Sam turned to him in surprise but Adam heard him “He doesn’t know his place.” It sounded like an echo and Dean realized that in that moment Sakura had said the same words, Sam seemed to put the pieces together “Adam you didn’t..?” When Dean reached the same conclusion he snatched the phone from Sam’s hand “Adam what did you do?” Dean’s tone was harsh

“Dean what are you talking..?”

“WHAT DID YOU DO!?”

“Nothing!”

“I am sending someone to pick you up and god help you if you’re not there Adam.”

Dean hung up almost crushing Sam’s phone in his hand, he tried not to believe that his own brother had anything to do with Naruto’s disappearance “send someone to pick him up and take him to the house.” Dean told Sam before calling Hunter over “Dean you don’t honestly think he had anything to do with this? I mean what reason could he possibly have?” The two brothers knew that Adam could be a spoiled brat thanks to their mother and that he could be spiteful when jealous but they thought that he had some morals.

“I don’t know but I’m going to find out.”

Downstairs a bruised Sakura had passed out after a couple of slaps getting an angry eye roll from Castiel “I wasn’t even hitting her hard.” The Alpha was frustrated that he wasn’t getting anything from the Omega mainly because she kept passing out and when she talked all she did was beg. Dean came in not even blinking at the bruised unconscious Omega “anything?” he asked his mate “she’s finally showing her true colors.”

“I think I found another culprit.”

Castiel turned his head so fast Dean was worried he would get whiplash, Dean didn’t say anything else he just walked away knowing Castiel would follow. The whole drive Dean though about how he was going to deal with Adam or how to stop Castiel from killing him. ‘If he is involved in this, I might kill him myself.’ Sam had insisted on going with them but Dean was sure it was more to protect Adam from them than to support him.

* * *

“Do you know who my family is!? I can make your life hell.”

The heard the Omega exclaimed loudly from inside the penthouse, it was a good thing that Claire had taken Bee to the townhouse. “No you can’t because your power comes from me” Dean walked in glaring at his brother “Dean! These brutes assaulted me.” No one had a chance to respond as Castiel grabbed Adam’s arm and dragged him, forcing him back on the couch. The Prime just stared at the youngest Winchester making him uncomfortable “If something happens to him not even being Dean’s brother will safe you.”

“Cas, we’re not sure if Adam had anything to do with this.”

Sam intervened trying to protect his little brother, he expected Dean to speak up too since family was so important to his big brother but Sam was surprised when he didn’t hear anything. “Don’t worry Adam, we have Sakura and she’s starting to talk so you don’t have to say anything.” Dean said his voice blank yet with a hint of anger, Sam saw as Adam’s eyes widen and he knew that their brother had something to do with Naruto’s kidnapping.

“Oh Adam, what did you do?” The tallest Winchester’s voice was filled with shame and disappointment.

“Me!? I didn’t do anything…”

“…”

“…I might have over heard a conversation between Jo and some girl name Saru-something.”

“Did you now? What did they speak about?” It was clear in his tone the Castiel didn’t believe him, Winchesters weren’t pacifist, they were assertive if something was going down they were usually the leader planning it.

“They said something about hiring some thugs to teach Naruto a lesson…”

“What!? Adam!”

“…I didn’t think they would actually go through with it!”

Castiel got up and began talking on his phone while Sam and Dean dealt with their brother who was clearly more involved with the plot than he claimed. Castiel found out that unfortunately Jo had been smart and was in Lawrence to ‘visit’ her parents. From the corner of his eyes he saw a blur of red “Dean!” his Alpha mate rushed over “what is it?” Castiel just pointed to the red fox in the corner whose fur was darker and wet from the blood it was covered in.

“Kurama!”

Castiel had wanted to meet the spirit animal but not that way, the fox looked like it had been in a fight with a bear. Dean rushed to the fox but it disappeared before he could get too close “dammit! Adam!” His control had snapped and his eyes glowed bright gold as he stalked to his little brother whose eyes were Omega orchid, to everyone’s shock the Alpha grabbed the Omega by his neck and lifted him up “**where is he!?**” Sam tried to calm Dean but it was harder since Dean didn’t recognized Sam as his Guide and his mate was in danger.

“I don’t know…Dean…please…” 

“Dean I got him, they found Orochimaru’s warehouse in the Bronx.”

“Good let’s go, I will deal with you later.” Dean threated a coughing Adam in the floor as he followed Castiel.

Sam held Hunter back from following the Alphas knowing that this time it would be too dangerous for the dog. He turned to a shaking and scared Adam on the couch who was on the phone no doubt calling their mother for support; it was the Omega’s go-to move after all.

* * *

Naruto wasn’t sure how long he was dangling by the chains as the pain ‘or main it was the head injury’ had made him delirious. One thing was clear, he needed to get out as he could hear the men that held him panicking “WHAT DO YOU MEAN GOD IS LOOKING FOR HIM!?” He had no idea who God was -although he was sure it wasn’t the dude in the sky that Christians talked about- but he knew that these men were terrified of him. Somehow he had a feeling that it had to do with one of his Alphas.

None of it mattered to Naruto all he knew was that with a new and more dangerous threat the men were going to be looking to tie up loose ends and Naruto was the loosest end they had. He used his legs ignoring the pain in the broken one to swing back and forth **(AN: Stole this escape from Danno in the final episode of Hawaii Five-o, though it was badass plus they’re both tiny badass blondes, its perfect!) **He grabbed the chain with his hand and began to pull himself up to the pipe holding it together, hoping he could reach it before he passed out from pain again.

Once he did, he wrapped his good leg on the pipe and worked on disconnecting the chain but he saw it was welded on so he decided to go with plan B and broke his thumbs and using his blood to slide his hands out. Finally he got out and used the chains as ropes to climb down, he got behind the door and when someone came in he wrapped his arms around them and choked them out.

He dragged himself out of the room and tried to find an exit trying to avoid the other guards since he was in no state to fight them.

* * *

Castiel had arrived to the warehouse with his own army and Dean “remember it’s all about stealth until Naruto is out, once he is then all bets are off.” There was a bloodthirst glint in his eyes that the smiles on his people’s faces matched perfectly, again if he weren’t so worry about Naruto Dean would’ve been so turned on.

Suddenly there was an increase in activity in the warehouse “Sir, something’s happening. Everyone seems to be agitated and frantic.” A voice came through their ear piece no doubt one of Castiel’s snipers “do they know we’re here?” Castiel demanded his voice cold and hard but Dean could detect the slight panic “It doesn’t seem that way, it looks like something happened within.” The two Alphas knew that they couldn’t wait especially since someone inside had a blocker keep Sentinels from listening in.

“We move in now, Dean…”

“You’re not stopping me from going in.”

The green eyes Alpha declared suspecting that his mate was going to tell him to stay outside, Castiel rolled his eyes “you’re with me; we will take the east side.” They all moved at the Alpha’s command. The east side turned out to be an alley; they were against the walls avoiding the windows when a side door opened. Everyone drew their guns ready to shoot but Dean saw Minato shaking his head “Stop! Lower you weapons…” The men started at Dean in confusion since the Alpha wasn’t their boss.

“Lower them now!”

With a nodded from Castiel they finally lowered their weapons just in time as a dirty blood covered Naruto stumble out. The three stared at each other in silence for what felt like hours, the Alphas not being able to process that it was that easy and Naruto not processing that the Alphas were there. Noise from inside made them snap out of their shock as Naruto panicked trying to walk quickly away from the door but not getting far.

As he stumbled both his Alphas caught him, one with an arm wrapped around his waist and the other with a hand on his shoulder. Suddenly for a brief moment they felt their inner Alpha and Sentinel rejoice at having the blond back before they realized that he was pretty badly hurt. Naruto looked at the two Alphas in reverence and surprise yet so much love and appreciation “you came!?” He exclaimed before passing out with a smile on his face, Castiel was pissed at what was done to his mate.

“Kill them! All of them and make it as painful as possible.”

He ordered with a vicious glint in his electric blue eyes as he was pulling his phone to have Pam send one of their ambulance, he heard the sirens growing near. He will reward the woman for her quick thinking later “Dean, come on we have to take him to the hospital.” Dean picked Naruto up and the two Alphas walked back to the streets ignoring the screams and gun shot in the warehouse.

On the curve there was an ambulance ready and Dean placed Naruto on the stretcher reluctant to put him down but knowing that the blond needed help. They got inside with the paramedic watching as he tried to stabilize the Beta “He is pretty bad…” The Omega paramedic exclaimed before urging his partner to hurry up. “That leg is definitely broken, possibly broken ribs, a concussion…” The paramedic whispered to himself as he continued to treat the blond, both Alphas were on edge the whole ride.

* * *

Once they arrived at the hospital Naruto was wheeled into the ER as doctors and nurses began to treat him. His two Alphas a constant presence while still trying to stay out of the way until a nurse tried to kick them out and they almost raised hell but suddenly felt a calming energy. “Cas, Dean how about you let the professionals do their job, they would take good care of your mate.” They both turned to see Sam calmly walking towards them.

At the tall Alpha’s words the nurse stepped back everyone knew how Alphas Sentinels were when their mates and Guides were hurt. No one wanted to risk the Alphas Sentinels losing control even worse with their status as Primes. Sam was able to pull the two Alphas to the side and keep them away. Just as he was about to lost them Gabriel and Jess came in and he breathed a sigh of relief letting his Omega take over, two Primes was too much even for him.

‘I still don’t know how Naruto does it.’

“I call Lucifer and kept him up to date, Pam and Hannah are taking care of everything. I talked to Crowley, he’s taking care of any legal issues that this might cause Angel Inc. although he thinks it shouldn’t be a problem. He is also spreading the word that Naruto is off limits although you’ll still have to send a message.”

The Omega whispered the last part into his brother’s ear, he knew that the Alpha was more in control when he had something to do or focus on. “And the bubble gum?” The Alpha asked his voice deeper than usual “waiting for you, no one would dare touch it.” Castiel nodded getting a glare in his eyes as he thought of Sakura and finally getting the pleasure of killing her. “Claire is at home with Hunter and Bee, I promised to keep her updated.” Sam decided to take a page out of Gabriel’s book and distract Dean

“And Adam?”

There was anger in his voice at the mention of his youngest brother “he called mom and told her we were holding him against his will, so you know she threw a fit and demand we send him home…” Dean rolled his eyes at his mother’s favoritism and enabling the Omega but Sam smirked “…So I put him on a plane to Lawrence, in economy class.” Then turned in surprise seeing the devious look in the man’s eyes “I bet he hated that” Sam laughed and Dean smiled for the first time “oh he did but I didn’t give him a choice.”

They enjoyed their spoiled and self-centered youngest brother’s misery when one of the doctors that was treating Naruto came over “How is he!?” Dean exclaimed before the man could even open his mouth “It’s pretty bad, our main worry it the broken leg and head injury. Fortunately he doesn’t have bleeding in the brain but he does have a crack skull which we have to monitor. He is being prep for surgery on the leg.” Castiel and Dean felt as if their world was collapsing only the combine efforts of Sam and Gabriel kept them together.

“But he will recover, right?” Jess asked trying to get the two Alphas some positive news.

“Head injuries are trick but he can get through that, he will need physical therapy for a while but he should recover. The patient is young and based all his injuries quite the fighter so I’m cautiously optimistic.”

After that everything was a blur to Dean and Castiel, a blur of people and activity, a blur of words and comforting touches. They didn’t even noticed when they were moved to a private waiting room on a higher floor. At one point Claire had come over and hugged them, Charlie had also come over with a comforting smile, Missouri had rushed in and hugged them with tears in her eyes. The two Alphas searched for Naruto’s heartbeat in the hospital and focused on that almost zoning a couple of times.

Lucifer and Kelly had come in, the scent of family pulling Castiel back from the edge. Benny also made an appearance although the Alphas were too lost to be shocked or jealous. Gabriel and Sam were the only constant presences in the room; the two Guides were forced out by their mate and staff to take a break leaving the Primes with family to hold them together. The presence of their family and friends was the only thing keeping Dean and Castiel from completely losing it, even Castiel’s great control was no match with Naruto hurt.

_“Surgery was a success…leg…had to…pins…will need physical therapy…worry…head injury…possible coma…”_ They could hear bits and pieces of what the doctor said when he came in after Naruto’s surgery.

_“How long…what else..?...”_ They also heard the worry in their family’s voices.

_“Broken ribs…punctured lung…fractured wrist…dislocated thumbs…bruises…he’s a fighter…”_ At that the Alphas could agree with the doctor, their mate was definitely a fighter and they were so proud.

* * *

Finally with the combined Guide powers of Meg, Sam and Gabriel as well as Lucifer and Claire’s familial presence were able to pull Castiel out of his partial zone. The Alpha had then helped them with Dean which was made easier by the fact that Naruto while not awake yet was stable and moved to his own private room.

Obviously the first thing they did was go see their blond who was covered in bruises and scars; he had a bandage wrapped around his head like a headband with a hairnet. He had a brace on one of his wrist and a small metal brace on the thumbs of both hands, the worst by far was his leg which was bandaged but had some metal wires going in it and a metal cage around it. “It’s an external fixator; it is to help keep the bones in place. It will be removed once the fracture is healed.” A nurse who had been monitoring Naruto’s vitals explained possibly seeing the confusion in their eyes.

“So he will heal?” Dean asked speaking for the first time in what he later found out was three days since they brought Naruto in.

“From the leg? The operation was successful so there is no reason why with physical therapy he shouldn’t be able to heal.”

“What about the head injury?” Castiel almost demanded his voice hoarser than usual from the lack of use.

“That one is a little harder to predict as head injuries are different for everybody but his vitals are good so we’re hopeful.” To her credit the nurse wasn’t intimidated by the big Primes “I have to continue my rounds, let me know if you need anything.” She walked out giving the two Alphas privacy with their mate.

“He looks so small…well smaller than usual.”

“Don’t let him hear you say that…he’d be furious.”

“I’m not small you’re just freakishly giant!” They spoke at the same time remembering the blonde’s argument whenever Dean called him tiny, the thought made them laugh even if only for a brief moment.

They sat down next to the blond each making sure to touch some part of the him; they both knew that Naruto would be okay because their mate was a fighter. Although a part of them was scared that something was wrong with their mate who was not waking up.

Dean could feel his mind try to go to the dark place filled with worse case scenarios but if he let himself go there it would drive him crazy. Castiel knew that there were a lot of things that needed their attention and as much as he wanted to stay by Naruto’s side until the Beta woke up he knew it wasn’t fair to their friends and family who had been picking up their slack.

“Dean we have to check in with work.”

“You want to leave him? Are you crazy? He needs us!”

“No he doesn’t, he has the best medical care possible we know nothing of medicine. Also it’s not fair to Sam and Gabriel and Jess and Charlie who had been picking up our slack. We can’t afford to get lost and stop because our world never stops, he wouldn’t want us to…”

“…”

“…The best we can do is take care of everything so that **when** he wakes up everything is perfect and back to normal.”

Dean knew that Castiel was right but he didn’t want to admit it because the truth was that he needed to be near Naruto more than the Beta needed him. It was weak and selfish but being close to the blond kept the dark thoughts away. That’s why it took Dean longer to leave Naruto’s side, in fact he worked from the blonde’s private room until he was force to leave for a board meeting which unfortunately his parents would be attending.

‘At least it was via skype…thank god for small mercies.’

* * *

The first thing Castiel did while out was take care of the pink hair snake, he walked up to where the girl was kept prisoner and put a bullet in her head not really up to prolonging the game, he was satisfied by the fact that the wait made for great psychological torture. After she was gone and disposed of, he made sure that the whole underworld knew that Naruto was of limits by destroying Orochimaru’s gang and killing the mother fucker.

After that he clean up and headed into the office for Angels Int. to see what he had missed and had a stack of papers waiting for him. He could see the relief in Gabriel and Jess’ eyes when he relieved them; he knew it wasn’t easy for them to take care of their own duties on top of his. The media was a circus, it seems like the country felt their zone. It was even worse when it got out that they were in the hospital because someone was hurt, everyone was speculating.

“Send out a statement that it was our mate that was hurt but that he is recovering and his privacy would be respected or else.”

Castiel left it for the PR department to rephrase that as they saw fit, he didn’t care as long as the message got across.

On the other hand Dean was getting a headache from the board meeting as everyone demanded answers “ENOUGH!” He used his Alpha voice to get everyone to shut up “I don’t owe you anything about my personal life. In the case of the company there was no mayor lost and anything that was lost is being quickly recovered. So really I don’t see the point of this meeting.” He knew that if anyone would defy him it would be his mother who glared at him like she always did when he out ranked her.

“Dean, you lost control! It’s all over the news and it looks bad on the company. You owe us an explanation.”

“**I don’t owe you anything! **If you want to vote me out and take my place be my guess but until you get the balls to do it, stay back and let me do my job.”

The voice was all Prime and no one but another Prime could challenge it not even a strong Alpha like Mary Winchester. John was the one to dismiss the meeting expect for family “boy have you lost it?” Bobby asked although there was no real heat to his words “not that I can remember.” Dean couldn’t help but be a smartass “Dean, Adam came to us in tears that you attacked him…” John tried to pacify the situation.

“He’s lucky that I didn’t kill him”

“Dean!”

“I would’ve been in my right, the little bastard hired someone to kidnapped and torture our mate! HE’S IN A COMA NOW BECAUSE OF HIM! So be thankful I didn’t kill him.”

No one could say anything, if Adam truly did what Dean says he did than the young Omega deserves death. To kill or hurt an Alphas mate was a crime but to do that to a Prime was even worse since for Primes mates were essential to their survival.

“You found your mate?” John sounded hopeful and that tone as well as the love in his father’s eyes calmed Dean down. “Yea” he smiled at his father “that’s a lie! Adam would never do such a thing!” of course their mother defended the Omega.

“It’s true mom, I was there when he admitted it.”

Sam tried to added but it didn’t really work since his mom was blind to Adam’s faults “he only heard them talking.” In that moment Dean wasn’t surprised that his mother knew “plus the so called mate is a Beta.” If she was in the room Dean would’ve ripped her tongue out “Mary!” John exclaimed and based on the look in his eyes, they knew that their mother was in trouble. “Any way Adam wasn’t the only one…” Before Dean could continue he could see the shame in Ellen’s eyes.

“Dean, I’m so sorry. I had no idea her infatuation was so deep, we thought she would grow out of it but didn’t try hard enough to stop it.

“If she comes anywhere near us I will kill her, the only thing that saved her was my love for you. That won’t stop me a second time, is that clear.”

Ellen nodded her head meekly, she explained that Jo was being punished severely “she had been far too spoiled and forgotten the values we install in her.” On the other hand Dean ended up in argument with his parents over what to do with Adam. He suggested sending him to reform school “you can’t do that!” The Omega mention ran in the room no doubt listening to their conversation, he sat in Mary’s lap “please mommy, don’t let them take me.” They all rolled their eyes as the brat manipulated their mother.

“Dean he’s just a young Omega, there is no need for such extremes.”

Adam smirked knowing he had won and gotten away with things like he expected although he would probably get a telling off from his father. “Well if you want to deal with him that’s your problem not mine. I’m cutting him off anything that has to do with Winchester Group, since he doesn’t do anything to merit any money from the company if you want to give him from yours that’s your choice…” His declaration shocked everyone even Sam “…oh and Adam good luck getting any work or friends after pissing of the man that runs the fashion world.”

Dean cut off the call at Adam’s looked of terror and realization that he had not gotten away with his plot like he thought. After that he ignored the calls from his mother, the woman had no real power in the company so they both knew that Dean was within his rights to do that and more since Adam’s stipend was due to his relation to the Winchester name not based on his own work.

“Are you sure about this Dean? Mom is not going to let it go…” Dean glared at Sam “am I sure about leaving him alive? no, am I sure about cutting him off? absolutely.” After that Adam’s name became taboo and Dean refused to take his mother’s call although he did speak to his father after he stopped trying to make him talk to his mom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There it is part one of the final chapters; I did promise shit would hit the fan so there you have it. I couldn’t make Naruto a full damsel in distress because that’s just not him and it's not fair to his personality. Also keep in mind I have no medical knowledge besides the basic but I did research a lot for this part so what I wrote about Naruto’s condition, treatment and later healing is based on what I research so anyone who does have a background in medicine…don’t hate me, I tried.
> 
> Next chapter: no spoilers


	18. That's a wrap!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys this is it, the final chapter of my Naruto Supernatural crossover. It has been a great journey and I’m glad you guys have liked it and stuck with the story until the end. Also same thing as last chapter I am not a doctor and everything I added was all searched so don’t hate.
> 
> Disclaimer: Naruto and Supernatural are not mine we all know this (I keep forgetting to add this)

**Life is not fair but Karma is**

For someone who was constantly on the move whether it was running away or moving forward, being immoveable could be a pain worse than death or so Naruto thought as he sat in the hospital bed for the second week in a row. He had woken up delirious and confused but he saw bright electric blue eyes and hazel green eyes so that calmed him down for reasons that at the time he didn’t remember.

The two men spoke to him which he only knew because their mouth moved but he couldn’t hear as everything was muted. For the first few days after waking up Naruto had no idea who those men were and what had happened to him “that is normal, you had quite a hit to the head.” The doctor had explained to him once his hearing was back and the two Alphas who never left his side. They didn’t tell him much about what he forgot as to not influence his memories, which wasn’t needed since he began to recover his memories a few days later.

“Castiel, Dean”

The smiles that the Alphas gave him were worth the headache he got after, the headaches had been frequent but the doctor said that as he healed his headaches would go away. The real issue was his leg which was pretty badly broken, even with the drugs the brace were uncomfortable and made him sore. “When can these come off?” Naruto exclaimed tired of the brace and how restrictive they were “you have 2 more weeks before we check to see if your leg is well enough to remove the brace or you need more time.”

“And after that, what happens?” Dean asked from his place sitting at the edge of the bed next to Naruto. He worried about Naruto’s career as a personal trainer; he hoped that the injury wouldn’t affect him because Dean had seen how happy it made his blond.

“Well, if the leg is well enough to take off the brace then we’ll do physical therapy to get strength back on it.”

“Then it would go back to normal?” Hearing the hopeful tone in Naruto’s voice made the Alphas want to move heaven and hell to make sure he got everything he wanted.

“Recovery is different for everyone but remember you had a pretty bad fracture there bound to be some changes.”

Dean and Castiel worked mostly from Naruto’s hospital room to keep the blond company although it became harder when the room became a flower garden from friends and clients of the blond sending their get well soon wishes. The Beta had been very popular with people stopping by to see him or sending him all sorts of gifts. The clients send the gifts to the gym and Sasuke or Gaara begrudgingly brought them over.

When news got out that he was the mate of the two most eligible bachelors and powerful Alphas in the country, many elites send gifts in an effort to win the Alphas over through the blond. “What the hell is that!?” Naruto exclaimed at the nasty paste that was send to him in a nice packing “that is caviar.” Castiel responded with affectionate smile while Dean laughed in the corner.

“People actually eat that willingly!?”

“People with money do like it, it is a sign of wealth.”

“Do you like it?”

“Hell no!” This time it was Dean that responded with a disgusted look in his face “then why would you let me eat it?”

“For laughs”

“You should develop your own taste and opinion without our influence.”

Both Alphas responded at the same time although they each got a different look from the blond “that’s why Castiel if my favorite…” Naruto did the grabby hands calling the Alpha over; once he was close he pulled him in and kissed him but looked directly at Dean as if to say _you could’ve had this_. Castiel rolled his eyes at his mates’ immature behavior as Naruto pulled away and stuck his tongue out to a pouting Dean.

Naruto became the media’s favorite target, they wanted to know everything about the blond but some didn’t realized how protective his Alphas were. One particular tabloid found out about the fire that killed Naruto’s mother and had somehow talked to a villager. Dean destroyed them and anyone who went after the blond while Castiel made sure to put the fear of God on anyone that would dare bad mouth their Beta.

* * *

Sam, Gabriel and Jessica had gone back home after Naruto woke and the doctor confirmed that he was healing. Lucifer and Kelly stood a little longer since Jack got really attached to the Beta; he kept the blond company during the days when Dean and Castiel had to go into the office. Claire with the help of Lee was able to sneak in Hunter so that the dog could see the blond; the Pit bull had been down ever since the blond was taken.

“Hunter! I missed you boy.”

The dog heard him before he saw him and began to wiggle so hard his whole body moved with him. He started to whine and make other sounds of excitement as Lee kept watch and Claire tried to keep him quiet. The medium size dog tried to jump on the bed but couldn’t reach instead he licked the hand Naruto hung to the side. “Bring him up” Naruto order as Hunter whined “No, he might hurt your leg.”

“No, he won’t. He’ll be careful, right boy?”

The dog looked at Claire with big eyes as if to say _yes_ so Claire picked the dog up and placed him on the bed making sure not to let go of his collar. The dog kissed Naruto completely covering the blond in his drool, his shaking body was moving Naruto which shook his leg slightly making him wince. “Hunter, easy boy” Claire noticed and ordered holding the dog to try and calm his excitement “Naruto is hurt so you need to be gentle” the dog calmed and turned to Naruto’s wire covered leg as if just noticing it.

He leaned towards it slightly and sniffed it before whining and licking Naruto again then lying down on his good side. “See, he’s a good boy” The dog looked up and smiled at the blond adoringly as he was happy to just be beside the blond again. They heard noise outside so they tried to hide Hunter by Naruto pulling the blanket over him and Claire standing in front of him.

Castiel and Dean stepped in with an apologetic Lee behind them “what’s going on here? Why is Lee on look out?” before they could say anything Hunter barked in excitement at the sound of Dean’s voice making them wince “please don’t tell me you snuck in who I think that is?”

“We did not sneak in who you think that is..?”

Hunter didn’t understand the need for discretion and popped out of the blanket wagging his tail which hit Naruto on the side. Castiel walked over and put the dog down on the floor before his excitement hurt the Beta. “Claire…” Castiel was about to scold his niece but Naruto stepped in “oh come on Cas, I missed him and he missed me plus I needed the pick me up.” The words pacified the Alpha and they all spend the next few minutes together as a family before Lee and Claire snuck Hunter back out leaving a happier Naruto with his Alphas.

* * *

_“Please tell me you killed them.”_

Looking at his scar leg Naruto got a sick pleasure from knowing that his mates killed the bastard that did that to him. He had to keep the brace for an extra week for a total of 5 weeks but it was finally off and he was send home. He still had to go to physical therapy since he couldn’t really walk on that leg and needed to regain strength. Although his orthopedic doctor put him on a long brace that made him feel like a robot.

“Why a polio brace?” Dean asked confused when the doctor showed them the device.

“This is not a polio brace, a similar design was used for people who had polio but this is to provide support and assist with movement. As you can see the hinges on the knees allow him to bend but the straps on the thigh, calf and ankle provide support to the damage area.”

“Is it necessary?”

“You will need to keep this on to provide your leg support until it regains its strength.”

“How long would he need it for? What about physical therapy?”

“A fracture like yours usually takes anywhere from 3-6 months to fully heal, depending on your progress we might be able to decrease the support you need. Physiotherapy is very important the therapist will know the exercise you need and how to work with the brace.”

“3 months! Why so long!?”

“You had a pretty severe fracture, now it’s important for you to follow instructions and go to physiotherapy for you to be able to heal.”

“Oh don’t worry doc, he will. We’ll make sure of it.”

Naruto was still pouting, he hadn’t been able to officially move into the apartment since he couldn’t really do stairs with his little mobility and the townhouse had a downstairs bedroom. Unaware to him, his Alphas were busy searching for a new place to live where they could all be together and Naruto could have a gym to practice his therapies in.

The physical therapist Dean hired assured him that he should be back to normal; she was the best in the world so it gave him hope. But Naruto was a ball of energy, a wondering soul constantly moving so despite the brace giving him more mobility than the metal wires, he still felt restricted.

He couldn’t walk too far or go upstairs; he couldn’t bend his knee too much or keep in one position to long. His friends had been great; they visited him every day and even kept him company. Lee helped him with his exercises since the Alpha had taken some physiotherapy courses.

Claire helped him update his followers and clients by posting a video on YouTube with the new brace; he had been too self-conscious to do it with the metal wires since they showed off his new scars. The people had been great and all the well wishes warmed Naruto’s heart, Gaara had taken over his channel posting a few videos to help the viewers stay up to date.

Through Hinata, Naruto found out that Lee and Gaara were officially dating and that the Alpha was even thinking of asking permission to court the Omega. “What!? It’s been barely two months!” Despite his exclamation he had been happy for his friends even more so when he learned that Hinata had decided what she wanted to do, apparently the Alpha wanted to be a teacher for young children.

“Definitely not a career that is typical for Alphas.”

“I know but this time that’s not why I’m choosing it…”

“I hope not or those kids will suffer.”

“…I took a shift for a friend at the campus daycare and I just loved it, it filled me with joy. There were no judgement or gender expectations from them and it was amazingly refreshing.”

He had been happy that his friend found her calling and he enjoyed hearing how her parents blew a gasket at the news. Although lucky for her they value prestige and family name above all so as long as she kept a low profile they wouldn’t disown her.

Naruto also got to meet the Winchester patriarch, John Winchester was a strong and fiery Omega that was the perfect mixture of Sam and Dean with his patience and wisdom yet rebellious spirit. He had been sad and disappointed that he didn’t get to meet his mate’s mother.

“Dean and her are not on the best of terms.” John told him as if reading his mind and it made him feel guilty that maybe he caused.

“Don’t, that has been going on since Dean presented.”

The Omega told him of how Mary became insecure when her son presented as a higher level Alpha “it’s hard for a parent when their child surpasses them, Mary has always been arrogant so she was never used to hearing ‘no’ or being second best.” He was sad to hear that Dean’s mother let her Alpha primate instinct overcome her motherly instinct and see her son as a constant threat. Naruto felt even more for John who was stuck in the middle of it all, unable to go too far to one side but needing to support them both.

“It can’t be easy for you…” John had been surprised since that was not what people usually said to him, they tended to take sides.

“me..?”

“Yea, I mean you have to be the barrier but at the same time you have to fight both their corners despite what you think or feel because you love them both.”

In that moment John remembered that Naruto was a Guide ‘not even Sam has noticed how affect I am by the fighting.’ He realized the blond had an empathy that made people feel understood and cared for. “You should be firm, their adults. You shouldn’t have to pick sides or even be involved in the battles they chose to fight. It’s time they showed you, they love you god damnit!” Naruto got agitated as if he was the one personally affect and it made John smile at the blonde’s passion for others.

“You have found quite the mate.”

He had told Dean later, taking with him the words the blond had told him. He wasn’t really too surprise when Dean called him looking like a scolded child to apologizes for making him feel like he had to pick between his mother and him. “Of course you never made me feel that because there is no choice, my pups would always win every time.” Dean had looked up his eyes shining; the absolute cautious hope broke his heart.

They had talked for hours about everything and nothing at the same time, something they hadn’t been able to do since Dean presented because Mary had become so possessive of John’s time when it came to Dean.

On the other hand, John had managed to put his foot down and place a limit on how much Adam could spend from his trust fund in a month which while higher than the average salary, it was a lot less than the spoiled Omega was used to. Also he was not allowed to leave Lawrence unless he wanted to fly economy which he refused to do, any other form of transportation was beneath him according to the Omega.

He had been throwing tantrums all over the house since his agency had let him go and all his friends had left him to travel the world and enjoy their freedom and money. He cried, he pleaded, he begged, he demanded, he ordered but nothing worked at least on John, Mary had tried but John promised a divorced if she didn’t back him up in this so she mostly send her baby boy sad looks like a whimpering puppy.

“The only way you are doing all those things is if you get married but as long as you are our responsibilities our rules applied.”

John had begun treating Adam the way they should have from the very beginning to avoid him turning into the entitled spoil brat he was. A pissed and desperate Adam spend most of his time trying to find a rich husband online, sending them provocative pictures to seduce them. By Thanksgiving he had no shortage of prospect since the internet was filled with perverted old man with too much money on their hands.

* * *

It was Sam, Gabriel and Jess’ turn to host Thanksgiving dinner but they decided to do it in the townhouse since Naruto was pretty much homebound due to his leg. The blond had been embarrassed and insisted that he didn’t need to be present revealing that he has never celebrated Thanksgiving. The revelation pushed Dean and Castiel to make his first Thanksgiving perfect they even invited Iruka, Teuchi and Ayame who accepted immediately, in fact Iruka had become a constant presence in the townhouse since Naruto got out the hospital.

The Omega had been furious at the Alphas when he first found out what happened and almost refused to let them see the blond until Ayame and Gabriel calmed everyone down. Over time Iruka hadn’t fully forgiven them but they knew that the fiercely protective Omega was warming up to them again. During dinner preparation Naruto wasn’t allowed to do anything but stay on the couch doing a frustrated imitation of snow white.

Bee was on the back of the couch, Hunter was between his legs with expert gentleness, Angus had his massive head on Naruto’s stomach, Angel was lying down on the floor next to him with her back against the couch, and finally Kurama was curled up in a ball by his neck. The fox had just recently appeared which made all three of them release a sigh of relief. The fox had been limping and other wise silent, mostly spending his time sleeping or curling up to their mates.

Castiel and Dean had both been surprised when the fox not only cuddled up to them but seek their touch; they figured out it was Naruto’s way of seeking comfort. If Kurama wasn’t with the Alphas or Naruto, he was with Angus or Angel who were happy to groom and scent the otherwise aloof fox. To everyone’s shock Kurama also cuddled up to Hunter if no one else was available.

_“Of course it makes sense; Hunter is always with Naruto when he’s not on his walks so Kurama would feel that same connection.”_

What others found surprising was the fact that Hunter cuddled the fox, physical animals aren’t supposed to be able to interact with spirit animals. Some experts believed that physical animals couldn’t really see spirit animals only feel their energy but Hunter and Kurama disproved that theory.

Thanksgiving was a crazy affair filled with laugher and jokes and jealous Alphas as Naruto gushed over Benny when the older Beta praised him which made everyone laugh and mock the Alphas; it was the first time Naruto felt like himself since everything happened. After that he felt like things began to move along as if he had been stuck in a rut and finally the world was moving along.

After Thanksgiving Dean presented Naruto with his courting gift which was a series of shelters and orphanage all around the world specially places like Konoha for kids like the Beta. “I don’t want anyone else to go through what you had to go through because no one deserves it.” Naruto had cried ugly tears as Dean explained that construction was already underway; he hopped on Dean’s lap and kissed him until the Alpha was left delirious. “I don’t know what I did to deserve you two” it had been just him and Dean on their night alone.

“Hey! That’s my line. Naruto you don’t know how perfect you are for us but if you let us we will show you for the rest of our lives.”

They spend their night making out and touching each other neither felt any rush or urgency “I accept…” Naruto whispered in his ear and Dean knew that the Beta was talking about much more than the gifts. The two didn’t do anything but touch each other and cuddled since Naruto was out of commission because of the leg and Castiel wasn’t present. When Naruto whispered the same words to Castiel the next day the Beta got the same reaction. He was passionately devoured by the other Alpha within reason.

“But before anything becomes official, you have to see if you accept my gift.”

The Alphas were both surprised as only Alphas usually gave courting gifts “Naruto you don’t have too…” Castiel tried to explain thinking that the blond might have forgotten “I know but we’re equals right?” The two Alphas nodded “of course we are” their response made Naruto smile “well I wanted to start this right so you both have to evaluate my gift and see if you accept me as your mate.” Castiel and Dean knew that there was no way they were going to reject their blond, even if Naruto got them a piece of chewed gum.

Instead the blond presented them with two long thin boxes “it’s not much but it’s what I can offer.” They opened the boxes to see a simple chain; Dean’s was gold while Castiel’s was silver. But it was what they held that made them gasp, in the center the chains held a smaller replicate of the bright blue crystal Naruto always wore. Looking up the Alphas noticed that the blond wasn’t wearing his.

“That necklace has been my strength, determination and balance so I had it cut in half and I offer it to you”

Naruto was happy that he had Gaara help him out with this while he was at the hospital, he did feel kind of naked without the necklace but as long as he had his Alphas he would be just fine because they were his new anchors.

Castiel and Dean felt touched by the gesture; they knew how important the necklace was to the blond so they knew how much it meant that he gave it to them. Castiel was about to tell the blond that he didn’t have to do that when he saw Dean already putting his on.

“This is the best present ever, I Alpha Sentinel Prime Dean Winchester am happy to accept your gift and your courtship.” Dean grinned as if Naruto offered him the world before sending Castiel a cheeky look.

“I would be more than honor to accept this gift and you with us for the rest of our lives.” The trio exchange kisses and tearful smiles.

“Great! Now all we have to do is wait 3-6 months to fuck.” Both Alphas growled at the long wait but neither were willing to take Naruto until he was 100%

‘He’s going to need all his muscles and energy.’

* * *

Life continued as the trio shared their news with their family who insisted on celebrating _“they just want an excuse to get drunk.”_ Dean had joked although not everyone was happy when the news became public. Jo had tried to kill herself and was sent to a rehabilitation home for her obsession with Dean. Adam threw a temper tantrum that send a servant to the hospital and made John raised his hand against him for the first time ever, Mary was already on thin ice with her mate so she stood back.

Publicly everyone send them gifts in congratulations assuming that they had already completed the bond. The problem was that Betas couldn’t really get the mating mark like Omegas so there would never be any physical proof that they were together. “Why not get tattoos that represented each other.” Hinata’s new girlfriend who was a design major suggested one day “my brother did the same with his Omega mate since he’s a Beta.”

“How about a fox, a wolf, and white tiger?”

“I can draw some things up and see what you think?”

“That would be awesome!”

He had not told the Alphas about the idea until they had a design; he was thinking it could be a Christmas present although a few weeks before Christmas the Alphas had a surprise for him. They took him to a building in Park Avenue near Central Park that was made of stone and screamed of old money. Inside it was even grandeur, all marble and rich woods with a fireplace in the lobby ‘I mean how rich do you have to be.’ There was a doorman and concierge and it even had a private terrace to the side.

“Holy…who lives here!?”

The Alphas just smirked as they took the elevator to the thirtieth floor, the elevator opened to a foyer with double doors, Dean opened with a key and Naruto was floored. The place was bright and beautiful, filled with old charm like crown molding and light wood floors. It opened into a foyer with a hall to the right and an opening to the left “check it out.” Naruto walked around with the help of his crutches.

The placed had plenty of windows that offer a lot of light and a view of central park and most of New York. To the side of the foyer was a dinning room that opened into a massive kitchen which had a breakfast nook to the other side of it with its own door to outside the apartment ‘only rich people.’ Going back on the other side of the dining room there was a library or office before the big and bright living room.

There was three bedrooms including the master suite and each one had their own bathroom. The master suite in itself was its own apartment with a huge master bath that had a shower, a tub and a dressing room plus a separate walking closet. Naruto was overwhelmed he though the Alphas’ apartment was grand but this made it look like a tiny studio.

“Besides the other two bedrooms, there are also stairs in the back that lead to an upstairs which has two more rooms plus a bigger master, a second living space and a balcony. I figured once your leg is all good that can be our room since it’s bigger…”

“Wha...!? Ours!?”

“Yea, we bought it. We knew we needed a place where you could move around without worrying about stairs and where we could be together. Plus with us seemingly being saddled with hosting family dinners we need more space.”

“This is too much! When do four people and two animals need this much space!?” Naruto was feeling overwhelmed, he often forgot how rich his Alphas truly were, the reminder was jarring.

“We are starting a new life together so we need a place to make new memories. Think of this place decorated for Christmas with a big tree or New Year ’s Eve party with all our friends. Think of more tapping nails besides just Hunter running around or having family dinners and game nights…”

Castiel whispered in Naruto’s ear knowing that the blond needed to see beyond the price and get sentimentally attached. He wrapped his arms around the blonde’s waist taking him to the future “think of us three naked by the fireplace upstairs cuddled after making love, think of us having a barbeque in the terrace upstairs during the summer…” He could feel the tension leave Naruto’s eyes as he began to dream and see the vision, it was Dean that gave the final push for all of them.

“Think of the sounds of little feet running around while we run after them and Castiel screams ‘no running’ but still smiles as we go by.”

Naruto lifted his head they never discuss children but Naruto didn’t know he wanted it until he saw Dean’s words play out in his head. He hadn’t realized he whimpered from the desire to have all those memories that his Alphas talked about. “Can you see it Naruto? Can you see this place as home?” They were quiet waiting for the blond who looked around; they hoped he did since they already bought it. “You promise it’s not that much? Like 3 million right?” They looked at each other agreeing not to tell the blond that it was more like 20 million “yes.” A little white lie wouldn’t hurt, by the time he found out hopefully he would already be in love with the place.

“In that case then…yes, I can see this as home.”

They shared the news with Claire first who was happy for them but decided to mostly stay at the townhouse since it was closer to school. The whole family had been happy and they all stared with wide eyes at Naruto when the poor blond told them it was only like 3 million, a kick from Dean or glare from Castiel stopped them from correcting him. “You know he’s going to find out eventually right?” Sam had laughed at the two Alphas when they told him the real price which he had guessed base on the space, amenities and location.

There wasn’t much to change so they could move in right away although Dean wanted to change a few things in the kitchen while Castiel had the same idea about the bathrooms. Fortunately money makes the cat dance so they hired someone to make the changes immediately hoping to spend Christmas in the new house.

They spend a lot of time watching HGTV since Naruto couldn’t really go out shopping much. For someone who liked bright colors they learned that Naruto’s style was more traditional like Victorian homes so they got a designer that helped them blend it with Castiel’s modern and Dean’s industrial farm house.

“The main thing is that everything has to look and feel comfortable like it belongs in a well-loved home where humans actually live.”

It was the Beta’s only demand; they found a designer that wasn’t after her commission and spending their hefty budget on expensive décor. She even brought things from flea markets and antique stores. She spoke to their family and friends asking for family pictures of them to put around the house. Dean had unashamedly asked for a comfortable rug for the upstairs fireplace to lay on.

As Christmas grew closer the Alphas became too busy with work and Naruto was still focused on his physical therapy so they were all stress. Fortunately Dean had Missouri and Castiel had Tenten, the two amazing executive assistants did most of their Christmas shopping for them earning their holiday bonuses. The apartment was finished by the 22nd of December since there wasn’t any major remodel or renovation.

Most of the things in the new place were new so they just had to move a few things mainly clothes and personal items which only took a day. Claire was staying with them for the holiday break so she helped them both and took the chance to pick her room. Hunter and Bee explored the new place with excitement, by the 24th they were mostly settled except for the closets since the Alphas had so much clothes.

Despite his first thought Naruto loved the new place, the designer had listened to them and everything was comfy and lived in. The brightness and view made him feel lighter and happier also the pool that the building offered help with his physiotherapy. He met a few people that lived in the building and was surprised that they weren’t all snobs, although most of them were but there were still a few good ones which he made friends with.

Christmas was everything Castiel described and more, everyone was together and happy which was all Naruto really needed although he loved his new phone from Castiel and wolf and tiger necklace from Dean. He also loved his fitness watch from Claire “for when you’re all healed up.” It gave him hope that he’ll be normal again someday.

The Alphas also loved their idea for the tattoos mating marks and loved the design even more, the drawing was of a wolf and a white tiger about to pounce –looking every inch the powerful predators they were- coming out of a ball like portal of water and fire with electrical sparks. Sitting on top of them almost grin was a fox with nine tails. Hinata’s girlfriend got the perfect likeness of the three spirit animals without meeting them.

“It’s perfect!”

“Maybe we can get them to actually draw Angus, Angel and Kurama.”

“Yea but it has to be a tattoo artist that is a strong Sentinel or Guide and can see them plus we have to count on Kurama being in a good mood.” Naruto added making them both smile as they thought of the grumpy fox that was returning to himself.

“Either way I think this is a perfect soul mark that represents us inside and out.”

“The perfect trio”

* * *

**Epilogue**

Naruto looked down at his thigh were the image of a wolf, a tiger and a fox looked back at him in perfect color and he smiled. He loves looking at his mating mark because no matter how unconventional it might be, to them it was perfect. He walked around the stone patio all the way to the edge where it led down a cliff and into the ocean. It was a beautiful site as the sun was just beginning to rise; he sat side ways to watch as it rose.

The light drew his attention to the scars on his leg, the doctor was right when he said it wasn’t the same. While he was able to go back to his job he didn’t have the same endurance _“Naruto you have to build up to that.”_ His physical therapist had told him but he was wondering if maybe it was time to move on to a new career. The winter had been a bitch for him legs because it cause him aches and pain. Since being back to work he had taken a more administrative approach with a few classes.

He really liked his nutrition and physical therapy courses so he was thinking of just doing that and cutting back on the fitness since they had more than enough trainers. ‘Maybe I’ll just do training in my videos which was a lot less draining.’ It has been 8 months since Christmas and almost 10 since he was kidnap. Castiel told him about his other side of the business which he wasn’t too surprised or as bothered as he should’ve been.

The Alphas had kept their word about the new place and it those still felt like home, in fact part of Naruto misses it along with Hunter, Bee and Gama-chan which was their new puppy Pyredoodle (Great Pyrenes and Poodle mix **AN: I am obsess!**) that was given to him by his Alphas when they found out they missed his birthday in October. Hunter had been so happy to get a friend while Bee looked like she was over them.

Naruto smiled at the thought of his pubs that were safe with Claire, the Omega had officially stayed at the townhouse. Soon her ‘friend’ Alex and Jody the girl’s mother moved in after a fire destroyed their place. The three seemed to have formed their own little family as the police woman insisted on paying some bills. The two were immediately welcomed into the family if only so they could all tease Claire about her obvious crush.

Even bigger news was that Gabriel was expecting his first child; the three announced it in the March family dinner that the Omega was two months although Naruto knew before then _“you guys didn’t know?” _They had been shock that the Guide had known even before Gabriel _“since when have you know!?”_ He had felt the pure energy coming off Gabriel at the February family dinner but assumed the three wanted to keep it hidden so he said nothing.

Everyone was happy for the trio, Sam had become one of those overprotective expecting first time fathers that researched too much while Jess like always had been the calm and patient one if not a little more affectionate. The woman was a natural mother while Gabriel used the pregnancy to eat whatever he wanted and get away with things.

Gaara and Lee were still together, but haven’t started courting although the redhead wasn’t one for patience so had asked _“When are you going to court me?”_ Leaving the Alpha blushing and speechless, Naruto chuckled at the memory. Even though Lee didn’t respond Naruto had it in good authority that the Alpha was taking Gaara to Paris. The Beta would bet anything that those two would come back courting if not mated.

He had heard from John that Adam had married some old but rich French Alpha like he wanted although the man was a massive pervert that kept him far too busy to do anything but sleep. John had heard Adam’s calls to his mother as he cried about the old man not letting him breathe and being insatiable _“so he found himself a real life Christian Grey without the good looks and romance, if it could be call that. Good for him, now he could ask him for all the jewels and designer clothes he wants, I’m sure they have a diamond encrusted thug or emerald butt plug.”_

He had heard Dean drily tell his father, he could tell his mate didn’t care but at the same time enjoyed his little brother’s misery._ “Dean!” _John had scolded but Dean wasn’t one to forgive like Naruto _“What? He almost had my mate killed and you expect me to feel sorry for him because he ended up in gilded BDSM cage of his own doing.”_ After that John never brought up Adam again, at least not in Dean or Castiel’s presence. The Alphas did not forgive even when they learned that Jo had died of an overdose, Dean gave Ellen his condolences but didn’t even show up at the funeral.

“What are you doing out here?”

“Watching the sun rise, it’s beautiful here.”

Naruto felt someone sit behind him and wrap their thick arms around his waist; he leaned back slightly into the wide and firm chest of his mate. “Greece is beautiful; it’s the reason why I bought it. Our own piece of paradise” Castiel stated dreamily as if he was truly floating in his own paradise. His blue eyes Alpha was always an early riser so he knew he would be the first to come a find him.

“What’s the matter?”

“Nothing, everything is perfect. Just thinking of everything that’s happened so far”

“Hmmm”

Castiel buried his face in Naruto’s neck breathing in his scent and placing a kiss on his neck before turning the Beta’s face to place one in his mouth. They kissed tenderly for a few moments with the rising sun and sea on one side and a beautiful traditionally white Grecian villa on the other they made the perfect image of eternal lovers. Like a painting that belonged somewhere in a museum for others to envy and admire.

* * *

They sat in peace looking at the sun as it continued its journey, both content in each other’s arms while still knowing that something –more like someone- was missing. Castiel could feel the sun begin to hit his back and shine on the upper left side where he knew his mating mark lied proudly. He looked down at Naruto’s on his thigh and ran his figures through it, Dean and him hadn’t been too happy about someone touch their mate on his thigh so close to his dick.

_“You want some stranger touching your crotch? No way! Not happening!”_

The blond did it anyways simply rolling his eyes at their possessiveness and Castiel was glad he did because he had become obsessed with it; he knows that Dean had too. Whenever the blond was naked they couldn’t help but touch it or kiss it, it was the closes to a mating bite that they would ever get so it was their mark and they were possessive about it. It was a huge thrill as the primitive and wild Alpha in them loves seeing their mark permanently on their blond even though they hated when others got to see it because it meant that Naruto was wearing very little clothes.

“So this is where you two are, what are you doing here?”

The two turned to see a pouting and sleepy Dean who didn’t seem happy to be awake or to have woken up alone. They knew that their green eyes mate was not a morning person; in fact Dean was one of those people who would stay in bed all day if given the option. Naruto and Castiel were morning people; they rose with the sun but while Castiel always needed a cup of coffee, Naruto was naturally energetic.

“Watching the sun rise”

“Is too damn early for this…”

Despite his protest the Alpha walked over and sat in front of Naruto facing the Beta, he pulled Naruto’s legs so that they were straddling his thighs. Dean’s kissed to Naruto was more passionate than tender; he used his tongue to taste every part of the inside of Naruto’s mouth. When they pulled back Naruto’s eyes was slightly glazed over which made Dean smirk in satisfaction before he was pulled forward by Castiel as the blue eyes Alpha took his good morning kiss with the same force. 

For the next few minutes the three just sat at the edge of the villa watching the sea and the sun. Naruto laid his head on Castiel’s shoulder while one hand held Dean’s hand and the other was firmly placed on the Alpha’s chest, over his heart and mating mark. Dean loved his mating mark it not only reminded him of his mates but it made him feel complete, he had been worried that his Alpha wouldn’t be satisfy with nothing less than the bite.

So he was surprise when the tattoos satisfied that possessive side of him that demanded he marked his mates. He was sure that both Castiel and Naruto’s tattoos have plenty of bite marks within them from his obsession with it. They enjoyed the rising sun and the quiet of the morning in each other’s arms, getting lost in their thoughts. It was a perfectly sweet moment that Naruto wished would last forever.

‘Just like that moment.’

* * *

** _Flashback (A month ago)_ **

_Naruto wanted to jump for joy and do flips, finally after 7 long months his brace was removed permanently and he was given an all clear from his doctor and physical therapist. “Don’t go crazy; remember that everything new must be reintroduce slowly until your leg is back to being accustomed to it.” The doctor warned when Naruto began dancing “yea, yea I know” Naruto really listened to his doctor but it wasn’t like he was forcing his leg, for the last few months his physical therapist and he had been working on developing his stamina and strength._

_Swimming had really helped, 2 months ago he had also started going to the gym and doing simple and basic work out. The leg took an extra month due to a delay at the beginning when he hurt his leg in January on a fall. He had tried to go up to the second floor of the apartment and fell down the stairs, Naruto got a hard scolding from everyone especially his mates who punished him by never leaving him alone “no space for you, you get in trouble when you’re given space.” He had glared at Dean for that comment but didn’t say anything because he knew he had messed up._

_The doctor had fortunately did not need to open him up again but it did delay his healing which sucked but after it Naruto made sure to be on his best behavior. Freedom was so much sweeter because of the delay; he walked out the doctor’s office skipping. He hadn’t told his mates that the brace was coming off because he wanted to surprise them “more like you want to get lay.” He turned and glared at a smirking Kurama who had shown his face a lot more frequently since they got kidnapped._

_“Maybe that would shut you up.”_

_“You won’t know until you try.”_

_He knew Kurama was right and that was exactly what he had planned; he just didn’t know how to do it. “Why don’t you just wait for them naked and let them lose it?” The idea actually held merit but Naruto wanted it to be special as he read that bonding usually was. He went to Whole Foods and got their favorite fruits “it’s all about small pieces that are just the perfect amount of messy.” He remembered the advice from Olivia who he had became friends with when they moved in; they bonded over their age and the fact that the snobs saw them both as trophy mates and gold diggers that didn’t belong. _

_He got raspberries for Castiel, mangos for him and grapes for Dean. He also got cantaloupes and figs as well as chocolate. Naruto splurged on a champagne that Olivia recommended, the price actually hurt him but his mates were worth it. He bought some salmon and asparagus that he will prepare for dinner and bough an Oyster salad from their favorite Thai place. “You have all the aphrodisiacs, are you trying to send them into a rut?”_

_“If I’m lucky, we will catch up for the years without sex.”_

_He was happy that Claire agreed to take Hunter, Gama-chan and Bee for the night to give them some alone time. Dinner took less time that he thought so he decided to use the crust in the fridge to make Dean a pie, he got really good at baking which Dean enjoyed and he found it therapeutic. “Fuck! Not enough apples” he decided to do a strawberry pie since there was so much of the fruit._

_Naruto had called Missouri and Tenten earlier so that they would make sure that Dean and Castiel would leave the office earlier. When it got closer to the time Naruto cut the fruits but left the chocolate for last. He went upstairs –they had move to the upstairs masters a month ago- and took a bath making sure to clean himself very well. He used his fingers to prep himself for what was to come, he almost got carried away and had to force himself to stop with a promise “soon.” He turned to the underwear he found online and blushed “it has to be something sexy.” Naruto hoped that Oliva was right so he took a deep breath and slide them on, the material made him half hard. _

_The blond put on a light gold robe that barely covered his ass and walked downstairs, his face was still bright red as he melted the chocolate. **“The wolf has left to pick up the Tiger” **With Missouri’s confirmation he took the tray of chop fruits and melted chocolate upstairs. He set up some blankets and pillows by the fireplace in the upstairs living room. The final step was taking the champagne and glasses upstairs._

** _“They just left, Cas is suspicious.”_ **

_He wasn’t surprise by Tenten’s text; he would figure that his otherwise cautious mate would be the one to notice something wrong. Dean always said that he could never surprise Castiel because the man was too suspicious for his own good. Finally he set the trail leading upstairs and then he placed a sign outside and made sure that everything was turned off in the kitchen._

_ Castiel knew something was going on especially when Tenten practically pushed him out the office when Dean came to pick him up. It was confirmed when Dean told him that Missouri pushed him out of the office and ordered him to pick Cas up. “I worry about what they are planning.” Dean smiled “I have a feeling I know who’s the mastermind.” They both smiled at the through of their devious fox. _

_When the elevator opened on their floor, they were greeted by a note on the door that said _ **Follow the trail ** _Castiel lifted his eyebrow while Dean grinned in excitement. The house was dark when they walked in but as soon as they turned the lights on they saw a jacket on the floor and a shirt a few feet away. The Alphas looked at each curious before as the note ordered they followed the trail, the house smelled good which made Dean hungry._

_Neither of them were sure what to expect but felt the anticipation build as they found a belt, a sock, a second sock, pants on the stairs and finally boxers on the landing. The trailed ended at the top of the stairs “welcome home” they followed the voice and their jaws hit the floor. Naruto stood by the fireplace surrounded by pillows and fruits, but what made their jaws hit the floor was the short silk robe the Beta was wearing._

_“Oh I’m sorry…” Naruto walked over and opened him robe revealing a gold jock strap with a see through black front “…I forgot the last breadcrumb.” He dropped the robe and walked back turning his back to the Alphas revealing his tone bare ass._

_Dean was sure he was having an out of body experience or that he had died and gone to heaven. Castiel was desperately trying to hold on to the last strands of control but he was having a lot of trouble with it. “I got my brace officially off and was given the all clear so I thought we could celebrate…” Naruto got on his knees and took a specially juicy slice of mango letting the juice run down his fingers so he could lick it “…if you want that is?” Before Naruto could blink Dean was licking the mango juice from his hand, then his face was grabbed and Castiel devoured his lips._

_The delicious assault did not stop from that point, Dean had moved to his neck while Castiel pulled away to let him breath “why didn’t you tell us about your appointment?” The Alpha’s voice was deeper than usual and it was doing things to Naruto “I…I wanted…to surprise you guys…” He was panting as Dean had yet to stop “…we can finally bond…you like..?” Dean turned his head and crashed their lips together; their tongues intertwined as the Alpha almost swallowed him._

_Castiel took Naruto’s hand and placed it on his covered hard cock “as you can feel we love it.” He then placed the hand on Dean’s erected cock getting a moan from the Alpha as Naruto squeezed. “Do you want me Alpha?” The Beta wanted confirmation from Dean as well, feeling shy for the first time. “I’ve wanted you from the moment I met you” Dean responded his voice was also deeper and hoarse from the passion he was trying to hold back._

_“Then why are you guys so covered.”_

_Naruto pouted and the Alphas immediately began to undress, Dean ripped the buttons of his shirt and even the ever in control Castiel practically ripped his pants off. Once the Alphas were mostly naked they both jumped the Beta covering his much smaller body with theirs. The blond was in heaven as he was covered in kisses and bites. Dean took him into his mouth and Naruto was lost in moans and pleasure. He grew delirious when he felt Castiel attack his nipples _

_“Dean…Ah…Cas…I’m…”_

_He was slightly ashamed at how quickly he came inside Dean’s mouth but moaned when the Alpha swallowed his cum like it was sweet custard. He tried to get his breathing under control as both his Alphas smirked down at him. Once he got his breathing under control Naruto sat up and stuck his hands inside his Alpha’s briefs grabbing their cocks. He wasn’t a selfish lover and he felt confident so he pulled the big cocks out. _

_“May I have my treat now?”_

_He tried to look innocent and coy which based on his Alphas groan he achieved “you never have to ask, it’s always yours.” Castiel declared making Naruto’s heart warm and beat faster, the Beta took a deep breath before lowering his head. Dean gasped as he realized what was about to happen. Naruto started by tentatively licking Dean’s thicker cock making the Alpha moan, once he got a good taste of the Alpha he moved to Castiel._

_He licked the Alpha’s longer cock getting a groan from his other Alpha; he decided to try something he saw in porn. Naruto moved the two cocks closer until they touched and licked them both at the same time “Naru…” The moans and groan from his Alphas gave him confidence; he varied between sucking Castiel and sucking Dean each time playing with their balls. Soon he could feel his Alphas close so he tried to get at least the tips in his mouth “NARUTO!” as they both growled his name. He got a decent amount of cum in his mouth but most ended up on his cheeks and chin. Which Castiel kissed clean tasting himself and Dean in his Beta’s mouth, Dean licked the parts Castiel didn’t get with his kiss._

_After that they were all a little calmer and were able to enjoy Naruto’s preparation, they fed each other chocolate covered fruits and drank champagne. Castiel loved the figs while Dean jokingly demanded to be fed grapes like a King which made Castiel and Naruto throw some at his face. _

_They talked about their day after Naruto covered up with a pillow for the meantime since his Alphas couldn’t focus. It was all perfect; Naruto told them that he had cook dinner which got Dean excited. He suddenly got up and walked to their room, at the door he took off his jock strap giving the Alphas a glimpse of his twitching hole as he bend down._

_“How about we work up an appetite?”_

_Naruto didn’t get much further before Dean swept him up like a fireman, Castiel followed at a more sedated pace like a predator stalking its prey. He loved the feel of Dean’s thick fingers opening him up while Castiel marked his body with bites and kisses. “I’m ready! Get inside me…please Alpha.” Hearing Naruto call him Alpha and beg made Dean lose the little control he had, Naruto felt the tip of Dean’s cock breach his hole before the Alpha pushed in. _

_Naruto gasped as he was stretched more than he had ever been before ‘definitely bigger than my fingers.’ Castiel’s mouth on his cock distracted him from the slight pain that Dean’s thick cock caused as it stretched him. “Ah…hah” Naruto was so overwhelm he was sure he was going to blank out “Naruto?” Castiel called him worried that it might have been too much for the blond “hm?” He was glad his Beta was still aware._

_“How are you?”_

_“So…so fu…full”_

_It felt like hours before Dean began to move, despite his gold eyes the Alpha started off gently giving Naruto a chance to get use to him. The drag of the thick cock against his walls was a whole new sensation that Naruto was slowly learning to love. Then Dean hit that spot and all bets were off “OH FUCK! Again!” After that Dean’s thrust became faster and harder as his Alpha completely took control and bonded his mate. _

_“Mine, mine, MINE!”_

_Suddenly Castiel’s mouth was back on him and Naruto was lost, he fell into an abyss and blanked out. Dean felt as Naruto’s walls tighten around him squeezing the cum out of him as he thrust deeper to make sure that nothing came out. Castiel watched as both his mate’s blanked out, he made sure that Dean didn’t fall on Naruto and crushed him. He was still hard but he took care of his two mates, as he check Naruto’s hole –to make sure Dean wasn’t too rough- he noticed that Dean’s cum was coming out of the stretched and bright red hole that twitched as if trying to return to its original size._

_‘I doubt we’ll be able to ever let it go back to that.’_

_When Naruto came to and took a minute to remember where he was, to his side he saw his Alphas making out as Castiel practically humped Dean. He remembered that there was still a bonding for him to complete “Cas” he called making both Alphas turn to him, Naruto gasped as her realized that Castiel’s blue eyes were slowly bleeding gold. ‘He’s about to lose it’ “Lay down, please Alpha.” He noticed Dean was half hard ‘how long was I out for?’ _

_Castiel laid on the bed and Naruto straddled him being pulled into a rough and passionate kiss, Dean slowly jerked himself off as he watched them. “Alpha, you still haven’t claimed me” With that Naruto lined the Alpha’s long cock to his already red hole, Castiel held him in place before he could put it in “what’s wrong? Don’t you want me?” A part of him felt rejected that his Alpha might not want him because he wasn’t tight._

_“I’ll always want you but I don’t want to hurt you. I won’t be able to stop once I start.”_

_“Good, then claim me Alpha…Please”_

_With that Naruto pushed down taking the Alpha’s cock little by little, fortunately Castiel wasn’t as thick as Dean ‘but damn does he fill me up in other ways.’ The Beta felt like the Alpha’s cock went on forever, once he was fully seated on Castiel’s lap it felt like the cock was touching the back of his throat. “So long…” Naruto touched his stomach as if he could feel it there “feel so…full…” For a second he couldn’t move lost in the feeling of the Alpha as if his hole wanted to memorize him._

_When he did move it was slow and pulling out half way before pushing it all back in “fuck…I’m…gonna gag…” after the pain and soreness from when Dean fucked him ease up, like with Dean, Naruto felt deliciously delirious. He moved his hips up and down, twirling them for good measure when suddenly Castiel groans were quiet. Naruto grew worry that he might have done something wrong and looked down only to be met by gold eyes._

_‘oh shit…’_

_That was his last coherent thought before he was flipped over and plowed like a bitch in heat by the wild beast that lay beneath Castiel’s calm and cool exterior. The Alpha slammed into him with no mercy and Naruto knew that he wasn’t walking straight for days let alone getting back up tonight. He felt Dean’s cock by his mouth and he opened up letting the other Alpha in, then he was being fucked on both ends by the wild Alphas, gold eyes shined in the room as they looked down at him as if he were a rare work of art that needed to be appreciated yet defiled in the best way possible._

** _Flashback end_ **

* * *

It was the best night of Naruto’s life, after Castiel fucked him the Alphas fucked each other but Naruto was too dazed to enjoy it. After they calmed down the Alphas prepared him a warm bath which help the soreness slightly until Dean tried to ‘clean’ him and ended up fingering him as Castiel blew him. Then Dean warmed up dinner and they ate by the fire which Naruto was carried to and just talked enjoying as the bond fully settled.

Naruto later realized that the used of so many aphrodisiac was a bad idea since after dinner settled the Alphas were ready to go again. They took turns fucking each other before Naruto felt better and they each took a turn fucking him. It was a wild night but the pain in his ass, the soreness and the limp were well worth it.

After that it was almost as if a dam had broken for them, the more Naruto get used to the more he loved feeling his Alphas fill him. Dean was insatiable and bold, he wanted to fuck every morning, during lunch, after dinner and even before bed _“I can’t get enough of you.” _Castiel was much the same but calmer although he was much more deviant once even fucking Naruto in the bathroom that he had in his office at work, it was definitely a thrill for the blond.

_“Don’t worry that’s normal; after bonding like Omegas, Alphas also get clingy but for them it’s all about marking and claiming.”_

He wasn’t so sure it was just due to the bond because even after their bond was fully established the Alphas desires didn’t really change, they calmed down slightly but not by much. They did learn each other’s kinks from the docile –Dean’s praise kink, Castiel’s obsession with marking and Naruto’s love for rough sex- to the more adventurous ones like Dean’s cock warming obsession, Castiel’s public sex enjoyment, and Naruto’s desire for double penetration. The last one was one that made Naruto laugh every time he remembered his Alphas face when he asked them.

_“I want to feel both of you inside me…at the same time.”_

They looked like their body and mind had shut down before they both pounced on him like the wild animals they were. That one took a lot of prep and patience, the first time hurt like hell and Naruto wasn’t sure he wanted to try it again but he watched porn and it looked like it felt so deliciously good.

They tried again and while the pain wasn’t as bad Naruto felt almost too full, his Alphas were gentle, patient and loving with him until they found their rhythm. Now even though they don’t always do it, Naruto loved it because not only was he connected to both Alphas at the same time but he was deliciously stuffed.

“Is someone finally ready for our morning work out?”

Dean smirked as he felt Naruto’s erection brush against his, he rubbed the cock he loved so much getting a moan from his Beta. “Hm…the sun is no longer interesting…” Naruto grabbed Dean’s neck and pushed himself so that he was fully sitting on the Alphas lap “…now I want to be stuffed.” The Alphas knew that when Naruto said that he wanted both of them inside of him at the same time and it never fails to drive them crazy.

Until Naruto asked and they tried it neither of them knew that it was a kink they had and loved but they admitted at least to themselves that they were slowly getting addicted to feeling their cocks rubbing against each other while wrapped tightly by the tiny blonde’s soft and warm walls. Castiel rubbed his hard cock against Naruto’s silk night shorts while Dean tongued fucked the Beta’s mouth. He was about to lift his tiny mate and take him inside when Naruto stopped him “no, here.”

Neither were surprised by Castiel’s growl as they both knew his obsession with public sex, Naruto did yelp when his pants were ripped off leaving him complete naked and exposed to anyone that might see them. Dean heard the rip and smirk; he loved when Castiel lost control and went dark side. Castiel couldn’t wait anymore and slammed himself completely into his Beta

“AGHH!”

Dean watched as Naruto’s beautiful cerulean eyes rolled back in pure pleasure, he would never get tired of watching his tiny mate get lost in pleasure especially when his hole was filled by one of them or both. “Dean!” Castiel impatiently growl making Dean snap out of his daze, he lined himself up and waited until Naruto gave him a nod before pushing in. “FUCK!” They always started slow no matter how many times they done it.

“More…All…”

Naruto tried to form sentences but he was slowly losing all ability to speak, once Dean was all in he was gone to the world. The Alphas loved seeing their mate like this; his legs were shaking, his eyes rolled back, his mouth opened mid gasp making drool roll down his chin, his beautiful pupils glazed over in pleasure but most of all his voice got deeper and smokier as he begged for more and ordered them around.

**“More…Move!..”**

They were always more than happy to oblige, so they moved the blond up and down of their cock since they were on the ledge they couldn’t risk moving themselves. It started of slow but as Naruto’s insides adjusted to them they were able to slam into the blond **“FUCK!..MORE…” **This side of Naruto was insatiable; they fuck mercilessly into their mate slamming his prostate over and over again.

“**I’m…**”

Soon Naruto exploded between his and Dean’s chest, falling back against Castiel’s as the Alphas continued their assault. At one point they changed their rhythm so that one of them was always hitting his poor abused prostate, he was delirious and he was sure he was going to pass out as the Alphas milked his prostate ripping another orgasm from him. Castiel and Dean knew they were close; they never lasted long when they were both inside their blond. As they chased their own released they plowed Naruto’s abused hole harder, the Beta felt like a doll but just as he was going to pass out

“NARUTO!”

His Alphas moaned his named in unison as if he were a god they were worshipping and he felt the hot blast of the Alphas’ cum fill him up and paint his stretched walls. Alphas came a lot so the cum kept filling him up until it overflow and was leaking out. He wasn’t looking forward to spending their first rut with his Alphas since their going to cum twice as much and their knot will keep it in him.

‘I’m going to look pregnant.’

They stayed like that for a few minutes before the Alphas pulled out carefully making Naruto whimper, like always they each held one of his legs and opened them to look at the damage. His hole was gaping, the rim bring red as cum gushed out of it like a leaky hose.

The cum ran over the edge and down the cliff as Naruto was held there by his Alphas his gaping cum leaking hole for all the sea to see. He saw Dean put two fingers in but he barely felt them although he did see as the Alpha licked them.

“Come on let’s go clean him up.” Castiel carried him into the villa and Naruto knew that meant that his Alphas were going to eat him out until no more cum came out. He prayed for strength thinking about how in their rut this would be worst, there would be no rest for him or his poor ass.

‘Who am I kidding, I can’t wait. I love Karma!’

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it guys, thank you for sticking with the story and all the great feedback that you have given me.

**Author's Note:**

> Love to get feedback as it would help me as I continue writing this story.
> 
> What do you guys think of the pairing? and the crossover?


End file.
